Entre el amor y el odio
by Conyta Moonlight
Summary: Tras su regreso a Atenas en búsqueda de venganza, dos sentimientos distintos habitarán dentro de Endymion, quien al conocer a Serenity no entiende cómo puede odiarla y al mismo tiempo muere por estar cerca de ella. Y es que, aunque su orgullo pueda más que la razón, tendrá que descubrir que entre el amor y el odio está la línea del perdón y cruzarla significa darle vida a la pasión
1. Chapter 1

**Sailor Moon y todos sus personajes que aparecen en esta historia, le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1<strong>

.

.

.

Ya habían alcanzado algunos pies de altura cuando unos penetrantes ojos zafiro contemplaron por última vez la ciudad de Nueva York, sin saber en cuanto tiempo más volvería a hacerlo, recordando su llegada allí con Malachite Metalia casi dos décadas antes. Las cosas eran muy distintas desde entonces y él ya no era el mismo. En aquel tiempo todo cuanto poseía cabía en una desgarrada y roñosa alforja de lona que llevaba a cuestas y solo un par de dólares en los bolsillos.

Aunque no había formado parte de sus sueños infantiles ni de sus aspiraciones para el futuro, en cuanto pisaron el continente americano, ambos tuvieron la certeza de que aquél era el lugar donde empezar su nueva vida, el que los mantendría alejados de las calles griegas y les abriría las puertas de un futuro mejor. Y tenían razón.

Desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad cuando dieron aviso, sin poder evitar recordar lo asustado que había estado la primera vez que subió a un avión, junto a Malachite. Ambos se habían conocido en un orfanato, su padre o quién hasta ese entonces lo consideraba como tal, lo había dejado allí luego de que su madre lo hubiese abandonado para poder llevar una vida lejos del burdel que él manejaba.

Solo con los años había descubierto que él en realidad era hijo ilegitimo, de unos de los principales magnates griegos de Atenas.

Al principio, él, con la mente ingenua y propia del niño que era, había pensado que su madre, lejos de la influencia y los malos tratos de parte de su supuesto padre, iría a buscarlo para que pudiesen tener un nuevo comienzo. A pesar de que no llevaba la mejor vida en aquel burdel, la había echado de menos. Era su madre y la amaba, y ella a él, o al menos eso creía hasta ese entonces, porque no entendía el porqué de su abandono.

—Y aún no lo entiendo —susurró.

Día a día había llorado y rezado para que ella volviera por él, para que lo estrechara entre sus brazos y le dijera que todo estaría bien y que nunca volverían a separarse; pero nunca lo hizo y con el tiempo pudo comprender que él ya no era parte de la vida de su madre. Así como ella había dejado de ser parte de la suya. No obstante, él aunque no fuese capaz de reconocerlo ni para sí mismo, en el fondo de su ser secretamente albergaba el anhelo de encontrarla.

—¿Gusta algo de beber, señor? —le preguntó la aeromoza, sacándolo de sus cavilaciones.

—Sí. Un whisky en las rocas, por favor.

La vida para él siendo tan solo un niño no había sido fácil, mucho menos dentro del orfanato. Sin embargo, de haber estado en sus manos, él se habría quedado en el orfanato hasta alcanzar la mayoría de edad, mientras terminaba sus estudios elementales, porque no tenía donde ir, pero cuando tenía once años, el monstruo al que creía su padre había ido a buscarlo, él se había ilusionado creyendo que su padre iba a sacarlo de allí pero la verdad es que ese infeliz había decidido que un hijo ilegítimo podía serle de mucha ayuda, fue ahí cuando se enteró de la verdad de su origen, y que aquel miserable pensaba extorsionar a su verdadero padre.

Como el niño que era no se había detenido a pensar en su apellido, ya que su madre lo había registrado con el apellido Shields, aunque su padre biológico nunca lo había reconocido. Tras descubrir aquello sobre su origen, se había visto obligado a escapar. Malachite, su mejor amigo se había ido con él y habían vivido en las calles de Atenas.

Con la ayuda de su amigo habían buscado a su verdadero padre. Cuando por fin lograron obtener información de él, ilusamente fueron hasta la mansión en la que vivían, pero los recibió su esposa y al confesarle quién era, la mujer dio la orden de que lo sacaran a patadas de allí. Uno de sus hombres lo había subido a él y a Malachite en un barco mercante, diciéndole que por órdenes de Mamoru Shields nunca volviesen a Atenas o no vivirían para contarlo.

Si bien, habían transcurrido casi veinte años desde aquello, él, aunque nadie se lo creyera, aún conservaba aquella bolsa con la que había salido de su tierra natal, escondida en el interior de su enorme armario, para cualquiera pudiese parecerle casi irrisorio verla entre los trajes de exclusivos diseñadores como _Valentino_, _Gucci_ y _Armani_ y la ropa de marca, no quería ser ostentoso, ni mucho menos, pero en el mundo en el que se desenvolvía era necesario. Por lo mismo, conservó aquella bolsa, porque para él siempre sería un pequeño recordatorio del lugar de donde provenía, y al que nunca volvería.

O al menos eso había creído hasta hoy.

Al llegar a Nueva York se había jurado salir de la miseria en la que había estado. Gracias a algunas becas, Malachite y él pudieron estudiar y cursar una carrera universitaria. Aunque a muchos le hubiese parecido difícil de creer e incluso descabellado, dos muchachos griegos, de los arrabales y que habían sido abandonados por sus padres, habían levantado un imperio valorado en miles de millones de dólares.

Años atrás habían llorado de hambre, en cambio ahora comían caviar, tomaban champagne y cenaban en los mejores restaurantes, no tenían más opciones para movilizarse que sus pies y actualmente contaban con más de una automóvil de lujo y viajaban en aviones privados, hace unos años su única compañía era la de los niños del orfanato y los desamparados y vagabundos que encontraron en las calles atenienses y en el presente se relacionaban con las personas más ricas y poderosas del mundo.

Había cumplido sus sueños y más, muchísimo más.

El pasado solo era un recordatorio e incentivo para superarse. Un huérfano, al fin y al cabo, no tenía pasado. Había aprendido a ocultar el suyo. Solo contaba el aquí y el ahora, no tenía más planes para el futuro que hacer crecer su imperio. Sin embargo, aunque tenía las manos llenas, su corazón estaba vacío, se había vuelto de piedra mucho tiempo antes, desde el día en que su madre lo había abandonado y luego cuando su verdadero padre lo había rechazado y desterrado, y aunque guardaba ese secreto tan bien como todos los demás, referentes a su origen.

Aun no sabía muy bien porqué estaba sentado en aquel avión, que lo reencontraría con su pasado. Quizá estaba cometiendo un error, pero único que lo movía era un sentimiento que venía albergando desde aquel día que aquella mujer lo trató como la peor escoria. Venganza.

Algunas horas más tarde aterrizaron sobre la llanura de la península Ática, en el aeropuerto _Eleftherios Venizelos_. Iba a recoger su maleta, cuando su teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar y de inmediato pensó que seguramente debería ser Malachite quien le llamaba para saber cómo había llegado. Sacó el aparato de su bolsillo para contestarlo, pero inesperadamente chocó contra algo, o más bien contra alguien, mientras un líquido caliente le mojaba el torso.

—_¡Theós Mou! _—exclamó una suave voz femenina.

Él se miró la camisa empapada de café, agradeciendo que este no estuviese tan caliente. De inmediato vio como unas delicadas manos, con las uñas pintadas de carmín, recorrían su pecho intentando limpiar el café derramado.

—Debo estar ciego, para no haberla visto. Lo siento muchísimo, _agapimenos _—se disculpó él, mirando a la hermosa mujer que tenía en frente.

—No. Quien lo siente soy yo, pero que torpe soy —dijo deslizando sus manos sobre sus pectorales, mientras lo veía fijamente —podemos ir por una camisa, mire nada más como quedó.

—No se preocupe, tengo otras dentro de mi equipaje.

—Soy obstinada. Déjeme reponerle esta camisa —insistió ella acomodando su cabellera negra.

Estaba admirado por la belleza de aquella mujer, recorrió su cuerpo notando sus delineadas curvas, sus pechos abundantes, la pequeña cintura y sus caderas anchas, enfundada en aquel vestido color vino de corte imperio en el que se veía simplemente despampanante. No sabía si era por su belleza, por la forma en la que lo miraba o qué, pero no podía quitarle los ojos de encima.

—Y yo insisto que es necesario, señorita…

—Hino, Rei Hino —indicó tendiéndole la mano.

—Endymion Shields —respondió, tomando su mano y se la llevó a los labios.

—Señor Shields…

—Solo Endymion, _agapimenos —_la interrumpió.

Ella le sonrió y Endymion se perdió en la curva de sus labios, deseó besarla y es que aquella mujer parecía haberlo embrujado.

—Endymion, por favor permíteme compensarte de alguna manera.

—Sé cómo, ¿aceptarías una invitación a cenar? —dijo con una seductora sonrisa.

Rei abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos amatistas, al ver su reacción Endymion pensó que quizá había sido muy directo, estaba acostumbrado a tratar con las mujeres americanas que eran mucho más desinhibidas y osadas a las griegas.

—Endymion, yo… acabamos de conocernos y…

—Lo sé, pero estaremos en un lugar público, no tienes de qué preocuparte. Voy a estar una temporada aquí en Atenas, no conozco a nadie y no sé, quizá fue el destino el que quiso que tú y yo nos encontráramos. ¿Qué dices, aceptas?

Vio como ella parecía pensarlo, tenía la mirada perdida y luego de unos segundos volvió a verlo a los ojos.

—Está bien, Endymion. Acepto tu invitación.

—Estupendo, te prometo que no te arrepentirás —la guiñó un ojo y ella le sonrió nerviosa—. Primero recojamos nuestro equipaje, me cambio esta camisa —dijo viendo su antes impecable prenda blanca ahora teñida de café —y nos vamos a algún restaurante.

Juntos fueron hasta la cinta del equipaje y él se volvió y empezó a buscar su maleta.

—¿Cómo es la tuya?

—Es una _Louis Vuitton_, café, tiene una pañoleta roja atada —le explicó —sé que es algo extraño pero es más fácil de reconocer porque no se parece a las demás.

Endymion asintió y continuó viendo la cinta, al poco tiempo encontró la que Rei le había descrito y luego la suya. Él sólo había llevado la maleta mediana y la de mano. Fueron hasta los baños y tras unos minutos de espera para Rei, lo vio salir vistiendo ahora una camisa gris y unos minutos después estaban fuera del aeropuerto, en un coche que él había alquilado.

.

.

Dejó caer su cuerpo sudoroso sobre el de su amante. Había esperado que fuese virgen, porque durante todas estas semanas que llevaban saliendo se había mostrado inocente y recatada, por lo que él había concluido que debía serlo. No es que se sintiera engañado, pues ella nunca le había dicho que lo fuera, pero sí se había desconcertado en el momento que la hizo suya, más aun al ver la apasionada amante que tenía entre sus brazos.

Rei lo hacía perder la razón, había olvidado los motivos por los que él estaba allí en Atenas y había dedicado su estadía a conquistar a la hermosa mujer que ahora acariciaba su espalda.

—Endymion, todo ha sido…—soltó un suspiro —_¡Theós! _Estoy sin palabras.

—Lo sé, yo estoy igual.

Rei lo miró avergonzada.

—Supongo que querrás explicaciones porque yo no…

—No es necesario, _agapimenos, _me conformo con ser el último.

—Después de estar contigo sé que no quiero estar con ningún otro hombre, no es que hayan sido muchos, solo uno, un novio que tuve y terminamos el compromiso porque él me dejó por otra.

—Fue el idiota más grande del mundo —dijo acariciando su cabellera azabache—. Duerme, recuerda que mañana tenemos que levantarnos temprano.

—Estoy tan emocionada por conocer a tu familia.

—Ellos no son mi familia, Rei —espetó tajantemente.

—Son tus hermanos Endymion, cómo puedes decir que no lo son. No puedes juzgarlos por lo que sus padres han hecho.

—Ni siquiera los conozco, y a ellos nunca les interesó conocerme, si me buscaron ahora solo fue por…

—No pienses en ellos —lo interrumpió —no los juzgues antes de tiempo.

Endymion resopló pesadamente, con cuidado apartó a Rei de su lado y se incorporó de la cama.

—Duerme. Iré a ver algunos asuntos de negocios —dijo tomando su portátil, que estaba sobre el buró, para ir a la sala.

Había estado allí más tiempo del que había esperado, Malachite estaba como loco, tanto como él lo estaba por Rei. Había dejado todo de lado y solo por estar con ella. Si bien, no había anunciado su visita con los Shields, debía haberlo hecho hace semanas, pero le daba igual, llevaba años esperando su venganza y podía seguir haciéndolo mientras tuviese a Rei entre sus brazos y bajo su cuerpo.

Había tenido muchas amantes, por algo corría sangre griega por sus venas, pero nunca ninguna lo había atrapado como Rei. No sabía a ciencia cierta qué sentía realmente por ella, pero sí que no quería alejarse de ella.

Abrió su portátil y revisó algunos correos, luego de unos minutos chequeó las últimas noticias y se quedó atónito al ver la que destacaba uno de los periódicos griegos. Había armado en su cabeza, durante todas estas semanas, lo que le diría cuando lo tuviese en frente y ahora no podría hacerlo.

Había muerto. Mamoru Shields había muerto.

Al salir, la mañana siguiente, recibió el impacto del calor del sol de julio. Endymion miró la extensión de naranjos. Era comprensible que Rei, su novia, estuviera excitada con todo aquello. Si ambos hubieran estado allí de vacaciones, él habría estado excitado también con la vista y el entorno en el que estaba la mansión Shields.

—Es todo tan hermoso —dijo Rei, maravillada —no puedo creer que tu familia viva aquí.

—¡Por un demonio! —espetó golpeando el volante —¡No son mi familia, Rei!

—Lo siento Endy… es que yo…

—Olvídalo. Estoy algo trastornado con todo esto, discúlpame por gritarte.

En las inmediaciones de la mansión, Endymion apretó las manos sobre el volante al verse invadido por los recuerdos de la única vez que había estado en ese lugar. La casa estaba cercada por un matorral, tupido y espeso, que imposibilitaba cualquier intromisión desde afuera. Llegaron hasta la verja, donde había una pequeña caseta.

—_Kalimera_ —los saludó un guardia.

—_Kalimera_ —respondió en griego, para cambiar al inglés —venimos al velatorio del señor Shields.

—¿Funeral? —chilló Rei.

Él la miró, dedicándole una clara expresión de que se mantuviera en silencio.

—Necesito sus identificaciones.

Endymion sacó sus documentos de identificación de su cartera y se los tendió al guardia.

El hombre le dio un vistazo a los documentos y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Endymion se sacó los lentes de sol y le sonrió al hombre, quien lo veía asombrado y completamente aturdido.

—Supongo que con los míos será suficiente.

—Sí. Puede pasar _Kírie_ Shields.

Cuando la verja se abrió, se desplegó ante ellos un jardín inmenso, habitado por flores, arbustos perfectamente podados y senderos de piedras.

—Endymion, por qué no me dijiste que tu…

—¡Déjalo, Rei!, no quiero discutir otra vez.

Frente a ellos, junto delante de la imponente mansión yacía un estanque de agua cristalina con una fuente que se alzaba en el centro, coronada por un par de querubines jugando con unos jarrones de agua del que brotaba un suave chorro que rompía con el silencio imperioso del lugar.

Cuando sortearon el camino, él aparcó fuera de la casa. Endymion casi podía oír los gritos de esa mujer ordenando que lo sacaran de allí a patadas, su respiración comenzaba a volverse errática mientras la ira se apoderaba de él. Iba a cobrarle a Galaxia Shields por todo lo que había tenido que pasar siendo solo un niño.

La majestuosa mansión, de fachada blanca, sucedida por hileras de ventanas alargadas en la primera planta y en los superiores grandes ventanales que tenían salida a balcones, desde los cuales se podría apreciar el bello entorno en el que estaban.

La puerta, se alzaba al final de las escalinatas, detrás de seis gruesas columnas típicas del estilo griego, en la que se apostaba quien al parecer era el mayordomo y dos empleadas, todos en posición casi soldadesca. Fueron recibidos y guiados al interior por una de estas, salieron al patio trasero mientras eran conducidos por la mujer

Endymion no sabía qué esperar, no tenía la certeza si estaba haciendo lo correcto, pero ya estaba allí. Sintió el calor de la mano de Rei, tomándolo del brazo para luego darle un pequeño apretón en señal de apoyo. Él le sonrió, como respuesta, en el momento que llegaron a una enorme puerta de hoja doble que se abrió dando paso a lo que parecía ser una capilla.

Las miradas de todos los presentes se detuvieron en ellos. Los ojos de Endymion recorrieron el lugar, deteniéndose en el ataúd que estaba en el fondo de la gran habitación, frente al altar. Él se quitó los lentes de sol y soltó un pesado suspiro.

—¿Endymion? —dijo una menuda chica rubia, que estaba frente él, viéndolo con sus expresivos ojos azules desmesuradamente abiertos.

«Mina» dijo para sí, pues al verla la reconoció de inmediato.

Vio como le sonrió nerviosa, Mina era tan bonita como la había visto en las fotografías, a sus veinte años era una hermosa jovencita, su cabello larguísimo cabello rubio estaba atado con un lazo rojo en un medio moño. Ella había sido quien se había puesto en contacto con él, para decirle que su padre había sufrido un ataque al corazón y quería verlo.

Junto a Mina estaba Jedite, siete años mayor que esta, quien la tenía abrazada pero a diferencia de ella, él lo veía altivo y soberbio, la misma mirada que alguna vez lo había visto la madre de ambos. Luego, Jedite, desvió su mirada para ver a Rei, y a Endymion no le gustó nada la forma en la que parecía comérsela con los ojos.

Mina y Jedite era sus medios hermanos.

Dubitativa, Mina, soltó el agarre de su hermano y comenzó a acercarse hacia él, su vestido negro se mecía mientras caminaba.

—_¡Theós Mou! _—exclamó asombrada, llevando una mano hasta su boca —eres igual a él.

Mina quiso llevar sus manos hasta el rostro de Endymion pero se arrepintió.

—Si tú lo dices —espetó Endymion.

—Yo soy…

—Sé quién eres, Mina.

—Sí, supongo que debes habernos investigado —le sonrió nerviosa.

—Yo soy Rei Hino, su novia —comentó en vista de que Endymion no la había presentado —lamento conocernos en estas circunstancias.

Mina asintió.

—Tenía tantos deseos de conocerte, Endymion —confesó Mina —al igual que nuestro padre…

—Tu padre, Mina. Ni siquiera sé que hago aquí.

—Sé que debes odiarlo, pero hay muchas cosas que ignoras, Endymion. Tenemos mucho que hablar, pero ahora no es el momento, solo puedo decirte que nuestro padre te amaba —dijo Mina, unas finas lagrimas comenzaron a bañar sus mejillas —créeme, él te amaba.

—¿Me amaba? —cuestionó molesto y con patente cinismo —¿me amaba y aun así me abandonó a mí y a mi madre, además de permitir que su esposa me arrojara a la calle como si fuese basura? ¿Tanto me amaba que se olvidó de mí durante treinta años? —soltó una risita sardónica —No tienes ideas por todo lo que he tenido que pasar gracias a su amor.

—Endymion, te lo dije hay muchas cosas que ignoras. Te prometo que en cuanto le demos sepultura hablaremos y te diré toda la verdad, aunque mi madre no quiera volver a verme —expresó entre sollozos.

—No sé qué hago aquí —musitó con una voz cargada de tensión —creo que lo mejor es que me vaya.

—Te lo suplico, Endymion, deja tu rencor de lado y ven a despedirlo.

—Ya estamos aquí, cariño —dijo Rei, frotando su brazo —tu hermana… Mina tiene razón —se corrigió al ver la expresión de su novio.

Él resopló mientras miraba fijamente a Mina, si bien no la conocía le parecía sincera y si lo era ¿Qué tanto tendría que decirle?

—Por favor, cuando sepas toda la verdad quizás te arrepientas por no haberte despedido de él.

Endymion sentía que estaba desvenándose los sesos en ese momento, decidiendo qué hacer, buscando una razón desprovista de sentimentalismo que ocultara su anhelo por conocer cada detalle de lo que según Mina debía saber.

Finalmente asintió. Su media hermana se secó las lágrimas y le brindó una sonrisa, tomó el brazo libre de Endymion, obligándolo a separarse de Rei para instarlo a avanzar a través del salón.

—Sabes que este hombre no es bienvenido aquí, Mina —reprochó Jedite, apostándose delante del ataúd.

—Endymion es un Shields, es nuestro hermano y tiene tanto derecho de estar aquí como tú o como yo.

—Mamá no va a permitirlo —rezongó con voz seca.

—Mamá no está aquí ahora y aunque lo estuviese no puede hacer nada para impedirlo. Ven, Endymion.

Mina pasó a un lado de Jedite, arrastrando a un atónito Endymion, ambos de detuvieron a la cabecera del féretro. Él estaba aturdido por lo que acababa de ocurrir, ella lo había defendido y lo había reconocido delante de Jedite y también de otras personas que allí se encontraban. La interrogante era ¿por qué?

—Él, es nuestro padre —dijo levantando la cubierta del ataúd —_Páter_, Endymion está aquí.

Casi por acto reflejo, Endymion dirigió su mirada al hombre que yacía al interior del cajón. Tal como le había dicho Mina, eran idénticos, solo que el rostro de Mamoru estaba surcado por algunas arrugas, propias de la edad y sus cabellos azabaches, estaban cubiertos de canas. Endymion sentía como si estuviese viéndose al espejo dentro de algunos años, a diferencia de sus hermanos él era el único que tenía el cabello como el ébano ¿Y sus ojos? ¿De qué color sus ojos?

—Zafiros, como los tuyos —dijo Mina, adivinando sus pensamientos —Jedite y yo nos parecemos más a nuestra madre, pero tú eres igual a él.

—Siempre me pregunté cómo sería —le confesó, apenas en un susurro —pero nunca quise buscar alguna fotografía de él en la prensa y de ustedes tampoco, bueno hasta que me llamaste.

—Te entiendo, sé que debes sentirte confundido pero como te dije hablaremos luego.

—Nada de lo que digas me hará cambiar de opinión —aseguró fehacientemente.

—No estés tan seguro, hermano —aseveró Mina. Endymion se le quedó mirando con el entrecejo fruncido —no me veas así, eso eres, mi hermano.

Los murmullos de las personas allí presentes se vieron apagados, dando paso a un sepulcral silencio, causado por la presencia de una mujer que acababa de llegar.

Esta, de pie en la entrada, se quedó estupefacta mirando fijamente a Endymion. No podía creerlo, lo había visto siendo apenas un niño y ahora era todo un hombre, un hombre igual al que había amado pero que nunca había correspondido del todo a sus sentimientos.

—¿Qué hace este hombre aquí? —gritó Galaxia, avanzando en grandes zancadas hasta ellos.

Endymion alzó la vista encontrándose con la mujer que llevaba años odiando. Galaxia a pesar de sus cuarenta y ocho años seguía conservando su belleza de juventud, su largo cabello rubio se encontraba atado en un chongo y vestía un ajustado vestido negro, que realzaba su cuerpo.

—Tantos años sin vernos, Señora Shields —dijo Endymion, con una sonrisa burlona.

—Tú no tienes nada que hacer aquí, no eres más que un bastardo.

—Sí que lo tengo. Vine a despedir a mi padre.

«Y en búsqueda de venganza» dijo para sí.

—No armes un escándalo, madre —advirtió Mina —porque mi hermano no sé irá de aquí.

—Tu único hermano es Jedite. Este —señaló a Endymion —es solo un bastardo aprovechado.

—Podrás decir lo que quieras, pero basta mirarlo para ver que es un Shields.

—Y si necesita una prueba de ADN no tengo problemas, señora Shields, estoy dispuesto a hacerlo para ocupar el lugar que me corresponde —manifestó satisfecho al ver la reacción de Galaxia.

Endymion buscó con la mirada a Rei, entre los presentes, y la encontró platicando con Jedite, en una actitud que denotaba demasiada intimidad para su gusto.

Por otro lado, Galaxia no dijo nada, ya tenía suficiente con el escándalo que estaban armando en ese momento frente a sus amistades, como para agrandar aún más el asunto. Terminó por alejarse de allí para dar la orden que se llevaran el féretro hasta el cementerio.

.

.

.

Luego de sepultar a Mamoru, Endymion regresó a la mansión junto con Mina, ya que ella había insistido en que él y Rei, la acompañaran en su coche.

—Gracias por acompañarme, hermano.

—Mina, voy a pedirte que no me llames…

—Eres mi hermano —afirmó ella cruzándose de brazos—, ya te lo dije y necesito que lo entiendas.

—Y yo necesito respuestas, Mina.

—Las tendrás, pero este no es lugar apropiado para hacerlo. Juntémonos mañana en el café _Zeus, _a las nueve de la mañana, así me invitas a desayunar.

—Está bien, a las nueve entonces.

De pronto se escucharon algunos gritos. Endymion vio como dos hombres arrastraban a una joven mujer y tras ellos, con su acostumbrada pose altiva, eran observados por Galaxia.

—Señora Shields, tenga piedad —gritó la joven —mi madre está enferma y yo…

—Te dije que no quería verte aquí cuando regresara —la increpó Galaxia.

—Señora Shields…

—¡Que la saquen de aquí! —alzó la voz —te dije que en cuanto mi marido ya no estuviese iba a sacar a su amante de aquí.

—Está equivocada, yo no…

—¡Sáquenla de aquí. Ya! —ordenó.

—Señora Shields, por favor —suplicó la joven antes de que la subieran a la fuerza a un automóvil.

Endymion no había alcanzado a ver a la joven, pero algo se removió en su interior, no sabía si se debía a su voz dulce y suplicante o porque la sacaron a rastras como una vez lo hicieron con él.

«Amante» aquella palabra lo golpeó, al parecer su madre no había sido la única amante del gran Mamoru Shields.

—¡No puede ser! —exclamó Mina.

Él la vio salir corriendo hasta donde estaba Galaxia y sin saber por qué salió tras ella.

—¿Qué hiciste? —la increpó Mina cuando estuvo frente a Galaxia—. Dime, por qué demonios hiciste que sacaran así a… —pero no pudo continuar porque la mano de su madre cuando se estrelló en su rostro.

—¡No vuelvas a hablarme así, Mina! ¿Me oyes?, ¡Nunca más!

—Estás cometiendo una injusticia —dijo Mina, llevándose la mano al rostro —igual como lo hiciste con Endymion. ¡Me avergüenzo de ti!

Galaxia iba a volver a abofetearla pero fue detenida por una vigorosa mano que envolvió su muñeca.

—No vuelva a tocarla, no voy a permitirlo —advirtió Endymion, aumentando la presión de su agarre.

—Tú no eres quien para ordenarme algo, maldito bastardo.

—Soy el hijo de su difunto esposo, el hermano de sus hijos, tengo todo el derecho.

—¡No deberías haber regresado!

—Pero lo hice, y le guste o no, tomaré posesión de todo lo que me corresponde.

Galaxia agitó la mano, para librarse del agarre de Endymion, cuando lo consiguió le dio una última mirada y les dio la espalda para ir de regreso a la mansión.

—¿Estás bien, Mina? —inquirió Rei.

—Sí. Gracias por defenderme, Endymion.

—Es lo que cualquiera haría —señaló el apretándose el puente de la nariz para calmarse—. ¿Quién es esa chica?

—Mañana te lo diré todo —suspiró —han sido muchas emociones y estoy física y mentalmente agotada.

—Entiendo, nos vemos mañana.

Endymion y Rei se despidieron y subieron al coche de este.

—Hasta mañana, hermanito —le gritó Mina, sacándole la lengua.

Él medio sonrió mientras arrancaba.

.

.

.

Endymion daba vueltas de un lado a otro, como león enjaulado, dentro de su habitación.

—Tal vez sea verdad, hermano —señaló Malachite —después de todo no la conoces.

—No, Mal —resopló frustrado—. Es todo muy raro. Mina me defendió, me reconoció delante de su círculo de amigos como un Shields, dijo que tenía muchas cosas que decirme. No puede haberse ido así como así.

—Sí, pero murió su padre, quizá necesitaba alejarse de todo y por eso se fue con su novio.

—¡_Daimon_, Malachite! Si Mina tuviese novio habría estado con ella apoyándola cuando murió su padre. Ha pasado un mes desde que quedamos de vernos en la cafetería y no hay señales de ella, no debí dejarla sola después de lo ocurrido.

—Estás hablando de su madre, puede que nos haya corrido a patadas de su casa cuando éramos unos niños, pero de ahí a hacerle algo a su hija… —soltó un suspiro cansino —el odio hacia esa mujer te está cegando.

—Necesito encontrarla, Mal, y solo tú puedes ayudarme a hacerlo, tienes contactos aquí en Atenas. Por favor, hermano.

—Está bien, está bien —resopló —arreglo unas cosas y dentro de unos días estaré allí.

—Gracias hermano, sabía que podía contar contigo.

Endymion se dejó caer pesadamente sobre la cama. Rei se había levantado temprano esa mañana, por lo que ahora ya más tranquilo con la respuesta de Malachite iría a recorrer la ciudad, cosas que no había hecho hasta ese día.

Salió del hotel y prefirió irse a pie, todo estaba tan cambiado a como él lo recordaba. Deambuló sin rumbo, dejándose inundar por los recuerdos.

Con una sonrisa salió de una exclusiva tienda de Atenas, quizá estaba cometiendo una locura, pero qué más daba. Si bien, había regresado a Atenas para ajustar cuentas con Galaxia Shields, ahora todo era diferente. Con Rei todo era diferente, ella era lo único bueno que le había pasado en años.

Horas más tarde, con la respiración errática, dejaba caer pesadamente su cuerpo que aún se estremecía a causa del reciente orgasmo, sobre el de Rei.

—Soy tan feliz. No puedo creer que me hayas pedido matrimonio —dijo viendo el ostentoso anillo de compromiso que adornaba su dedo anular.

—Me vuelves loco, Rei. Eres todo lo que buscaba —dijo estrechándola contra su cuerpo para rodar sobre la cama, dejándola arriba él —No imagino mi vida sin ti, _agape mou_.

Cuando él le había dicho a Malachite que iba a casarse, este no podía creérselo. Aunque si se ponía a pensarlo, ni él mismo podía hacerlo. Pero así era el amor ¿no? Loco e impredecible. Si alguien le hubiese dicho hace unas semanas que iba a comprometerse habría estallado en carcajadas. Pero luego de conocer a Rei estaba seguro que había encontrado todo lo que en el fondo su corazón anhelaba.

Ya tenía treinta años, había tenido un desfile de mujeres en su vida pero sobre todo en su cama y algo le decía que había llegado la hora de sentar cabeza, como buen hombre griego quería formar una familia, tener alguien a quien dejarle el fruto de su esfuerzo y Rei era quien podía darle eso y más. Además de eso, los clientes empezaban a cuestionar su sentido de la responsabilidad debido a su soltería. De ningún modo lo habría creído posible, pero ahora pensaba que el matrimonio tenía muchas ventajas; entre ellas, la idea de compartir la vida y la cama con una hermosa mujer, que lo enloquecía y sería su perfecta compañera de vida.

Quizá era una decisión apresurada, pero como el hombre de negocios que era sabía que las oportunidades hay que aprovecharlas cuando se presentan. No tenía la certeza de si la amaba, pues para alguien que se había criado solo y sin amor, era difícil poder identificar un sentimiento que no había experimentado, pero sí sabía que Rei era la mujer que podía darle todo lo que necesitaba.

.

.

.

Endymion la miró fríamente, sus duras facciones de origen griego totalmente imperturbables. Era alto, mucho más alto que los hombres que ella estaba acostumbrada a ver, tenía un brillante cabello azabache un poco largo, y los ojos azules más fríos que Serenity había visto en su vida. Tenía un rostro duro, y su traje de negocios no hacía más que aumentar su aire de fría distancia.

—Me dijo mi socio que usted tiene información sobre el paradero de mi… de Mina —indicó con voz seca y demandante.

Al escucharlo hablar ella se le quedó mirando absorta, su virilidad era patente no solo en su estructura ósea, sino también en sus ojos penetrantes y en la autoridad y seguridad con la que hablaba. Todo en el expresaba seguridad. Era algo así como la encarnación de un dios, la encarnación de Eros. Y Serenity fue consciente que él se dio cuenta de su escrutinio cuando le sonrió vanidoso.

—De su hermana. Sí, _Kírie_ Shields, creo saber dónde está —se mordió el labio nerviosa, mientras estrujaba sus manos que estaban sobre su regazo —pero necesito que antes me prometa que no dirá que fui yo quien le dio la información.

Endymion estaba impactado con aquella mujer, tenía una belleza casi angelical, sus cabellos platinados parecían haber sido tocados por la mismísima luna, sus voluptuosos labios era una completa tentación, cualquiera pelearía una guerra con tal de poseerlos, pero lo que más lo extasiaba eran sus ojos, azules y cristalinos como el mar Egeo. Parecía haber sido bendecida por la misma Afrodita, tanto que incluso la misma diosa debía sentir envidia de la mujer que tenía en frente.

—Dijo que solo hablaría conmigo —respondió Endymion, con una expresión imperturbable, que siempre usaba en los negocios, pero por dentro era todo lo contrario —y cómo ve, aquí me tiene señorita…

—Serenity Winston. Es cierto, quiero hablar con usted pero antes necesito su palabra, señor Shields, supongo que aunque lleva mucho tiempo fuera de Atenas sabe lo que significa la palabra de un griego.

—¿A que le teme, señorita Winston? —le sonrió de medio lado —Mamoru debió dejar más protegida a su amante.

—¡Yo no era su amante! —gritó Serenity apoyando sus manos sobre el escritorio.

«Con que tienes carácter, _Ángelos_» pensó Endymion. A su pesar, sonrió para sí. Tenía valor y eso le gustaba, le gustaba y mucho. Sonrisa que hizo vibrar por dentro a Serenity.

—Pues eso no es lo que dice la legítima esposa del gran señor Mamoru Shields —expresó él, irónicamente —pero lo entiendo, por una mujer como usted cualquiera pierde la cabeza.

—Creo que no fue buena idea venir aquí —dijo Serenity, poniéndose de pie —olvide esta reunión.

Serenity le dio la espalda molesta y humillada, dio un suspiro antes de avanzar hasta la puerta pero fue detenida por la cálida mano de Endymion, su contacto la hizo estremecer mientras la volteaba hacia él.

Por un casi instinto primitivo, Endymion inclinó su rostro sobre el de ella.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola a todos!<strong>

**Sí, estoy de regreso con un nuevo bebé, una nueva historia en la que he estado trabajando y que espero de todo corazón que logre cautivarlos, al igual que la encarnación de Eros (como ya lo hizo con cierta Bunny con corazón de condominio), así como también espero contar con su apoyo y en especial con sus comentarios, que son mi mayor motivación a la hora de escribir.**

**Aunque no pensaba publicar hasta el próximo años, lo hice hoy como petición de cierta morita fastidiosa y quejumbrosa, que quería su regalo de Navidad, así que va para ella y para todos ustedes que se dan el tiempo de leerme.**

**Pueden encontrarme en Facebook como Conyta Moonligth de Chiba.**

**Espero sus comentarios para saber qué les pareció este primer capítulo.**

**Se les quiere.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sailor Moon y todos sus personajes que aparecen en esta historia, le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2<strong>

.

.

.

Serenity nunca se había sentido tan amenazada e intimidada. Tenía las manos cerradas en dos puños y se sentía rara e incómoda con ese ceñido vestido de chiffon blanco, que su madre le había obligado a ponerse para su encuentro con Endymion Shields. Ella ya había recibido sufrientes desprecios y humillaciones de parte de Galaxia como para ahora, ser objetos de los mismos, de parte de alguien que ni siquiera conocía.

Creía saber dónde estaba a Mina, había ido para ayudar a encontrarla, pero no a costa de las humillaciones de este hombre petulante y altanero, así que decidió irse. Aunque sería más difícil sin su ayuda, encontraría la forma de llegar hasta ella.

Casi alcanzaba la puerta cuando Endymion la sujetó de la muñeca para detenerla, ella estaba segura que él, bajo sus dedos, podía sentir como se le aceleraba el pulso mientras la giraba hacia él. Si Serenity había tenido la certeza de que a cierta distancia, sentado frente a su escritorio, Endymion Shields intimidaba; ahora que estaba así, tan de cerca, era simplemente sobrecogedor.

Serenity resultó subyugada por sus enigmáticos y fríos ojos, que parecían dos pozos de oscuros pecados. Y, de repente, sin saber muy bien cómo ni porqué, ella encontró dificultad para respirar. Sentía como su mano la ceñía por la cintura, mientras el cálido aliento de él comenzaba a mezclarse con el suyo, provocando que involuntariamente todo su cuerpo vibraba entre sus brazos. Endymion Shields era realmente un magnífico espécimen de virilidad, la encarnación de Eros.

Sabía que debía alejarse de aquel hombre, pero en cambio cerró los ojos a la espera de que aquellos labios acechadores se unieran a los suyos; sin embargo, contrariamente a lo que esperaba se vio liberada de su agarre, mientras la tibieza de su cuerpo abandonaba el suyo.

Abrió los ojos, sintiéndose aturdida y como una completa idiota, más al ver como una sonrisa irónica se formó en los labios de Endymion, que hace tan solo unos segundos casi rozaban los suyos.

Él la miró fríamente y con voz profunda dijo:

—Me gustaría poder creer que sus palabras son sinceras pero lo dudo mucho; sobre todo, teniendo en cuenta su resistencia de hace unos segundos, ¿hubiese permitido que un hombre que acaba de conocer la besara, señorita Winston?

Serenity se tambaleó, él solo la había estado probando y ella como un inocente animalillo había caído en su trampa. ¡Que estúpida!

—No. yo…

Serenity retrocedió un paso al oír la breve carcajada de Endymion Shields, y el corazón le dio un vuelco al ver el resplandor de sus blancos dientes, debido a su sonrisa irónica y burlona.

—¿No? —él alzó una ceja.

Había investigado sobre él y por lo que había leído sobre en Internet, por lo que debería haberse esperado aquello, estaba al corriente que era un magnate en el mundo de los negocios y un mujeriego, acostumbrado a imponerse sobre los demás sin contemplaciones. Y ella tenía que hacerle frente, hacerle ver que no se rendiría ante él, aunque estúpidamente le hubiese demostrado lo contrario.

—Me da igual lo que piense de mí, _Kírie_ Shields.

—Es usted una mujer muy atractiva, señorita Winston. Quizá, después de todo, Mamoru y yo tenemos gustos comunes.

—Vine para hablar de Mina, no de mi vida privada.

—A diferencia de mi padre, soy un hombre joven y vigoroso —dijo con seguridad, tirando el guante al aire. Es cierto que se había comprometido con Rei, pero quería a esa mujer en su cama, quizá Mamoru y él no eran tan diferentes después de todo.

El pánico volvió a apoderarse de ella.

—¡Yo no fui amante de su padre y mucho menos lo seré de usted! —declaró Serenity con desesperación.

—En este momento, no, _agapimenos_ —Endymion se encogió de hombros—. Pero dentro de unos días, quién sabe. Lo que sí sé, es que me dará la razón cuando acabe en mi cama y debajo de mí —inevitablemente, sintió que la sangre se le subía a la entrepierna.

—¿Cómo se le ocurre decir algo así cuando, evidentemente, está comprometido con otra mujer? ¿Sabe ella que está aquí hablando de tener una amante cuando ella debe estar viendo el vestido de novia?

Él sonrió con dureza.

—No tiene por qué enterarse, además aún no he dicho el «sí, acepto» usted bien podría ser mi despedida de soltero. Se lo repito, me daría la razón.

—Es usted despreciable —espetó, sin embargo, sus propias palabras se vieron traicionadas por el hormigueo que sintió en el estómago.

Serenity no entendía cómo es que, a pesar de todo, aquel hombre despertaba en ella un deseo casi cerril, que no había experimentado con ningún otro hombre. Aunque no quisiera, podía imaginarse con total claridad la escena que él había descrito, con su cuerpo desnudo sobre el suyo, subyugándola, poseyéndola.

Ella meneó la cabeza, para cortar el hilo de sus pensamientos y las imágenes que comenzaban a formarse en su cabeza. Estaba segura que debía estar completamente sonrojada, por lo que bajó el rostro, intentando ocultar su reacción.

—Me han dicho peores cosas —reconoció Endymion, deleitándose en el sonrojo de sus mejillas, que en vano intentaba esconder. Él ya estaba imaginando a qué se debía —puede tomarlo como quiera, pero soy realista. Casi podría apostar mi fortuna a que acaba de tener una fantasía conmigo, somos dos adultos y podemos disfrutar sin las falsedades que acompañan a la mayoría de los amantes —entonces, la miró de arriba abajo con descaro.

Sabía que se estaba comportando como un majadero, pero por alguna razón que desconocía quería llevar a aquella mujer al límite, en todos los sentidos y mejor aún si era sobre un colchón.

—Me está ofendiendo gratuitamente, _Kírie_ Shields. Si viene aquí es para ayudarle a encontrar a su hermana, pero creo que me equivoqué.

—Mi oferta sigue en pie. Sin embargo, tiene razón —reconoció finalmente —estamos aquí para hablar de Mina.

Endymion regresó hasta su escritorio y le hizo un gesto a una airada Serenity para que tomase asiento. Ella resopló y apretó los puños, pensando que esto lo hacía por Mina, antes de caminar hasta el escritorio y volver a sentarse frente a la encarnación de Eros.

—¿Y bien? La escucho, hace casi dos meses que la estoy buscando pero Galaxia Shields dice que se fue con su novio.

—Mina no tiene novio.

—Eso pensé. ¿Qué indicios tiene sobre el paradero de Mina?

—Sé que han buscado en las propiedades que pertenecen al patrimonio de los Shields, pero hay una pequeña casa en Sicilia, que pertenece a la familia de Galaxia, nadie sabe de la existencia de aquel lugar y creo que deben haberla llevado hasta allá.

—¿Cómo sabe usted de ese lugar, _agapimenos_?

—Porque yo nací y crecí allí.

Endymion se la quedó mirando desconcertado.

—No le daré explicaciones, si es lo que espera, _Kírie_ Shields —sacó un papel de su bolsa y se lo entregó —esta es la dirección. Espero que le sea de ayuda. _Adío_

Serenity se levantó nuevamente y le dio una última mirada a aquel hombre, que la hacía abandonar su parte racional, para luego dejar la oficina.

.

.

.

En la comodidad de su despecho, Malachite, contemplaba casi con devoción a la hermosa chica que aparecía en la fotografía que tenía entre sus manos. Debía habérsela devuelto a Endymion, pero estaba alargando el momento de hacerlo.

Había llegado a Atenas hace casi un mes, para precisamente encontrar a aquella chica de sonrisa traviesa, que parecía sonreírle desde el papel fotográfico; pero no había previsto sentirse atraído por ella, aun sin conocerla, ni haberla visto siquiera.

Al instante, se había dado cuenta de que Mina era una bella mujer a pesar de su juventud y es que entre ambos existían diez años de diferencia. Él ya estaba ansiando conocerla y ella ni siquiera sabía que él existía.

Aunque, ni la diferencia de edades, ni que ella desconociera de su existencia, eran el mayor problema, sino cómo tomaría Endymion el hecho de que se sintiera atraído por su hermanita y pretendiera conquistarla.

—Te estás metiendo en un lio, Mal —se reprochó a sí mismo.

Endymion podía decir lo que quisiera, pero él lo conocía bien, por lo que sabía que su preocupación por Mina iba más allá de que ella era la respuesta para todas las interrogantes y los espacios vacíos de su pasado, en tan solo un día Endymion se había encariñado con ella. Después de todo, era su hermana.

—Como dicen la sangre llama —le sonrió a la fotografía—. Se ve que no tienes nada de esa mujer, nunca podré olvidar el odio con el que veía a nuestro hermano.

Se alegraba que al menos su hermano del alma, de vida, hubiese encontrado a Mina y que esta no se hubiese dejado contaminar por la oscuridad de su madre. Aunque entre ambos habían suplido sus carencias afectivas, estaba seguro que encontrar a alguien de tu sangre en quien apoyarte era algo que no tenía comparación.

Esperaba que la señorita Winston hubiese podido darle información a Endymion acerca del paradero de Mina, ya que por más que intentó sacarle algo, ella no había querido decir nada, dejando en claro que solo hablaría con Endymion. Serenity Winston era una mujer guapa, demasiado a decir verdad, de una belleza natural que abrumaba y algo le decía que causaría estragos en su hermano.

No sabía si estaba comenzando a obsesionarse con Mina o qué, pero al ver a Serenity hubiese jurado que ambas se parecían, tanto que podrían ser familia. Esperaba que pronto hubiera noticias o comenzaría a perder la cordura.

—¿Dónde estás? —acarició el rostro de Mina sobre el retrato.

—¿Dónde está quién o qué? —preguntó Endymion, entrando en la oficina.

Malachite dio un respingo y de inmediato comenzó a revolver los papeles que tenía sobre el escritorio para ocultar la foto de Mina.

—Eh… un contrato —respondió nervioso —no sé dónde lo dejé.

—¿Necesitas ayuda?

—No, olvídalo, ya aparecerá. Y bien, ¿Cómo te fue con Serenity Winston?

Endymion se sentó frente a Malachite y le sonrió de medio lado.

—Conozco esa sonrisa, ¿no me digas que estrenaste la oficina? porque te conozco y aunque ella me pareció que no es ese tipo de mujeres pero también sé de lo que eres capaz, hermano.

—Un caballero no tiene memoria, Mal —alzó las cejas.

Malachite chasqueó la lengua.

—Creí que ahora que te comprometiste con Rei, comenzarías a practicar la monogamia.

—Rei… es la mujer de mi vida, la mujer que será mi esposa; pero no contaba con cruzarme con Serenity, _¡Theós, _Mal! ¿La viste? Esa mujer es la resurrección de Afrodita, de solo pensarlo me pongo duro, pero en algo te equivocas.

—¿No estrenaron el escritorio y solo alardeas, verdad?

—Pues sí, pero no me refería a eso, sino a que Serenity no es nada de lo que imaginas porque ella era la amante del gran Mamoru Shields.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Estás de broma?

—No bromeo, las apariencia engañan. ¿Te das cuenta, Mal?

—Que alguien debe haberte engañado.

—No, ya te lo dije, la misma Galaxia la sacó a rastras de la mansión después del entierro y fue ella misma quien me lo confirmó cuando fui a preguntarle por Mina. Pero a lo que me refiero es que Mamoru fue capaz de tenerla en su casa, como su amante, llenándola de lujos y comodidades; en cambio a mi madre —apretó la mandíbula —a ella la sacó de aquella casa y nunca se hizo cargo de mí. Me hierve la sangre de solo pensarlo, de alguna forma mediante ella podré cobrarle a Mamoru Shields su abandono.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Que la odio, la odio porque a ella sí fue capaz de darle lo que a mi madre no. Pero la odio tanto como la deseo.

—Endymion, estás yendo demasiado lejos. No estarás pensando…

—Sí, la mejor manera de cobrarme todo el daño que Mamoru Shields me hizo es follándome a su querida. Porque de una cosa estoy seguro y es que tendré a Serenity en mi cama.

—Sí tú lo dices, pero creo que has perdido la razón. Conozco a las mujeres Endymion, y ella no me pareció el tipo de mujer que es amante de un hombre casado, sino del tipo que les presentas a tus padres.

—Tal vez, pero no hay que subestimar a Mamoru, si pudo convencer a mi madre, también pudo hacerlo con ella. Serenity tiene algo que… no sé cómo explicarlo, no solo por el hecho de que en cuanto la vi despertó a mi amiguito —dijo viéndose la entrepierna —sino que sentí una especie de conexión, algo que…

—¿Qué? —lo incitó a terminar de hablar.

—Nada. Olvídalo.

—Vale —Malachite resopló. Llevaban suficiente tiempo hablando de Serenity cuando a él lo que le interesaba era saber de otra persona—. ¿Y te dijo algo sobre Mina?

—Dijo que no tiene novio, así que lo que dijo Galaxia es mentira.

Malachite suspiró aliviado.

—¿Te dijo solo eso o te dio información del paradero de Mina?

—Me dio una dirección en Sicilia, dice que es de una propiedad de la familia de Galaxia, que nadie conoce, y cree que Mina puede estar allí.

—Y ¿por qué conoce ella ese sitio?

—Dijo que nació allí pero que no me daría más explicaciones. Tampoco puedo averiguar mucho más, le di mi palabra que no revelaría que fue ella quien me dio la información.

—¿Y si es una trampa?

—No lo creo, me parecía sincera.

—Últimamente todo el mundo te parece sincero.

—Si lo dices por Rei…

—Sí, lo digo por ella —lo interrumpió—. Ya te lo dije, hay algo que Rei que no me gusta.

—No te has dado el tiempo de conocerla.

—No, pero tú tampoco. Endymion, la conoces hace qué… cuatro meses, y ya le propusiste matrimonio.

—Rei es la mujer que estaba buscando, no imagino mi vida sin ella y si lo que siento no es amor entonces nunca podré amar a nadie.

—Cómo quieras —resopló frustrado—. En cuanto a lo de Mina, qué harás.

—Voy hoy día mismo a Sicilia, si está allí la traeré de regreso, sea como sea.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe?

—Justamente iba a pedírtelo.

—Dalo por hecho. Solo una cosa, Endymion —lo miró fijamente, sabía que no le gustaría lo que iba a decirle, pero debía hacerlo—. Está de más decirte que debes mantener esto como algo confidencial, ni siquiera Rei debe saber de esto.

—No empieces, Mal.

—Solo hazlo. Sabes que en momentos como estos debes desconfiar hasta de tu sombra.

A Endymion no le gustaba la idea de desconfiar de Rei, ni ocultarle información pues todo este tiempo no había hecho más que apoyarlo, pero sabía que Malachite tenía razón. Un solo error podía echar por tierra el primer asomo que tenían del paradero de Mina.

—Como quieras. Todo sea por encontrarla.

«Ya falta poco, _glikia mou_» dijo para sí Malachite, con la esperanza de aquel indicio del paradero de Mina fuese certero.

.

.

.

Rei veía como Endymion sacaba algunas prendas de su armario y las doblaba pulcramente antes de meterlas en una pequeña maleta.

—¿Vas a decirme dónde vas?

—Te dije que es algo de negocios, Rei. Completamente confidencial.

—Vamos Endymion, ¿no creerás que soy una espía o algo así? —ironizó soltando una risita.

—Claro que no, _agape mou. _Pero son cosas de negocios, ya sabes.

—Está bien. ¿Y tampoco puedes llevarme contigo?

—¡Qué más quisiera yo! Pero no creo demorar mucho, además te aburrirías.

—Bien —dijo sentándose en la cama a un lado de la pequeña maleta—. Endy, ¿has sabido algo de Mina?

—¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Porque sé que para ti es importante, tanto que Malachite vino para ayudarte a buscarla, pero creo que ella solo te tomó el pelo.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —inquirió mientras guardaba la última camisa y cerraba la maleta.

—Que seguramente Mina solo quiso jugar contigo y humillarte al hacerte venir hasta aquí.

—Eso tendrá que decírmelo ella.

—Olvídate de eso, olvídate de los Shields. Desde ahora seamos solo tú y yo, regresa a Nueva York y llévame contigo como tu esposa.

Rei alargó su mano hasta la entrepierna de Endymion y comenzó a masajear su miembro, por sobre la tela del pantalón.

—No comiences algo que no vas a terminar, Rei —le advirtió apresando su muñeca, para detenerla.

—¿Quién dijo que no lo haría?

—No tenemos tiempo —gimió levemente —Mal me espera.

—Será rápido —dijo aumentando la presión sobre la erección de Endymion, que de inmediato soltó un potente gemido.

Ella satisfecha por su reacción continuó con su tarea, cuando lo sintió lo suficientemente excitado, bajó su cremallera para liberarlo y se lo introdujo en la boca.

Rei hacia maravillas con su boca, lo estaba llevando al cielo y mientras recorría toda su longitud, de pronto, la imagen de la mujer que acababa de conocer esa mañana se vino a su cabeza. Tuvo que llevar su mano a la boca y morder su puño para evitar que el nombre de Serenity se escapara de sus labios.

Y aunque no quisiera, poco después pensó precisamente en ella mientras se corría en la boca de Rei, de su prometida.

Cuando la razón volvió a su cuerpo, fue consciente de lo que acababa de ocurrir. Rei era la mujer con la que iba a casarse, el amor de su vida y él había pensando en otra mientras se dejaba arrastrar por el orgasmo.

Como para resarcirse, la tomó en sus brazos para dejarla en la cama mientras se deshacía de su propia ropa. Llegó hasta ella y entre caricias y besos comenzó a desnudarla.

—Olvídate de los Shields y vámonos —jadeó, al tiempo que él lamía sus pezones.

Endymion alzó la cabeza y volvió hasta su rostro para callarla con un beso mientras la poseía. Le hizo el amor hasta que ambos se estremecieron de pura satisfacción. Pero por más que quiso, no pudo evitar que la imagen de Serenity se colara en su cabeza mientras tomaba a su prometida.

—Descansa, _agape mou —_expresó acariciando su espalda, para luego abandonar la cama.

Endymion tomó una ducha rápida. Salió del lavado para vestirse y vio como Rei, completamente desnuda, dormía plácidamente sobre su cama. Pero, inconscientemente, casi podía imaginarse el cuerpo delicado de Serenity sobre su lecho, sus cabellos platinados esparcidos sobre la almohada; y la odió aún más por ello, porque no podía sacársela de la cabeza.

Se vistió con premura y depositó un beso en sobre la mejilla de Rei antes de salir de su habitación.

Luego de reunirse con Malachite, y que este le recriminara su demora, abordaron un avión privado. Horas más tarde, esa misma madrugada, llegaron a Sicilia.

Se trasladaron a una exclusiva residencial, donde Endymion había hecho reservas. Esperarían hasta que amaneciera para ir en búsqueda de Mina.

Endymion simplemente no pudo dormir, estaba demasiado ansioso por saber si la información que Serenity le había dado era cierta, necesitaba encontrar a Mina, tanto como deseaba en ese momento tener a la amante de su padre gimiendo y estremeciéndose bajo su cuerpo.

Llevó su mano hasta su miembro mientras la imaginaba y comenzó a autocomplacerse mientras fantaseaba con el sabor de sus carnosos labios, de su piel, o la estrechez de su cálido y húmedo interior envolviéndolo. Al poco tiempo se vio invadido por un potente orgasmo.

—¡Maldita Serenity! —jadeó, tras el último latigazo de su reciente culminación.

Debía hacerla suya pronto, o perdería la cordura.

Por otro lado, para Malachite las cosas no fueron muy diferentes. Solo que él no pudo conciliar el sueño de solo pensar que dentro de unas horas, si todo resultaba bien, podría estrechar entre sus brazos a Mina.

A primera hora de la mañana, ambos fueron hasta la dirección que Serenity les había entregado. A cierta distancia, vigilaron el recinto, una antigua casona de campo, que se encontraba las afueras de la ciudad, percatándose que era custodiada por algunos agentes de seguridad.

—Demasiados custodios para una simple propiedad de campo, ¿no, Endymion?

—Pues sí. Creo que Serenity tenía razón y Mina puede estar allí dentro. Sigamos según lo acordado.

Malachite encendió el coche y se alejaron de allí.

Gracias a sus influencias, consiguieron una orden de allanamiento y junto con la policía fueron hasta el lugar.

Luego de hablar con los agentes de seguridad que custodiaban la casa y enseñarles la orden que tenían, la policía ingresó al lugar. Endymion y Malachite lo hicieron después de ellos.

Los oficiales comenzaron a registrar el lugar, revisando la sala, las áreas principales y luego entraron en las habitaciones. De pronto, se escucharon algunos pasos y alguien apareció por el pasillo.

—Hermanito —chilló Mina, corriendo hacia ellos con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, de inmediato se arrojó a los brazos de Endymion.

Desconcertado Endymion no pudo hacer otra cosa que corresponder a su abrazo, al hacerlo ella rompió en llanto. Él acarició su espalda mientras el pequeño cuerpo de ella se convulsionaba.

—_¡Theós, _Mina! —dijo tomándola levemente de los hombros, alejándola para cerciorarse de su estado —¿estás bien? ¿Te hicieron algo?

—Estoy bien, pero por un momento creí que me volvería una uva pasa arrugada aquí encerrada.

Endymion medio sonrió por sus ocurrencias.

—Hubiese sido una lástima, que ese rostro tan bonito se hubiese convertido en una uva pasa —declaró una voz ronca y sensual.

Mina miró tras el hombro de Endymion y si no fuese porque este la sostenía, hubiese ido a parar al suelo, porque sintió que sus piernas ya no la sostenían. Frente a ella, estaba el hombre más atractivo que sus ojos hayan visto. Era alto, tanto como Endymion, de cuerpo atlético y vestía un pantalón negro y una camisa gris acero, de piel morena y con unos afables ojos azules que la veían con dulzura.

—¿Y este bombón?

—Cierto. Mina, él es Malachite, mi hermano.

—¿Hermano? —Mina se alejó de él —¿tienes más hermanos además de Jedite y yo?

—Endymion y yo somos hermanos de vida, mas no de sangre —aclaró Malachite acercándose a ella —ya estaba deseando conocerte.

—Yo lo hubiese hecho de haber sabido antes de ti.

—Endymion no ha hecho otra cosa que buscarte todo este tiempo.

—¿Eso es cierto, hermanito? —preguntó esperanzada Mina.

—Tenemos una plática pendiente —respondió secamente.

Malachite miró a Endymion con evidente reproche, al ver el rostro iluminado de Mina ahora oscurecido con sus palabras. Aunque titubeante, Malachite acortó la distancia y como llevaba deseando durante semanas tomó sus manos para acercarla a él y la estrechó entre sus brazos.

—Me alegra muchísimo que estés bien, Mina.

—Ahora estoy bien —suspiró —muy bien.

Para Endymion no pasó desapercibido la afinidad entre su Mina y Malachite, pero su hermano no podía estar interesado en ella ¿o sí? Viendo que no se separaban, carraspeó para obtener su atención.

—Creo que deberíamos salir de aquí, no vaya a ser que las cosas se compliquen.

Ambos tras deshacer el abrazo asintieron, para luego salir de la propiedad. Al poco tiempo estaban en la residencial donde se habían hospedado.

Luego de darse una ducha y cambiarse de ropa, Mina se reunió con ellos. Llevaba un sencillo vestido amarillo, ajustado en la parte del busto y luego caía suelto hasta la altura de las rodillas, que Endymion le había comprado en una parada durante el camino a la residencial, junto con unos zapatos de tacón color camel,

Ambos se levantaron de sus asientos al verla aparecer. Malachite le sonrió embobado, pensando en lo hermosa que se veía. Endymion no perdió de vista la reacción de su hermano en cuanto vio a Mina, ahora arreglada y con un maquillaje natural, que resaltaba su belleza. Más tarde hablaría con él para saber que pretendía con ella.

—Espero que ya estés más tranquila —dijo Endymion, haciéndole una seña para que tomara asiento junto con ellos en la terraza.

Mina asintió para luego sentarse a su lado, pero no sin antes sonreírle a Malachite.

—Me siento tan libre ahora —extendió sus brazos hacia los lados y dio una honda bocanada de aire —es como si hubiese sido un pajarillo enjaulado y ahora soy libre. Gracias por rescatarme hermanito y a ti también Malachite. ¿Cómo supieron dónde estaba?

—Serenity Winston fue a verme.

—¿Serenity? —consultó Mina. Endymion asintió —¿Ella está bien?

«Más que bien» pensó Endymion, pero solo hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Sí. ¿Qué ocurrió, Mina? Te esperé durante horas en la cafetería.

—Ni yo lo sé muy bien. Esa noche me fui a dormir y cuando desperté no estaba en mi habitación si no en esa casa. Me tenían encerrada e incomunicada, solo una señora me llevaba comida de vez en cuando.

—¿Alguien te hizo algo? —le consultó Malachite apretando los puños, de solo pensar que le hubiesen puesto una mano encima.

—No. Estoy bien. Aunque sé que mi madre debe estar detrás de todo esto.

—Ahora más que nunca necesito respuestas, Mina.

—Lo sé. Y, tal como te dije antes estoy dispuesta a dártelas, solo que para que me creas necesito pruebas y estas están en Atenas.

—Pero Galaxia puede haberse deshecho de todo durante tu ausencia —señaló lo obvio, Malachite.

—No. Las pruebas están en un lugar seguro.

—Bien. Nos quedaremos esta noche aquí para que descanses y mañana mismo regresaremos a Atenas —indicó Endymion.

—Gracias por todo, hermanito.

—Cuanto lleguemos te quedaras bajo mi cuidado.

—¿Lo dices en serio, Endymion? —preguntó ilusionada de poder convivir con él.

—_Ne_, no pienso dejarte ir a tu casa sin antes tener respuestas.

—Siento que lo único que te importa de mí, es eso —dijo con un triste semblante levantándose del asiento —voy a mi habitación.

Mina agachó la cabeza y salió de allí.

—Eres un idiota —espetó molesto Malachite mientras se levantaba —¡Mina, espera!

Malachite salió tras ella, dejando solo a Endymion.

.

.

.

Serenity no había pensado que podía ser tan rápido, pero se alegraba de poder ver a la mañana siguiente a su querida Mina y cerciorarse por sí misma que estaba bien. Lo único que no entendía era la presciencia de la encarnación de Eros en su casa. Veía como sus ojos escrutadores recorrían el lugar, seguramente estaba acostumbrado a lujosas mansiones y se asombraba al ver la humilde y pequeña casita en la que ella vivía junto con su madre.

—Me quedo más tranquila ahora que te veo, Serenity —dijo Mina, dándole un último sorbo a su taza de té y dejándolo sobre la mesa —me quedé muy preocupada luego de que mamá las sacará de la casa.

—No tienes de qué preocuparte —le sonrió —aquí estamos bien, nunca me sentí a gusto en esa mansión y si estaba allí era solo por tu padre.

Serenity sintió el peso de la mirada de Endymion y no pudo evitar desviar su vista hacia él. Sus ojos estaban llenos de reproche y de rabia, pero también de algo que la hizo estremecer. Deseo.

—Me hubiese gustado ver a tu madre, ¿Cómo sigue?

—Su estado es algo delicado, pero es necia, incluso ahora que llegué poco antes que ustedes lo hicieran, me encontré una nota diciéndome que iba al mercado.

—La entiendo, es horrible que te quiten tu independencia. Estos meses encerrada fueron horribles.

—Quizá tengas razón. Estaba muy preocupada por ti, Mina.

—Ya ves que estoy bien. Serenity, ¿Cómo es que sabias de ese lugar?

—Solo te puedo decir lo mismo que le dije a tu hermano, nací y crecí allí.

—Vaya, no sabía que eres Italiana.

—Solo de nacimiento, siempre me he sentido griega. Dime una cosa, ¿volverás a la mansión Shields, Mina?

—No. Desde ayer que llegamos me estoy quedando en casa de Endymion, me gustaría que fueses a visitarme —miró a Serenity y luego a Endymion—. No, mejor olvida lo que dije, no sé por cuanto tiempo estaré allí, ahora que mi hermano consiga lo que quiere seguramente me hará a un lado.

—No seas exagerada, Mina —los labios de Endymion endurecieron, igual que su mirada.

—¡¿Exagerada?! No soy exagerada, te has encargado de recordarme que lo único que te interesa de mí es la información que tengo con respecto a tu origen y a nuestro padre. Además tu noviecita ya me lo dejó claro.

—¿Qué Rei, qué?

—Lo que oíste, me dejó claro que solo estaré allí hasta que tengamos la conversación que tanto esperas y luego ya no me necesitarás, que lo mejor era que regresara a mi casa.

—Hablaré con Rei, no tiene por qué intervenir en esto.

—Solo dice la verdad —dijo Mina, cruzándose de brazos.

—Minako, este no es el lugar ni el momento —advirtió Endymion.

—Sí, tienes razón —ella desvió su mirada de su hermano a Serenity —lo siento Sere, no tienes porqué presenciar esto.

—No te preocupes, entiendo que tengan sus diferencias.

—Gracias por guardarme esto —dijo guardando la llave que Serenity acababa de darle hace unos minutos y la razón por la que estaban allí —ya no te importunamos más, me pondré en contacto contigo —añadió, para luego levantarse del sillón.

Endymion puso de pie, sin perder de vista Serenity.

—Salúdame a Ikuko —Mina la abrazó y le dio un beso en la mejilla —¿vamos, Endymion?

Desde su lo ocurrido en Sicilia no había vuelto a llamarlo hermano e inexplicablemente él extrañaba que lo hiciera.

—Ve al automóvil con Mal, tengo algo que hablar con la señorita Winston.

Mina se le quedó mirando intrigada, ¿qué tendría que hablar su hermano con Serenity? Quizá quería agradecerle por su ayuda, pero podría haberlo hecho antes ¿para qué esperar hasta ahora? No lo sabía, pero tenía claro que si se lo preguntaba no iba a decírselo, así que optó por hacer lo que le pidió, ya luego lo averiguaría con Serenity. Además esto le brindaría unos momentos a solas con Malachite.

—_Adío_, Sere —dijo Mina antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

La escrutadora mirada de Endymion estaba sobre ella, lo sabía, y su cuerpo vibraba involuntariamente ante su imponente presciencia.

—¿Qué quiere hablar conmigo, _Kírie_ Shields?

—No es necesario lo de señor, puedes llamarme Endymion.

—Prefiero guardar las formalidades, _Kírie_.

—Eres una mujer de carácter, eso me gusta, demuestra lo apasionada que debes ser en la cama.

—¡¿Qué acaso es en lo único que puede pensar?! —alzó la voz exasperada.

—Cuando te tengo en frente, sí.

—¡Contrólese!, aunque no tengo de qué preocuparme, seguramente esta será la última vez que nos veamos.

—Puede que permanezca en Atenas una larga temporada.

—Aunque lo haga, no tenemos motivos para vernos. Dígame de una vez ¿Qué quiere?

Los ojos zafiro de Endymion se le clavaron.

—Sabes perfectamente lo que quiero, _agapimenos_. Y lo tendré.

—Ya le dije que yo no...

Pero Endymion la interrumpió:

—Me deseas, veo como tu cuerpo tiembla con mi sola presciencia. Y yo, te deseo como no tienes idea, no eres consciente de lo que puedes provocar en un hombre.

—No me interesa provocar nada en usted, ni en nadie.

—No vamos a hablar de esto aquí y ahora. Enviaré un coche para que te recoja aquí a las nueve en punto y te lleve a uno de los hoteles que manejamos aquí en Atenas.

Serenity por poco se desmayó al pensar que Endymion esperaba que ella le obedeciera sin más. Lo escuchaba sin poder asimilar la implacable arrogancia de él.

—Está loco si cree que voy a ir con usted —su voz adquirió casi un tono histérico.

Endymion se aproximó y ella hizo un esfuerzo para no retroceder, ni amilanarse ante él.

—He apartado la mejor habitación para esta noche, para los dos. Vas a cenar conmigo, pero si lo prefiere podemos dejarlo de lado —se acercó hasta ella, y esta vez sí retrocedió.

—Pierde su tiempo. No iré.

Endymion le agarró un brazo y tiró de ella hacia sí, pegándosela al pecho.

—Irás. Voy a poseerte, a hacerte mía como ningún otro hombre lo ha hecho, de tu boca solo saldrán mi nombre y gemidos de placer. Voy a recorrer cada rincón de tu cuerpo con mis manos, con mi boca, provocando, estimulando cada resquicio de tu piel, que estará anhélate y ardiente de deseo por mí. Me enterraré en lo más profundo de tu cálido interior y te llevaré al mismo Olimpo, una y otra vez, hasta que nos venza el cansancio.

Mientras lo escuchaba, Serenity no pudo evitar que aquellas imágenes la invadieran. Su descripción, junto con su voz aterciopelada y seductora, caló en cada fibra de su ser. Sintió algo líquido e ilícito en el bajo vientre, incluso más abajo y lo maldijo por ello. ¿Por qué solo su presencia y palabras lograba ese efecto en ella?

Hizo lo imposible por no moverse, por no demostrarle lo afectada que estaba. Quería al menos poder mirar a otro lado, pero esos oscuros e hipnóticos ojos zafiro se lo impidieron.

Endymion la acorraló contra la pared y tomó sus manos, apresándolas a sus costados.

—Dime que no lo deseas, que no me deseas. Que no deseas lo que acabo de describir —recorrió el hueco de su cuello con los labios, embriagándose con su aroma.

—No voy a acostarme con usted.

Había hecho lo posible por olvidar las palabras de él, de hace unos en su oficina. Y también que casi la besó. Pero no lo había logrado.

Y, ahora, teniéndolo tan cerca y estando a su merced, tenía la certeza de que ningún hombre la había hecho sentir nada parecido a lo que sentía cuando estaba con Endymion. Era como si él la hubiera hechizado, y le odiaba por ello.

—No puedes negarlo, me deseas. Tu cuerpo te delata, y justo ahora se está estremeciendo de eso pensarlo. Eres tan receptiva, _Ángelos_ —señaló, deleitándose en como su pequeño cuerpo se estremecía bajo el suyo.

Serenity sacudió la cabeza, asqueada de sí misma. ¿Por qué no podía ser inmune a él? Estaba asqueada de sí misma porque jamás en la vida había querido sentirse atraída por un hombre así: arrogante, rico, amoral y ambicioso, y seguramente como los únicos objetivos en su vida estarían el amasar dinero, mantener las apariencias y llevarse a la cama a cuanta mujer quisiera. Y estaba segura que era de esos hombres que obtenían todo lo que querían, la cuestión era ¿por cuanto tiempo podría ella resistírsele?

—Me deseas —afirmó dejando fogosos besos sobre su cuello, pero mientras lo hacia una idea se coló en su cabeza. Apartó sus labios de su piel para verla a los ojos —me deseas porque me parezco a él ¿es eso?

—Podrá parecerse físicamente, pero usted no le llega ni a los talones a mi querido Mamoru.

Su determinación y sus palabras lo encendieron. El deseo que habitaba en él por ella se vio mezclado con la furia y por el odio, porque aun estando en sus brazos ella seguía pensando en su padre. Lo peor es que no sabía cuál lo dominaba.

—Entonces haré que te olvides de él.

Serenity no podía respirar, forcejeó con él para que la soltara, pero solo consiguió que él llevara sus manos que tenía a apresadas en sus costados por encima de su cabeza. Permaneció inmóvil durante unos momentos en los que en aquella posición sólo podía ser consciente de la respiración jadeante de él y de aquellos zafiros que parecían taladrarle el alma, así como también del duro torso de Endymion contra sus pechos y como su erección presionaba contra su vientre.

—Haré que me desees a mí, solo a mí.

Los ojos celestes de Serenity, desmesuradamente abiertos, vieron descender la cabeza de Endymion y como esos labios duros pero increíblemente sensuales se acercaban lentamente a los suyos, muy despacio, hasta cubrirle la boca con la suya y quemársela.

Se pronto se vio envuelta por una potente sensación de calor y oscuridad. Los labios de Endymion sabían a peligro y éxtasis, una mezcla intoxicante. Ningún hombre que antes la hubiese besado la había preparado para semejante asalto a los sentidos y de la dureza de su beso. No tenía defensas contra semejante invasión.

Y, de pronto, se vio correspondiéndole. El mundo entero se transformó en la placentera locura que representaba Endymion Shields. No se había equivocado, él era la encarnación de Eros. Solo podía ser consciente de su cuerpo frotándose contra él suyo mientras su era dominada por sus labios. Una boca ardiente y exigente.

Estaba más excitada de lo que hubiese estado nunca, un jadeó se le escapó de los labios y de inmediato se vio invadida por una lengua que la hizo juntar las piernas con fuerza, en un vano intento de detener las pulsaciones en la entrepierna.

Abruptamente, Endymion abandonó sus labios.

Serenity, casi sin respiración, abrió los ojos. Tenía calor, estaba sudorosa y desorientada. Advirtió su expresión burlona reflejada en su rostro.

Entonces, Endymion soltó sus manos y se apartó completamente de ella, después de demostrarle que podía someterla y manejarla a su antojo, pensó Serenity con horror.

—Encontraron información importante en la casa de Sicilia, si no quieres que Mina se entere más te vale que vayas esta noche.

Sin más salió de la casa, como si nada hubiese pasado. Serenity maldijo en silencio, él parecía imperturbable, mientras ella estaba ardiendo por dentro. Había correspondido a su asalto, a sus labios.

Se sentía como si Endymion la hubiera marcado.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola a todos!<strong>

**Primeramente muchas gracias a quienes se dieron el tiempo de leer esta nueva historia y que además dejaron su comentario, que de cierta forma son el pago de quienes publicamos en este medio, si bien no escribo por reviews son estos los que animan a seguir haciéndolo.**

**¿Van entendiendo por qué es la Encarnación de Eros? Aunque la pobre Serenity intenté no hacérsela fácil, tampoco puede resistírsele mucho.**

**¿Qué ocurrirá cuando Mina hable con Endymion? **

**A quienes tienen cuenta ya les respondí por PM y los que no por aquí:**

**Guest:** Hola. En primer lugar agradezco tu comentario, lamentablemente no sé quién eres porque olvidaste poner tu nombre o un Nick. Publicaré como siempre los viernes, pero estás semanas antes por las fiestas. Entiendo que puedes haberte confundido con ese salto en el capítulo pasado, pero seguramente ahora te quedó más claro. Que tengas un próspero año nuevo.

**maria paolini:** Hola nena. Mil gracias por tus palabras. Sí, será una historia llena de romance y pasión, pero también de odio, venganza y rencor. Feliz 2015

**Nanami-chan:** Agradezco tu comentario y tu apoyo siempre. Espero que siga siendo de tu agrado y que logre cautivarte. Feliz año

**Brisa:** Gracias, ojalá siga gustándote.

**Tanya:** La verdad el summary tiene parte de la canción de Sin bandera que lleva el mismo nombre, lo expliqué antes en mi Facebook pero olvidé hacerlo aquí también. La verdad no veo telenovelas prefiero un buen libro.

**Johanna:** me alegra que desde el primer capítulo te haya atrapado y espero que siga haciéndolo. Gracias por tu comentario y espero saber qué te pareció este capítulo. Que tengas un feliz 2015 lleno de amor, paz y prosperidad.

**yssareyes48:** amiga si aclaro tus dudas perdería el sentido xD pero creo que eso ya lo sabes. Poco a poco se irán aclarando y también surgirán nuevas intrigas. Muchísimas gracias por apoyarme también en esta historia como en las anteriores. Feliz año

**Pueden encontrarme en Facebook como Conyta Moonligth de Chiba.**

**Les deseo a todos un feliz 2015, que traiga muchas bendiciones para cada uno, mucha felicidad, paz y amor. Y si hay momentos difíciles, son para hacernos más fuertes y hay que recordar que siempre al menos una razón para sonreír. **

**Espero sus comentarios para saber qué les pareció este nuevo capítulo.**

**Se les quiere.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sailor Moon y todos sus personajes que aparecen en esta historia, le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi**

** .**

**Capítulo 3**

.

.

.

Malachite estaba concentrado hablando por teléfono cuando vio salir a Mina de la casa de Serenity, miró tras de ella pero no vio a Endymion, por lo que dedujo que este debió quedarse dentro y resopló al suponer el porqué. Estaba llevando esto demasiado lejos y arrastrando con él a alguien que nada tenía que ver en su ajuste de cuentas con los Shields.

Ajena a todo, Mina le sonrió dulcemente a Malachite en cuanto sus miradas se cruzaron y no esperó a que este bajara del automóvil para abrirle la puerta, sino que subió del lado del copiloto.

—Te hablo después, _Moraki Mou. Adío. _—Malachite cortó la llamada.

Él vio como Mina se le quedó mirando para luego voltear su rostro hacia la ventanilla. Hubo un tenso silencio, hace tan solo unos segundos ella acababa de sonreírle tan tiernamente y ahora parecía molesta, por lo que Malachite se preguntaba qué habría ocurrido allí dentro para que lo estuviera.

—¿Y Endymion? —él preguntó lo obvio, para romper el silencio.

Malachite esperó durante unos tensos segundos la respuesta de Mina, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Iba a repetirle la pregunta, cuando esta se volteó a verlo.

—Dijo que me adelantara —contestó secamente y giró su rostro nuevamente hacia la ventana —que tenía que hablar con Serenity.

«Hablar» Malachite puso los ojos en blanco, pensando que lo último que haría Endymion con Serenity sería hablar.

—¿Qué ocurre, Mina? pareces molesta.

—Nada, no pasa nada.

—Eso no es verdad, sé que acabamos de conocernos pero es evidente que algo te pasa.

—Me siento como un objeto ¿sabes?, mi madre fue capaz de sacarme de casa y encerrarme durante semanas solo para que no le dijera la verdad a Endymion, y por otro lado, él solo me buscó porque soy la respuesta para todas sus dudas. Eso me pasa, ¿satisfecho?

—Perdona lo que voy a decirte, pero de tu madre no me sorprende nada. Y en cuanto a Endymion —resopló—, él es algo terco y ha pasado por mucho, por lo mismo no es bueno expresando sus sentimientos. Sé que quiere mantenerte al margen de su vida, pero no es así.

—Pero yo no tengo la culpa de lo ocurrido —dijo abatida.

—Lo sé y él también; no obstante, a Endymion le es más fácil hacerte creer que no le importas y hacerte a un lado, pero te lo repito como aquel día en Sicilia, si él te buscó como loco durante todo ese tiempo porque le importas más de lo que crees y de lo que él mismo está dispuesto a admitir.

—Yo solo quiero conocerlo y que él me conozca a mí. Es mi hermano y lo quiero, ¿no puede siquiera intentarlo?

—Él ya te quiere Mina.

—No, y Rei tiene razón, a Endymion no le importo y lo mejor es dejar las cosas como están, que siga creyendo lo peor de papá y desaparecer de su vida para siempre.

—¿Eso te dijo Rei?

—Sí, y creo que tiene razón, como ella dijo en cuanto Endymion obtenga la información que quiere de mi me hará a un lado.

—No puedo creer que te haya dicho eso —apretó con fuerza el volante —¿se lo dijiste a Endymion?

—Sí, ahora que estábamos con Serenity tuvimos una pequeña discusión por eso —soltó un suspiro —dijo que hablaría con ella, aunque no sé para qué, si solo dijo la verdad.

—Hay algo en ella que no me gusta y con esto solo me lo confirma. Endymion te quiere Mina, por favor no lo abandones, tú no.

Mina sabía que Malachite lo decía por la madre de Endymion. Ella lo había tenido todo, creció como una princesita y contó con el calor de una familia, en cambio su hermano, él había carecido de absolutamente todo y la única responsable era su madre, Galaxia. Malachite tenía razón, si bien no lo justificaba, sí lo entendía y comprendía que él merecía saber la verdad.

—Pues a mí tampoco me gusta Rei, pero tal parece que Endymion está ciegamente enamorado.

—Muy a mi pesar sí, pero estoy seguro que el tiempo me dará la razón.

—Eso espero.

—Por lo pronto, olvídate de lo que te dijo Rei, conozco a Endymion mejor que nadie y sé que te quiere y se preocupa sinceramente por ti, ¿Cómo no hacerlo?

—No es necesario que finjas. Si lo que te preocupa es que desaparezca sin decirle la verdad, no es necesario, le prometí frente al cuerpo de mi padre que lo haría.

—No me malinterpretes Mina, aunque no lo creas yo también me preocupo por ti y no me siento bien sabiendo que estás mal.

—No es necesario que lo hagas —se volteó nuevamente hacia la ventana —seguramente ahora que la verdad saldrá a la luz regresarás a New York junto con Endymion, lo más probable es que estés loco por ver a tu bebita.

Malachite tuvo que contener una carcajada. Ya habían sostenido esta conversación acerca de Endymion en Sicilia, y durante todo el tiempo que llevaban conversando tenía la impresión de que había algo más y ahora lo entendía, Mina estaba celosa.

—La verdad sí, la extraño muchísimo —dijo sonriente, para probar su reacción.

Mina se volteó a verlo y empuñó sus manos con fuerza, aguantando sus deseos de golpearlo, al ver aquella radiante sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

La sonrisa de Malachite no cabía en su rostro al ver lo furiosa que estaba Mina, eso le daba esperanzas de que tal vez a ella no le era tan indiferente después de todo. Tomó su teléfono móvil y buscó dentro de la galería de imágenes una fotografía.

—Ten —le tendió su teléfono a Mina.

Ella lo recibió de mala gana y vio la pantalla, sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al ver que en la fotografía, Malachite tenía a una pequeña de unos cinco años en brazos, de larga melena platinada y unos enormes ojos azules.

—¿Es tu… hija?

—Mira la siguiente fotografía.

Aturdida, Mina, así lo hizo. En esta se veía de pequeño jardín, detrás de este un gran edificio y agrupados frente a este había un grupo de niños y acuclillados en medio de estos estaban Endymion y Malachite.

—Como sabes Endymion y yo pasamos muchos años en un orfanato, entendemos lo que es crecer sin cariño, sin el apoyo de una familia o sin alguien que vea por ti y aunque no es mucho lo que podemos hacer solemos visitar un orfanato en New York y apadrinamos a algunos niños. La pequeña que tengo en brazos es Viluy, con quien estaba hablando.

Mina se sintió como una tonta, se había comportado como una niña y sin tener siquiera el derecho de hacerlo, seguramente Malachite ahora estaba pensando que era infantil e inmadura, cosa que estaba muy lejos de lo que él en realidad pensaba.

—Yo… yo creí… —Mina calló, no sabía qué decirle. «Dile que no eres más que una tonta»

—Sé lo que creíste, Mina —sonrió—. Y, no, no tengo novia y aunque extrañe a los niños pienso pasar una larga temporada aquí en Atenas, tengo nuevos intereses en este lugar.

Sin detenerse a pensarlo, después de las señales que ella le había dado, Malachite comenzó a acercar su rostro al de Mina. Esta, sintiéndose algo intimidada por la cercanía de él, se pegó al asiento con la certeza de que iba a besarla.

No es que no la hubiesen besado antes o que no deseara que Malachite lo hiciera, sino más bien que conocía bien el tipo de vida que tanto él como su hermano llevaban en Nueva York, eran todos unos _play boy_ y aunque se sentía sumamente atraída por Malachite, no quería ser una aventura más para él. Debía hacer algo.

—Creo… creo que Endymion ya se tardó.

Malachite reaccionó con sus palabras y fue consciente que había cometido un error, y se alejó rápidamente de ella. Mina seguramente era una jovencita inexperta y él se había apresurado, estaba sinceramente atraído por ella, quería conquistarla y convertirla en su esposa, mas no hacerle pensar que solo pretendía tener una aventura con ella.

—Sí —soltó un suspiró desganado —ya se tardó. Mina yo…

—¿Crees que debamos ir por él? —lo interrumpió.

—No creo que le guste que… los interrumpamos.

—No soy tonta, Malachite, vi como Endymion miraba a Serenity e imagino lo que debe pensar de ella, pero es una buena chica y no quiero que él la lastime.

—Cuando a mi hermano se le mete algo entre ceja y ceja no descansa hasta conseguirlo, y por lo que lo conozco, creo que Serenity no es la excepción.

—Pero está comprometido con Rei —chasqueó la lengua —ustedes los hombres son todos iguales, no conocen lo que es la fidelidad.

—No nos metas a todos en el mismo saco, Mina. Si la mujer que me interesa aceptara ser mi novia —sus penetrantes ojos la veían fijamente —no tendría ojos para ninguna otra.

—Ver para creer, mi querido Malachite.

—Vas a comprobarlo, _glyka mou_.

Nuevamente entraban en terreno peligroso y Mina prefirió salir de él.

—Le parezca bien o no a Endymion, voy por él.

—No será necesario —dijo haciendo un gesto con su cabeza para que mirara hacia la casa de Serenity —acaba de salir.

En cuanto abandonó la casa, Endymion se dejó caer pesadamente sobre la puerta y abrió la boca dando grandes bocanadas de aire para controlarse. Había hecho un esfuerzo sobrehumano por mostrarse imperturbable ante Serenity, luego de lo ocurrido entre ellos, pero ni él sabía cómo había mantenido las compostura y hecho uso de todo su autocontrol, cuando al probar sus labios lo había perdido por completo.

Los labios de Serenity sabían a gloria: eran dulces, tiernos, adictivos y seductores. Su boca era tan receptiva como su cuerpo, que se estremecía con su cercanía, con el roce de sus manos y con el calor de su piel.

Su dolorosa erección le recordaba la intensidad de su pequeño encuentro y a la vez le recriminaba por no haberla hecho suya allí mismo, contra la pared. De solo imaginarla medio desnuda, con sus piernas envolviéndolo por la cintura mientras la embestía con fuerza, lo hacía poner aún más duro e incluso ahora deseaba entrar y hacerlo realidad.

—Ahora entiendo por qué le hiciste perder la cabeza a Mamoru, tanto como para cometer la locura de meterte en su casa como su amante; pero así como fuiste de él, vas a ser mía, _Ángelos._

Algo rayando en dolor le hizo reconocer que, casi con seguridad, ella lo deseaba por su parecido con su padre o tal vez solo era su ego herido. No debía sorprenderle, pues estaba acostumbrado que sus amantes se acercaran a él principalmente por interés y por su dinero, pero por alguna extraña razón quería más que eso de Serenity, mucho más.

Sin embargo, lo que más lo perturbaba era lo que Serenity despertaba en él, no sabía por qué le consternaba de esa manera. Lo que ella provocaba iba más allá del mero deseo, era una extraña y pujante conexión, algo tan potente que lo perturbaba, porque a pesar de lo concurrida que había sido su cama, nunca ninguna de sus amantes había logrado despertar algo así en él, ni siquiera Rei, la mujer que amaba y con quien iba a casarse.

Alzó la vista percatándose que era observado, desde el _Aston Martin One_ negro que había comprado a los pocos días de su regreso a Atenas, por Malachite y Mina. Tuvo que hacer uso una vez más de su autodominio para serenarse y resopló un par de veces antes de avanzar hasta el automóvil.

—¿Todo bien, hermano? —lo interrogó Malachite en cuanto subió.

—Sí —casi gruñó.

—¿Estás seguro? —indagó Mina —parece que hubieras corrido una maratón… Endymion, si lo que quieres es jugar con Serenity, yo no…

—Ya tienes la llave, Mina —la interrumpió—, dale las indicaciones a Malachite de a dónde debemos ir por las dichosas pruebas.

Mina iba a responderle pero Malachite tomó su mano para calmarla, esta dio un respingo ante lo que le provocó su contacto y miró alternadamente la mano masculina sobre la suya y al hombre al que pertenecía. Este le sonrió y luego negó con la cabeza, Mina se tragó sus palabras, pero solo por el momento porque ya le pondría los puntos sobre las ies a su hermano en cuanto a Serenity.

Luego de una breve visita por uno de los bancos atenienses, del cual Mina salió con una carpeta aferrada a su pecho y que no soltó en ningún momento, se dirigieron a la habitación del hotel donde Malachite se estaba hospedando.

—Yo los dejo solos, supongo que tienen mucho que hablar —señaló Malachite —estaré en el bar por si me necesitan.

—Gracias por todo, Malachite —dijo Mina sonriéndole, para luego avanzar por la habitación hasta llegar al ventanal.

Malachite le dio una palmadita en el hombro a Endymion mientras veía a Mina, que se veía taciturna en el balcón.

—No seas duro con ella, es tu hermana y tú la…

Endymion lo interrumpió:

—Mal, no empieces yo no…

—Sí —lo ahora cortó él —la quieres como ella a ti y ambos se necesitan. No quiero volver a ver que su sonrisa se apaga por tu actitud.

—Tú y yo tenemos una plática pendiente con respecto a Mina, pero será después.

—Cuando quieras, pero no digas que no te lo advertí. No la lastimes porque olvidaré que eres mi hermano y te las verás conmigo —dijo dándole otro golpecito en el hombro para luego abandonar la habitación.

La cabeza de Mina era un lio, pensaba en mil cosas mientras se aferraba a la carpeta que podía cambiar la vida de su familia, en especial de su hermano. Endymion había llegado a Atenas en busca de respuestas y las tendría, ella se lo había jurado a su padre antes de que él muriera e iba a cumplirlo.

Cuando escuchó que la puerta de la habitación se cerraba, la hizo suponer que Malachite se había marcado y ella que había estado mirando por la ventana, se volvió de cara a Endymion. Tenía las manos en los bolsillos y la observó con expresión misteriosa.

Había llegado el momento, su madre le daría la espalda por lo que estaba a punto de hacer y precisamente el hombre que ahora tenía frente a ella, su hermano, era el único apoyo que tenía en el mundo.

¿La haría a un lado en cuanto supiera la verdad? Esperaba que no fuera así, pero de serlo por desgracia, pronto lo averiguaría.

—Creo que deberíamos sentarnos —sugirió Mina.

Endymion asintió y le hizo un gesto para que regresara al interior de la habitación. Ella así lo hizo y dirigiéndose hasta la pequeña sala y tomó asiento del lado derecho del sillón y él lo hizo del otro lado.

—Le juré a papá que haría esto, y aunque no hubiese sido así lo habría hecho, eres mi hermano y aunque a ti eso no te importe, a mí sí.

—No es momento para sentimentalismos, Mina, estamos aquí por una razón.

—Lo sé, es solo que… tal vez tú no lo entiendas pero con la muerte de papá sentí que mi mundo se acababa —bajó su rostro con pesar —él era todo para mí y encontrarte era mi única ilusión, cuando apareciste en su funeral no me bastó nada más, ya te quería, incluso antes de verte.

—Si lo que pretendes es que actuemos como dos hermanos que se aman, estas equivocada, Mina. Mi único hermano, mi única familia, el único que ha estado conmigo siempre es Malachite.

—¡No es mi culpa que no hayas crecido con nosotros, o con tu madre! ¿Qué no lo entiendes? —lagrimas comenzaron a fluir de sus ojos —¡yo no tengo la maldita culpa!

—No lo hagas más difícil, por favor. Tal vez tú no tengas la culpa, pero sí sabes qué ocurrió y si hay un responsable, también debes saber quién es. No extiendas está agonía y habla de una vez —demandó secamente.

Mina se limpió las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas y miró un punto fijo de la habitación para luego empezar a hablar.

—El matrimonio de mis padres fue arreglado, un matrimonio por conveniencia. Papá no opuso resistencia, era algo típico de esa época y aun en la actualidad en muchas familias de elite sigue siéndolo.

—La gente no siempre se casa por amor, Mina.

—Pues ese es el mayor error por el que los matrimonios fracasan y hay tantos divorcios, yo cuando me case lo haré por amor —aseguró e irremediablemente no pudo evitar pensar en Malachite.

—Eso solo existe en los cuentos de hadas.

—De alguien que está a poco de casarse parece irrisorio —vio como Endymion fruncía en ceño—, pero bueno… nos estamos desviando del tema. Su matrimonio no fue más que un mero contrato para unir las empresas de la familia, formando un gran patrimonio —abrió la carpeta y sacó unos documentos —ten, aquí está la prueba de lo que digo.

—¿Qué es esto? —cuestionó él, tomó los documentos y comenzó a leerlos.

—El acuerdo prematrimonial que firmaron mis padres, para la unificación de las empresas en una, creando el gran imperio Shields que conoces ahora.

Endymion le dio una ojeada, comprobando lo que Mina decía y luego se los pasó de regresó.

—Mi madre siempre estuvo enamorada de papá y pensó que él llegaría a amarla. Luego de la boda, se fueron a vivir a la mansión que conoces, que fue regalo de mis abuelos paternos, como sabes es una casa inmensa y necesitaban algunos empleados, entre ellos a una jovencita llamada Luna, tu madre.

—¡Maldita la hora en la que llegó a esa casa! —Endymion golpeó el brazo del sillón con su puño.

—No digas eso, tú no estarías aquí si no fuera por eso.

—Continua —espetó tajantemente.

—Bien. Mis padres no consumaron su matrimonio y a pesar de ser recién casados dormían en habitaciones separadas. Papá se enamoró de Luna y luego de mucho insistirle y de luchar para conquistarla, según dijo él, comenzaron una relación a espaldas de mi madre.

—No es más que un…

—¡No te atrevas a insultarlo! Mi papá amaba a tu madre, lo hizo hasta el último día de su vida.

—¿Amarla? —soltó una risa irónica —entonces, ¿por qué demonios la convirtió en su amante?, ¿Por qué la abandonó cuando iba a darle un hijo?

—Papá nunca supo que Luna estaba embarazada, él no supo de tu existencia hasta poco antes de su muerte.

Endymion abrió la boca para decir algo pero las palabras se le quedaron atoradas en la garganta, de pronto se encontró conteniendo la respiración.

—No te lo esperabas ¿verdad? —dijo Mina, al ver su reacción —y te juro por la memoria de mi padre, que es lo más sagrado, que es así.

Mina esperó a que Endymion dijera algo, pero no lo hizo, parecía en shock, perdido en sus pensamientos. Insegura de cómo reaccionaría, alargó su mano para tomar la de él, que estaba fría y trémula, y acarició el dorso con su pulgar.

Endymion no podía creer lo que Mina acababa de decir, había crecido toda su vida pensando que Mamoru Shields solo se había aprovechado de su madre y que luego él no había sido más que un estorbo para ambos, y por lo mismo a su tiempo habían terminado abandonándolo, pero al parecer las cosas eran muy diferentes.

—¿Cómo es que él no…?

—Qué él no lo supo —terminó Mina, por él. Endymion asintió —papá le había pedido el divorcio a mi madre y casi estalla la tercera guerra, él iba a dejarlo todo por tu madre: su apellido, el dinero de la familia, la empresa, absolutamente todo. Te imaginaras como estaban mis abuelos, la gran sociedad que habían hecho iba a acabarse, pero a mi padre eso no le importó, todos sabían que él iba a dejar a mi madre por otra mujer pero nadie sabía quién era ella.

—¿Estás segura de lo que dices?

—Sí —sacó otro documento de la carpeta —es un documento de anulación de matrimonio, dado que no se había consumado todo sería más fácil, o eso pensaba papá.

Endymion lo examinó y luego se lo devolvió.

—Galaxia se enteró que Luna estaba embarazada y le exigió que se marchara, aprovechando que papá estaba en un viaje de negocios, porque él nunca hubiese permitido una injusticia así. Mi mamá ya había comenzado a sospechar de la relación de papá con tu madre, por lo que le dijo que papá andaba de viaje con una de sus amantes.

—¿Cómo sabes que todo esto es cierto, Mina?

—Porque yo misma escuché cuando mi madre se lo decía a papá antes de que le diera el infarto, pero eso te lo explicaré después.

Él soltó una pesada exhalación y asintió.

—Desesperada tu madre le dijo que eso no era cierto —continuó Mina—, que ellos se amaban y le confesó a mi madre que ese bebé que esperaba era de su esposo.

—Supongo que eso no hizo muy feliz a Galaxia.

—Así es. Desde su punto de vista una simple empleada le había robado el amor de su esposo, algo que ella nunca tendría, y no solo eso, iba a darle un hijo.

—Aun me cuesta trabajo creer que Mamoru haya amado a mi madre —confesó aun aturdido.

—Pues créelo, eso es lo que más le duele a Galaxia. Mi madre se llevó a la tuya a la fuerza y le pagó al infeliz ese del burdel donde te criaste para que la tuviese allí contra su voluntad. La obligaron a escribirle una carta a papá, donde le decía que lo abandonaba, que nunca lo había amado y que solo quería su dinero, pero que ya sus padres se lo habían dado.

Endymion se puso de pie, deslizó con fuerza sus manos a través de sus cabellos azabaches y comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación, su respiración comenzaba a convertirse en rápidos y sonoros jadeos, mientras la ira comenzaba a dominarlo. Si antes odiaba a Galaxia, ahora no había palabras para describir lo que sentía.

—Aquella nota destrozó a papá — prosiguió Mina. Sacó otros documentos y se los tendió—. Esta es la carta que le hicieron escribir y también está el documento del dinero que supuestamente aceptó a cambio de que dejara a papá.

Endymion contuvo la respiración un instante para calmarse, presionó el puente de su nariz largo sengundos y regresó hasta donde estaba Mina para recibir los papeles, los cuales examinó intentando contener las emociones que lo embargaban en ese momento.

Podía imaginarse a su madre escribiéndolo, sus mejillas bañadas en lágrimas y sus manos temblorosas; así como también, lograba imaginarse a Mamoru, a su padre, mientras la leía.

—Cuando eras tan solo un niño, tu madre intentó huir con la ayuda de una de las mujeres que trabajaba en el burdel pero la descubrieron, y fue entonces cuando te llevaron al orfanato.

—Y luego escapé después de enterarme de la verdad acerca de quién era mi padre, así que fui a buscarlo y Galaxia se encargó de sacarme a patadas de allí y que nos subieran, a Malachite y a mí, a un barco mercante que me llevó hasta Estados Unidos.

—En efecto. Papá nunca se enteró de nada, solo hasta que vio en un periódico una noticia acerca del gran Endymion Shields, un acaudalado hombre de negocios radicado en Estados Unidos y de origen griego, le bastó ver tu fotografía para saber que eras su hijo, según papá podía ver a Luna en ti, pero yo creo que eres igual él.

—No… no puedo creerlo.

—Te dije que nada de lo que tú creías como cierto, lo era. Me avergüenza todo lo que mi madre fue capaz de hacer, ni siquiera su amor por papá lo justifica. Él te mandó a investigar y enfrentó a mamá, fui ahí cuando sufrió el infarto y yo le juré que te buscaría, pero lamentablemente no aguantó mucho porque cuando creimos que iba a mejorar sufrió el segundo.

—¡Galaxia es el mismo demonio! Tu madre es un monstruo, Mina.

—Lo sé, aunque me duela porque después de todo es mi madre. Sin embargo, a pesar de todo lo que ella hizo, él te amaba, tanto como amaba a tu madre.

—Sí, tal vez la amó, pero tal parece que con los años encontró consuelo en brazos de Serenity.

—¡Claro que no! Papá la veía como una hija, solo quiso ayudarla.

—Eso te habrá dicho a ti, Mina, pero ellos eran amantes por eso él… —guardó silencio, pues necesitaba esa información para su beneficio —la metió en su casa ¿acaso también tienes pruebas para negarlo?

—No. No tengo pruebas, pero no las necesito.

—Solo no digas que no te lo advertí —hubo un largo silencio, Mina lo veía andar de un lado a otro y como de pronto su semblante cambió de airado a abatido—. ¿Y mi… madre?

—No lo sé, Endymion. Papa sufrió el infarto y solo me preocupé en buscarte, no sé qué fue de ella o si aún está… viva.

Endymion se detuvo en seco y se quedó mirando fijamente a Mina, esta no supo qué decirle, porque desde que se había enterado de la verdad había abrigado la idea de que su madre pudiese tener las manos manchadas de sangre, directa o indirectamente.

Habían sido demasiadas emociones, ciertamente no había esperado algo así. La ira y la sed de venganza alcanzaban cotas casi inimaginables en Endymion, ahora más que nunca necesitaba cobrarle cada una de sus fechorías a Galaxia, sin importarle lo que tuviese que hacer para lograrlo.

Aturdido y embargado por un sinfín de sentimientos que pugnaban en su interior, Endymion tomó las llaves de su automóvil que dejó sobre el recibidor, ante la atenta mirada de Mina.

—¿A dónde vas? —le preguntó ella mientras lo veía avanzar hacia la puerta —Endymion, responde.

—No te importa.

—Claro que me importa, eres mi hermano y no estás bien, no debes conducir así.

Mina intentó detenerlo del brazo pero Endymion se soltó de su agarre.

—¡Detente, Endymion! No debes conducir así. No estás bien y puedes cometer una locura.

—No te preocupes que no mataré a tu madre, si es lo que te preocupa —dijo sin voltearse a verla —necesito estar solo.

—Pero…

—Quédate aquí y no salgas —la cortó—, llama a Malachite para que venga por ti —y diciendo esto salió de la habitación.

.

.

.

Serenity estaba de rodillas en el jardín de su casa, se encontraba arreglando el jardín tal como se lo había prometido a su madre, plantando unas Cyclamen, las favoritas de Ikuko.

—Mamá va a estar feliz cuando las vea.

Se quitó los guantes de jardinería y se frotó las manos en los muslos para limpiarse la tierra, llevó el dorso de la mano a la frente para quitarse el sudor. Recogió la pequeña pala y la maseta donde estaban anteriormente las flores mientras se ponía de pie.

—Sere, cariño —la llamó Ikuko.

Ella al escuchar la voz de su madre se volteó a verla.

—Ya despertaste de tu siesta, mamá. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Bien, solo necesita descansar un poco. ¿Qué haces aquí afuera con este sol, cariño?, vas a marchitarte.

—Estaba preparándote una sorpresa. Mira —se hizo a un lado para que su madre viera las hermosas flores.

—¡Oh, cariño! —Ikuko sonrió mientras se acercaba a ella —¡Están hermosa! Pero no debiste, ahora que te corrieron de las empresas Shields y que te han cerrado las puertas en todos lados por órdenes de Galaxia no debiste gastar en esto que es solo un capricho de tu madre.

—Nada de eso, mamá. Quería darte esta alegría.

—Gracias mi pequeña, me encantan. Por cierto, hay un joven muy apuesto fuera de casa, creo que está esperándote.

—¡Ya mamá, no bromees! parece que a quien le hizo mal el sol es a ti.

—No bromeó. No pude verlo muy bien porque no sé dónde dejé mis lentes, pero créeme que si tuviese unos años menos saldría corriendo detrás de él.

Serenity observó su reloj pulsera, eran casi las cinco de la tarde y no esperaba a nadie. El corazón le dio un salto cuando el rostro de la encarnación de Eros se le vino a la cabeza, pero aún era temprano y él dijo que mandaría por ella. No, era imposible que fuese él.

—Que esté afuera no quiere decir que me esté esperando a mi mamá —la tomó del brazo, animándola a caminar hacia la casa.

—Estaba mirando hacia acá y no creo que me haya estado esperando a mí, cariño.

Serenity se limpió los zapatos antes de entrar a la casa y ayudó a Ikuko a sentarse en el silloncito de la sala.

—Voy a darme un baño, mamá.

—¿No saldrás a ver al hombre guapo?

Serenity puso los ojos en blanco y se asomó por la ventana, dio un vistazo rápido y el pulso se le aceleró cuando vio a Endymion, en un automóvil aparcado fuera de su casa, tenía la frente apoyada en el volante pero con solo ver sus cabellos azabaches podría reconocerlo.

¿Qué querría? ¿Acaso no entendía un no por repuesta? Rápidamente se alejó de la ventana antes de que él la viera.

—¿Ya lo viste? —le preguntó Ikuko. Serenity se llevó la mano hacia su corazón acelerado mientras asentía —¿verdad que es atractivo y no solo me lo pareció?

—No lo sé, yo…

—¿De dónde conoces a ese hombre bendecido por los dioses?

—Él es Endymion… el hijo de Mamoru.

—¡Con razón le encontré un aire familiar!

—Voy a bañarme, mamá.

—¿No irás a hablar con él? —inquirió con una gran sonrisa.

—No. Si el señor Shields quisiera hablar conmigo habría llamado a la puerta ¿no crees?

—Quizá es tímido y no se atreve a tocar.

Al escucharla, Serenity no pudo evitar pensar en lo que había ocurrido horas antes en esa misma sala. Aun podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo frotándose contra el suyo, el calor de su piel y su boca abrasadora, con la cual la tuvo a su merced. Su resistencia se había visto extinta en el momento en que sus labios asaltaron los suyos, de forma demandante y ardiente, era evidente que sabía cómo seducir y complacer a una mujer, por lo mismo estaba segura que si hay algo que Endymion Shields no conocía es la timidez.

—No, mamá —respondió seria—, además él y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar.

—Pues yo saldría para asegurarme.

Serenity menó la cabeza en negación, se inclinó y le dio un beso en la mejilla a su madre antes de dirigirse al baño.

Mientras el agua fría refrescaba su acalorado cuerpo, no podía dejar de pensar en él, ¿Qué querría? no tenía motivos para estar allí afuera, ella le había dejado claro que no iría con él y que mucho menos seria su amante.

Mientras se enjabonaba no pudo evitar que un pensamiento furtivo se colará en su cabeza, imaginando que eran las manos de Endymion las que la tocaban.

—¡Ya, Serenity. Ya! —se reprendió a sí misma, metiéndose bajo el chorro de agua—. No puedes dejar que ese hombre domine hasta tus pensamientos.

Se talló el cabello para quitar los restos de shampoo e hizo lo mismo hizo con su cuerpo. Salió de la ducha y tomó una pequeña toalla, se libró del exceso de agua y envolvió su cuerpo para dejar el diminuto cuarto de baño.

—Mamá ¿te gustaría ir a dar un paseo al centro? —Serenity cerró la puerta del baño

—Me encantaría cariño, pero no creo que me sea posible, eso de hacer mal tercio no es lo mío.

Serenity sin entender lo que decía se volteó a verla y se quedó de piedra al ver a Endymion sentado junto a su madre. Los ojos de él aprisionaron los suyos y sintió su escrutadora mirada que parecía desnudarla, Serenity pensó que la toalla que la cubría había disminuido su tamaño.

Minutos antes, mientras conversaba con Ikuko, Endymion solo podía imaginarse a Serenity desnuda a pocos metros de él y había hecho un esfuerzo sobre humano por controlarse. Pero en el momento en que la vio salir del baño, tanto esfuerzo resultó no servirle de nada y no pudo más que perderse en el delicioso cuerpo de la mujer que tenía enfrente, en su piel de porcelana y el sus largas piernas. Volvió su mirada hacia su rostro y vio como una pequeña gota de agua caía desde un mechón de cabello de la cabeza de Serenity hasta su cuello y se perdió en el valle de sus pechos, él deseó recorrer con sus labios el camino que había trazado aquella traviesa gota. Lanzó un gruñido para sí al verse presa de una profunda tensión en la entrepierna. Con crueldad, controló la reacción de su cuerpo cuando lo que quería era tomarla en sus brazos y llevarla hasta la habitación más cercana.

Siendo consciente de su mirada y de la situación en la que estaban, Serenity, corrió hacia su habitación y se refugió en ella, deseando no salir nunca de allí o al menos no hasta que la encarnación de Eros dejara de estar sentado, con aquel porte y elegancia, en la humilde sala de su casa.

—¿Qué quieres de mí, Endymion? —susurró aferrándose a la toalla sobre su pecho.

Un escalofrió la recorrió por completó, para luego verse invadida por una oleada cálida que le produjo el hecho de tener la certeza de qué era lo que Endymion quería de ella, se lo había dicho claramente y lo peor es que una parte de ella también lo deseaba.

—No, Serenity. No puedes ceder ante él, solo va a utilizarte… no es como Mamoru.

Se sentó sobre la cama sin saber qué hacer, quizá si lo hacía esperar terminaría por irse. Se dejó caer en la cama y sus ojos miraban fijamente el techo blanco de su habitación.

—Cariño ¿te falta mucho? —escuchó la voz de su madre al otro lado de la puerta—. El señor Shields te está esperando, y aunque dice que lo hará el tiempo que sea necesario, no es bueno que lo hagas esperar.

—Tal parece que no tienes escapatoria, Serenity —dijo para sí y resopló frustrada.

—¿Sere?

—Ya voy, mamá.

Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hacia el armario, buscando qué ponerse, no tenía mucha ropa pues la mayoría se había quedado en la mansión Shields.

—¿Qué estás haciendo, Serenity? —se detuvo en seco —¡cómo si fueras a vestirte para él!

Seguramente eso es lo que esperaba la encarnación de Eros que hiciera, pero estaba muy equivocado.

—Ya veremos si te dan ganas de salir conmigo y llevarme a cenar a ese lujoso hotel vestida así —dijo con una sonrisa ladina.

Serenity unos minutos después estaba de regreso en la sala y el corazón le dio un vuelco al descubrir que Endymion seguía allí, que no había sido producto de una alucinación.

Endymion al verla aparecer desvió su mirada de Ikuko, con quien estaba platicando, hasta ella. Vestía un pequeño _short_ de mezclilla, y una blusa de escote v color crema, con estampado de flores anaranjadas y granate, con pequeños tirante. Sonrió imaginando que si ella había creído que le molestaría su apariencia, estaba muy equivocada, lo que él pensaba en este momento distaba de lo contrario, ya que así podía apreciar sus esbeltas piernas y aquel escote realzaba sus pechos pequeños pero de la medida precisa para ser acariciados por sus manos, lo único con lo que no estaba de acuerdo era con sus zapatos bajos de color café con la parte delantera granate, parecían cómodos pero él hubiese preferido verla con unos tacones, que realzaran sus piernas.

—El señor Shields…

—Solo Endymion, Ikuko —la interrumpió él—, eso de señor Shields le quedaba mejor a Mamoru.

—Está bien. Hija, Endymion quiere que lo acompañes a dar una vuelta por la ciudad —dijo Ikuko levantándose y acercándose a ella para susurrarle —¿no pudiste ponerte algún vestido bonito?

—No, madre —con cuidado la hizo a un lado para ver a Endymion—. Señor Shields, creo que fui bastante clara esta mañana.

Endymion se levantó del sillón y se acercó hasta ella. Serenity pensó que al lado de Endymion inmaculadamente trajeado, se sentía como una pordiosera.

—Prometo traerla temprano a casa Ikuko y muchas gracias por el café, estaba delicioso. Vamos Serenity.

Mientras trataba de asimilar la implacable arrogancia de él y el hecho de que no entendía un no por respuesta, Endymion se las había arreglado para tomar la mochila que Ikuko le entregaba y con una mano en el codo, la estaba haciendo salir de su casa y no solo eso, le había quitado las llaves y estaba cerrando con llave, como si estuviera acostumbrado a ello.

Una vez en la calle, el calor no la ayudó a salir de su inercia. Endymion, con calma, le devolvió las llaves y la bolsa y le indicó un coche junto a la acera.

—Sube al automóvil —dijo abriéndole la puerta.

Al ver que ella permanecía inmóvil, Endymion alzó una mano y le acarició la mejilla con un dedo.

—Sube y no hagas ninguna tontería, Serenity, tu madre nos está mirando desde la ventana.

Ella se volteó en dirección a la casa y vio como Ikuko los miraba sonriente desde la ventana, ella estaba encantada con Endymion y no era consciente del tipo de hombre que era. No quería preocuparla si la veía discutir con él, así que no le quedó de otra más que subir al lujoso automóvil. Él le cerró la puerta y lo vio bordear el coche para subir de lado del copiloto.

—Es el hombre más arrogante, presumido y controlador que he conocido, si cree que yo iré a ese hotel para…

Él hizo una mueca con la boca, mofándose de ella para interrumpirla:

—No iremos a ningún hotel, Serenity.

—Pero usted dijo…

—Cambié de opinión y no te preocupes que así estás perfecta —dijo desanudándose la corbata para luego sacársela y se dobló los puños de la camisa hasta los codos —y por favor, deja de mantener las distancias, eso de usted y de los honoríficos no es necesario entre nosotros.

Serenity lo miró desafiante y cruzándose de brazos se volteó hacia la ventanilla. Endymion sonrió de medio lado antes de partir. Luego de su conversación con Mina había conducido sin rumbo fijo por la ciudad, su cabeza era un lio y ya no sabía que creer, ni que pensar. Debería haber ido a buscar la contención que podía ofrecerle su prometida, Rei; sin embargo, había terminado aparcando fuera de la casa de Serenity. Estuvo largo tiempo allí afuera decidiendo qué haría, había decidido irse cuando una mujer que supuso era la madre de Serenity salió de la casa y le hizo un gesto para que entrara.

Durante todo el camino no cruzaron palabra, Serenity lo veía de soslayo de vez en cuando, aunque mantenía como siempre esa pose altiva y arrogante, como si fuera el dueño del mundo, había algo diferente, en el fondo por primera vez lo veía vulnerable y abatido, como un ser humano con sentimientos. Y ella sabía a qué se debía.

Desconocía aquella verdad que Mina debió haberle revelado, el día que Mamoru había sufrido el infarto ella aun no llegaba a la casa, solo se había enterado de pequeños detalles de lo ocurrido y de algunas cosas por boca de Mamoru mientras estaba en la clínica, le había rogado que le ayudara a Mina en el búsqueda de Endymion. No sabía que era lo que él había crecido creyendo, pero podía apostar a que era muy lejano a la realidad, y todo por culpa de Galaxia.

Llegaron hasta un pequeño aeródromo a las afueras de la ciudad, Endymion aparcó pero no bajó del automóvil.

—¿Has sentido que nada de lo creías era cierto?

—Supongo que debe decirlo por su plática con Mina, _Kírie_ Shields.

—Serenity —soltó un pesado suspiro —aunque sea por esta vez ¿podrías solo llamarme Endymion?

—Yo no…

—Por favor —musitó interrumpiéndola.

—Está bien, Endymion.

—Gracias. Y, sí, lo digo por eso. No son solo palabras de Mina, hay pruebas fehacientes que confirman su relato —soltó el aire de golpe—. ¿Cómo era Mamoru, Serenity?

—Era decidido y muy seguro de sí mismo, en eso creo que se parecen. También era caballeroso, generoso y tenía un gran corazón. Fue un gran padre, era un hombre atento y cariñoso, que se desvivía por los que amaba. Mamoru era un gran hombre… el mejor que he conocido —añadió con la voz entrecortada.

Endymion vio como pequeñas lágrimas se escapaban de los ojos azul celeste de Serenity, por más que intentaba, ella no podía ocultar lo afectada que estaba. Él apretó los puños con fuerza, no entendía como él mismo hombre que ella describía podía haberla convertido en su amante.

—Mina dijo que me quería —soltó él, sin detenerse a pensarlo luego de unos minutos de silencio.

Serenity se volteó a verlo.

—Y mucho. Aunque no llegó a conocerte, Mamoru te amó desde el primer momento que supo de ti. Eres su hijo, el hijo de la mujer que siempre amó.

—Y eso te duele.

Ella volvió a desviar su mirada.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí, Endymion?

Él resopló, a decir verdad, no había esperado que le respondiera pero aun así lo dijo. No sabía la razones por la que Serenity había aceptado convertirse en la amante de su padre, podía haberlo hecho por interés o quizá porque en verdad lo amó; pero él si sabía las razones por las cuales su padre lo había hecho. Y ahora, aunque su deseo por ella no había menguado, podía entender aún más a su padre.

—Necesitaba despejar mi cabeza y solo hay una manera de hacerlo —dijo bajando del automóvil.

Serenity lo vio bordear el _Aston Martin_ pero no esperó a que él fuese abrirle la puerta para ayudarla a bajar y lo hizo por sí misma.

—Tal parece que no quieres conocer mi lado caballeroso.

—No es necesario, es algo que puedo hacer sola.

Ella pensó que el Endymion que había visto al interior del automóvil parecía haber sido en un espejismo, porque él le dirigió una fría mirada y la tomó del brazo. Serenity no tuvo más remedio que seguirle. La mano de él, en su codo, era como una marca de hierro candente, y el calor le subía por el brazo extendiéndose por todo su cuerpo, abrasándola por completo.

Un hombre que se veía diminuto al lado de Endymion llegó hasta ellos.

—Buenas tardes, _Kírie_ Shields. Está todo listo.

—Gracias.

Sin soltarla, él siguió conduciéndola hasta que llegaron a un hangar y cuando entraron en este Serenity vio una avioneta.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Tranquila, _agapimenos. _Lo mejor está por venir.

Minutos después Serenity pensaba que estaba loca, no sabía por qué se había dejado convencer por Endymion y ahora estaba arriba de la avioneta que él mismo pilotearía.

—¿Estás seguro que sabes hacer esto? —dijo temerosa colocándose los audífonos en sus oídos.

—Soy tan bueno piloteando, como en la cama. Ya lo comprobarás.

«La encarnación de Eros está de regreso» pensó Serenity sonrojada y sintiendo como algo palpitaba en su entrepierna.

Endymion le dirigió una sonrisa ladina para luego tomar el mando de la avioneta. Minutos después estaban a varios pies de altura. Serenity veía extasiada como todo se veía tan pequeño desde allí arriba y como estaban inmersos en un manto multicolor, donde los anaranjados cambiaban a rojizos, índigos y violetas.

—Esto es hermoso —susurró Serenity.

—Tanto como tú, _Ángelos._ Dentro de poco te llevaré al cielo pero en mis brazos.

—¡Endymion, concéntrate!

Él sonrió mientras piloteaba. Luego de varios minutos en los que disfrutaron de los cielos atenienses, Endymion hacía aterrizar la avioneta en la pista, cuando por fin se detuvo bajó de esta y ayudó a Serenity a hacer lo mismo.

Cuando los pies de Serenity volvieron a tocar el suelo, ella alzó los ojos. Endymion se le aproximó, le puso una mano en la nuca y la boca de la encarnación de Eros le aplastó la suya, al tiempo que la abrazaba. Ella puso las palmas de las manos en el pecho de Endymion con la intención de empujarle. Luchó contra la inevitable reacción de su cuerpo mientras la besaba, a pesar de que quería rendirse ante él. Pero no podía, no debía. ¿Por qué era tan débil cuando estaba entre sus brazos?

Hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía tanta excitación, la verdad es que nunca la había sentido hasta que él la había besado. Ningún otro hombre había provocado una reacción tan física y visceral en ella, aun así se puso tensa y cerró la boca, luchando contra él y lo que despertaba en ella. Endymion continuó seduciéndola y excitándola, y tras unos segundos y se separó de ella

—No luches. Entrégate, es lo que deseas… —le sonrió altanero —me deseas.

Serenity vio su expresión burlona. Iba a reclamarle pero él bajó la cabeza y a ella el corazón dejó de latirle. Cuando los labios tentadores de Endymion le cubrieron los suyos, no pudo evitar que un impetuoso temblor se apoderara de su cuerpo. Como si hubiera sido consciente de su reacción, Endymion le puso la otra mano en la cintura, atrayéndola hacia sí. Ella sabía que debía batallar, que no debía corresponder a sus caricias, pero al tenerlo así supo que había perdido la batalla.

Endymion la besó con pasión y ella, para vergüenza suya, sintió lo mismo, una pasión ardiente la consumía por completo. Dejándose llevar por el insisto primitivo que se había apoderado de ella, abrió la boca, invitándole a invadirla, buscándole la lengua con la suya. Sintió la mano de Endymion colándose a través de su blusa, su tacto le quemaba sobre la piel desnuda y de pronto la mano de él abarcó su pecho, ella gimió sobre su boca.

Los pezones se le erizaron y se le hincharon suplicantes bajo su mano. Respiró trabajosamente junto a la boca de él, mientras su lengua la invadía. Él le acarició la cintura, los pechos, los pezones. Ella se arqueó contra él en busca de mayor contacto, Endymion movió las caderas y ella sintió su erección.

El teléfono de Endymion comenzó a sonar, él no le prestó atención pero ante la insistencia se separó de Serenity y sacó el aparato de su bolsillo.

—¡_Daimon_, Malachite! —gruñó al teléfono —¿Qué quieres?

—Necesito que vengas ahora mismo al departamento.

.

.

.

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Escribir es una gran pasión para mí, una pasión que no conocía y que gracias a esta página comencé a desarrollar. Lo único que me mueve es poder plasmar mis locas ideas y darle un poquito de alegría a quien me lea. No escribo por otra, porque así fuera como dije ayer en mi Facebook créanme que no estaría publicando aquí. Solo quien comparte esta afición conmigo sabrá y entenderá la importancia de un review, son algo así como nuestras vitaminas, la forma en la que el lector puede retribuir al esfuerzo que hay tras cada capítulo. Sus comentarios nos animas y motivan a seguir, además de dar alguna idea cuando la inspiración anda escasa, por lo mismo le agradezco de todo corazón a quien se da el tiempo de hacerlo, de leer y apreciar mi trabajo.**

**A quienes tienen cuenta ya les respondí por PM y los que no por aquí:**

**yssareyes48:** amiga todo lo que ha pasado Endymion ha forjado al hombre que es ahora, durante años ha anidado odio en su corazón y esto lo lleva a hacer cualquier cosa con tal de vengarse, ese odio no le permite ver el amor filial de Mina y ve en Serenity una forma de vengarse de su padre. Sí, Malachite está más que flechado por Mina, ya pudimos verlo hoy, el amor entre ellos flota en el aire.

**Serenity Liszt Tsukino de Chiba:** pobre de nuestra Sere, es difícil controlarse con ese hombre acechándola si yo fuera ella con solo una mirada ya estaría a sus pies ¿o no? En cuanto a Rei y Darien con el paso de los capítulos iremos descubriendo qué pasará, lo mismo en cuanto a la relación de Serenity y Mamoru. Gracias por poner tu nombre está vez ;)

**Tammy:** no todas las historias son iguales, si no has leído novelas griegas te invito a hacerlo para que puedas entender mejor el contexto de esta historia. Y en cuanto a la descripción, yo como lectora agradezco cuanta más información de me un autor porque ayuda a formarse un cuadro del asunto, sino creo que el lector sería algo mediocre y cómodo, para leer diálogos mejor no leo. Esa es mi opinión.

**Patyzparawhore:** Oh sí, el de deseo de Endymion por Serenity lo supera y la odia por eso porque mina su autocontrol, y a su vez, ella tampoco puede resistírsele mucho, la pasión entre ambos es incontrolable.

**johanna bodmer:** gracias amiga, me alegra muchísimo que la historia esté siendo de tu agrado. Lo que Endymion encontró no se sabrá hasta dentro de algunos capítulos porque sus planes darán un pequeño giro.

**Guest:** hermosa, no olvides poner tu nombre o un Nick como siempre les digo no tengo el espejo de Michiru ni el fuego de Rei. Yendo a la historia, Endymion es un seductor de tomo y lomo, pero con Serenity no puede controlar la situación ni al él mismo. Por qué todas odian a Rei? Ah sí, porque tiene a Endy. Mil gracias por tus palabras.

**Marisol:** Muchísimas gracias, espero que la historia te siga cautivando. Publicaré como siempre cada viernes.

**VICO-darien:** Mi hermosa Vico, claro que vale por dos. Endymion uuf sí, de mucho cuidado, como dices tiene mucho odio en su corazón y eso ha forjado al hombre que es ahora y con una sola idea en mente, venganza. Rei, la odiada por todas y solo por tener a Endymion, creo que la odiarán más. Malachite y Mina irán piano piano pero el amor entre ellos es evidente, flota en el aire. Poco a poco se irá conociendo la relación de Serenity en la vida de los Shields y sí Endymion nos sacará canas verdes y algunos orgasmos xD

**Nanami-chan:** Mi Ale gracias por estar otra vez aquí. Malachite está hasta las manitas por Mina. Y te adelanto que lo que descubrió Endymion no se sabrá hasta dentro de algunos capítulos.

**MatsudairaKuriko:**

**naiara moon:** amiga esta mujer siempre será envidiada por todas nosotras por tener a este hombre siempre para ella.

**Guest:** Me alegra que la historia te esté cautivando y espero siga haciéndolo.

**Espero sus comentarios para saber qué les pareció este nuevo capítulo.**

**Se les quiere.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sailor Moon y todos sus personajes que aparecen en esta historia, le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi**

**Capítulo 4**

.

.

.

Malachite escuchó la respiración agitada de Endymion, al otro lado del teléfono, y casi podía asegurar a qué se debía.

—¿Qué no me oíste, Endymion?

—Sí, pero estoy ocupado, Malachite —espetó molesto, viendo como Serenity sonrojada se acomodaba la blusa.

—No me importa si estás ocupado o más bien con quien estés ocupado, porque es evidente que estás con alguien y que no se trata de Rei, porque déjame decirte que tu novia ha llamado toda la tarde preguntando por ti.

—Pues sí, no estoy con Rei —vio como Serenity alzó la cabeza al escuchar el nombre de su prometida y vio un dejo de remordimientos en sus ojos azules ¿Qué no estaba acostumbrada a eso con Mamoru?—. Lo que sea puede esperar. Ahora no, Mal.

—Encontramos algo entre los documentos que traía Mina y tienes que verlo.

—Después, Mal.

—Dije ahora. No solo por eso te estoy llamando, Galaxia está aquí y quiere llevarse a Mina.

Endymion maldijo por lo bajo.

—Está bien, voy para allá. Por favor, no dejes que se la lleve. Cuídala.

—Más que a mi vida —dijo Malachite, antes de colgar.

Luego de terminar la llamada Endymion lanzó con fuerza su teléfono contra el suelo, provocando que este se desarmara y que sus partes salieran volando. Serenity vio horrorizada como avanzaba hasta el hangar y comenzaba a golpear uno de los muros lleno de furia. Ella, sin saber si hacia lo correcto, llegó hasta él.

—Detente.

Endymion no lo hizo, parecía poseído.

—Detente, por favor —volvió a pedirle.

—¡Vete, Serenity! —le gritó dando otro garrotazo que a ella le hizo cerrar los ojos.

—No.

—¡Que te vayas!

Serenity vio como Endymion daba un nuevo golpe contra la pared y sus nudillos estaban llenos de sangre. Ella pensó que la encarnación de Eros se había convertido en Ares, el dios de la guerra.

—¡No!. Vas a lastimarte —y lo abrazó por la espalda —¡Detente! Por favor, detente.

Al sentir la calidez de su cuerpo abrazándolo Endymion se detuvo. Esa mujer era toda una tentación para él, parecía que los dioses querían castigarlo. Sentía como sus pechos se aplastaban contra su espalda y el calor de sus manos sobre su abdomen bajo.

Ávido por aquel deseo primitivo que ella despertaba, se volteó y la asió por la cintura. Su boca reclamó la suya con tanta maestría que Serenity solo se dejó llevar. Perdiéndose en el placer del contacto, de sus labios y su necesidad. Una vez más, se descubrió respondiendo de forma inesperada.

Él le acarició el labio inferior con la lengua y ella le cedió la entrada. Jugueteó con su lengua, excitándola. Tan rápidamente como la había besado, él se apartó y enderezó.

—No tienes ideas lo que provocas en mí, _Ángelos._

—¿Qué ocurrió para que te pusieras así? —preguntó Serenity, queriendo olvidar que acababa de ceder una vez más a sus besos.

—Aquel demonio vestido de mujer no deja de hacerme la vida imposible. Galaxia quiere llevarse a Mina, debemos regresar.

—Es lo mejor —dijo ella, sintiéndose avergonzada por no poder resistirse a él.

—Voy a entregar la avioneta, ya regreso.

Ella asintió y lo vio alejarse. Se agachó para recoger lo que quedaba del teléfono de Endymion y luego salió a esperarlo junto al coche.

Lo que la preocupaba a Serenity no era haber disfrutado del beso, o más bien, de los besos que habían compartido ese día. Sino era saber que había estado dispuesta a entregarse sin conocerlo. Sin sentimientos. Porque de no haber recibido esa llamada, Serenity estaba segura que hubiesen terminado de regreso al interior de la avioneta para que él la hiciera suya. Lo peor es que ella lo deseaba y el nivel de pasión que había sentido la asustaba.

Hoy había descubierto una faceta de él que la abrumada y estaba segura que habían muchas más cosas que podrían sorprenderla gratamente. Endymion era mucho más interesante de lo que había imaginado. Él le gustaba, no podía negarlo y aquello la sorprendía porque no era él tipo de hombre que comúnmente le gustaba. Y, desearlo era aún más sorprendente para ella. Pero ¿juntos?

«Imposible, Serenity. Él está comprometido y a ti solo te ve como un reto, como una mujer fácil y tú no has hecho más que confirmárselo».

No podía permitirse enamorarse de alguien como él. Eso la destruiría. Lo había visto y conocía el precio. Terminaría sola y con el corazón destrozado.

—Bien. Podemos irnos —dijo Endymion, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Él desactivó la alarma del automóvil y le abrió la puerta, Serenity iba a subir pero él tomó por la cintura y la pegó contra sí.

—Ahora debemos irnos, pero esto no se quedará así —aseveró él—. Te prometo que terminaremos esto que empezamos.

—No, señor Shields.

—Después de lo que ha ocurrido ¿vuelves a llamarme señor Shields?

—Es mejor así. Esto no puede volver a ocurrir.

Lo miró, esperando ver una sonrisa burlona que siempre tenía. Pero en vez de eso se encontró con calor, deseo y pasión en su mirada.

—No vengas ahora con eso porque no te queda. Si Malachite no hubiese llamado, nosotros…

—Fue un error —lo interrumpió —usted va a casarse.

—Sí, voy a casarme.

—Entonces, debería mostrar más respeto por su novia, o acaso ¿no la ama? ¿No piensa en ella mientras intenta seducirme?

Él parpadeó, y la mirada que hasta entonces le dedicaba, desapareció de su rostro.

—Amo a Rei, sí. Sin embargo, en algo tienes razón, tu sola presencia me hace olvidarla.

—Esto no es apropiado, yo no debería haberle correspondido.

—Pero lo hiciste, _Glyka mou,_ siempre tan receptiva.

—Por favor, no vuelva a buscarme.

—No puedo dejarte ir sin haberte tenido, no sin antes ver cómo te estremeces de placer bajo mi cuerpo.

—Eso no ocurrirá. Piense en su prometida y en el amor que dice tenerle.

—El deseo que siento por ti nubla mi amor por ella —dijo acariciando su cintura—. Dejemos las palabras a un lado. Somos adultos, Serenity. Sabemos lo que hacemos y más aun lo que sentimos. Disfrutemos de esto y no nos engañemos con tantos espejismos.

—Ella no se lo merece.

—En eso tienes razón, lo reconozco. Pero dime, ¿Pensabas lo mismo cuando te acostabas con mi padre?

—No insista, señor Shields.

«No. Claro que no, pero no eres capaz de admitirlo» pensó él

—Insisto. No descansaré hasta hacerte mía. Eso te lo juro, Serenity.

A ella se le contrajo el estómago y se le aceleró el pulso, ante la seguridad de su rostro y sus palabras.

—Ahora sube —le ordenó él, alejándose de ella. Serenity así lo hizo.

Mientras Endymion conducía no podía dejar de pensar en lo ocurrido, en sus palabras y en la seguridad que tenía de que iba a entregarse a él. Lo peor de todo, es que se encontraba dividida. Sabía que aquello no era correcto pero aun así deseaba hacerlo, y al igual que le ocurría a él, su deseo era más fuerte que su parte racional.

«¿Estás segura de que solo es deseo?» dijo una voz en su interior.

Se volteó a mirar a Endymion y este le dedicó una de sus seductoras sonrisas. No. No podía ser. Ella no podía enamorarse de él. Durante aquellas semanas Serenity había acabado odiándolo y temiéndolo, esto último por lo que le hacía sentir. Debía ser fuerte, pero él minaba cualquier vestigio de racionalidad con su presencia, con su boca, con su piel. Lo mejor era poner distancia, debía alejarse de él de una vez por todas.

De pronto, Serenity fue consciente de que Endymion conducía en dirección contraria a su casa.

—¿A dónde vamos? Mi casa está del otro lado de la ciudad.

—Lo sé. Pero ya nos retrasamos y no puedo perder más tiempo, no voy permitir que Galaxia se lleve a Mina.

—Puede dejarme aquí. Tomaré el autobús.

—No voy a dejar que te vayas sola; además, le prometí a tu madre que te llevaría a casa.

Endymion se detuvo en un semáforo en rojo, y ella vio cómo sus nudillos comenzaban a sangrar. Por reflejo desató una pañoleta que tenía en su mochila y tomó su mano que estaba sobre la palanca de cambio.

—Mi piel arde con tan solo el roce de la tuya —dijo él, viéndola fijamente con sus penetrantes ojos zafiro.

Serenity se estremeció sobre el asiento mientras anudaba la pañoleta en su mano.

Endymion quiso volver a besarla, pero la luz verde se lo impidió. No le había mentido. Él, que estaba acostumbrado a controlar todo a su alrededor, simplemente no podía controlar la manera en que su presciencia lo perturbaba, lo que sentía con el más mínimo roce de su piel.

Él muy bien sabía que esto iba más allá que acostarse con la amante de su padre. La deseaba. La deseaba de una manera que lo enloquecía, por primera vez se sentía débil. Ella podía manipularlo a su antojo, pero Serenity no era consciente de ello. Los dioses lo estaban castigando, al poner en su camino a la misma Afrodita.

A los pocos minutos, Endymion aparcó en el hotel.

—Esto es… —musitó Serenity.

—Sí. La _Villa Royal_ del _Grand Resort Lagosini._

—_¡Theous Mou! —exclamó Serenity, viendo el lugar._

—Pareces sorprendida, ¿no me digas que Mamoru nunca te trajo?… No, claro que no ¡qué tonto! —dijo irónico —para eso te tenía en casa ¿verdad?

Serenity sintió que la sangre le ardía e iba a responderle pero lo vio bajar del _Aston Martin, _y llegar hasta su puerta para abrirla.

—Vamos. —Tal como lo había hecho cuando salieron de su casa hace unas horas, él la tomó por el brazo y la guió al interior del hotel.

Ella veía maravillada el lujo de aquel lugar. Al poco tiempo llegaron hasta una de las habitaciones. Endymion llamó a la puerta y en cuestión de segundos está se abría.

—Hasta que llegas —dijo Malachite, fijando su vista en Endymion y luego en Serenity.

«Creí que eras diferente, pero tal parece que me equivoqué y Mina también» pensó Malachite, negando con la cabeza mientras veía a Serenity.

Si ella se sentía avergonzada por lo ocurrido, ahora, ante la mirada cargada de reproche de Malachite, se sentía sucia y como una cualquiera, aunque no se hubiese acostado con Endymion.

Malachite se hizo a un lado para que ambos entraran.

—¡¿Que hace esta mujerzuela aquí?! —gritó Galaxia, en cuanto vio a Serenity llegando con Endymion.

—Creo que mejor me voy —susurró Serenity, acercándose a la encarnación de Eros.

—No —la sujetó del brazo—. Tú vienes conmigo.

—¡Maldita zorra! —gritó Galaxia, furiosa al escucharlo. Se acercó hasta ella con la clara intención de abofetearla, pero Endymion se lo impidió.

—No se atreva —espetó él, apretando con fuerza su muñeca.

—De seguro te andas revolcando con ella —dijo, viendo a Endymion y luego a Serenity —y a ti, no te bastó con enredarte con mi marido y ahora también quieres hacerlo con su hijo.

Galaxia se sentía estallar de ira, primero Mamoru y ahora Endymion. La enfurecía muchísimo verlos juntos. Tanto, como cuando la veía junto a su esposo.

—¡Vaya, ahora sí reconoce que soy hijo de Mamoru Shields! —espetó Endymion, con sus ojos gélidos y fijos en Galaxia.

—Pues sí, lo eres. De seguro la ingenua de mi hija ya habló contigo. Ya ves que a mi esposo le gustaba mezclarse con rameras, con esta mujer y con la infeliz que te trajo al mundo.

—¡No le permito que insulte a mi madre y tampoco a Serenity! Más bien, debería preguntarse por qué mi padre buscó en otras mujeres lo que no encontró en usted —dijo irónico, enarcando una ceja.

—¡Muchacho impertinente! Te crees la gran cosa pero no eres más que un idiota. Eres igual que tu padre, en vez de apreciar a las mujeres decentes que tienen a su lado les gusta revolcarse con zorras como esta.

—¡Zorra será usted! —exclamó Serenity, que había permanecido en silencio —¿acaso cree que Mamoru no sabía acerca de sus amantes?

—Por favor —Galaxia soltó una risita nerviosa —deja de inventar cosas. ¿No esperaras que alguien crea eso de una mujer decente como yo?

—Usted puede hacer lo que quiera. Pero si me acuesto con Serenity o no, ese no es su problema —espetó Endymion.

—Tienes razón, no lo es —dijo Galaxia, viendo a Endymion—. La razón por la que estoy aquí es otra. Terminemos con esto de una vez, díganle a Mina salga de donde esté.

—Mina no irá a ningún lado con usted, y si no quiere que levantemos una denuncia por secuestro, será mejor que se vaya —le advirtió Endymion.

—Pues yo podría hacer lo mismo. Mina ni siquiera te conoce, no tiene motivos para estar aquí. Su lugar es con su familia.

—Pues yo soy su familia, soy su hermano y ella tiene motivos suficientes para estar aquí después de saber al demonio que tiene por madre. Mina no está sola.

—¡Mina! —gritó Galaxia —si no quieres que las cosas se compliquen, ¡sal ya!

—No me atemorizan sus amenazas, Galaxia. No voy a permitir que se lleve a mi hermana. Le repito, ella no está sola y voy a protegerla de usted y de quién haga falta. Ahora, si no quiere que llame a la gente de seguridad del hotel para que la saquen a la fuerza, le voy a pedir que como la dama que dice ser, se vaya de aquí. Ahora.

—Me iré, pero esto no se quedará así —le aseguró Galaxia mirando a Endymion, luego le dirigió una mirada desdeñosa a Serenity antes de salir de la habitación.

En cuanto la puerta se cerró, Mina llegó corriendo hasta la sala y se arrojó a los brazos de Endymion.

—Tranquila —él acarició su espalda —ya pasó.

—Gracias —dijo Mina, estrechándolo aún más —¿es verdad todo lo que dijiste?

—Lo es, Mina. Lo es.

—Pero ¿Por cuánto tiempo? —le preguntó, alejándose de él.

—Eso no lo sé. Ahora Galaxia está molesta porque me dijiste la verdad, pero eres su hija, ya se le pasará.

—No creo que lo haga, mucho menos después de que sepas lo que encontramos junto a los documentos que viste —le aseguró Malachite.

Mina desvió su mirada de Endymion para ver a Serenity ¿Qué hacía ella aquí? ¿Por qué estaba con Endymion?

—No es lo que estás pensando, Mina —dijo Serenity, adivinando sus pensamientos.

—Entonces, explícame, ¿Qué hacías con Endymion, Serenity? acaso mamá tiene razón y ustedes…

—Eso no es tu incumbencia, Mina —la interrumpió Endymion.

—Pero…

—Pero nada —la cortó.

—¿Qué te ocurrió en la mano? —inquirió Malachite, viendo la mano de Endymion envuelta en la pañoleta.

—Un pequeño accidente, nada de importancia. Voy a dejar a ir Serenity a su casa y regreso para que hablemos.

—Yo puedo irme sola —susurró Serenity.

Endymion le dedicó una mirada de advertencia y le hizo un gesto para que salieran de allí.

—No pienses cosas que no son —le pidió Serenity, acercándose a Mina para despedirse —déjame explicarte después.

Mina asintió antes de que Serenity le diera un beso en la mejilla de despedida y saliera de la habitación junto con Endymion.

—¿Crees que ellos…? —le insinuó Mina a Malachite.

—No lo sé. Creí que Serenity no era ese tipo de mujeres, pero ahora… —se encogió de hombros.

—No puedo creerlo. Y ¿Qué hay de Rei? ¿Es que a Endymion no le importa su novia?

—Sí. No —resopló —no lo sé, Mina. Quiero creer que no, estaba demasiado molesto cuando lo llamé. No creo que haya ocurrido algo.

—Yo creí en Serenity cuando me dijo que ella y papá no eran amantes aunque todos así lo creían, pero ahora… —negó con la cabeza —está con Endymion sin importarle que este a poco de casarse, creí conocerla pero me doy cuenta que no es quien yo pensaba.

—No la responsabilices de todo. Conozco a Endymion y sé lo insistente que puede ser hasta conseguir lo que quiere… y quiere a Serenity. Si es que no ocurrió ya algo entre ellos, no descansará hasta hacerla suya.

—Debo hablar con Serenity y también con mi hermano.

—Si quieres hacerlo, hazlo —resopló—. No has comido nada en todo el día. Ven, pidamos algo de comer mientras esperamos a Endymion, o si prefieres vamos al restaurante del hotel. ¿Qué dices?

—Prefiero quedarme aquí, con todo lo que he llorado debo verme fatal.

—Estás hermosa —dijo, acariciando su mejilla—. Eres hermosa

—Aun así, mejor pide que traigan a la habitación —solicitó nerviosa, alejándose de él

—Está bien. ¿Qué quieres comer?

—Para mí un salmón a la plancha con verduras salteadas.

—¿Vino blanco?

—No suelo beber, pero sí, una copa no me vendría mal.

—Como gustes. Tus deseos siempre serán órdenes para mí, Mina.

Ella se sonrojó pero se reprendió de inmediato. Acababa de ver lo que Endymion había hecho en Serenity, no quería terminar igual que ella.

—No sé qué pretendas, Malachite, pero no voy a caer.

—¿Caer?

—Sí. No voy a ser una más de tus aventuras. No quiero juzgarte, pero sé el tipo de vida que Endymion y tú llevaban en New York, por eso te lo digo desde ahora, para que no pierdas tu tiempo conmigo.

—Mina, _Glyka mou_ —se acercó a ella y le enmarcó el rostro con las manos —tú no eres una aventura para mí. Sé que tal vez no vas a creerme, pero desde que ti vi en la fotografía que Endymion me entregó para tu búsqueda, no he dejado de pensar en ti.

—¿Qué es lo que me estás intentando decir?

—Que me gustas, que quiero demostrarte que quiero algo serio contigo. No sé si es amor, quizá sea demasiado pronto para decirte algo así. Solo quiero que me des la oportunidad de conocerte. De conocernos.

—Malachite, yo…

—No digas nada, solo piénsalo —la interrumpió—. Pero voy a pedirte un favor.

—¿Qué no le diga a Endymion? eso solo demuestra que no es en serio lo que sea que pretendas conmigo —dijo, con un aire de tristeza en su mirada.

—No, _Glyka mou_, de hecho hablaré con él acerca de mis sentimientos por ti.

—¿De verdad?

—Claro que sí —dijo dándole un beso en la coronilla —eres su hermanita y ya está preocupado, creo que se dio cuenta de mis sentimientos porque dijo que tendríamos una plática pendiente acerca de ti.

—¿Entonces?

—Lo que quería pedirte, es que ahora que lo sabes, no te alejes de mí. Sé que no he sido un dechado de virtudes, pero te lo dije antes, si la mujer que me interesa me hace caso no tendría ojos para ninguna otra. Y esa mujer eres tú, Mina.

—No lo sé, Malachite. Yo no quiero sufrir.

—Lo último que quiero es hacerte sufrir. Por favor, dame una oportunidad y no te alejes de mí ¿lo prometes?

—Está bien, pero por favor, no juegues conmigo.

—Eso nunca, _Glyka mou_.

.

.

.

Endymion detuvo el _Aston Martin_ fuera de la casa de Serenity. No había previsto nada de lo que había ocurrido hoy, incluso ahora, no sabía por qué había ido a buscarla. Esa mujer podía ser un arma de doble filo para él, porque la odiaba por todo lo que le hacía sentir y más por haber sido amante de Mamoru, pero también la deseaba como nunca antes había deseado a nadie, ardía de deseo por ella y terminaría consumiéndose si no la hacía suya pronto.

Su deseo era más grande que su odio por ella.

—Gracias por traerme —susurró Serenity, sacándolo de sus cavilaciones.

—Créeme, por mí no te hubiese traído a casa.

—Por favor, Señor Shields, no empiece.

—Ya empezamos, _agapimenos. _Desde aquel día en mi oficina. Lo que no hemos podido es terminar lo que empezamos y no sabes cómo lo lamento —aclaró, acariciando el muslo de Serenity.

Al sentir la tibieza de su piel sobre la suya, ella tragó grueso, mientras un ardor comenzaba a recorrer su cuerpo.

—Olvídese de mí y continuemos como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

—Ojalá pudiera olvidarme de ti. Pero al parecer he sido castigado por los dioses, porque desde que recorrí con mis labios tu preciosa piel —dijo, haciendo figuras con su dedo anular sobre su carne —y desde que probé el sabor de tus labios, no hago otra cosa que pensar en ti.

La piel de Serenity ardía bajo su contacto, eso más su voz aterciopelada, seductora y cargada de deseo, la tenían al límite. Si él no se detenía, ella terminaría arrojándose a sus brazos.

—Esto no está bien. No está bien.

—Ni tú misma te lo crees, pero sí, tienes razón esto no está bien… está muy bien… más que bien —añadió, acercándose a ella para dejar húmedos besos sobre su cuello mientras colaba su dedo por la parte interior de su muslo hasta alcanzar el borde de las bragas.

Ella sintió una oleada de fuego quemándole entre las piernas. No podía pensar ni respirar, sólo seguir allí, perdida en el placer de sus caricias. La encarnación de Eros la tenía a su merced y aquello fue un pequeño atisbo de lucidez.

—No —jadeó, llevando sus manos a la de él para detenerlo—. No.

Endymion se mordió el labio mientras retiraba su mano.

—Haces añicos mi autocontrol, _Ángelos. _Tus ojos, tus labios, tu piel, toda tú encienden una hoguera en mi interior que no sé cómo apagar. La única solución es consumirnos juntos.

—Dejemos las cosas así. Se lo suplico, no vuelva a buscarme.

—Eres mi talón de Aquiles, mi bella Afrodita. Dejaría todo, por un momento contigo.

Endymion aprovechó su desconcierto que causó en ella su declaración para besar su mandíbula y su cuello. Su aroma a rosas de nuevo se coló en sus sentidos aturdiéndolo. Le mordisqueó el lóbulo de la oreja y besó la sensible zona de debajo, para finalizar trazando espirales eróticas con la lengua.

—Endymion —gimió Serenity. La combinación de sensaciones era increíble.

—Suena tan bien mi nombre en tus labios —llevó las manos a sus caderas, las introdujo bajo la camiseta para acariciar su piel febril y poco a poco fue subiendo hasta sus senos—. No sabes cómo me gustaría oírlo mientras te hago mía.

Ella notó que se tensaba anticipando una liberación sin duda precipitada, su intimidad palpitaba de deseo por él y si no hacía algo pronto estaría perdida.

—Endymion, por favor… aquí no… así no —dijo Serenity, lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza entre gemidos.

Endymion soltó un gruñido y se alejó de ella.

—Tienes razón. Necesitamos llevarte a una cama.

—Abre el auto, déjame ir.

—Tengo hambre de ti y de tus labios, deseo besarlos como si no hubiese mañana —desactivó el cierra automático del vehículo —y voy a saciarla, Serenity.

—No. Hoy accedí a ir con usted porque estaba con mi madre, pero no volverá a ocurrir. No volveremos a vernos, Señor Shields —dijo ella, abriendo la puerta del automóvil y salió corriendo hacia su casa.

—Nos veremos más pronto de lo que crees, _Ángelos_ —afirmó con una sonrisa antes de echar a andar el _Aston Martin_.

En la seguridad de su hogar, Serenity se dejó caer contra la puerta, con la respiración agitada no por su reciente carrera, sino por lo ocurrido al interior del automóvil.

La encarnación de Eros cada vez tenía más poder sobre ella. Su resistencia, su racionalidad y absolutamente todo se volvía como el tamo, tan solo con verse envuelta por su penetrante mirada, por su voz seductora, sus palabras, sus labios avasalladores, sus besos ávidos y sus caricias vehementes.

No podía seguir así, no podía permitir que él hiciera de ella lo que quisiera. Debía tomar al toro por las astas, tenía que detener a Endymion de alguna forma. El problema es que no sabía cómo.

—Ya llegaste, cariño —dijo Ikuko, saliendo de su habitación —¿Qué pasa, hijita? Estás temblando.

—Nada, mamá. Solo refrescó un poco —mintió.

—¿Segura? —insistió, sin creérselo.

—Sí. ¿Qué otra cosa?

«La encarnación de Eros, por ejemplo» le dijo su conciencia.

—Bien, deberé creerte.

Serenity a veces odiaba ese sexto sentido o habilidad especial que tenía su madre.

—Ya ves, eso te pasa por salir así y no llevar un suéter.

—Ya es tarde, mamá, y tú deberías estar durmiendo.

—Cómo querías que me fuese a dormir antes de que llegaras. Más bien, ya no le hagas de emoción y dime, ¿Cómo te fue con Endymion Shields? ¿Dónde te llevó?

—Bien mamá, me fue bien —dijo entrelazando su brazo con el de su madre para llevarla hasta su habitación —fuimos hasta un aeródromo y él planeó una avioneta.

—¡Oh, cariño! —le dio una palmadita en la mano —¡Debió ser tan romántico! Ya me los imagino volando por los aires y viendo el atardecer desde el cielo.

—Fue una experiencia excitante, sí — «no solo por el vuelo, también por lo que ocurrió después cuando bajaron de la avioneta y hace unos minutos dentro del automóvil» le gritó la voz de su conciencia. Serenity deseó acallar esa vocecita interior.

Al llegar a la habitación ambas se sentaron sobre la cama.

—Es evidente que le gustas, hijita.

—No te hagas ilusiones, mamá. El señor Shields está comprometido.

—¿Comprometido?

—Sí. Está comprometido con Rei Hino, una mujer a su altura.

Ikuko chasqueó la lengua.

—No me vengas con esas cosas, Serenity. Tú eres una mujer hermosa, dulce y de buenos sentimientos. Cualquier hombre te querría a su lado y eso incluye a Endymion.

—¿Cuál es la parte de «está comprometido» no entendiste, mamá?

—Comprometido pero no muerto, hijita. Aun puede arrepentirse y decidirse por ti.

Serenity se estremeció ante aquella idea y una parte de ella se aferró con todas sus fuerza a esta. ¿Sería capaz Endymion de dejar a su novia por ella?

«No. Claro que no. Él solo te ve como la amante de su padre. Como una mujer fácil, con la cual puede divertirse y después desechar»

—No, mamá. Él está muy enamorado de su novia y se casaran dentro de poco.

—Esa boda no va a realizarse, cariño. Lo vi en sus ojos, ese hombre será para ti.

—¡Mamá, no empieces con tus cosas! —dijo, levantándose de la cama y dispuesta a irse.

—Empiezo, Serenity. Empiezo —la tomó por la muñeca para detenerla—. No será un camino fácil y puede que haya muchas lágrimas en él, porque las cosas o las personas por las que vale la pena luchar, lo valen. Ese hombre te pertenece. Se pertenecen, Serenity. Endymion y tú están destinados a estar juntos.

—No sigas, por favor. Más bien, acuéstate que ya es tarde y duerme.

Serenity le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de salir de la habitación de su madre e ir a la suya.

Una vez allí se hizo un ovillo sobre la cama mientras su cabeza daba mil vueltas. No podía dejar de pensar en las palabras de su madre y en que su cuerpo aun ardía de deseo y de pasión frustrada.

Ardía por Endymion.

No debía. No podía ilusionarse, él nunca la tomaría en serio por más que ella acariciara esa pequeña esperanza. Y tampoco debía a hacerlo, no debía alimentarse de esperanzas con él. Más bien, lo que debía hacer era encontrar la forma de ahuyentarlo al precio que sea, y si era necesario, hablaría con su prometida para lograrlo.

Con ese pensamiento levantó de la cama para desvestirse, se puso la camisola del pijama y se metió en la cama. Por más esfuerzos que hizo no pudo evitar que la imagen de unos penetrantes ojos zafiro, de un sedoso cabello azabache por el que deseaba deslizar sus dedos o por unos tentadores labios de los cuales salían ardientes palabras se colara en su cabeza antes de dormir. Sí, porque ni en sus sueños pudo impedir que la encarnación de Eros la invadiera.

.

.

.

Los ojos de Endymion discurrían entre Malachite y Mina, estaba seguro que algo había pasado en su ausencia. Había entre ellos una mirada cómplice, que si bien, antes era un pequeño atisbo, ahora ninguno de los dos se esforzaba por disimularlo.

Endymion se dijo que no iban a verse la suerte entre gitanos. Él no había cambiado, a pesar de haber encontrado a Rei, a quien consideraba el amor de su vida, no podía dejar de pensar en Serenity; por lo mismo, estaba seguro que para Malachite las cosas no serían muy diferentes

«La quieres, Endymion. Aunque lo niegues, quieres a Mina» se dijo a sí mismo, sabía que su preocupación por ella era a causa del cariño que sentía, aunque no fuese capaz de reconocerlo. Más tarde hablaría con Malachite, él no iba a permitir que lastimara a su hermana.

—Y, bien —Endymion tamborileó los dedos en el posa brazos del sillón —¿Qué era eso tan importante que tenía que ver?

—Todos los documentos que te enseñé forman parte la investigación mandó a realizar mi padre antes de enfrentar a Galaxia —aclaró Mina —y fue él quien los dejó en el aquella caja fuerte en el banco, quería que estuvieran en un lugar seguro. Él me dio la llave poco antes de morir y yo temiendo que mamá la descubriera se la di a Serenity.

—He hiciste bien, Mina —la encomió Malachite—. Perdona que te lo diga pero tu madre es el mismo demonio y estoy seguro que hubiese hecho hasta lo imposible porque no se supiera la verdad.

—Lo sé —dijo, con pesar soltando un suspiro—. Como iba diciendo, él se encargó de guardarlos y me confesó la verdad, pero yo nunca vi el contenido de esos documentos hasta ahora.

—Sigo sin entender, Mina.

—Solo te estaba explicando esto, Endymion, porque acabamos de encontrar un documento del que yo no tenía conocimiento.

—¿Qué documento?

—Papá cambió su testamento —reveló Mina, tensa al no saber cómo reaccionaría su hermano —aunque aún no tenía la certeza de la culpabilidad de mi madre en muchas cosas, aun así él la excluyó completamente, solo le dejó una pequeña mensualidad y los únicos herederos de todo en tres partes iguales somos Jedite, tú y yo.

—¿Estás bromeando? —inquirió Endymion, completamente aturdido.

—No. Por esa razón ya no hará falta que impugnes el testamento, Endymion. Eres tan hijo de papá como los somos Jedite y yo. Antes de morir él arregló todo, para de alguna forma, reconocerte como su hijo. Legalmente ya eres hijo de Mamoru Shields.

Endymion se levantó y fue hasta el gran ventanal, Mina quiso ir a contenerlo pero Malachite le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que no lo hiciera.

¿Qué no había tenía suficiente ya por un día como para ahora enterarse de esto? Pensó Endymion, que no podía salir de su asombro. Cada cosa que descubría de su padre le demostraba que no era la persona que durante años había creído que era. Había regresado en busca de venganza, para ajustar cuentas con él y con Galaxia, pero mientras más desenterraba las cosas ocultas de su pasado, más cambiaba su visión del asunto.

Ahora, él, el huérfano sin futuro y sin familia, era uno de los herederos de imperio Shields. Había conseguido lo que siempre había querido, humillar a Galaxia y reclamar lo que por derecho le correspondía, no es que le hiciera falta porque tenía tanto o más dinero que los Shields, pero si iba en pos de él era únicamente por su búsqueda de la justicia.

Si Mamoru Shields era el hombre que todos decían que era, solo le cabía una duda ¿Por qué entonces había arrastrado a Serenity con él? ¿La habría amado como alguna vez amó a su madre? Eso era algo que seguramente solo él sabría responderle y lamentablemente nunca podría hacerlo.

—Mañana mismo llevaremos ese documento con nuestro abogado —dijo Endymion, tras varios minutos de silencio, volteándose a ver a su amigo —para que comience los tramites debidos.

—Dalo por hecho, hermano —respondió Malachite.

—¿Endymion? —lo llamó Mina y le dirigió una mirada enajenada—. Hay algo más.

—¿Algo sobre el paradero de mi madre? —inquirió, sin poder ocultar su interés en ello.

—No, lo siento. No hay nada sobre eso.

—Pero ya un detective está investigando, tal como lo pediste —le aseguró Malachite.

—Entonces, ¿qué, Mina?

Endymion volvió a voltearse hacia la ventana. Esta vez Mina caminó hasta él.

—Hay un sobre, firmado por papá para ti —y se lo tendió —supongo que querrás leerlo cuando estés a solas.

—Quédatelo, es mejor dejar las cosas así.

—No. Recíbelo, por favor. Él lo escribió para ti y quizá es lo único verdaderamente importante que tengas de él —dobló el sobre y lo metió en bolsillo de su saco.

Endymion no dijo nada y Mina se arrojó a sus brazos para abrazarlo. Permanecieron así largo tiempo, en el que él medio correspondía a su abrazo.

—Nosotros ya comimos, pero si quieres pido algo para ti —sugirió Malachite, para romper el tenso silencio.

—No. Ya te hemos molestado lo suficiente.

—No digas eso. Claro que no molestan, hermano.

—Aun así, no he estado todo el día con Rei y ya es tarde —señaló Endymion.

«Cómo si la hubieses extrañado mientras estabas con Serenity» quiso decirle Malachite, pero se contuvo.

—¿No quieres quedarte un poco más? —sugirió Mina, quien no quería alejarse de Malachite aun.

—No. Será mejor que nos vayamos.

Mina asintió resignada. Los dos hermanos se despidieron de Malachite y para Endymion no pasó desapercibida la interacción entre Mina y su amigo. Cuando Mina salió, él se quedó mirando a su hermano de vida.

—Tenemos una plática pendiente, Malachite.

—Cuando quieras, hermano —respondió el aludido, antes de que Endymion abandonara la suite.

Poco tiempo después, Endymion ingresaba en su habitación, encontrándose con su prometida recostada en la cama, leyendo una revista de modas.

—Endymion, por fin llegas ¿Por qué no contestas ese maldito teléfono? Te he llamado toda la tarde.

—Lo siento, _agape mou. _Mi teléfono sufrió un pequeño incidente —dijo sacando del bolsillo de su saco lo que quedaba del aparato.

—¿Qué pasó? Mira tu mano, ¿tuviste un accidente?

Endymion observó la pañoleta atada en su mano y la llevó hasta su nariz, aún conservaba el olor de Serenity y con solo percibir su aroma y el recuerdo de lo vivido sintió que la sangre se le subió a la entrepierna.

—No. Todo está bien, nada de qué preocuparse.

Él se inclinó y le dio un sonoro beso en los labios a su prometida.

—¿Dónde estuviste toda la tarde? Hueles a perfume barato de mujer. Endymion, si me estás engañando…

—Estuve todo el día con Mina y Malachite —la interrumpió, ya había tenido suficiente como para discutir con ella.

—¿No me mientes?

—No.

—Está bien, te creeré. Pero por favor regálale un perfume a tu hermanita quieres —dijo ella, haciendo una mueca de desagrado.

—Por cierto Rei ¿Qué le estuviste diciendo a Mina?

—Hemos conversado de cosas triviales, solo intento llevarme bien con ella… pero para serte franca, yo no creo que sea sincera, para mí que algo oculta.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—No lo sé, solo es impresión mía. No creo que nada de lo que vaya a decirte sea verdad, para mí que está confabulada con su madre para dañarte.

—Como sea. Ya lo hablamos y me mostró pruebas convincentes. Aun no sé si confiar en ella del todo, pero aun así, no quiero que vuelvas a inmiscuirte en mis asuntos. ¿Entendido, Rei?

—Sí. Yo solo lo hice porque quiero lo mejor para ti, _agape mou_.

—¿Sabes una cosa, Rei? —le dijo, mirándola fijamente—. En estos momentos, lo mejor para mí eres tú, sólo quiero besarte y hacerte el amor.

—¿Qué esperas entonces? —Rei lo abrazó por el cuello y se apretó contra él.

Los labios de él adhirieron a los de su prometida en un apasionado beso y ambos cayeron sobre la cama.

Él le acarició los pechos y Rei sintió su erección, lo que no sabía es que no la había causado ella sino el recuerdo de alguien más, y es que mientras Endymion la hacía suya, no pudo evitar que el aroma de Serenity lo envolviera y fuera su rostro el que viera cuando llegaba al clímax.

—¿Endy? —lo llamó Rei, unos minutos después cuando ambos yacían en la cama.

—¿Sí?

—Ahora que ya sabes todo lo que Mina tenía que decirte ¿Por qué no adelantamos la boda y nos vamos a New York?

—No sé si regresemos pronto, Rei. Han ocurrido algunas cosas que no esperaba y aun no ajusto cuentas con Galaxia.

—Olvídate de eso —dijo poniéndose encima de él y lo besó —te lo he pedido varias veces. Olvídate de todo. Déjalos con su dinero, su imperio y todo lo que los rodea. Eso está manchado, Endymion; además, tú no lo necesitas.

—Quiero verla hundida, Rei. Quiero que pague por todo el daño que hizo. Y no solo eso, también necesito saber que fue de mi madre.

—Puedes seguir la investigación desde New York, pero por favor, si quieres empezar una nueva vida a mi lado… olvídate del pasado. Si sigues con esto vas a convertirte en alguien igual a ella y yo no quiero eso. Olvídate de todo y vámonos.

—Tal vez tengas razón —resopló Endymion.

—Claro que la tengo. No quiero que el día de mañana nuestros hijos se avergüencen de ti, porque para serte sincera temo hasta dónde seas capaz de llegar con tal de conseguir lo que sea que pretendas para lograr tu venganza. Quiero que seamos felices, quiero hacerte feliz ¿Qué dices?

—No lo sé Rei —respondió inseguro.

Endymion creía que tal vez ella tenía razón, pero no solo por el hecho de lo que podía acarrear su venganza sino también por Serenity, el seguir teniéndola tan cerca lo volvería loco. Y no solo eso, también estaba el hecho de que amaba a Rei y ella no se merecía su engaño.

—Si me amas olvídate de todo, renuncia a ese dinero y regresemos —comenzó a besar su cuello mientras acariciaba su cuerpo —¿me prometes que lo harás?

—Lo pensaré, pero no te prometo nada.

—Gracias, _agape mou_.

—Voy a ir a hacer algunas llamadas, necesito ver cómo van las cosas. —Endymion con cuidado apartó a Rei y se levantó de la cama sin importarle su desnudes a la habitación contigua que servía de estudio.

Intentó mantenerse ocupado. Realizó algunas llamadas a las oficinas en Estados Unidos, revisó sus correos y envió algunos; incluso intento leer un libro, pero en nada podía concentrarse del todo.

Pensaba en la carta que le había dejado su padre, no se atrevía a leerla. No se sentía preparado. Pero no solo pensaba en él, la mayor parte de sus pensamientos los ocupaba Serenity.

Acababa de hacer el amor con Rei, esperando que todo lo que su prometida le hacía sentir y provocaba en él, apagara el deseo que Serenity despertaba en él, pero no lo había conseguido.

Perdió la cuenta de cuantas veces recorrió el pasillo. Deambulo por todo el departamento y finalmente sin saber qué hacer regresó a su habitación. Se sentó en la cama, al lado de su prometida y cerró las manos sobre sus rodillas. Rei no merecía esto, no merecía que ardiera de pasión por otra mujer, que deseara que fuese otra la que ocupase ahora su lugar en la cama, a la que deseaba despertar con ardientes besos y escuchar como los dulces labios de ella susurraban su nombre, como aquella tarde, mientras se estremecía de placer mientras la hacía suya hasta el amanecer.

Sin poder controlarlo, su entrepierna volvía a reaccionar.

«Rei tiene razón, lo mejor es que nos vayamos cuanto antes de aquí» dijo para sí, levantándose de la cama para ir por una ducha fría.

.

.

.

Las semanas transcurrieron con agónica letanía para Endymion, estaba a solo un día de su boda y desde aquel día en el que había descubierto la verdad acerca de su origen, hace un mes y medio, no la había vuelto a ver, pero su recuerdo estaba patente en su memoria. Aunque si tan solo fuese en su memoria eso sería una bendición, pues por el contrario aún tenía grabado sobre su boca el adictivo sabor de sus labios, así como también su dulce aroma, casi podía sentir como se estremecía entre sus brazos por sus caricias u oír sus gemidos anhelantes de estas y como pronunciaba su nombre embargada por un ponte deseo.

La atracción sexual entre ellos era innegable y la odiaba cada vez más por ello, porque no era justo para la mujer que amaba y que lo amaba, debía hacer un gran esfuerzo para que el nombre de Serenity no se escapara de sus labios mientras noche tras noche le hacía el amor a Rei. La odiaba por no poder controlar lo que le hacía sentir, estaba acostumbrado a controlar absolutamente todo y a todos, pero ella lo descolocaba, lo sacaba de sus esquemas e increíblemente lo debilitaba. La odiaba también por haberse hecho amante de su padre y porque lo deseara a causa de eso.

Había decidido alejarse de su Afrodita, y por amor a su novia, había adelantado el matrimonio, abandonado su venganza y la validación del nuevo testamento para cobrar su parte de la herencia; algo que nunca creyó hacer, pero su amor por Rei era más grande, pues no imaginaba una vida sin ella. Sin embargo, deseaba que eso hubiese sido tan fácil como la tortura de permanecer alejado de Serenity, aunque se había jurado hacerla suya, debido a esta incontrolable atracción y a que Rei no merecía su engaño, no había vuelto a verla, pero aquello no lo hacía más fácil, sino por el contrario, ni mucho menos lograr apaciguar lo que sentía por ella.

—Endymion, ¿podemos hablar? —dijo Mina, asomando su cabeza por la puerta del estudio.

—Claro —dejó de lado los documentos que estaba leyendo—. ¿Ocurre algo? Creí que irías con Rei a la prueba del vestido antes de que se lo entregaran.

—Dijo que la habían cancelado, aunque es extraño —frunció los labios —porque llamaron hace poco de la casa de novias para confirmar la cita porque no habían logrado contactarla al celular.

—Voy a llamarla, con lo de la boda anda con la cabeza en cualquier lado —sacó su teléfono móvil del bolsillo interior de su saco —quizá anda de compras y no lo ha escuchado.

Endymion marcó el número de Rei y puso el altavoz mientras terminaba de firmar algunos documentos. Esperó largos segundos pero no obtuvo respuesta.

—Pues no, no contesta. Lo siento, Mina.

Ella agitó la mano en el aire con una sonrisa.

—No lo sientas, no es que muera de ganas por ir con ella, pero cumplo con avisar. Endymion ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—Habla.

Mina apoyó los codos sobre el escritorio y a su vez su barbilla sobre sus manos.

—¿Estás seguro de esto?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A todo, a renunciar a tu parte de la herencia, a ser reconocido como hijo de papá, a dejarlo todo por Rei ¿tanto la amas?

—Sí, Mina, estoy seguro —volvió a dejar sus papeles de lado y se le quedó mirando—. La amo como nunca he amado a nadie. Rei me ha enseñado a perdonar y es que ella tiene razón, yo no quiero convertirme en alguien como tu madre.

—Pero es lo que te corresponde por derecho.

—Está decidido, Mina.

—Y en cuánto a la boda, ¿estás seguro? ¿No crees que sea muy apresurado?

—Tal vez lo sea, eso no lo niego, pero no quiero esperar más. Rei es un nuevo comienzo, es todo lo que necesito.

—Te lo repito ¿Estás seguro? —él asintió —¿Y qué hay de Serenity? Yo creí que tú...

—No debería decir esto delante de ti, pero ya que lo preguntas te seré sincero, Serenity no es una mujer que pueda tomarse en serio, Mina. Solo la busqué para divertirme un poco.

Mina apoyó las manos sobre la mesa, evidentemente molesta.

—¡Serenity es una mujer increíble!

—Increíble en la cama, quizás… pero no podría asegurarlo porque no alcancé a comprobarlo.

—No sabes lo que dices, ¡Serenity es mucho mejor que Rei!

—Ellas no tienen punto de comparación —sonrió de medio lado—, Rei es una mujer de moral intachable pero no puedo decir lo mismo de Serenity.

—¡Eres un tonto, sabes!, después de ver como la mirabas creí que ella era la mujer correcta para ti, y después de hablar con ella, todo este tiempo he intentado convencerla de que si la buscaste es porque sientes algo por ella.

Endymion pensó que ya tenía suficiente con el recuerdo de Serenity como para que ahora Mina insistiera en hablar de ella.

—Hiciste mal, Mina. Amo a Rei y nunca la dejaría por nadie, mucho menos por una mujer como Serenity.

—No te creo, yo los vi… y nunca has mirado a Rei como la veías a ella. Aún estás a tiempo, date cuenta de quién es Rei y de lo que estás perdiendo al rechazar a Sere.

—Lo único que siento por Serenity es deseo, en cambio a Rei la amo. Esta conversación no nos llevará a ningún lado.

—¡Qué no lo ves! Rei no es la persona que crees, por eso Mal...

—Mina —Malachite irrumpió en el estudio —será que me permites hablar con Endymion a solas.

—Pero yo...

—Por favor —insistió él, cortando su protesta.

—Está bien —dijo Mina, a regañadientes se levantó y luego de cruzar una mirada con Malachite salió del estudio.

Endymion resopló, mientras su amigo y hermano cerraba la puerta y se volteaba a verlo.

—Me salvaste, Malachite. Mina puede ser muy insistente cuando quiere.

—No sé a quién me recuerda ¿Será mal de familia? —sonrió, pero en seguida volvió a ponerse serio.

—Muy gracioso, Mal. Y, bien, ¿qué quieres hablar conmigo?

Malachite inspiró hondamente y soltó el aire de golpe. No sabía cómo se tomaría esto Endymion y si se molestaba estaba en su derecho, solo esperaba que para él valiera más su amistad y que algún día entendiera por qué lo había hecho.

—Endymion, te conozco de toda la vida. Eres mi amigo, mi socio y más que eso, eres al único que considero mi familia, mi hermano.

Endymion puso los ojos en blanco, suponiendo a dónde los llevaría esta conversación.

—Ya lo hablamos, Mal. No te quiero cerca de Mina.

—Mis sentimientos hacia ella no han terminado, solo se han aumentado con el paso de los días y espero que logres entenderlo, pero no es de ella de quién quiero hablarte.

—¿No? Entonces, ¿a qué viene todo esto?

—Sé que tal vez te enojes conmigo por esto y estás en tu derecho de hacerlo, pero quiero que sepas que yo nunca quise actuar a tus espaldas. Sin embargo, tuve que hacerlo, eres la persona en la que más confío, quien ha estado conmigo desde que tengo memoria y por quien haría cualquier cosa.

—Sin rodeos, Mal —dijo, impaciente —lo que sea, dilo ya.

—Se trata de Rei.

—¿Qué pasa con ella?

—Sé dónde está ahora.

—¿Dónde está? Le llamé pero no contesta.

—Ella está en la mansión Shields, seguramente en este mismo momento en la cama con tu hermano.

.

.

.

**¡Hola a todos!**

**¿Creyeron que ya todo estaba resuelto? Pues no, cada capítulo trae consigo nuevas emociones e intrigas. Ya ven que su animadversión por Rei estaba justificada, muchas dudaban del amor de Endymion por ella, pero ya ven que estuvo dispuesto a dejarlo todo por su amor, incluso a Serenity. El asunto ahora es ¿Cómo reaccionará Endymion?**

**A quienes tienen cuenta ya les respondí por PM, a quienes no, por aquí (no olviden poner su nombre o un Nick):**

**Nanami-chan:** amiga, pareciera que todo está aclarado pero no, como ves en este capítulo seguirán surgiendo nuevas intrigas y revelándose secretos que harán cambiar los planes de Endymion. Gracias por tu apoyo.

**natalie19:** me alegra que hasta ahora la historia sea de tu agrado. Comúnmente actualizo los viernes, este último no pude porque tengo un problema con mi lap.

**Karen Kurumi:** lamento que la relación haya sido tan unilateral y no nos hayan presentado antes. Sí, orgullosamente digo que la que escribió y está escribiendo esta "mediocridad" soy yo. Lamentablemente no he leído 50 sombras, el BDSM no es de mi agrado, así que no podría hacerte una comparación. Puedes bajarte del barco cuando quieras, yo no obligo a nadie a leer lo que escribo y si no es de tu gusto estás en todo tu derecho de hacerlo. Mis mejores deseos para ti.

**Usagi Rosylu Cruz:** lo sé, lo sé, amiga. Creo que todas quisieran ser Serenity, imagínate yo cuando escribo.

**Johana: **Hola, amiga. No te preocupes, como diría Mina, mejor a la tarde que nunca xD sé que cuento contigo desde CdM y me alegra que esta también sea de tu agrado. Gracias por tus palabras y buenos deseos, la pasé bien para mi cumpleaños.

**Kiki:** Hola nena, me alegra que lo hayas disfrutado, siempre me gusta dejar un poquito de intriga al final para que se queden con ganas de leer el siguiente. Gracias por el alago y sí cualquiera quisiera un hombre de esos. No te preocupes no dejaría la historia sin terminar.

**Mony:** No, Rei no les hará las cosas fáciles pero como dicen el amor verdadero siempre triunfa. Gracias por leer y espero que este también sea de tu agrado.

**Marisol:** ¿Tú crees que sea amor? Bueno él no es capaz de ver lo que siente por ella, no quiere encontrarle el verdadero significado a sus sentimientos y los disfraza con el deseo que siente por ella, pero por algo fue a buscarla a ella y no a Rei, ¿no?

**Catnip SD:** Sí, está para comérselo enterito y no dejar ni un huesito. Acá también hace calor y sufro también mientras escribo. Muchas gracias, no les daré en el gusto, descubrí una gran pasión en esto y no voy a dejarlo. Sé que Endymion es duro con Mina, pero solo es una coraza, en el fondo la quiere. Galaxia es el mismo demonio, puedes odiarla.

**yssareyes48: **me alegra que la historia siga atrayéndote y como ves cada capítulo trae nuevas emociones. Como ya ves él la quiere, solo que no sabe cómo lidiar con lo que siente, creció lleno de odio. Serenity aunque quiere no puede resistirse a él. Y en cuanto a Malachite y Mina, el amor florece.

**Brujitadcc: **gracias nena, yo feliz de que te guste mi trabajo. Lo imagino, así mismo estoy yo cuando lo escribo y me alegra poder transmitirte tantas emociones. Ya ves que su animadversión por Rei era justificada.

**johanna bodmer: **pues sí, ya ves que Malachite sí tenía razones para interrumpir.

**Serenity:** pobre de nuestra Sere, definitivamente por más que quiera no puede resistirse a la encarnación de Eros, pero ¿Quién podría hacerlo? Yo no. Tiene sus razones no solo por lo que dijo Galaxia, sino también por todo lo que hizo Mamoru y porque ve en los ojos de ella el amor que le tiene a Mamoru. Gracias nena y si te decides, estaré esperando tu llamada xD

**Espero sus comentarios para saber qué les pareció este nuevo capítulo.**

**Pueden encontrarme en Facebook como Conyta Moonligth de Chiba.**

**Se les quiere.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sailor Moon y todos sus personajes que aparecen en esta historia, le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi**

**Capítulo 5**

.

.

.

El rictus del semblante de Endymion, era imperturbable. Malachite lo veía fijamente, esperando su reacción; pero su rostro, moreno y delgado, tenía una expresión irritantemente serena. Odiaba cuando hacia eso, era la expresión típica que tenía a la hora de hacer negocios y él, aunque lo conocía de toda la vida, no podía adivinar qué pasaba por su cabeza.

De pronto, e inesperadamente para Malachite, Endymion estalló en carcajadas. No entendía por qué estaba riendo tan animadamente cuando acababa de decirle que la mujer con la que estaba a horas de casarse lo engañaba con su medio hermano.

—¿Ya lo sabías? —preguntó Malachite, desconcertado —¿por eso ríes? ¡Claro!, debí suponerlo, por eso has hecho todo tan apresuradamente.

Endymion dejó de reír y lo miró serio.

—No sé de qué demonios estás hablando —dijo con expresión adusta—, pero déjame decirte que hubiese esperado algo así de Mina, que no hace más que insistir que estoy cometiendo un error, mas no de ti, Mal. Sé que no les agrada Rei, pero de ahí a inventar algo así…

—¡Me conoces y yo no inventaría algo como esto! Eres mi amigo, mi única familia, mi hermano de vida y por lo mismo quiero verte feliz, aunque fuese con alguien como Rei, pero no puedo permitir que te engañe de esta manera. Me crees, ¿verdad?

—Malachite, si no tienes nada más que decir mejor vete —le dijo con voz fría, apartando la silla y alzándose en toda su estatura.

—Lo lamento, pero no me iré sin abrirte los ojos. Esperaba que confiaras en mí, pero veo que esa mujer te tiene más embrujado de lo que creía.

—No te reconozco —Endymion arrugó la frente y curvó su sensual boca con expresión de disgusto—, ¿acaso haces esto porque me negué a que enamorarás a mi hermana?

—Quien no te conoce en este momento, soy yo —indicó con pesar. No había imaginado los alcances de los sentimientos de Endymion por Rei—. No creas que no me importa que te enojes conmigo, pero aun así mandé a investigar y seguir a Rei.

—¡¿Qué hiciste qué?! —abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, sin poderse creer lo que él decía —¿Te has vuelto loco, Malachite?

—No. Solo veía en ella algo que todos vemos, pero evidentemente tú no —tiró un pendrive sobre su escritorio y se puso de pie —ahí están las pruebas. Y, ahora, dado que no confías en mí creo que no tengo nada más que hacer aquí. Estaré en el hotel por si quieres hablar —dijo, encaminándose hacia la puerta.

Endymion confiaba en Malachite como en nadie, habían estado juntos prácticamente toda su vida y, por más difícil que fuese de reconocer en ese momento sabía que si había alguien que no le mentiría, era precisamente él.

—Mal, espera —dijo con voz pesarosa.

—¿Qué? —Malachite posó su mano sobré el pomo de la puerta y, sin abrirla, se volteó a verlo.

Endymion cerró los ojos y soltó un pesado suspiro dejándose caer en la silla. Malachite no necesitó más y regresó a sentarse donde había estado hace unos segundos.

—Rei se está acostando con mi hermano. La mujer que amo, la única que he amado, en la creí encontrar todo lo que buscaba, con la que planeé un futuro y la que creí que sería la madre de mis hijos, se la está follando ahora mismo mi hermano —golpeó el escritorio con el puño con fuerza.

—Va más allá de eso, hermano —lo último que quería era lastimarlo más, pero debía saber la verdad.

—No creo que nada sea peor al hecho de que Rei me esté engañando con Jedite —reconoció intentando calmarse y no ir a buscarlos para matarlos a ambos.

—Créeme que lo hay. Endymion, en verdad no quisiera hacerte esto, no imaginé que en verdad la amaras, pensé que solo te estabas aferrando a ella.

—Sin rodeos, Mal.

—Como te dije, en ese pendrive —dijo señalándolo—, están todas las pruebas que el investigador me entregó. Hay fotografías y, como intervenimos el teléfono de Rei, hay grabaciones que debes escuchar.

—No sé si quiera hacerlo. —Endymion se puso de pie y comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación —¡Demonios, de solo imaginarlo con sus manos sobre ella! —lanzó un golpe contra la pared con el puño y se arrepintió de inmediato porque era la misma que se había lastimado hace unas semanas.

—Es necesario que lo veas, pero sobre todo, que lo escuches... —Malachite tomó el ordenador portátil de Endymion, que estaba sobre la mesa, lo abrió, conectó el pendrive y giró la pantalla hacia Endymion—. ¿La reconoces?

Endymion se acercó hasta él y estudió la foto. En esta aparecía Rei, su prometida entrando en la mansión Shields junto a Jedite. Avanzó una a una las fotografías y en cada una de ellas era más sugerente y explicita que la otra. Se les veía juntos, besándose ávidos de pasión, abrazados, acariciándose íntimamente mientras entraban a algún hotel o a la mansión.

—¡Maldita zorra! —Endymion quiso lanzar el ordenador por los aires, pero en cambio tomó lo primero que encontró sobre el escritorio, su moderno teléfono que había comprado hace solo unas semanas y lo estrelló contra una de las paredes.

—Son amantes desde antes de que la conocieras, ellos te ha engañado desde un principio —soltó el aire de golpe —pero aun viene lo peor. —Malachite cambió de archivo y abrió las notas de audio.

La respiración de Endymion era un pesado jadeo e, intentando en vano calmarse, se apretó el puente de la nariz mientras escuchaba la descarada conversación de Jedite y Rei. Se haló con fuerza el cabello cuando la muy descarada le decía que era una tortura para ella tener que acostarse con él, corresponder a sus besos y caricias, que solo sentía repulsión; pero su furia se desató cuando le dijo que solo lo hacía por ellos, porque Galaxia y Jedite se lo habían pedido, para que él se olvidará de su parte de la herencia, para que no los despojara de lo que siempre había sido suyo. Quiso golpearlos a ambos al escuchar cómo se reían de él porque había decidido dejar todo por ella, por como lo haría firmar un papel renunciando a todo y, una vez que se hubiesen casado y regresado a Estados Unidos, ella lo abandonaría.

—Todo fue un plan —añadió Malachite —desde que te derramara el café en el aeropuerto en adelante.

—¡Y caí como una maldito idiota! —gritó lleno de ira.

Endymion no necesitó escuchar nada más, fue hacia una pequeña estantería de libros y los arrojó con fuerza, sin importarle nada comenzó a golpear todo a su alrededor.

Malachite, preocupado por su reacción o que se lastimara en su arranque de furia, fue hacia él para detenerlo.

—¡Cálmate! —lo agarró con fuerza por la espalda —no te pongas así por esas alimañas.

—¡¿Cómo me pides calma?! ¿Te das cuenta? una vez más Galaxia me está destrozando la vida, ¡esa maldita mujer, se ha encargado de quitarme todo lo que amo! —forcejeó con Malachite —¡suéltame, que voy a ir a matarla!, así se acabará esto de una vez por todas.

—No. No voy a permitir que hagas una locura como esa, hermano.

—Ya no aguanto, Mal, ya no.

—Lo sé. Si antes no estaba de acuerdo en tu venganza, ahora sí lo estoy, más después de saber todo lo que hizo, el que aún no podemos tener una sola pista acerca de tu madre y ahora esto —negó con la cabeza—, simplemente las cosas no pueden quedar así como si nada. Voy a ayudarte en todo, pero cálmate.

De pronto, en medio de su discusión se sintió un golpeteó en la puerta, interrumpiéndolos.

—Malachite, Endymion, ¿Qué ocurre? —se escuchó la voz angustiada de Mina —desde afuera se escucha el alboroto. Abran, por favor.

—Todo está bien, Mina—le respondió Malachite sin soltar a Endymion—. No te preocupes.

—Por favor, díganme qué está ocurriendo.

—Ve a tu cuarto, Mina —le ordenó Endymion, con la respiración agitada.

—¿Golpeaste a Malachite por mí, Endymion? ¡Abran ya esa puerta!

—No es nada de lo que te imaginas. Acabamos de perder millones por un mal negocio, solo es eso —le mintió Malachite, sin querer hacerlo, pero no tenía otra opción, ella no podía ver a su hermano en aquellas condiciones.

—¿De verdad que solo es eso? —inquirió incrédula.

—Sí. Hazle caso a Endymion y vete a tu cuarto, _Glyka Mou_, te prometo que todo está bien.

—Lo haré… pero te juro, Endymion, que si has golpeado a Malachite, por las razones que sean, no respondo de mí —le advirtió a su hermano, antes de que se escucharan sus pasos por el pasillo.

Endymion soltó un gemido lleno de frustración y aflicción.

—¿Por qué, Mal? ¿Por qué no puede dejarme en paz? —preguntó abrumado, dejando de forcejear.

—Dinero, Endymion. Ahora que no está tu padre lo único que la mueve es el maldito dinero. Galaxia ha ido demasiado lejos, pero debes ser más inteligente que ellos.

—Tienes razón. Ya puedes soltarme, te prometo que no haré una locura.

—Está bien —dijo liberándolo.

—¿Quién más sabe de esto?

—Nadie más, solo tú y yo.

—¿Mina? Ella también…

—No. Ella no está involucrada —respondió intuyendo lo que quería decirle—, como nunca estuvo de acuerdo con lo que ellos planeaban no tiene idea acerca de esto. Le pregunté si conocía a Rei y dijo que la había visto un par de veces en algunos eventos sociales pero nada más. Aunque ella desconfiaba de Rei y yo le dije que también lo hacía.

—¿Crees que sea sincera? Tal vez solo está aquí, como Rei, para destruirme.

—Te devuelvo la pregunta, ¿crees que sea sincera?

—No sé qué creer… tal vez me equivoque, pero sí, más después de todo lo que ha hecho por mí.

Malachite suspiró aliviado de que Endymion no desconfiara de su hermana, estaba seguro que ella sería un gran apoyo y pilar para él.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? Si quieres cancelar la boda, yo puedo encargarme de eso.

—La boda sigue en pie.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Has enloquecido?

—No. Eso es lo que ellos querían y lo tendrán, que sigan creyendo que se salieron con la suya. Actuaremos como si nada, pero no saben lo que les espera, esto apenas comienza.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Completamente.

—Está bien. Como quieras.

—Ahora, por favor, déjame solo.

—No creo que sea conveniente —dijo, viendo todo a su alrededor y luego a él —se te abrió la herida.

Endymion se dio cuenta que su mano otra vez estaba sangrando.

—No te preocupes, estaré bien y ya te dije que no haré una locura, pero necesito estar solo.

—Saldré, pero no voy a irme. Si no te molesta pediré que arreglen el cuarto de huéspedes —dijo, Endymion asintió y Malachite le dio una palmadita en el hombro antes de salir del estudio.

Endymion regresó hasta su escritorio y se dejó caer pesadamente sobre la silla, pensando cómo una vez más Galaxia destruía su vida, en cómo la mujer que amaba se había prestado para algo como esto. Quería matarlos a los tres, pero Malachite tenía razón, él debía ser más inteligente.

Sacó de uno de los cajones de su escritorio una pañoleta, la misma con la que Serenity había envuelto su mano. Se la llevó a las fosas nasales como llevaba haciendo las últimas semanas y se dejó embargar por el dulce aroma que aún conservaba.

Una idea se le vino a la cabeza mientras veía el ocaso y, cuanto más lo pensaba, más le gustaba.

.

.

.

Ikuko sentía los rayos del sol que se colaban por la ventana de cocina mientras tarareaba una canción. Vertió en un molde la mezcla para el bizcocho del pastel de fresas que le estaba haciendo a Serenity, con el fin de animarla, aunque algo le decía que este tendría otro propósito.

Últimamente la había notado ausente y taciturna. Hoy se le veía especialmente triste y, ella sabía a qué o más bien a quién, se debía; pero algo le decía que no sería por mucho tiempo. Aunque Serenity no lo reconociera, la conocía muy bien, su pequeña se había enamorado de Endymion Shields.

Su instinto le decía que tendría un largo camino por recorrer, un camino lleno de lágrimas, pero debía recorrerlo porque ese era su destino, porque el corazón de Endymion le pertenecía, como el de ella a él.

Se apartó un mechón de cabello que le cayó sobre la frente con el dorso de la mano y alzó la vista por la ventana y, como si lo hubiese llamado con el pensamiento, la razón del sufrimiento de su hija estaba ahí, de pie frente a la entrada de su casa, con su porte altivo, orgulloso y que expelía seguridad. Ella pensó que se veía endemoniadamente guapo con aquel traje con aquel traje negro. Aquellos ojos zafiros se cruzaron con los suyos y, una sonrisa que según Ikuko era casi pecaminosa, se formaba en los labios de él.

—Creo que este pastel tendrá que esperar —dijo limpiándose las manos en el mandil para luego encaminarse hacia el antejardín.

Mientras lo hacía, pensaba en que su instinto no le había fallado y prueba de ello era que él estaba allí.

—_Kalimera, Kírie_ Shields.

—_Kalimera_, pero ya le dije, Endymion... solo Endymion.

—Cierto, Endymion. Es una bonita mañana —sonrió viendo al cielo y luego a él —como para una boda ¿no lo crees?

—Sí, lo es.

—Soy una maleducada, ¿gustas pasar? Estoy preparándole un pastel de fresas a Serenity, su favorito, mi hija adora las fresas.

—No se moleste, pero ¿está ella en casa?

—No, hace unos días entró a trabajar. Y, dime, ¿qué te trae por aquí?

—Precisamente venía a hablar con ella, ¿me podría dar la dirección de la empresa en la que está trabajando?

—¿Empresa? Ojalá hijo, pero no está trabajando en ninguna empresa.

—Entonces, ¿dónde está trabajando?

—En una cafetería del centro, de mesera.

—¿Mesera? —preguntó creyendo haber oído mal. Ikuko asintió en respuesta—. Pero ella tenía un excelente puesto en las empresas Shields, ¿cómo es que, con sus estudios y experiencia laboral que tiene, está trabajando de mesera?

—Pues sí pero nadie ha querido darle trabajo por culpa de Galaxia —al escuchar el nombre de ese demonio disfrazado de mujer Endymion apretó los puños con fuerza —tras innumerables solicitudes sin éxito y con lo de mi enfermedad dijo que no podía estar sin trabajar y le pidió a Lita, una amiga de ella, que le diera el puesto de mesera en su cafetería.

El odio y la maldad de Galaxia no solo lo habían alcanzado a él, pensó Endymion, sino también a Serenity. No entendía cómo es que ella podía estar trabajando de mesera en una cafetería, cuando podía tener al hombre que quisiera tratándola como a una reina. Ya lo había hecho con Mamoru ¿por qué no ahora?

Se le contrajo el estómago al pensar en que tal vez no había estado con su padre por interés, sino por amor.

—¿Conoces la cafetería Zeus?, está a pocas cuadras de la _Plaza Sintagma_.

—Sí —afirmó recordando que ahí lo había citado Mina aquella vez tras el sepelio de Mamoru—. Bueno, voy a buscarla entonces.

—Claro, hijo, ve pero no le digas nada acerca del pastel, porque quiero que sea una sorpresa y, es más, estás invitado esta tarde para que lo pruebes. ¿Vendrás?

—Todo depende de cómo me vaya con su hija —le sonrió de medio lado.

—Pues entonces tendré un delicioso café para ti.

—Pero aún no he dicho...

—Vendrás —le aseguró, sin dejarlo terminar de hablar—. Endymion, si me permites darte un consejo, nunca olvides que un hombre puede mentir con los labios, pero no con los ojos.

Él, sin entender a qué se refería, no dijo nada e hizo un gesto de despedida y subió a su auto.

—El dolor de tu cuerpo sanará con el tiempo —dijo Ikuko viéndolo partir —pero ¿cuándo sanará el dolor de tu corazón?

Ikuko esperaba que Serenity pudiese batallar con los demonios de Endymion, hacerle ver que a veces no basta con dar vuelta la página sino más bien cambiar de libro y comenzar una nueva historia desde cero.

.

.

Endymion llegó hasta la calle donde estaba la cafetería, que Ikuko le había señalado, y aparcó a cierta distancia. Bajó del _Aston Martin_ y se encaminó hasta allá.  
>Desde la acera vio a Serenity al interior de la cafetería. Su larguísimo cabello platinado estaba recogido en un chongo, vestía su uniforme que consistía en una blusa blanca y una falda tableada de color verde.<p>

Cada vez estaba más seguro de lo que iba a hacer. No tendría que fingir interés por una mujer por la que no sentía nada. Era el plan perfecto, solo que no se había detenido a pensar en las consecuencias de sus actos.

La vio sonreírle al cliente que estaba atendiendo, mientras apuntaba el pedido en su libreta y se mordía el labio. A Endymion lo sorprendió advertir que estaba teniendo una erección al imaginarse esos labios frunciéndose solo para él, mordisqueando los suyos y entregándose a ellos, reclamando su boca y deleitándose con su sabor adictivo. E inmediatamente el hilo de su fantasía se turbó al preguntarse a cuántos hombres había manipulado con ese ardid y eso cortó su excitación en seco.

—No importa con quiénes hayas estado, serás mía… solo mía —dijo con seguridad.

Solo le bastó pensar en ello para volver a excitarse y, lanzó un gruñido para sí, al verse presa de una profunda tensión en la entrepierna. Con crueldad, controló la reacción de su cuerpo.

La vio ir hasta el mesón y ver la hora en el reloj que tenía en su muñeca y para él no pasó desapercibido como contuvo una mueca de aflicción mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, que intentaba contener. Él también miró su _Rolex_, a esta hora debería estar casándose con Rei. De pronto, una idea se le vino a la cabeza ¿habría reaccionado así por eso? Afortunadamente para él, pronto lo averiguaría.

No apartó los ojos de Serenity mientras se acercaba a la puerta, el tintineó de la campanilla llamó la atención de ella mientras él entraba en la cafetería. Los ojos celestes se encontraron con los suyos. Lo veía completamente sorprendida, como si fuese la última persona en el mundo que esperaba ver.

A pesar de llevar ese sencillo uniforme, él pensó que parecía una diosa. Bajó la mirada y la clavó en los altísimos tacones negros que llevaba, y que estilizaban sus piernas haciendo que su deseo aumentara.

Lita al ver entrar a Endymion acercó de inmediato a Serenity.

—¡Por todos los dioses! —exclamó Lita —Serenity, ¿ya viste a ese hombre que acaba de entrar?

—Uhum —musitó sin habla.

—Seguramente es la resurrección de algún dios y vino hasta aquí buscando a Zeus —bromeó seducida por Endymion—. No sé si es mi imaginación o no, pero te quita la vista de encima, ¿lo conoces?

—Él, es la encarnación de Eros.

—¿El hermano de Mina del que me hablaste? —preguntó sorprendida, a lo que Serenity asintió —vaya, amiga te quedaste corta… ¡Él es la tentación hecha hombre!

Muy a su pesar, Serenity pensó que Lita tenía razón, habían pasado semanas desde la última vez que se habían visto, porque él no había vuelto a buscarla. Y, si bien eso era precisamente lo que ella quería, durante todo este tiempo extrañamente lo había echado de menos y, secretamente, había deseado que la buscara. Y ahora, viéndolo de pie a escasos metros, alto, gallardo y oscuro como el pecado, incluso con esa expresión pensativa y sardónica que comúnmente adornaba su rostro, era demasiado atractivo para describirlo.

—¿Qué hace aquí? —susurró Serenity, pensando que debería de estarse casando en este mismo momento.

—Pues a mí, no creo que haya venido a verme.

Endymion tras un ataque hormonal de proporciones incontrolables, le sonrió a Serenity y fue a sentarse en una de las mesas apartadas. La decoración era una sofisticada mezcla de moderno y antiguo, donde predominaban los colores tierra y matices de verde, la iluminación era suave y el tono de las conversaciones también. La suave melodía de un piano procuraba música de fondo al ambiente.

Lita le dio un empujoncito a Serenity y dijo:

—Anda, ve a atenderlo.

—¿Yo?

—Pues sí, quién más.

—No puedo Lita —dijo, mientras sentía el peso de la aguda mirada de la encarnación de Eros sobre ella.

—Por favor, Serenity, no vengas con que no puedes, porque sé que te mueres por ir con él y averiguar por qué está aquí.

—Seguramente viene para asegurarse de que vaya a su fiesta de matrimonio, ya que si bien Mina me dio la invitación, no fui a la ceremonia. Puedo asegurarte que solo viene a burlarse de mí.

—Eso no lo sabes.

—Pero tampoco quiero averiguarlo. No iré a atenderlo, así que ve tú.

—Está bien, pero luego no te quejes si cae rendido a mis pies —dijo, quitándole la libreta de apuntes y el lápiz.

Serenity la vio encaminarse hacia Endymion, meneando las caderas, como solo ella sabía hacerlo. Su amiga tenía una belleza sublime. Era alta, de delineada y curvilínea figura, con un sedoso cabello castaño ondulado y de enormes ojos esmeralda. En su interior algo le decía que probablemente tenía razón y, un hombre como Endymion, caería a sus pies, y es que a su lado, Serenity se sentía como una niñita insípida.

Una sonrisa ladina se formó en los labios de Endymion al ver que la castaña, amiga de Serenity, era quien venía a atenderlo y no ella. Era una mujer atractiva, muy atractiva pero en ese momento la única que lograba despertar sus sentidos y algo más, pensó mirándose la entrepierna, era Serenity.

—_Kalimera, _Bienvenido al café Zeus, mi nombre es Lita —dijo entregándole la carta —¿Qué desea ordenar?

«A Serenity, bañada en chocolate y para llevar» él quiso decirle, pero en cambio dijo:

—Un _espresso_, sin azúcar.

—¿Desea algo más?

—Solo eso. Por cierto, Serenity… ¿a qué hora tiene descanso?

—¡Oh! Bueno… aún es temprano.

—Tú eres la dueña ¿no?, ¿Podrías ayudarme con eso? Es que necesito hablar con ella, pero tal parece que rehúye de mí.

—Solo si antes me respondes algo.

—Pregunta entonces —alzó las cejas altivo.

—Estás vestido para una boda, ¿no se supone que en este momento te deberías estar casando?

—A menos de que haya un clon mío, sí, pero como ves estoy aquí.

—Pero Serenity dijo que a esta hora era la ceremonia o ¿acaso se equivocó?

—No, no lo hizo.

—Entonces, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Ya te lo dije, vine por Serenity.

—Eso quiere decir que no lo harás por ella _¡Theós Mou! _—exclamó, llevándose las manos a la boca.

—Puedes sacar tus propias conclusiones, porque la verdad, es algo que preferiría hablar con ella… si no te molesta.

—¡Oh, claro!

—Gracias —dijo, dándole una sonrisa seductora.

—En seguida te traigo tu café y en cuanto al descanso… dalo por hecho —le guiñó el ojo antes de retirarse.

Desde la barra, Serenity vio como Lita venia de regreso. Debía de reconocer que, contrariamente a lo que ella esperaba, Endymion no le había coqueteado a Lita ni se le había quedado mirando cuando le dio la espalda para verle el trasero como acostumbran hacer muchos hombres.

—Aun siento que las piernas me tiemblan, de cerca es aún más… —suspiró Lita en cuanto llegó a la barra —¡uf! me dejó sin palabras. Un _espresso_ sin azúcar —le pidió a Serenity.

—¿Qué hablaron?, ¿te dijo algo? —preguntó queriendo parecer despreocupada, pero sin lograrlo realmente, mientras sacaba un juego de taza y la llenaba con el café de la máquina.

—No que no querías saber —le sonrió Lita.

—Pues no, pero… —resopló —está bien, sí quiero saber.

—No hablamos de ti, si es lo que quieres saber —mintió Lita—. ¡Ah! y dame también unas galletitas de menta, son por cuenta de la casa.

Serenity no pudo ocultar la decepción que se reflejó en su rostro mientras le entregaba la charola a Lita y vio cómo está la tomaba para llevarle su pedido a Endymion. Reparó en como cruzaban un par de palabras mientras Lita le servía y luego regresó a su lado.

No pudo sacarle los ojos de encima cuando Endymion le daba al primer sorbo a su café y, con los ojos cerrados, lo degustaba en el interior de su boca. Esa boca que ella había probado, esa boca que ahora mismo deseaba besar.

No sabía si lo hacía a propósito o no, pero él se bebió con lentitud su café, disfrutando de cada trago, como si lo estuviese seduciendo, como antes había hecho con ella. Con solo recordar sus besos, sus caricias y la forma en que la había tocado, sentía que ardía por dentro, sus senos se hincharon y tensaron, hasta que el sujetador le resultó incómodo. Fue consciente de cómo su cuerpo reaccionaba y sentía algo ilícito en la entrepierna.

Cuando terminó con aquel deleite para él, pero tortura para ella, lo vio dejar un billete en la mesa y como su imponente figura se alzaba en toda su extensión para luego comenzar a acercarse a ella. Serenity no podía reaccionar, se encontraba inmersa en el abismo que eran sus ojos azules y en los rasgos perfectos de un ángel o más bien de un dios caído, de la encarnación de Eros.

—_Kalimera,_ _agapimenos _—la saludó él, con una sonrisa arrebatadora.

—_Kalimera, Eros _—dijo sin pensar.

—¿Eros?

Sonrojada Serenity se dio cuenta de su indiscreción, pero con tan solo escuchar su voz profunda y sensual, se abrasó por dentro y, eso sumado a su presencia, la habían llevado a hablar sin pensar y lo maldecía por ello, como también a sí misma, por no poder controlar lo que la hacía sentir.

—¿Quién dijo Eros?

—Tú. Acabas de llamarme Eros.

—Imaginación suya, _Kírie_ Shields. Debió oír mal —Serenity reparó en su mano vendada —¿volvió a lastimarse?

—Sí, pero nada de cuidado… a menos que sean los tuyos. ¿Podrías acompañarme? Necesito hablar contigo, _agapimenos._

Serenity se preguntaba qué querría hablar con ella y por qué estaba allí cuando se supone que debería estar celebrando su matrimonio ¿sería que lo habían retrasado?

Al ver que Serenity no respondía, Lita se acercó hasta ellos y dijo:

—Sí. Serenity, puedes tomarte un descanso.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Ahora? Pero si es cuando más clientes…

—Tranquila, Neflyte está por llegar —dijo, le quitó el mandil y la empujó para que saliera de detrás de la barra.

Tal como la vez anterior, Endymion la tomó del codo y, la sensación de su piel sobre la suya, era como el sello de hierro candente y el ardor le subía por el brazo y se extendía por todo su cuerpo. No fue consciente de nada a su alrededor que no fuera él, ni cómo es que habían llegado a la _Plaza Sintagma _y la animaba a sentarse en una de las bancas_._

—¿Qué hacemos aquí? —le preguntó Serenity.

Endymion iba a responderle cuando el sonido del teléfono de Serenity lo interrumpió.

—Es tu hermana —ella le dio una mirada de disculpa y respondió —¿Mina?

—¡Serenity, no vas a creer lo que voy a decirte! Dime, ¿estás sentada?

—Sí.

—Bien —soltó un suspiró—. Endymion no se casó, nunca llegó a la iglesia y Rei está como loca. Nadie sabe dónde está porque anda sin su teléfono. No hubo boda, ¿puedes creerlo?

Sí, sí que podía. Serenity miró a Endymion y los ojos de él aprisionaron los suyos, no se había casado y ahora estaba allí con ella. ¡Dios!Sería posible que…

—Sere, ¿sigues allí o te desmayaste? ¿Me oyes?

—Sí, Mina… yo… ¿podemos hablar después?

—Claro. Te llamo luego para contarte más detalles y si aparece el novio fugitivo. _Adío._

—_Adío _—dijo Serenity antes de colgar.

Serenity no sabía qué decir, solo era consiente que Endymion estaba a su lado y no con Rei y la pregunta que sus labios no se atrevían a formular era «por qué».

—Supongo que Mina ya te informó los pormenores —señaló Endymion.

—Sí… —fue la escueta respuesta de Serenity, percatándose como las mujeres que pasaban por su lado lanzaban miradas llenas de interés a Endymion.

Él se acercó hasta ella y acarició su rostro tensó. Ella pensó que aunque Endymion seguía teniendo ese aire intimidante, propio de él, había algo diferente. No tenía la sensación de ser un conejito asechado por la fiera.

—No he dejado de pensar en ti, de soñar contigo, de añorarte, incluso cuando estaba con ella —dijo, acariciando con sus mano la mejilla de ella, y en realidad no mentía —extrañaba tanto el calor de tu piel, tus ojos, tus labios, tu olor. —Se acercó a ella y luego de aspirar su aroma, depositó un suave beso en su mejilla.

Ella no sabía qué pretendía ni, mucho menos, qué quería que hiciera. ¿Él no podía estar…? No, no podía. Aunque quería creer lo mejor de él, su reputación lo impedía. Debía de estar burlándose de ella. Seguramente todo era cuestión de ego, quizá necesitaba que todas las mujeres del planeta babearan por él, para dormir por la noche. Probablemente, querría convencerla de acostarse con él y, cuando lo consiguiera, sintiéndose satisfecho de sí mismo, regresaría con Rei pidiéndole perdón y se casaría con ella.

—No estoy para sus juegos.

—No estoy jugando, nunca he hablado más en serio. ¿Crees que iba a dejar plantada a Rei por un juego? No, lo hice porque ya no puedo seguir acallando lo que siento por ti, porque te necesito a mi lado.

—¿A mí y a cuántas más? —dijo fehaciente.

—Una mujer segura, es la inseguridad de cualquier hombre, y tú eres la mía. Me debilitas, desarmas mis esquemas, anulas mi autocontrol y con solo una sonrisa puedes tenerme a tus pies, pero tú no eres consciente de ello —indicó, pensando que en ello, tampoco mentía.

—Hemos compartido cierta intimidad, y me avergüenzo por ello, pero cuando no nos dejamos llevar lo único que hacemos es pelear.

Serenity sintió que se derretía por dentro cuando él le brindó una sonrisa, propia de la encarnación de Eros.

—Siendo así, prefiero pasarme la vida entera peleando contigo que haciendo el amor con otra. Quiero dormir contigo cada noche y verte al despertar cada mañana, por el resto de nuestras vidas.

—No sabe lo que está diciendo —dijo, rogando al cielo que la poca cordura que le quedaba no la abandonara y terminara arrojándose a sus brazos.

—Lo sé. Sí que lo sé —acunó su rosto y besó sus mejillas. Sus ojos zafiros eran hermosos, pero muy torturados y ella no podía evitar preguntarse si sería sincero—. Te elegí a ti… Serenity, tú me haces feliz, eres la persona que tengo en mente siempre, por la cual arriesgué todo, te ruego que me creas y que me des una oportunidad.

—Por favor, olvidemos esto.

Endymion la abrazó y Serenity pensó que él se había movido tan lentamente, como si le tomara esfuerzo controlar sus acciones, cosa que nunca antes había hecho.

—Me encanta estar así, sentirte entre mis brazos es como sentirme en el cielo pisando la tierra ¿no lo sientes? Eso es amor

—Tú no me amas, ni yo a ti.

Endymion miró hacia arriba y exhaló una respiración entrecortada.

—Hay cosas que el corazón siente pero ni la palabra, ni siquiera el pensamiento puede llegar a expresar, solo hay una forma de hacerlo.

Diciendo esto, tomó el rostro de Serenity entre sus manos e inclinó la cabeza, en el momento justo antes de rozar lentamente sus labios sobre los de suyos, ella cerró los ojos y sintió la cálida exhalación de su aliento. Cómo había extrañado sus besos, ambos lo habían hecho, por eso en el primer roce de sus labios sobre los de ella, ambos se estremecieron.

Serenity sentía un toque suave, como el de plumas, rosando sus labios. Sabía a café y a menta, y sabía besar… pero ese beso no tenía punto de comparación con los anteriores. Era un beso inocente, dulce pero la anticipación se erigió más alta que el mismo Everest, remeciendo algo en el interior de su corazón.

Y, tan suavemente como la besó, él se separó de ella pero no del todo, sino que pegó su frente a la suya.

—Eres todo lo que necesito a mi lado. —Musitó Endymion, completamente aturdido por las sensaciones que acababa de experimentar, sin poder evitar preguntarse si estaba haciendo lo correcto.

—Nunca podrás tomarme en serio, tú nunca me verás como…

—Solo me estuve engañando a mí mismo, creyendo ver en otra lo que hay en ti —Endymion estaba seguro que en ninguna mujer encontraría lo que había creído hallar en Rei, pero debía convencerla de que así era—. Te veo como la mujer con la que quiero compartir mi vida, créeme cuando te digo que nadie más despierta en mí lo que tú despiertas. Soy un libro en blanco que te espera, contigo me puedo escribir.

—No sé si sea capaz, no sabiendo cómo eres.

—Quiero que aquietes mis demonios, que me conozcas, enseñarte mis cicatrices y te quedes a mi lado para besarlas. Hay muchas cosas que debo enfrentar y quiero que seas mi apoyo, que seas la persona que esté a mi lado.

—Endymion, yo…

Él rosó sus labios suavemente y se apartó de ella.

—Quiero que brilles, que cumplas tus sueños, que sonrías y ser yo quien esté a tu lado para verlo.

—No puedo. No quiero que me hagas sufrir, Endymion.

Por alguna extraña razón, una parte de él, tampoco lo quería pero ya era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse.

—Eso es algo que no puedo asegurarte, pero te pido que solo me des una oportunidad, déjame conquistarte —cogió sus manos entre las suyas—, demostrarte que más allá de la pasión entre nosotros hay amor.

—Tengo miedo de hacerlo.

—Yo también tengo miedo. No miento cuando te digo que me haces sentir débil, que no puedo controlar lo que siento por ti —reveló, y no mentía.

No quería creerle, pero después de pensar en todo lo que había hecho y de lo que acaba de decirle, ella le dijo:

—Mi último vestigio de cordura me ha abandonado —suspiró—. Está bien, voy a darte una oportunidad.

—Gracias —le pasó los dedos por su mejilla y ella se apoyó en su toque—. Voy a honrar tu confianza en mí, _Ángelos_, y pasar el resto de mi vida amándote. —La besó, suavemente y con mesura.

Endymion se sentía como el peor de los hombres en este momento, pero era necesario.

Con cientos de sentimientos encontrados, la abrazó contra su pecho y la escuchó suspirar. No sabía si estaba haciendo lo correcto, tal vez estaba jugando con fuego y resultaría quemado, pero en ese momento poco y nada le importaba, solo quería hacer justicia, vengarse de Galaxia y de todo aquel que se prestara para sus fechorías, entre estos Jedite y Rei.

Habían llegado demasiado lejos y él, como un idiota enamorado, había caído en las redes que habían tejido para entramparlo. Había estado dispuesto a olvidar el pasado, el daño que le habían hecho a su madre y a él, e incluso, a renunciar a todo por el amor de Rei y por una nueva oportunidad de ser feliz junto a ella. Debían pagar y él se encargaría de ello, aunque fuese lo último que hiciera.

Pero por otra parte, al tener a Serenity así, entre sus brazos, sentía que anulaba esos demonios sedientos de venganza, pero también avivaba otros, los cuáles él desconocía hasta antes de que ella apareciera en su vida y que aún no sabía cómo manejar.

El deseo y la pasión, junto con otros potentes y desconocidos sentimientos, que ella despertaba en él, eran tan intensos, que lo abrumaban. Ella lo debilitaba, anulaba su autocontrol y acrecentaba sus más primitivos instintos y sentimientos. Ahora mismo estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no dejarse llevar por el deseo incontrolable que sentía por ella. Sin embargo, a pesar de que estos sentimientos llenos de lujuria lo consumían y, aunque pudiese parecer contradictorio, también se sentía extrañamente en paz, como si en sus brazos hubiese encontrado un refugio, un...

«No, Endymion. Eso es algo que solo encontraste en Rei. Ahora solo te estás aferrando a lo que Serenity te hace sentir. Ella ni siquiera te ama» se reprendió él.

Serenity lo sintió tensarse y deshizo el abrazo, abandonando la calidez de su pecho, para verlo.

—¿Ocurre algo?

—Solo pensaba en algunas cosas.

—Puedes decirme lo que sea —dijo, tomando sus manos.

Él soltó el aire de sus pulmones de golpe y dijo:

—Volví a Atenas en búsqueda de venganza, solo quería ajustar cuentas con las personas que creía que habían destruido mi vida y, de la noche a la mañana, descubro que Mamoru no es quién yo creía.

—Debes sentirte muy confundido, pero debes saber que Mamo se puso muy feliz cuando se enteró que había tenido un hijo con el único amor de su vida —expresó Serenity, y algunas lágrimas bañaron sus mejillas.

Endymion al ver que lloraba apretó los puños con tanta fuerza, que sus nudillos emblanquecieron, al igual que su mandíbula, que parecía que en cualquier momento iba a desencajarse. Una vez más su odio por ella se hacía presente, odiaba el hecho de que aun estuviese enamorada de su padre, que posiblemente estaba con él solo porque se lo recordaba. Lo enfurecía y no podía ocultarlo, reacción que para Serenity no pasó desapercibida.

—Endymion, si tú y yo vamos a iniciar una relación —le limpió las traicioneras lágrimas—, necesito que sepas la verdad. Mamoru y yo...

Él la calló, llevando sus dedos hasta sus labios; cosa que fue mala idea, porque su furia se vio remplazada por deseo.

—No, Serenity. Sea lo que sea no quiero saberlo.

—Pero es necesario.

—Ya es tarde, y no quiero que tengas problemas con tu amiga por mi culpa —se puso de pie para evadir la conversación, y le tendió la mano a Serenity.

Ella aceptó su mano sin dejar de verlo, aún no podía creer todo lo que acaba de ocurrir. Él no se había casado, había dejado a Rei por ella, le había confesado sus sentimientos y por si fuera poco quería comenzar una relación con ella.  
>Serenity vio como el rostro de la encarnación de Eros se inclinaba hacia el de ella y aquellos labios sensuales se unían a los suyos.<p>

La forma en que ahora la besaba era completamente distinta a la de hace unas semanas. ¿Sería que en verdad era sincero y sus sentimientos habían cambiado? ¿Qué tal vez no solo era deseo sino amor?

Al separarse de sus labios, Endymion dejó fugaces y pequeños besos sobre estos, aunque lo que quería era reclamar su boca sin restricciones, pero no lo hizo porque por más difícil que fuese, él debía controlarse para no estropear su plan.

—Vamos —dijo, tomó su mano y entrelazó sus dedos para comenzar a andar.

Así, tomados de la mano, caminaron mano de regreso a la cafetería de Lita. Durante el camino ninguno dijo nada, pero había un cómodo silencio.

—Llegamos —dijo Endymion, a la entrada de la cafetería.

—¿Quieres entrar a comer algo más?

—Me encantaría, porque así no tendría que separarme de ti —le sonrió mientras acariciaba su rostro—, pero tengo algunos asuntos que atender y dar algunas explicaciones.

—Entiendo —suspiró —todo ha sido tan rápido que... —volvió a suspirar —¿estás seguro, Endymion?

—Cada minuto que paso contigo me convenzo más de que esto es amor. —Llevó la mano que tenía en la sonrosada mejilla de Serenity hasta su nuca para luego besarla.

Este beso era un poco más exigente que los anteriores pero aun así dulce. Sabía que él se estaba controlando y, aunque le enternecía y disfrutaba que lo hiciera porque le demostraba que la tomaba en serio, sin embargo, también extrañaba ese desenfreno y pasión propios de la encarnación de Eros.

—¿A qué hora sales? —le preguntó, en cuanto se separaron. Espero su respuesta pero Serenity parecía no haberlo escuchado —_¿Ángelos?_

—Uhum.

—Te pregunté a qué hora sales —dijo, con una sonrisa.

—A las siete.

—Bien, entonces pasaré por ti para llevarte a casa.

—No es necesario, Eros —agitó la cabeza avergonzada —digo, Endymion.

—Con que imaginaciones mías —dijo, soltando una risa.

—Yo…

—Eres adorable. —Volvió a besarla para luego encaminarse hasta el _Aston Martin_.

Siempre tan imponente, en el interior de su automóvil, Serenity lo vio hacer un gesto con la mano a modo de despedida antes de verlo partir.

En cuanto entró en la cafetería Lita se abalanzó sobre ella.

—¡Por Zeus y todos los dioses del Olimpo! —exclamó zarandeando levemente a Serenity —¿Qué fue todo eso?

—Ni yo lo sé muy bien... creo, creo que me quiere.

—¿Crees? ¡Por Dios, Serenity! Ese hombre acaba de dejar plantada a su novia en el altar por ti y tú crees que te quiere.

—Es tan difícil de asimilar —suspiró —la encarnación de Eros me quiere.

—Quererte es poco, debe estar loquito por ti, basta ver cómo te mira... ¡Cómo te envidio, mujer!

—¿Ah, sí? —exclamó Neflyte, llegando hasta ellas —pues no tienes nada que envidiarle.

—No te pongas celoso, solo estoy feliz por mi amiga.

—Sí, claro —dijo incrédulo, con el ceño fruncido.

—Ya, no peleen. Mejor pongámonos a trabajar—sugirió Serenity.

Endymion abrió la puerta de su departamento de alquiler y se dirigió hasta la sala, se acercó al bar y se sirvió un poco de whisky, que bebió de un solo trago sintiendo como le quemaba la garganta. Se sirvió otro y caminó hasta el sofá para dejarse caer pesadamente sobre éste.

Aun se sentía aturdido, un sinfín de sentimientos batallaban en su interior. En ocasiones lo dominaba la ira o sus ansias de venganza, en otras, su decepción y dolor por el engaño de Rei, pero lo que más lo turbaba era lo que Serenity le hacía sentir. A veces la odiaba pero de inmediato su odio se veía opacado por el deseo, pero hoy, especialmente hoy al besarla, había encendido algo en su interior que no sabía descifrar.

—Serenity... ¿estaré haciendo bien? —le dio un trago a su bebida, mientras escuchaba que abrían la puerta.

—Me puedes explicar ¡¿dónde demonios estabas, Endymion?!

.

.

.

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Bueno ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Como ven tras la traición de Rei los planes de Endymion tomaron un nuevo rumbo, ahora Serenity formará parte de ellos pero de manera diferente.**

**Como les avisé por Face perdieron el cargador de mi lap, lo que me dificulta un poco actualizar, por lo mismo no puedo responder sus comentarios, pero se los agradezco de todo corazón.**

**Pueden encontrarme en Facebook como Conyta Moonligth de Chiba.**

**Espero sus comentarios y opiniones de este nuevo capítulo.**

**Se les quiere.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sailor Moon y todos sus personajes que aparecen en esta historia, le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi**

**Capítulo 6**

.

.

.

Endymion apartó su mirada del vaso con whisky y alzó sus ojos para encontrarse con los amatistas de Rei, que lo veían llenos de furia, la misma que él sentía por dentro a causa de su traición.

Desde el primer momento ella lo había deslumbrado con su belleza y con su elegancia, y ahora, vestida con ese despampanante vestido de novia, por el que él había pagado una fuerte suma de dinero con tal complacerla, y perfectamente maquillada y peinada, no hacía más que confirmarlo. Sin embargo, por primera vez no se veía encandilado por su belleza, ya que por fin se le había caído la venda de los ojos y se daba cuenta que aquella inocencia y todo lo bueno que creía ver en ella, no era más que una careta.

Durante años había anidado odio en su corazón y más al reencontrarse con su pasado, en especial con Galaxia; pero creyó que su vida daba un giro al conocer a Rei, que había encontrado todo aquello que una parte de él, que se esforzaba por mantener enterrada en lo más recóndito de su ser, siempre había anhelado: la oportunidad de tener una familia junto a una mujer que lo amara. Él por primera vez había tenido la esperanza de que podía dejar todo ese odio y rencor que durante años había engendrado en su interior, con tal de tener el amor de Rei y ser feliz a su lado.

Pero todo había sido una mentira. Y, en ese momento quería ir y encararla, zarandearla y confrontarla hasta que le dijera la verdad, pero sobre todo, que se retractara de sus palabras. Quería verla a los ojos mientras reconocía que no lo amaba, que todo había sido una farsa, que sentía repulsión cada vez que hacían el amor. Pero por más que quisiera no podía hacer eso, sino más bien, debía contenerse porque si no lo hacía terminaría por delatarse y su plan no serviría de nada.

Ahora su deseo de venganza cobraba cada vez más fuerza.

—¡Estoy esperando una respuesta, Endymion! —gritó furiosa, arrojando el ramo de flores al suelo—. ¡¿Dónde demonios estabas?!

—Dando un paseo —dijo relajadamente, llevándose el vaso a los labios para darle un sorbo al licor ambarino.

—¿Dando un paseo? —chilló, completamente fuera de sí mientras se acercaba a él —¿estabas dando un paseo?

—Sí, eso dije —respondió, dándole otro trago a su bebida.

—Acaso ¿olvidaste que día es hoy?

—No. ¡Cómo iba a olvidarlo! —exclamó sarcástico.

—Entonces dime, ¿por qué mientras yo te esperaba en la Iglesia, tú estabas dando un paseo? Será mejor que te pongas de pie y vayamos ahora mismo a la Iglesia.

—No pienso moverme de aquí.

—Vamos, mi amor —suspiró, en un intento por calmarse —sé que no debí gritarte pero estoy demasiado tensa, entiendo que estés inseguro porque hemos apresurado todo, han pasado seis meses desde que nos conocemos yo también lo estoy… pero te amo y sé solo contigo quiero estar, que quiero ser tu esposa.

Solo porque era una mujer Endymion no se levantó para abofetearla por su desfachatez.

—¿Me amas, Rei? —le preguntó con los ojos cerrados y la mandíbula tensa, queriendo dominar su ira.

—Claro que sí, nunca lo dudes. Te amo, Endy —hizo una pausa, mientras se acomodaba el vestido y el peinado frente al espejo—. Ya es tarde, pero si nos vamos ya, aún estamos a tiempo de celebrar la boda.

—No, ya es demasiado tarde.

—Entiendo que las cosas no resultaron como querías: todo perfecto, organizado y que incluso me has visto el vestido antes de la boda. Pero eso no me importa, te lo repito _agape mou_, lo único que deseo en este momento es ser tu esposa.

—No, Rei.

—Está bien —resopló— hoy no habrá boda. Entonces, ¿prefieres que la programemos para mañana o dentro de unos días? Dime la fecha y yo arregló todo.

—¡No! —alzó la voz —¡Ni más tarde, ni mañana, ni nunca!

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—¡¿Qué no es obvio?! —abrió los ojos y la miró fijamente —no voy a casarme contigo, Rei.

Endymion sonrió complacido al ver el rostro contrariado de la mujer que aunque seguía amando lo había destrozado por completo.

—Estás bromeando, ¿verdad? —se acercó hasta él y le quitó el vaso de sus manos y lo dejó sobre una mesita.

—Nunca hablé más en serio —espetó secamente.

—Endymion, _agape mou_... —se sentó sobre sus piernas y llevó las manos al cuello de él para besarlo pero algo la detuvo —ese olor...

—¿Qué olor? —preguntó mientras la veía hacer una mueca desagradable mientras se abanicaba con la mano.

—Ese perfume que traes.

—Es el de siempre.

—No. Es el mismo perfume barato de mujer que traías la otra vez cuando te desapareciste toda la tarde, y no me vengas con que es el de Mina porque ella estaba conmigo en la Iglesia. ¿Con quién estabas? Respóndeme ¿Me estás engañando? ¿Es eso?

Endymion la dejó sobre el sillón y se puso de pie.

—No sé de qué hablas —dijo, haciéndose el desentendido.

—Hay alguien más ¿verdad? No llegaste a nuestra boda por estar follando con alguna mujerzuela.

—No quiero discutir, Rei. La boda se cancela y ya.

—¡Te exijo que me respondas!

—Está bien —resopló cansino—, ¿quieres la verdad?

—Es lo mínimo que merezco como tu novia, como la mujer que te ama.

Endymion tuvo que contener la risita sardónica que se quería escapar de sus labios al afirmar tan fehacientemente que lo amaba, incluso él se lo creería si no la hubiese escuchado en aquella grabación.

—Sí, Rei —le dijo con fingido pesar—. Conocí a alguien, por eso no puedo casarme contigo.

—¡¿Quién es esa maldita zorra con la que me estás viendo la cara?! —gritó airada.

—Primero que todo, no es una zorra sino una mujer maravillosa. Y segundo, no voy a decirte aun quién es.

—No puedes hacerme esto, Endymion —dijo acercándose a él y tomó sus manos —entiendo que esa... mujer te haya deslumbrado y, que tal vez, tú te sientas indigno de continuar con lo nuestro... —guardó silencio mientras parecía meditar en el asunto y finalmente soltó un suspiro que a Endymion le pareció dramático —pero yo te entiendo.

—¿Me entiendes?

—Sí, seguramente ella te buscó y se te ofreció hasta que tú como hombre no pudiste aguantar más. Pero quiero que sepas que aunque esto es muy difícil para mí, yo te perdono.

—¿Lo dices en serio?

—Claro, mi amor por ti es tan grande que soy capaz de olvidar esta traición.

—Eres tan comprensiva, Rei —dijo llevando sus manos hasta su rostro para acariciar sus mejillas, cuando lo que en verdad quería era darle una bofetada por su falsedad.

—Porque te amo Endymion, como sé que tú también me amas a mí —volvió a tomar sus manos—. Ahora que ya está todo aclarado, le llamaré a Mina para que reserve la fecha más próxima en la Iglesia.

—No —soltó sus manos y le dio la espalda, no podía aguantar su descaro.

—¿No?

—Escuchaste bien. Dije que no, Rei. Agradezco tu compresión pero aun así nuestra boda se cancela.

—¿Quieres esperar un poco más? Sí es por mí, yo...

—Es por mí Rei, no te amo, creí amarte pero solo me dejé deslumbrar por ti. Mi amor y mi corazón pertenecen a otra.

—No puedes estar hablando en serio —se arrojó a sus brazos—tú me amas, sé que me amas.

Completamente desesperada, al sentir que sus planes se estaban yendo por la borda ella lo besó. Al principio Endymion no correspondió a su beso, pero ella continuó seduciéndolo con su boca haciendo que terminara correspondiéndole. Él la amaba, no obstante, le dolía profundamente su traición y, precisamente eso, no podía olvidarlo.

—Lo siento, Rei —la apartó. Se sentía turbado, anhelaba seguir perdido en sus labios, pero luego de besar a Serenity ya no sabía qué pesar.

—Acabas de demostrármelo en ese beso. Me amas, Endy.

—No. Yo no te amo, mejor dicho nunca te amé y, aunque algo tarde, me di cuenta de ello, antes de que cometer un gran error.

—No puedes decir que lo nuestro es un error. ¡Reacciona, Endymion! —gritó desesperada —esa mujerzuela solo está jugando contigo.

—Esa 'mujerzuela' como tú la llamas, es la mujer que amo y la única que quiero a mi lado.

—No puede ser verdad, hasta ayer todo estaba bien. Me amas, sé que me amas. ¡Por favor, Endymion, reacciona! Si necesitas tiempo, yo puedo esperar.

—No necesito tiempo, no voy a cambiar de opinión. Ya tomé una decisión y no habrá boda, al menos no contigo.

—No puedes hacerme esto. ¿Qué hay de nuestros planes, de nuestros sueños?

—Lo siento, Rei, pero tuvo ya no estás en los míos. Créeme que no quiero lastimarte, pero no puedo estar con una mujer a la que no amo.

—¿Quién es ella? Dime quién es para poder reclamarle que se estuviera revolcando contigo sin importarle que seas un hombre comprometido.

—Ya te dije que no voy a decirte quién es, esto es entre tú y yo. Y, aunque no tengo porqué entrar en detalles, debo decirte que no hemos tenido relaciones.

—¿Y piensas que voy a creérmelo?

—No me importa si me crees o no, solo quería que lo supieras.

—Voy a averiguar quién es esa zorra y se va arrepentir por haberse metido con mi hombre.

—¡Ya basta, Rei! Entiendo que estés molesta pero no voy a permitir que sigas insultándola.

—Pero tú eres mío y esa

—Yo no soy tuyo ni de nadie, pero si quieres desquitarte con alguien, hazlo conmigo.

—No, es con ella con quien tengo que ajustar cuentas.

—No te atrevas, Rei. Soy yo quién está dejándote, soy yo quien no te ama.

—¡Pero por ella, por esa maldita puta!—dijo yéndose contra él.

Rei llena de furia comenzó golpearlo en el pecho y Endymion la sujetó de las manos con fuerza. En ese momento la puerta se abrió y entró Mina, elegantemente vestida con vestido color nude de un solo hombro, ajustado a su cuerpo y que llegaba a la altura de rodilla, acompañada de Malachite que vestía un impecable traje azul de tres piezas.

—Endymion, ¿estás bien? —inquirió Malachite, haciéndose el desentendido —al ver que no llegabas pensamos lo peor.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Mina acercándose a ellos —desde afuera se escuchan sus gritos. ¿Por qué no llegaste a la Iglesia?

—Porque el idiota de tu hermano se andaba revolcando con una zorra mientras yo lo esperaba en el altar.

—¡¿Qué?! Pero si ni siquiera fueron anoche de despedida de soltero —Mina miró a Malachite negó con la cabeza y luego se encogió de hombros y luego a Endymion —¿Eso es cierto, hermano?

—Lo único que es cierto es que mi matrimonio con Rei se cancela.

—Porque va a cambiarme por una mujerzuela, ¿puedes créelo, Mina?

—¿Es eso verdad, Endymion?

—Sí, Mina. Estoy enamorado de otra mujer, y aunque tarde me di cuenta de ello. Tú tenías razón.

Mina abrió desmesuradamente los ojos mientras se llevaba las manos a la boca, iba a decir algo pero Endymion le hizo un gesto para que callara. Mina moría de curiosidad, quería saber a qué se refería con ese «tú tenías razón» ¿sería al hecho de que no amaba a Rei? ¿O a quién era la persona que él en verdad amaba?

—¿Lo estás escuchando? Dice que la ama, ¡se ha vuelto loco!

Mina sopesó el asunto y llegó a la conclusión que fuese cómo fuese e independiente de quién era esa mujer de la que su hermano decía estar enamorado, al menos a ella la noticia la alegraba.

—Pues, si Endymion ama a otra y decidió no casarse contigo, yo lo apoyo en su decisión —dijo Mina, asombrándolos a todos.

—Y aunque nadie me lo preguntó —añadió Malachite —también cuentas con mi apoyo, hermano.

—Eso es porque nunca les he caído bien —espetó Rei—, seguramente ustedes le metieron ideas en la cabeza o hasta le presentaron a esa mujer.

—Aunque no lo creas, Rei —soltó furioso —no soy un idiota al que puedan manipular, de alguna forma la venda termina de caérseme de los ojos por más ciego que esté y tarde o temprano la verdad sale a la luz.

Endymion vio como ella palidecía y lo veía sumamente nerviosa y él disfrutaba muchísimo de ello. Aunque otra parte, él quería llevarla al límite para que le confesara la verdad, que le dijera todo había sido una mentira, pero que también había terminado enamorándose de él.

—¿Lo dices por algo en especial? —preguntó Rei, con voz trémula.

—Más bien por alguien —la miró tan fijamente que Rei tuvo no pudo aguantar el peso de su mirada y tuvo que apartar la suya—. Por ti, _agapimenos_.

Mina tiró del brazo de Malachite para averiguar si él sabía algo, pero este solo negó con la cabeza y le hizo un gesto para que guardara silencio.

—¿Por... por mí? —replicó ella, en el mismo tono ahogado.

—Sí. Porque no eres quién yo creía.

Endymion la vio palidecer aún más, si eso era posible.

—¿A qué te refieres, Endy?

—Creo que no pude haber sido más claro. La sinceridad ante todo ¿no estás de acuerdo, Rei? —vio como Malachite lo veía preocupado por lo que iba a hacer, pero le hizo un gesto para tranquilizarlo —¿hay algo que quieras decirme? —preguntó, dándole así la oportunidad de confesar.

Rei casi sin poder sus nervios, se estrujó las manos y dijo:

—Yo... solo quiero decirte que te amo y que no tienes idea del daño que me estás haciendo —se restregó los ojos, limpiando unas fingidas lágrimas—. Ya te respondí, ahora dime ¿a qué te refieres?

—A que descubrí que tú... —hizo una larga pausa, dándole así la oportunidad de confesar, pero al ver que no respondía, él continuó —que tú no eres la mujer de mi vida, que no eres la mujer que amo.

—Entonces era eso —indicó, soltando un pequeño suspiro.

—Sí. ¿Qué pensabas? O ¿hay algo más que debas decirme?

—No. Nada más, es solo que estoy tan aturdida con todo esto.

Él sintió una rabia incontenible al ver cómo seguía burlándose de él dándose cuenta que para ella era tan solo un juguete.

—Bien, ahora que está todo aclarado voy a pedirte que regreses a tu departamento.

Rei se arrojó a sus brazos para abrazarlo, pero Endymion la apartó de inmediato.

—Endymion, _agape mou,_ piénsalo por favor. No puedes...

—Ya no insistas, Rei. Y por tus cosas no te preocupes, hoy mismo las enviaré todas para allá. Ahora voy a pedirte que te vayas, quiero estar solo.

—¡Recapacita!, no puedes dejarme por alguien que apenas conoces.

—La conozco lo suficiente como para saber que la amo, que lo que siento por ella es infinitamente más grande que lo que creía sentir por ti.

—No te creo. Sé que me amas y no entiendo por qué estás haciendo esto, pero si quieres que me vaya, voy a hacerlo. Solo te diré una cosa y es que no saldré de tu vida.

—Como quieras, pero no voy a cambiar de opinión ni mucho menos de sentimientos.

Rei se acercó hasta él con la intención de besarlo pero él, intuyendo lo que pretendía, volteó el rostro.

—Vete, Rei.

Ella apretó los puños furiosa, le dio la espalda y avanzó hacia la salida.

—Rei —la llamó Endymion antes de que ella llegara a la puerta —en cuanto al anillo...  
>Ella se volteó a verlo, Endymion deseó haber inmortalizado aquel momento haciendo una fotografía de su rostro completamente desfigurado mientras se aferraba al ostentoso anillo que adornaba su dedo anular. ¡Qué tonto había sido!<p>

—Quieres que...

—No. Puedes quedártelo —la interrumpió—tómalo como un recuerdo o como una compensación de lo que vivimos, como quieras verlo.

Rei no dijo nada y simplemente se volteó, giró el pomo de la puerta y salió de allí azotando la puerta.

—¿Puedes explicarme qué ocurre, Endymion? —dijo Mina, acercándose a él —¿quién es ella?

—Ahora no, Mina. Quiero estar solo —expresó con voz apagada, encaminándose hacia el estudio.

Endymion se encerró con sus pensamientos y como si su cuerpo fuera un mazo, se dejó caer en la el sillón y nuevamente se sirvió una copa de wiski.

Había sido un idiota, por primera vez veía en Rei cosas que nunca antes había visto. Y, sin embargo, nada de lo que sentía por ella había muerto. Había aguardado la absurda ilusión de que ella le confesara la verdad, pero eso no había ocurrido, llegó a plantearse de la idea de si sería capaz de perdonarla en caso de que ella lo hiciera.

No sabía muy bien qué haría con Rei, solo tenía claro que debía pagar, al igual que Galaxia y Jedite. Y por otro lado estaba Serenity, aun no sabía muy bien qué pensar de ella, para muchas mujeres la riqueza y el poder eran como un afrodisíaco y no sabía si ese era su caso y por eso lo había aceptado.

.

.

.

Aquella tarde, cuando ya el sol se metía envuelto en nubes esponjosas, Endymion salió de su estudio y encontrándose con Mina y Malachite.

—¿Estás bien, Endymion? —le preguntó Mina, preocupada.

—Sí —soltó un pesado suspiro —no te preocupes.

—Me preocupo, eres mi hermano. ¿Es verdad eso de que ya no amas a Rei?

—Ya te lo dije, tenías razón.

—Quiero que sepas que estoy contigo y espero que pronto me presentes a esa mujer que te abrió los ojos.

—Puede que te lleves una sorpresa. Ahora si me lo permiten, tengo que salir.

Endymion medio sonrió y se dirigió a la puerta. Malachite fue tras de él y lo alcanzó antes de que saliera.

—La estás usando Endymion. Entiendo que quieras venganza, pero a qué precio.

—Me aceptó, así sin más… ella es tanto o peor que Rei —dijo, tomando el pomo de la puerta.

—Eso no lo sabes. Tal vez ella es sincera y en verdad siente algo por ti. Véngate si es lo que quieres, pero no de esta manera.

—Ella será una pieza fundamental en todo esto.

—Hermano, dejándote llevar por el odio solo conseguirás dolor y amargura.

—No hay absolutamente nada en el mundo tan dulce como el amor —reconoció, sin soltar el pomo—. Y, aunque parezca paradójico, después del amor, lo más dulce es el odio y la venganza.

Sin más, Endymion salió del allí. Iba camino al aparcamiento cuando se encontró, para su desconcierto, de frente con Galaxia.

—¡Vaya sorpresa la que se llevaron todos! —exclamó sarcástica.

—¡¿Qué demonios hace acá?!

—Solo vine a decirte que eres un estúpido. No eres más que un maldito bastardo y siempre lo serás. Y hoy solo has dado prueba de ello.

—¿Cree que me importa en algo lo que está diciendo o lo que piense de mí? En lo absoluto —le sonrió altivo—. Como ve, voy de salida, así que será mejor que se vaya.

—Eres un miserable, como el bastardo que eres estás roído por la ambición, por la rabia, por la ansiedad de ser un Shields cuando nunca podrás serlo.

—Si no tiene algo más que decir —abrió la puerta de su automóvil.

—Sí, hay algo más. No solo te estás revolcando con la amante de tu padre, sino también con la de Jedite ¿te dijo que se enredó también con él?

Endymion se detuvo en secó y tras unos segundos se volteó para mirarla.

—¿Te sorprende, Endymion? —inquirió Galaxia con una gran sonrisa —si no me crees, pregúntaselo a Mina, ella los encontró juntos. Serenity no es más que una arribista, como sabía que junto a mi esposo no iba a ocupar más allá de la posición de su amante la muy astuta intentó escalar su posición seduciendo a mi hijo.

—Sea eso cierto o no ¿a usted que le importa lo que yo haga con mi vida o con Serenity?

—Me importa porque la odio, la odio por quitarme al amor de Mamoru, la odio porque él desde que la llevó a la casa solo tenía ojos para ella. No soportaba verlos juntos, como tampoco ahora… —calló al darse cuenta de lo que iba a decir.

—Ahora ¿qué?

—Al igual que tu padre, eres un hombre roído por los malditos deseos carnales, un idiota por caer en brazos de esa zorra cuando podrías tener a cualquier mujer —Galaxia se acercó a él y se le quedó mirando —eres tan parecido a él…

Endymion vio en sus ojos una luz de irreprimible aborrecimiento y otra luz de maligno deseo. Por lo que de inmediato una idea se le vino a la cabeza y, sin ponerse a pensar en lo que hacía, o si se arrepentiría de ello, la tomó por la cintura para atraerla a su cuerpo mientras la acorralaba contra el _Aston Martin_.

—¿Qué haces? —chilló Galaxia —¿Cómo te atreves?

—Es lo que deseas ¿no? —Endymion tuvo que contener las náuseas —me deseas como deseabas a Mamoru, por eso no soportas verme con Serenity.

La estrujó en sus brazos, con más animadversión que deseo. Dominó las arcadas que le provocaron ver como la boca de ella alcanzaba la suya.

Aunque había creído que era capaz de hacerlo, sintiéndose asqueado por la situación, Endymion se alejó raudamente de ella, la hizo a un lado y subió al automóvil.

—_Kalispera_, Galaxia —dijo, arrancando a toda velocidad.

Tras conducir algunos minutos sin rumbo fijo se detuvo en un sitio eriazo cerca de la costa. Se quedó allí, casi doblado, apoyado contra el volante.

Tras largo tiempo en esa posición se incorporó pegando su espalda contra el asiento. Su cabeza era un lio. No lo había esperado, pero ahora tenía una nueva arma contra Galaxia, él mismo. Solo que no sabía si iba a ser capaz de seducirla.

Y, por otro lado, lo asfixiaba la intriga, pues lo que más lo irritaba era lo que le había dicho de Serenity. Sus labios se movieron, y algo, como un sonido inarticulado, salió de ellos. Sabía que Serenity había amado a su padre, pero ¿involucrarse también con Jedite? Apretó el puño y por tres veces, inquietísimo, o sólo desesperado, golpeó el volante como si fuera su propia cabeza y quisiera destruirla.

Necesitaba hablar con Mina, por lo que buscó su teléfono dentro de su saco pero por más que lo buscó no lo encontró. Soltó un grito de frustración, al recordar que el día anterior lo había destrozado al enterarse del engaño de Rei, podía regresar para hablar con Mina, pero ya se le hacía tarde para ir con Serenity.

—¡Qué más da si se acostó con Mamoru, con Jedite o con el Papa! Solo es parte de tu venganza, y mientras menos te involucres con ella, mejor será —murmuró antes de arrancar.

A los pocos minutos estaba aparcando fuera de la cafetería. Bajó del automóvil mientras veía como Serenity se despedía de su amiga y salía a su encuentro.

—Creí que no vendrías —dijo ella, cuando llegó a su lado, mordiéndose nerviosa el labio inferior.

—Lo siento, tuve un contratiempo cuando venía para acá —se disculpó viéndola de arriba abajo.

Vestía una camisa negra holgada de estampado escoces en tonos rojos, burdeos y grises, unos _short_ de mezclilla oscuro y unas _converse_ negras. ¿Dónde había quedado la sensual mujer con aquel vestido blanco que se había presentado en su oficina?

—Lamento si te decepcioné —musitó Serenity, agraviada al ver la escrutadora mirada de Endymion sobre ella —esta soy yo, Endymion. Entiendo que tú… —no pudo terminar de hablar porque él la calló, poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios. Era mucho más alto, y al tratar de buscar los celestes ojos, su cuerpo casi se encorvaba.

—No quise hacerte sentir mal, lo siento —los dedos que acariciaban sus labios se desviaron hasta la mejilla de ella para tomar su rostro e inclinó el suyo hasta alzar sus labios —me gustas por quién eres y no por lo que vistas.

—Es que tú estás acostumbrado a otro tipo de mujeres y yo…

—Eres hermosa —la interrumpió haciéndola sonrojar.

—Pero aun así, tú estás acostumbrado a elegante mujeres enfundadas en de vestidos de diseñador y ropa exclusiva, basta verte para... —lo observó y una sonrisa se formó en sus labios —tengo una idea.

—¿Una idea?

—Sí. Vamos —dijo haciendo un gesto para que la siguiera.

Endymion la alcanzó y tomó su mano para entrelazar sus dedos. Serenity dio un salto y se quedó mirando sus manos entrelazadas.

—¿Ocurre algo?

—Nada —soltó un suspiro —es solo que aún no me acostumbro.

—¿A qué?

—A esto. A ti, a mí. Juntos. Ya sabes.

—Pues ve acostumbrándote, _Ángelos_, porque no pienso dejarte ir.

—Una parte de mí no quiere ilusionarse, pero la otra… ya lo ha hecho por completo.

—Tú ya me conquístate, te pertenezco por completo —apretó levemente su mano —como quiero que tú me pertenezcas, así que tendré que esforzarme por conquistar a esa parte de ti que aún se resiste.

—¿Lo dices en serio? A veces siento que no eres tú, que solo estás interpretando un papel porque no eres el mismo de hace unos días, es como si te contuvieras.

—De cierta forma lo hago, sí me estoy conteniendo… porque ahora mismo quisiera hacerte mía. Te deseo, Serenity, y lo sabes… pero también sé que eres la mujer con la que quiero compartir mi vida y no quiero arruinar esto que siento por dejarme llevar por mis instintos.

—Me cuesta trabajo creerte. Quiero hacerlo pero…

—Haré que creas en mí, Serenity —«debo hacerlo para conseguir lo que quiero» pensó para sí.

Ella se detuvo en medio de la calle.

—Yo también he tenido una vida difícil, Endymion. Por favor, no me hagas sufrir.

Al escucharla, algo se removió en el interior de Endymion y pensó que tal vez Malachite tenía razón. La estaba usando sin tener en cuenta sus sentimientos, quizá era sincera pero también cabía la posibilidad que solo lo hubiese aceptado por interés. Solo con el tiempo podría averiguarlo, sin embargo, ya no había marcha atrás.

—Confía en mí, Serenity. Solo confía en mí.

Serenity asintió y ambos retomaron su andar.

—¿Falta mucho? —dijo de pronto Endymion —podríamos haber venido en el coche.

—No —respondió deteniéndose —ya llegamos.

Endymion vio frente a ellos una reconocida tienda de ropa. «¡Vaya, que pronto comienzas a quitarte la careta!» pensó viendo a Serenity, ¡cómo no había pensado que lo que pretendía era una excursión de compras por Atenas!

—Ven. Entremos —lo instó ella, tirando de su mano para ingresar al local.

—No venía preparado para esto —el aire acondicionado de la tienda le golpeó el rostro —pero solo quiero complacerte.

Comenzaron a dentarse en el establecimiento mientras Endymion sentía el peso de las miradas femeninas en él.

—Ya pasamos el área de damas —indicó Endymion, que era arrastrado por Serenity.

—¿Y quién dijo que veníamos al área de damas?

—¿Entonces? —preguntó aturdido.

—Venimos por ropa para ti —le sonrió.

—¿Para mí? —dijo desconcertado.

—Sí. ¿Qué creías? —lo miró con el ceño fruncido—no habrás pensado que yo… Endymion yo no quiero tu dinero, ni que me des regalos costosos, ni joyas, ni nada de lo que tal vez acostumbras darle a las mujeres con las que has estado.

—Lo siento, pero yo… ¿Qué querías que pensara?

—Debí decírtelo para que no pensaras cosas que no son. Yo también lo siento.

—Olvidemos esto. Créeme que tengo suficiente ropa, Serenity, no sé qué hacemos aquí.

—No lo dudo y no es que no te veas guapo así, pero ¿Qué nunca vistes ropa… normal?

—¿Normal? —soltó una risita.

—Sí. Te ves endemoniadamente sexy con esos trajes pero quisiera verte con algo más sport, más relajado. Compláceme, ¿sí?

Los ojos de Endymion brillaron como dos zafiros y una sonrisa seductora se dibujó en sus labios. Se acercó a su oído para susurrarle:

—No me digas esas cosas y menos en un lugar público, _agapimenos_

«La encarnación de Eros está de regreso» pensó Serenity y se estremeció de pies a cabeza, al tiempo que él se alejaba para mirarla fijamente hasta hacerla ruborizar. A veces esas reacciones de ella lo aturdían.

—Vamos, _Ángelos mou_. Escoge algo 'normal' para mí.

Ella alzó la vista y sus miradas se encontraron. En sus labios se dibujó una encantadora, pura y bonita sonrisa. Esa mirada lo golpeó como un puñetazo en el pecho.

—Vamos —se apoyó en él y sonrió.

Endymion nunca había pensado que podría divertirse tanto al salir de compras. Era la primera vez que alguien escogía ropa para él, siempre acostumbraba a comprar algo de ropa o joyas para sus amantes o en el último tiempo para Rei, pero nunca al contrario.

Luego de varios minutos, cuando el sol ya había caído, ambos salieron de la tienda. Endymion ahora vestía unos bermudas caqui y una camiseta azul marino y unas zapatillas náuticas en color azul.

—¿Serenity? —ella lo miró y él cedió al deseo y la besó.

Serenity era diferente, pensó mientras la besaba y él lo sabía. Aun no sabía muy bien qué buscaba en él, pero luego de haber estado con su padre estaba seguro que ya no se hacía ilusiones de romances o de amor. Podrían tener una relación como dos adultos, como dos amantes. Él podría disfrutar su cuerpo como ella el de él. Nada de laberintos sentimentales, porque él no tenía amor que dar y el de ella había muerto con su padre.

—Me volveré adicta a tus besos, mi Eros —le brillaban los ojos por el beso.

—No tienes idea como desee besarte todo este tiempo.

El último mes y medio había sido más duro que ninguna otra separación con alguna de sus amantes. Al menos para él. Quizá también para ella, y eso que con Serenity no habían llegado más allá de unos besos y ardientes caricias.

—Yo también lo deseé. Aunque no quería reconocerlo… te extrañé, aun no puedo creer que…

Él la interrumpió diciendo:

—Estoy contigo. Eso es lo que en verdad importa —acarició su mejilla —ya es tarde, regresemos para llevarte a casa, quiero hablar con tu madre.

Una vez en el automóvil, Serenity no podía dejar de pensar que había echado de menos a Endymion más de lo que pensaba que fuera posible, había sufrido en silencio pensado que iba a casarse con otra, como también porque él no había vuelto a buscarla, lo había extrañado y en ese momento lo que más deseaba era abrazarlo y empaparse de su esencia.

Él parecía desear lo mismo. No había dejado de tocarla desde el que habían salido de la tienda. Había apoyado la mano en su pierna mientras no cambiaba de marcha durante algún semáforo en rojo o le había dado algún beso fugaz y la había llevado de la cintura todo el camino desde que bajaron del _Aston_ hasta llegar a su casa.

—Ya estamos —dijo ella, antes de abrir la puerta.

—Espera —la detuvo antes de que la abriera y la atrajo hacia sí.

Sus bocas encajaban a la perfección. Endymion pensó que él también se volvería adicto a los labios de Serenity, ella sabía cómo pensaba que sabría el cielo. La deseaba con una potencia que lo abrumaba, cada célula de su cuerpo reaccionaba de una forma inesperada ante ella y sin poder contenerse profundizó el beso, pero sin sensación de urgencia, diciéndole en silencio que tenían todo el tiempo del mundo, aunque quería olvidarse del tiempo y de cualquier otra cosa que no fuesen sus labios y su cuerpo.

El beso se interrumpió y le acarició con los labios la mejilla y la sien. Ella sonrió satisfecha porque parecía que no sólo había echado de menos aquella pasión que sentían, sino también la conexión que había entre ambos ¿Sería amor?

—Ahora sí, entremos —indicó Endymion.

Serenity asintió y abrió la puerta y dijo:

—Ya llegué, mamá —de inmediato un dulce aroma golpeó los sentidos de ambos —¡Hmm, huele delicioso!

Una vez dentro de la pequeña pero acogedora sala divisaron a Ikuko que venía saliendo de la cocina.

—Cariño, ya te habías tardado —comentó sonriente —pero ya veo el porqué. Es bueno volver a verte, Endymion, déjame decirte que te ves muy bien así.

—Lo mimo digo —indicó él —y bueno, esto se lo debe a su hija.

—Siéntense —señaló el comedor —ya tengo listo tu café Endymion, enseguida te lo traigo —dijo desapareciendo hacia la cocina.

—¿Le aviste a mamá que vendrías?

—No. Estuve aquí en la mañana y dijo con tanta seguridad que nos veríamos más tarde que me sorprendió. Y ya ves, hasta café me tiene.

—A veces me mamá me asusta. Siéntate, iré a ver si necesita ayuda.

—¡Quédate con Endymion! —gritó Ikuko desde la cocina —es de mala educación dejar solos a los invitados.

Ambos rieron.

—¿Vas a decirme qué le pasó a tu mano?

—Ya te dije, nada de qué preocuparse.

En ese momento sonó el teléfono de Serenity, quien lo sacó del bolso y miró el visor.

—Es Mina otra vez. Voy a contestar —Endymion asintió y ella así lo hizo.

—Sere, que mala amiga eres —se quejó Mina—, me quedé esperando tu llamada.

—Lo siento, Mina. Tuvimos mucho trabajo en la cafetería y acabo de llegar a casa.

—Voy para allá, necesito contarte algunas cosillas.

—¿Venir para acá? —repitió pasmada, Endymion le hizo un gesto para que la convenciera de lo contrario.

—Sí. Tengo mucho que contarte.

—Me encantaría verte, Mina, pero de verdad estoy agotada. ¿Podrías resumirlo por teléfono?

—Bueno, solo porque se trata de ti. A los pocos minutos de llamarte, Rei salió furiosa y Malachite y yo la seguimos. Cuando llegamos, Endymion y ella estaban discutiendo, él le dijo que no iba a casarse con ella porque amaba a otra ¡ama a otra! ¿Puedes creerlo?

Serenity miró a Endymion y en sus labios se formó una sonrisa, no había esperado que él hiciera aquello, simplemente podría haber terminado su compromiso pero reconocer que amaba a otra eran palabras mayores.

—Si no me lo dijeras no lo creería, Mina.

Ikuko llegó con una bandeja, con una taza de café para Endymion y dos de té para ellas, las dejó sobre la mesa y regresó a la cocina.

—Sí. Solo que mi hermano no quiso decirme de quién se trataba —resopló —aunque no me importa mucho eso, solo verlo lejos de Rei. Un momento…

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Tú no tendrás algo que ver en esto ¿o sí?

—¿Yo? No sé a qué te refieres —fingió un bostezo —lo siento, Mina, pero muero de sueño. Hablamos mañana ¿sí?

—Bueno. Pero de verdad necesito verte porque también tengo que enseñarte algo que me regaló Malachite —suspiró —creo que me estoy enamorando —volvió a suspirar—. Ya no te molesto, que pases buena noche.

—Tú igual —dijo, para luego cortar el teléfono.

—Ya me imagino para qué te llamó —Endymion negó con la cabeza —es una chismosa.

—Me preguntó si yo era… bueno tú sabes.

—Sí —acarició su mejilla —dejé a Rei por ti.

Serenity apoyó su rostro en su mano.

—¿Cómo lo tomó?

—Ya te imaginarás, pero no me arrepiento… no podía casarme cuando siento esto por ti — «Y aunque no me casé por Rei por otros razones tampoco era justo que lo hiciera deseándote como te deseo» pensó mientras la veía.

—Y dime, ¿Qué es lo que sientes por mi hija, Endymion? —preguntó suspicaz Ikuko, quien acababa de llegar con un pastel de fresas en las manos.

—Para ser sincero aun no lo sé muy bien. En mi relación anterior apresuré mucho las cosas y ahora quiero tomármelo con más tiempo, ambos estamos de acuerdo en ello ¿verdad? —miró a Serenity y ella asintió—. Solo quiero que sepa, Ikuko, que lo que sentía por mi exnovia no era siquiera una sombra de lo que siento por Serenity.

—Tal vez debas reconsiderar las cosas, Endymion —dijo Ikuko, sorprendiéndolos a ambos —hay muchas cosas que no han aclarado y tu corazón guarda mucho odio que quizá no te permita ver lo que sientes en realidad.

—Todo el mundo afronta el dolor en la vida, pero eso no puede hacer que dejemos de tomar decisiones. Estoy seguro que Rei no es la mujer de mi vida, que no es la mujer que quiero a mi lado.

—Y mi hija ¿si lo es?

—¡Mamá! —la reprendió Serenity.

—Déjala _Ángelos_, es tu madre y está preocupada —dijo mirando a Serenity y luego desvió sus ojos zafiro hasta su madre —la entiendo Ikuko, pero quiero que sepa que muy probablemente Serenity es la mujer que será la única dueña de mi corazón.

—Eso lo sé —aseveró cortando el pastel y dándole un trozo a él —solo me preocupa que el odio que habita en tu corazón no te permita verlo a tiempo.

—¡Mamá, no empieces!

—Toma, cariño —Ikuko le dio un trozo grande de pastel —come.

Tuvieron una plática amena mientras comían el delicioso pastel que Ikuko había hecho. Endymion se sentía extrañamente cómodo entre ellas, como parte de la familia. Era evidente el gran cariño que Ikuko sentía por su hija y él comenzaba a adorar el ver cómo, en ocasiones, Serenity se comportaba como una niña frente a su madre y como sonreía feliz. Una punzada de envidia lo recorrió.

—Ya es algo tarde para mí.

—Tiene razón —la secundó Endymion —creo que debería irme.

—Dije para mí, ustedes que son jóvenes pueden aguantar un poco más. Buenas noches, hija —dijo dándole un beso en la frente —no te preocupes por los trastes, deja todo así. Hace una noche preciosa, podrían aprovechar y salir al porche para conversar un rato.

—Gracias por el pastel y el café, estaban delicioso.

—Por nada, Endymion. Fue un placer verte.

—Lo mismo digo Ikuko. Que pase buena noche.

Ella le sonrió y se retiró dejándolos solos.

—¿Quieres ir a afuera? —le preguntó Serenity.

—Claro.

—Primero déjame lavar esto —señaló Serenity, obviando lo que su madre le había dicho —no me gusta que mamá haga muchos esfuerzos.

—Yo te ayudo.

—No, ve a esperarme afuera.

—Insisto. Es lo mínimo después de estas delicias que tu madre preparó.

Entre risas furtivas, lanzándose agua y espuma terminaron su tarea. Luego de dejar todo limpio, se encaminaron al jardín delantero.

—Mamá tenía razón —dijo Serenity viendo la noche estrellada.

—Sí. Había olvidado lo sublimes que son las noches atenienses, no es algo que puedas disfrutar en Nueva York —dijo él, en cuanto se sentaron en un sillón que había en el pórtico —pero es tu compañía lo que la hace perfecta.

—Aun no puedo creer que estás aquí, conmigo y no con…

—Ven aquí —la atrajo a su pecho y ella recostó su cabeza en él —ya olvídalo, estamos juntos y eso es lo que importa.

—Endymion ¿Por qué no aceptas lo de Malachite y tu hermana?

—Mina es una niña que nunca se ha enamorado y conozco a Mal, no quiero que la lastime.

—Entonces si la quieres.

—Es mi hermana —se encogió de hombros.

—La quieres —ella sonrió —deberías decírselo, porque Mina te quiere mucho. Y en cuanto a Malachite, si bien no lo conozco me parece sincero.

—Tal vez… —Endymion pensó en que lo que no quería que le hicieran a Mina es lo que estaba haciendo precisamente con la mujer que ahora abrazaba.

—Yo creo que sí.

—Para serte sincero, si me opuse no solo es por temor a que la lastime, sino también para probar que no es solo un juego para él.

—Mina se está enamorando y yo creo que él también, si es que no lo está ya. Pero entiendo que te preocupes, Mamo también lo haría —dijo soltando un suspiro.

Endymion apretó los puños y de pronto recordó lo que había descubierto en Sicilia, ahora ya no podía usar esa información para intimidarla.

—¿Por qué nunca le has dicho que son primas?

—Porque mi madre es una hija ilegítima. Sé que eso no le importaría a Mina, pero yo quise respetar la decisión de mi madre.

—Y Mamoru ¿Cómo se enteró?

—Eso no lo sé, simplemente llegó un día a Sicilia y se quedó una larga temporada allí por un tema de negocios. Yo tenía unos quince años. Era tan amable, tan caballeroso —suspiró —mamá y yo no sabíamos que era el esposo de Galaxia.

—¿No se los dijo?

—No. Solo pensábamos que era un amigo de la familia, porque nadie suele visitar esa casa. Me gustaba pasar tiempo con él, yo era una adolescente y, aunque él era mucho mayor, estaba encandilada.

—Te enamoraste de él.

—Era una chiquilla, Endymion. No sabía lo que era el amor —dijo ella. Él pensó que eso tenía más sentido, aunque por alguna razón lo atormentaba hasta quitarle el aliento—. Pero...

—¿Pero qué? Te enamoraste de él, ¿verdad?

—Sí —sonrió con amargura.

—Y supongo que él también de ti, por eso esperó que crecieras, te pagó los estudios y la universidad y luego te llevó a su casa como su amante.

Serenity se incorporó de golpe.

—No. Las cosas no son como las imaginas.

—El amor es un sentimiento conflictivo —dijo él, con una mueca de disgusto.

—No lo dudo, pero también es bueno —expresó, pensando en lo que comenzaba a sentir por él. Necesitaba explicarle lo que hubo entre Mamoru y ella.

—¿No te arrepientes de haber amado a mi padre, de convertirte en su amante? —le preguntó, con calculada frialdad.

—No. Amaba a tu padre, sí, pero no de la forma que crees.

—¿Qué tiene eso de distinto de arrepentirse de haberlo amado?

—Mi amor era algo bueno.

—Que terminó causándote dolor. Tú misma lo has dicho antes, él siempre amó a mi madre.

—Endymion, yo…

—No quiero hablar más de él.

—Pero Endymion, yo necesito decirte…

—¿Qué hay de Jedite? —la interrumpió —¿No te importó que fueran primos?

—¿Mina te dijo algo?

—Eso no importa. Respóndeme ¿también te enamoraste de él?

—¡No! Por favor, déjame explicarte.

—Bien. Te escucho.

—Mamá había caído al hospital y yo pasé noches sin dormir cuidando de ella. Cuando por fin estuvo fuera de peligro fui a descansar. Llegué muy tarde a la mansión, estaba agotadísima y en cuanto me acosté caí rendida. No sé cuánto habré dormido cuando escuché el grito de Mina, me desperté y vi a Jedite, completamente desnudo, junto a mí en la cama.

—¿Me estás queriendo decir que él se metió en tu cama?

—Así es. Nunca me llevé bien con él, más de una vez se me insinuó pero además de que no lo soportaba, y hasta ahora no lo hago, yo sabía que éramos primos. Él se encargó de decirles a todos que fui yo quien lo sedujo, pero no es así, entre nosotros nunca hubo nada. ¿Me crees?

No sabía por qué pero le creía, después de todo sabía de lo que Jedite era capaz.

—Sí, te creo.

—Gracias, por confiar en mí. Y en cuanto a Mamoru…

—No me importa. No quiero pensar en eso, aunque suene duro él ya murió y quien está ahora contigo soy yo —la sentó en su regazo.

—Pero quiero…

—Yo te quiero a ti. Te quiero a mi lado. Que seas mía y solo mía —la besó entre palabra y palabra —¿lo quieres tú también?

—Naturalmente. No quiero apresurarme, pero estoy segura que esto que siento por ti no lo había sentido por nadie.

Lo rodeó con los brazos y lo besó con más ímpetu que lo había hecho él un momento antes.

—Por ti y no por el recuerdo de tu padre —añadió ella, acariciando su rostro.

Endymion se le quedó mirando, si ella al igual que Rei pensaba que era idiota, no lo era. Le devolvió el beso y disfrutó del momento mientras duró, preguntándose si pensaba en su padre mientras lo besaba.

Debía cuidarse de ella, Serenity era una mujer dulce, sencilla y natural, lo hacía reír y lo encendía de pasión. Algo le decía que corría más peligro a su lado que junto a Rei, sería muy fácil enamorarse de ella pero él no podía amarla, había enterrado su corazón junto a la traición de la única mujer que había amado.

.

.

.

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Lo sé, lo sé, Rei es una completa descarada pero es más astuta de lo que creen e incluso de lo que Endymion cree.**

**Y nuestro Eros cada vez más confundido, es evidente que lo consumen los celos cuando se trata de la relación de Mamoru y Serenity.**

**Como les avisé por Face perdieron el cargador de mi lap y aun no consigo uno, lo que me dificulta un poco actualizar, por lo mismo no puedo responder sus comentarios, pero se los agradezco de todo corazón.**

**Pueden encontrarme en Facebook como Conyta Moonligth de Chiba.**

**Espero sus comentarios y opiniones de este nuevo capítulo.**

**Se les quiere.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sailor Moon y todos sus personajes que aparecen en esta historia, le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi**

**Capítulo 7**

.

.

.

Mina regresó a la sala y vio como Malachite miraba una vez más por la ventana, echando un vistazo alrededor como si estuviera checando por amenazas, como si en cualquier momento fuese a aparecer la bruja malvada, en este caso su propia madre, para llevársela y él, cual caballero, estaba cuidando de su damisela. Mina sonrió como boba, encontrando sus acciones entrañables.

—Serenity estaba demasiado cansada. Es una lástima porque me hubiese gustado verla —dijo acariciando el dije en forma de corazón en la parte superior y que remataba como una llave, que él acababa de regalarle. Era hermoso.

Malachite solo se lo había dado sin decirle absolutamente nada y ella había hecho mil conjeturas acerca de si tendría algún significado o si solo le gustó y se lo compró.

—¿Te dijo algo?

—No mucho. Como te dije, estaba cansada y después de todo ya es algo tarde. ¿Sabes? Me gustaría una mujer como ella al lado de mi hermano. Estoy segura que hay algo entre ellos, vi esa chispa en los ojos de ambos.

—¿La misma que hay en los nuestros?

—No desvíes el tema. Estamos hablando de Serenity y Endymion —dijo nerviosa—. ¿Crees que ella sea la mujer por la cual dejó a Rei?

—No lo sé.

—No quieras verme la cara. Sí que lo sabes, sabes todo de él e incluso, podría asegurar, que sabes hasta el color de la ropa interior que lleva.

Malachite soltó una risita, que terminó convirtiéndose en carcajada, contagiando también a Mina.

—Negro. Probablemente negro —dijo él—, cuando por fin pudo hablar.

—Ya ves. Por eso digo. Estoy segura de que sabes quién es, pero entiendo que no puedas decírmelo.

—Eso es algo que solo le compete a Endymion.

—Sí, ya sé —hizo un mohín—. Pero si me lo dices, puedo hacerme la sorprendida cuando él me lo diga —le sonrió traviesa —anda, ¿sí?

—No dudo de tus dotes actorales, pero debes esperar a que sea él quien te lo diga.

—Está bien. Está bien. Ya entendí. Y ¿sabes si va a llegar pronto? O eso tampoco puedes decírmelo.

—No lo sé. Y como anda sin teléfono, imposible saberlo.

—Entiendo. Ya es tarde, no es necesario que te quedes, Mal —Malachite se detuvo y caminó hacia ella. Él jugueteaba con sus pies y ella se preocupó de que tal vez se hubiera arrepentido de haberle hecho aquel regalo. Luego de tensos segundos o minutos, no lo supo exactamente, él exhaló un respiro profundo y encontró su mirada.

—No podría dejarte.

—Insisto que no es necesario. Endymion ya debe estar por llegar y si lo que te preocupa es mi madre, no creo que…

—No quiero dejarte —la interrumpió —y no hablo solo de ahora.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Creí que lo habías entendido cuando te di ese dije —apuntó al colgante que pendía de su cuello—. Mi corazón te pertenece, _glyka mou_.

—¿Qué?

—Te amo, Mina.

—Malachite —susurró y sus ojos se humedecieron.

Malachite miró abajo hacia sus manos mientras seguía jugueteando con sus pies, como si fuese un niño, y ella se dio cuenta de que era un gesto nervioso, cosa que le pareció adorable en un hombre como él.

—Si es muy pronto, me disculpo, pero...

—Creo que yo también me estoy enamorando de ti. —Su voz se quebró y Mina escondió las manos tras su espalda, para que él no las viera temblar.

Los ojos de Malachite brillaron llenos de ilusión.

—¿Lo dices en serio?

—Sí. —Mina se sorprendió con su admisión.

—Es todo lo que necesitaba oír.

—Pero Endymion…

—Me importa un bledo lo que diga Endymion.

—Pero ustedes…

—Sí, es mi amigo, mi hermano y lo he apoyado en absolutamente todo, pero no voy a perder a la mujer que amo porque él no está de acuerdo con lo nuestro.

—Él tiene sus razones para oponerse. Y, para serte sincera, como te dije en un principio, cuando me hablaste de tus sentimientos, a mí también me cuesta un poco confiar del todo en ti. No quiero que me lastimes, Mal.

Malachite tomó el rostro de ella entre sus manos.

—Me pegaría un tiro antes de lastimarte. Sé que no he sido un dechado de virtudes. Solo intenté suplir de alguna forma mis carencias.

—Precisamente eso, es lo que me preocupa.

—Créeme que no busqué enamorarme; no estaba en mis planes al venir aquí. Sin embargo, solo me bastó verte en aquella fotografía para que te adueñaras de mi corazón, de mí.

—¿Y si solo estás confundido al igual que Endymion? No quiero aceptar tener algo contigo para que después descubras que lo que sentías no era amor y sea yo quien salga lastimada.

—No, Mina. Sé en carne propia lo que se siente que alguien que amas te lastime y te juro que nunca haría eso contigo. Mi… madre, ella me abandonó porque el hombre con el que se casó no quería criar al hijo de otro.

—_¡Theous, Mal! _—sus mejillas se bañaron en lágrimas pensando todo lo que él había sufrido, al igual que su hermano.

—No llores, _glyka mou_. Por favor, no llores porque se me parte el alma verte llorar.

La envolvió entre sus brazos y besó la parte superior de su cabeza.

—Perdona, pero no puedo evitarlo.

—Quiero hacerte feliz, Mina.

Sus palabras le dieron paz. Malachite la atrajo lo más cerca que pudo, bajando sus labios a los suyos para un beso largo y delicado.

—Te amo, _glyka mou._

Mina quiso decirle que ella también lo amaba, pero aún tenía dudas y quería que estas no existieran cuando se lo dijera. Si él la amaba, como decía hacerlo, tendría que esperar.

—Voy a hablar con Endymion, pero si se opone nuevamente ¿estarás dispuesta a enfrentarte a él por lo nuestro?

—Adoro a Endymion y, aunque tiene un carácter difícil y es algo hermético, creo que hemos avanzado y no me gustaría retroceder en lo poco que nos hemos aproximado… pero si es por ti, sí, estoy dispuesta a hacerlo y confío que con el tiempo él pueda entenderlo.

—Gracias. Gracias. Gracias, _agape mou_ —dijo entre besos, que fue dejando sobre su rostro.

—Me haces cosquillas —expresó risueña.

—Amo verte así. Solo quiero verte sonreír… quiero hacerte sonreír.

—¿Sabes una cosa?

—¿Qué?

—Aunque suene extraño, le agradezco a mi madre que me haya llevado a Sicilia.

—¿Y eso?

—Que de no ser por eso, Endymion no te hubiese pedido ayuda y quizá no nos hubiésemos conocido.

—Tarde o temprano nos hubiésemos conocido, pero ahora que lo dices, tienes razón. Eso y que te haya dado la vida, es lo único que tengo que agradecerle.

—Yo también quiero hacerte feliz, Mal.

—Ya lo haces, _glyka mou_.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí. Y para celebrar esto, ven a cenar conmigo.

—¿Aunque arda Troya cuando Endymion se entere?

Él dio un paso más cerca.

—Aunque arda Troya —sonrió y ella también lo hizo —¿Estas ocupada mañana?

—No, no lo estoy.

—Puedo pasar por ti a las siete, ¿si eso está bien?

—Eso suena genial.

—Y ahora, ¿qué te parece si vemos una película en lo que llega nuestro hermano?

—Me parece excelente. Iré a hacer las palomitas mientras tú escoges la película.

Poco tiempo después, ambos disfrutaban de una comedia romántica que él había escogido para la ocasión, aunque no era su género favorito, entre mimos, guerras de palomitas, caricias y besos furtivos. La película estaba por terminar y ambos se sentían tan bien así, acurrucados sobre el sofá, mientras la cabeza de Mina descansaba sobre el pecho de él, que el cansancio terminó por vencerlos y se quedaron dormidos.

.

.

.

Endymion estaba en disyuntiva mientras colocaba el _Aston Martin_ en marcha. No había pensado que iba a sentirse tan mal por lo que le estaba haciendo a Serenity. Ella no tenía la culpa de haberse enamorado de su padre. Por eso, no le importaba lo que Mina dijese, Mamoru no podía haber sido una buena persona si había ilusionado a una mujer que nunca iba a amar. _Y ¿no estás haciendo tú lo mismo?_le gritó su conciencia.

Ya antes lo había considerado, quizá Mamoru y él, no eran tan diferentes después de todo; solo que él, nunca hubiera tenido viviendo a su esposa y a su amante bajo el mismo techo.

No sabía que pensar de Serenity. A simple vista parecía ser de aquellas personas que no son buenas en esconder sus emociones. Era natural y espontánea, se divertía con ella e, increíblemente, disfrutaba de pasar tiempo a su lado. En cambio, la otra mujer con la que estuvo a poco de casarse, jugaba a ser tímida e inocente, cuando en realidad era todo lo contrario. Rei lo había dañado profundamente, no creía que le fuese posible volver a confiar en alguna mujer, pero los ojos de Serenity la delataban. Veía deseo en ellos, pero también algo cálido y puro.

—Solo ve el reflejo de Mamoru en mí —espetó dando un gruñido—. La historia que no pudo vivir con él, quiere vivirla conmigo.

Odiaba desearla de la forma en la que lo hacía, la deseaba tanto que era casi doloroso controlarse, pero también, odiaba saber solo lo aceptaba por el parecido físico con su padre, por el hombre que ella amaba. Aunque quería alejarla, no podía. Él iba a darle el lugar que Mamoru nunca pudo darle y, con ello, disfrutaría de ver como Galaxia y Rei se retorcían de coraje, como las cucarachas que eran.

—Van a pagar por todo el daño que han hecho, y tú, Serenity, tendrás lo que siempre quisiste.

Sin importar lo que pasara, nada iba a detenerlo. Aunque viniera el infierno, el fin del mundo o una invasión alienígena, nada iba a evitar que él convirtiera a Serenity en su mujer. Pero algo se contraía en su interior. Su sonrisa, dulce y resplandeciente, la forma en la que siempre había correspondido a la pasión que había entre ambos, porque aunque en ocasiones no quería corresponderle, nunca se alejó de su toque. Pero por otro lado, estaba la forma en que dijo sí tan malditamente fácil y como, tan solo unas horas después, le había confesado que amaba a su padre.

Sus nudillos se pusieron blancos en el volante mientras giraba a la calle. «_¿Qué diablos está mal __conmigo__? Esto es todo lo que querías__. Ella__ es parte de tu venganza_» se recodó.

Y, sí, lo era. Sin embargo, dolía.

Luego de unos minutos llegó al departamento que había alquilado. Aquel lugar estaba lleno de recuerdos de su relación con Rei, por lo que mañana mismo buscaría otro lugar donde vivir mientras permaneciera en Atenas.

Abrió la puerta, con el único deseo de dirigirse a su cama y olvidarse del mundo, pero se encontró con una escena que no sabía a ciencia cierta si lo sorprendía o no.

Sin hacer ruido se acercó hasta el sillón y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios a verlos. Mina parecía una gatita acurrucada en el pecho de Malachite, que la abrazaba como si se tratase de su mayor tesoro. Estaban resguardados con una manta y sobre la mesa ratona había una fuente con restos de palomitas y otras esparcidas por todos lados, además de una que otra comida chatarra.

No pudo evitar pensar en lo que había hablado con Serenity. En el fondo él sabía que los sentimientos de Malachite por Mina eran sinceros ¿Quién era él para oponerse a su relación? Al menos ellos, sus hermanos, podrían ser felices.

Con cuidado le dio una palmadita en el hombro a Malachite, pero este parecía demasiado cómodo como para querer despertar de su sueño.

—¡Hey, hermano! Despierta.

—Hum —musitó Malachite.

—Vamos —lo removió un poco—. Es tarde, anda.

Por fin Malachite abrió los ojos, y casi dio un saltó cuando vio a Endymion frente a él. Iba a despertar a Mina pero lo detuvo.

—No la despiertes—. Endymion se inclinó y, con precaución, alzó a Mina en sus brazos para llevarla a su habitación. La recostó suavemente sobre la cama, le quitó los zapatos y la cubrió con una de las colchas.

Se le quedó mirando, pensando en lo que le había dicho Serenity. ¿A quién quería engañar? Aunque se había portado como un desalmado con Mina, él la quería. No sabía si podría decírselo algún día, pero al menos se mostraría más afable con ella.

Se inclinó hasta ella para darle un beso en la coronilla y luego salió de la habitación. En la sala se encontró a Malachite, que estaba recogiendo todo.

—Creí que no llegabas —comentó Malachite al verlo.

—Ya ves que no. Aquí me tienes.

—Termino de levantar todo y me voy.

—Puedes quedarte si quieres, ya es algo tarde.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Vamos Mal, eres mi hermano.

—Está bien, como quieras.

—Deja eso. ¿Te apetece un trago? —dijo acercándose al bar.

—No me vendría mal —respondió Malachite, dejando la bandeja con las palomitas y las chucherías que habían llevado para comer.

Tras servir dos vasos de whisky, llevando la botella consigo, Endymion alcanzó a Malachite en el sillón y le tendió uno.

—Mina no ha dejado de preguntar quién es la mujer por la que dejaste a Rei —señaló Malachite, dándole un sorbo a su bebida.

Endymion soltó el aire de golpe y, llevándose el vaso a la boca, bebió su contenido de un solo trago. Agitó la cabeza al sentir como el licor le quemaba la garganta.

—No es agua, eh —le advirtió Malachite.

—Mañana hablaré con ella.

—¿Le dirás que es por Serenity?

—Aun no, quiero que ella esté segura de lo nuestro antes de sacar a la luz nuestra relación —explicó sirviéndose otro trago—. Galaxia y Rei se le irán encima cuando eso ocurra. Y, si no lo ha hecho Rei ahora, es porque la conectaríamos con Galaxia.

—¿Te das cuenta de lo que estás haciendo? La vas a exponer, a lanzar al foso de los leones.

—Fue tan malditamente fácil, me aceptó así… sin más—. Endymion le dio un trago al whisky.

—¡Porque cree que dejaste a la mujer con la que ibas a casarte por ella! ¿Qué esperabas?

—¡Que me rechazara, que me mandará al Hades! Pero no, solo tuve que endulzarle un poco el oído y ya.

—Y ¿eso te molesta?

—Sí, porque solo lo hace por mi parecido con Mamoru.

—Otra vez con eso —dijo, chasqueando la lengua.

—Me confesó que lo amaba. Ella misma me lo dijo. Se enamoró de él.

—¿Por eso estás como loco?

—¡No me pongo como loco!

—¿Ah, no?

—No.

—Si tú lo dices. Entonces dime, ¿por qué estás así?

—Porque me hierve la sangre pensar que cada vez que me besa, debe estar pensando en él, que lo ama a pesar de todo. A pesar de que la haya tenido en su casa como su amante, de que la enamorara de la misma forma que hizo con mi madre. Tal vez a ella la amó pero a Serenity…

—¿Qué? ¿La usó? —soltó una risita —¡Por favor, hermano! No busques la paja en el ojo ajeno. Tú estás haciendo algo peor a lo que quizá tu padre hizo.

—¿Crees que no lo sé? —se terminó el contenido de su vaso y se sirvió otro.

—¿Entonces? Aun estás a tiempo de enmendar esto.

—No, Mal, no puedo.

—No puedes o ¿no quieres? Piénsalo, hermano —dijo dándole una palmadita en el hombro, dejó el vaso en la mesa y puso de pie —. Quería hablar contigo, pero creo que ahora no es el momento adecuado.

Endymion ya suponía qué quería hablar con él. Y, aunque a partir de ahora ya no se opondría a su relación con Mina, Malachite tenía razón, este no era el momento adecuado para hablar, por lo que lo dejó marcharse.

Sus planes habían tomado un rumbo insospechado para él. Estaba acostumbrado a la soledad, a la falta de afecto y, en especial, de amor. Acostumbrado al vacío de su alma que, durante toda su vida, solo había llenado con odio y sed de venganza, con la única esperanza de algún día hacer justicia. Y, en medio de toda esa oscuridad, lo único bueno que había creído encontrar, la única esperanza que había hallado para dejar todo atrás, para ser feliz y formar una familia, no había sido más que un vil engaño y terminó siendo lo que acabó por destruirlo. Y como si fuera poco, inmersa en medio de toda esta marea tormentosa en la que él se encontraba, estaba Serenity.

Desde el primer momento que la había visto entrar a su oficina, fue consciente del gran poder que ella tenía sobre él. Cuando estaba a su lado no podía contenerse porque su autocontrol se esfumaba con su sola presencia. Se había comportado como un animal con ella, como un ser primitivo y sin raciocinio, como un completo hombre de las cavernas, arrojándose a ella cual animal en celo. Pero ¿Qué otra cosa podía ser? ¡Dios, esa mujer lo enloquecía! Había algo en ella, aun no sabía muy bien qué, pero que lo atraía a ella como si se tratase de un metal atraído por un imán.

Él sabía muy bien sabía que gran parte de las mujeres utilizaban su belleza como una herramienta, que esperaban les jugara a su favor y les procurara un trato especial, comodidades y lujos. En un principio había creído que era una de ellas y, aunque se había equivocado con Rei, ahora estaba seguro que Serenity era todo lo contrario. Si bien era una mujer hermosa, no era consciente de ello ni del poder que podría ejercer en un hombre, sobre él. La odiaba por ello, la odiaba por haber amado a Mamoru, la odiaba de solo pensar que cada vez que la besaba, ella estaba pensando en él e incluso, posiblemente, los estaba comparando. Había querido creer que todo había sido un malentendido, que ella y Mamoru no fueron amantes, pero todo se confirmó luego de que ella le confesara que lo amaba.

Debería haberla hecho a un lado, haberse vengado de Galaxia como ya tenía planeado y no haber incluido a Serenity en sus planes, pensó mientras se servía otro trago. Pero aún más fuerte que su odio era la pasión que sentía por ella. Podría haber utilizado a cualquier mujer, incluso haberle pagado a alguna acompañante, sin embargo, la había buscado a ella y, con solo unas palabras, había caído a sus pies.

Solo que las cosas no habían salido como esperaba. Mientras más tiempo pasaba a su lado, más fuerte se hacía esa atracción, más anhelaba su compañía. Por un lado, ella alimentaba sus lujuriosos demonios y, por otro, le daba esa paz y bienestar que tanto necesitaba su alma.

.

.

.

Mina sintió los cálidos rayos del sol, entibiándole el rostro. Se desperezó, estirando los brazos mientras daba un largo bostezo. Lentamente los recuerdos de la noche anterior se le vinieron a la cabeza y llevó la mano hasta su pecho para acariciar el dije, antes de abrir los ojos y percatarse que estaba en su habitación.

—Mi Mal debió traerme —dijo, abrazándose a la almohada y girando de un lado a otro emocionada.

Aun le costaba asimilar todo. No podía creer que un hombre como él se hubiese fijado en ella, y no solo por la diferencia considerable de edades, sino que también estaba el hecho de que podría haber tenido a la mujer que él quisiera y sin embargo, la había escogido a ella. Malachite le había entregado su corazón y, en el fondo, ella sabía que era así porque durante toda su estadía en Atenas nunca lo había visto con ninguna mujer.

—Mi Mal, ¡qué lindo suena! —suspiró enamorada.

El único pero en todo esto, era Endymion. Su relación con él iba a paso lento, muy lento para su gusto… pero lo entendía. Durante años su hermano había forjado una coraza en él para protegerse y para ocultar sus sentimientos, y que a simple vista parecía inquebrantable, no obstante, ella poco a poco la estaba comenzando a atravesar.

—Por favor, que mi hermano acepte mi relación con Malachite —extendió una plegaria mirando hacia el cielo, por la ventana—. ¿Pa' podrías ayudarme con eso?

Tras un largo suspiro, Mina se puso de pie y se encaminó al lavado. Tras darse un largo baño, en el cual meditó sobre todo lo ocurrido y cómo abordaría a Endymion para hacerle saber que lo que más quería era forjar una relación con él como lo que eran, hermanos, pero que no por eso iba a dejar ir al amor de su vida, Mina salió hacia su habitación envuelta en una toalla en el momento que su teléfono comenzaba a sonar alertando de un nuevo mensaje.

Tomó el móvil de la mesita de noche y una sonrisa se formó en sus labios al ver el emisor.

_«Glyka mou. Dormir abrazado a ti es lo que quiero hacer por el resto de mi vida. Me hubiese gustado despertar a tu lado y que seas lo primero que vean mis ojos al abrirlos esta mañana, pero nuestro hermano te llevó a tu habitación. Te amo y ahora que te lo dije no habrá día en que no te lo diga. Pasé la noche aquí porque Endymion no llegó muy bien. Sal ya, que muero por verte. Siempre tuyo, Malachite»._

La sonrisa que tenía en ese momento no le cabía en el rostro y, tras salir de su ensimismamiento, le contestó el mensaje.

_«Mal, agape mou. En cuanto desperté, te busqué a mi lado porque también me hubiese gustado amanecer en tus brazos. Este hermano mío, dice que no me quiere pero me rescata de las garras del lobo feroz. Hablaré seriamente con él porque quiero a este lobito, o sea, tú. Dame unos minutos, también muero por verte. Tuya, Mina»_

Mina se levantó y, completamente feliz, dando brincos por toda la habitación, se dirigió hasta el closet. Aunque quiso tomar lo primero que encontrara en su armario para ir lo antes posible con Malachite, no sabía por qué decidirse, porque no quería verse muy infantil, ni tampoco muy sugerente. Solo quería ser ella.

Tras largos minutos y decenas de prendas esparcidas sobre la cama, Mina se decidió por un pantalón _denim_ a la altura de la rodilla, una blusa amarilla de cuello redondo y unas sandalias bajas de color amarillo. Se dio un toque natural de maquillaje y sonrió enamorada al salir de su habitación, deseando que a Malachite le gustara su apariencia.

Había dado algunos a través del pasillo, cuando la detuvieron tomándola del brazo.

—¡Hola, caperucita! —dijo Malachite, abrazándola por detrás.

—¡Buenos días, lobito! —respondió ella y a cambio recibió un beso en la mejilla—. Quisiera quedarme así siempre pero mejor me sueltas porque puede venir el cazador.

—Endymion está en la sala y no amaneció de muy buen humor. Está con resaca.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó, soltándose de su abrazo y girándose a verlo. Malachite vestía una camisa azul claro y unos pantalones negros, que pertenecían a Endymion. Se veía sumamente atractivo pero Mina estaba demasiado enojada como para notarlo.

—Sí… se le pasó un poco la mano —indicó, encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Un poco? —enarcó las cejas —¿Estás seguro?

—Bueno… bastante, pero han sido muchas cosas.

—Nada justifica lo que hizo ¿Y tú lo dejaste beber, Malachite?

—Yo… ¿Qué querías que hiciera?

—¡Uy! Lo obvio, haberlo detenido.

—No lo conoces, Mina —dijo posando sus manos sobre sus hombros y vio una sombra de tristeza en su rostro.

—No. No lo conozco. Es mi hermano y es casi un desconocido para mí.

Malachite la abrazó, pegándola contra su cuerpo.

—No quise decir en eso. No quiero que te pongas triste ¿sí? —dijo besando su cabeza y ella asintió—. Lo hace de vez en cuando. Sé que no es la mejor forma pero nunca he podido hacer nada… Tal vez, a ti que eres su hermanita, te escuche.

—¿Tú crees? —inquirió alejándose de él.

—¡Claro que sí! No solo lo necesitas tú. Él también te necesita a ti.

—Eso espero.

—Se vienen tiempos difíciles, _glyka mou._

—Lo sé, no quiero ni pensarlo.

—Endymion va a enfrentar a Galaxia y estoy seguro que pondrá el grito en cielo cuando se haga valido el testamento y nuestro hermano tome posesión de todo lo que le corresponde. Además, por más que han intentado buscarla, la madre de Endymion sigue sin aparecer. Es como si se la hubiese tragado la tierra.

—Sé que mi madre tiene algo que ver en eso.

—Sí, yo también.

—¿Crees que ella…? —expresó, sin ser capaz de acabar la frase.

—No lo sé, Mina, pero cabe la posibilidad.

—No quiero ni pensar que mi madre sea una asesina.

—Tu madre ha sido capaz de muchas cosas, algunas que ignoras… y por lo mismo temo por tu seguridad y la Endymion.

—Espero que todo se solucione de la mejor forma.

—Yo también. Solo espero que gente inocente no salga lastimada por todo esto.

—A qué… o más bien, a quién te refieres.

—A nadie, solo lo digo. No sé cómo vaya a terminar todo esto, solo sé que Endymion va a necesitarte a tu lado.

Malachite acunó el rostro de Mina entre sus manos e inclinó el suyo hasta alcanzar sus labios, en un beso suave pero que poco a poco se volvió más demandante. Ambos se necesitaban, buscaban la paz y esperanza de un futuro mejor en los labios del otro.

—Quisiera besarte como si no hubiera mañana —dijo él sobre sus labios —pero debes ir a hablar con Endymion.

—Uhum —suspiró Mina.

—Ve tú primero. Yo los alcanzó en unos minutos para que puedan hablar.

—Está bien.

Mina le sonrió y luego de darle un último beso a Malachite, fue en busca de su hermano. En cuanto llegó a la sala lo encontró tendido sobre el sillón, cubriendo su rostro con uno de sus brazos. Mientras más se acercaba a él, más se acentuaba el olor a alcohol. Dando un hondo suspiro se sentó en la mesa frente a él.

—¿Estás despierto?

—Uhum.

—¿Por qué bebiste?

—Me va a estallar la cabeza. Ahora no, Mina.

—¡Merecido te lo tienes!

—¡Shh! No grites.

—La bebida no solucionará nada.

—Mina, por favor ¿sí?

—Me preocupas, Endymion. Ya perdí a papá…. no quiero perderte a ti también. Eres lo único que me queda.

—Todo está bien. Sólo fueron unas copas.

—¿Unas? ¡Una botella querrás decir! —dijo viendo la botella vacía.

—¡Que no grites!

—Pues te aguantas. Nadie te mandó a beber así —indicó quitándole los brazos del rostro—. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

—Solo estaba celebrando que no me casé con Rei.

—Me hubieses invitado —bromeó.

Endymion soltó una risita que se apagó en una mueca.

—Creo que no debí beber tanto.

—Pues no.

—Mina, quiero pedirte un favor.

—¿Que me calle y te traiga unas aspirinas?

—Sí. No. Bueno eso también, pero quiero que te encargues de buscar una casa para nosotros.

—¿Yo?

—Sí, tú… ¿acaso hay otra Mina aquí?

—No, no veo ninguna otra.

—Una de tu gusto, elige la que quieras.

—¿Hablas en serio?

—Sí, quiero dejar lo antes posible este lugar.

—Está bien, me pondré a buscar. ¿Algún límite de presupuesto?

—No. Ya te dije, la que quieras, porque estará a tu nombre.

—¡¿Es broma!? —chilló emocionada.

—¡Mina! —le reclamó aun sin abrir los ojos.

—Lo siento. Está bien, comenzaré cuanto antes.

—Bien. Por cierto, puedes decirle a Serenity que te ayude —dijo intentando sonar lo más natural posible.

Mina frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada con respecto a que hubiese mencionado a Serenity.

—Está bien, le diré.

—Gracias.

—Creo que deberías darte un baño para que despiertes y se te pase esa borrachera, Endymion.

—Sí, creo que sí —dijo abriendo los ojos. Hizo una mueca a causa de la molestia que le provocó la luz del día y parpadeó un par de veces. Lentamente se incorporó para sentarse, sintiendo que todo le daba vueltas.

—Voy a preparar el desayuno —señaló poniéndose de pie.

—Espera, Mina —le pidió, deteniéndola.

—¿Qué?

—En cuanto a Malachite y tú…

—No voy a alejarme de él, si es lo que quieres.

—No voy a oponerme.

—Eres mi hermano —dijo Mina, inmersa en el discurso que ya había preparado mentalmente pero sin prestarle atención a Endymion—. Te adoro, Endymion, en verdad te adoro, lo que más quiero es recuperar el tiempo perdido contigo y que nos llevemos bien pero…

—Dije que no voy a oponerme.

—Sí, lo sé. No quieres que Malachite se me acerque… ya sé, ya me lo has dicho… que es como tú y posiblemente nunca cambié y aun así quiero arriesgarme porque yo…

—¿Puedes escucharme? —la tomó por los hombros —. Acabo de decirte que no voy a oponerme.

—¡¿Qué?! —chilló impresionada.

—¡Mina! —Endymion se quejó, sintiendo que la cabeza iba a explotarle en cualquier momento—. No voy a oponerme. Si Malachite y tú en verdad se aman, adelante. Yo…

Mina no lo dejó terminar de hablar porque se arrojó hacia él, provocando que ambos cayeran en el sillón mientras ella le llenaba el rostro de besos.

—¡Mina, ya! ¡Mina! —protestó Endymion, intentado sacársela de encima —¡Quieta, Mina!

—Si no fuera porque sé que son hermanos, me sentiría celoso —dijo Malachite, que acababa de llegar, atraído por los gritos de Endymion.

—¿Quieres quitármela de encima, Mal?

—_Glyka mou,_ ya deja a tu hermano —le pidió divertido, sin entender la situación.

—¡_Agape mou_! —chilló Mina, soltó a Endymion se puso de pie y se arrojó a los brazos de Malachite —¡Endymion acaba de aceptar lo nuestro!

Malachite miró incrédulo a Mina y luego a su amigo.

—¿Eso es en serio, hermano?

—¿Qué, tengo cara de payaso o qué? Sí, es en serio… pero solo una cosa, Mal.

—¿Qué?

—La lastimas y me olvido que eres mi hermano.

—La amo —dijo estrechándola contra sí —y lo último que haría sería lastimarla.

—Más te vale —lo advirtió poniéndose de pie—. Voy a darme un baño.

Endymion se fue a su habitación con una sonrisa, escuchando los sonoros besos entre Mina y Malachite.

«Me conformo con que ustedes sean felices» pensó mientras cerraba la puerta.

Tras darse una ducha, Endymion pasó el resto del día con Malachite y Mina. Ya entrada la tarde aprovechó que ambos salieron a caminar y que su hermana había dejado olvidado su teléfono para tomarlo prestado. Buscó en el directorio, luego de encontrarlo y tras memorizar el número de teléfono, lo marcó. Solo tuvo que esperar unos pocos segundos para que le contestaran.

—_Kalispera, Mina._

—_Kalispera, Ángelos._

—¡Endymion! —exclamó sorprendida.

—Uhum.

—¿Qué haces con el móvil de Mina?

—Aproveché que salió para tomarlo prestado. ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien, en casa con mamá. ¿Y tú?

—Con un dolor de cabeza horrible.

—Eso se llama resaca.

—¡Vaya, Mina es una chismosa!

—Me llamó para contarme lo de Malachite. Me alegra que hayas entrado en razón con respecto a ellos.

—Fue gracias a ti —Endymion tomó una botella de agua de la mesa de la encimera y fue a sentarse al sillón.

—No es cierto. Querías hacerlo, pero solo necesitabas un empujoncito.

—Tal vez, pero sin ti no lo habría hecho.

—Me alegra que lo hicieras, pero eso no cambia que esté preocupada y sobre todo molesta.

—Solo se me pasó un poco la mano.

—¿Fue por lo que hablamos anoche?

—Sí. No. Han sido muchas cosas, Serenity. —Abrió la botella y le dio un sorbo.

—Endymion yo…

—No quiero volver a tocar el tema —espetó secamente.

—Pero tenemos que hablarlo, necesito decirte cómo fueron las cosas.

—Ya te dije, no me importa. Mamoru Shields está muerto pero yo estoy vivo. Si quieres estar conmigo perfecto, si no… esto se acaba.

—Claro que quiero estar contigo, es solo que…

—Fin del asunto, Serenity —resopló cansino—. No quiero discutir ahora, menos contigo.

—Está bien. Solo prométeme que no volverás a beber así. Ahogar tus problemas en alcohol no solucionará nada.

—Lo sé. No te preocupes que no volverá a ocurrir —soltó el aire de golpe—. Te extraño, quisiera poder abrazarte justo ahora.

—Yo también te extraño. Puedo ir para allá… si quieres, claro.

—Quisiera que vinieras, pero es mejor así, ya te dije que no quiero presionarte… Desde que te conocí me he comportado como un canalla contigo. Todo el tiempo acosándote, llevándote al límite sin darte el respeto que mereces. Me comporté como un animal.

—Bueno, yo tampoco puse mucha resistencia que digamos —dijo roja como la grana, agradeciendo que él no pudiera verla.

—No, pero yo soy el principal culpable.

—Lo bueno es que tenemos una segunda oportunidad, ¿no?

—Claro. Bueno, solo quería escuchar tu voz aunque solo fueran unos minutos. Quiero aprovechar que los tortolitos salieron para dormir un poco antes de que me estalle la cabeza.

—Está bien. Descansa. Un beso

—¿Solo uno?

—Muchos —dijo riendo —. Muchos besos.

—No te envío besos porque espero poder dártelos —dijo antes de cortar la comunicación.

.

.

.

Serenity fue hasta el barrio _Kolonaki_, situado al pie del monte _Libaceto_, que era considerado uno de los barrios señoriales, en el que abundan los comercios y restaurantes de lujo, echó un vistazo a la puerta de la puerta del restaurante donde la había citado y chequeó su reloj de nuevo, pensando que tal vez había llegado muy temprano y a la vez desconcertada por su fascinación.

Hace tan solo una semana lo había visto para acompañar a Mina en la entrega de la casa y ayudarle con la mudanza. Sin embargo, esperó a Endymion como una colegiala a su enamorado. Él había insistido en pasar por ella, pero como tenía que hacer una entrega de camino optó por encontrarse en el local, además quería comprarse algo bonito para la ocasión. Miró por encima de su hombro a la puerta y frunció el ceño cuando no vio a nadie, había olvidado preguntarle si tenía reserva.

—¿Buscando a alguien? —ronroneó Endymion por detrás.

—¡Endymion! —Serenity se volteó hacia él, con una sonrisa radiante a pesar de su mano apretada en el pecho—. ¡Me asustaste!

—Lo siento —se disculpó, aunque el brillo en sus ojos y la expresión divertida de su rostro decían otra cosa.

Endymion la observó admirado. Enfundada en un elegante vestido plisado color azul rey, con cuello _halter_, fajín ancho con bordados de cuentas y lentejuelas y falda a la altura de las rodillas con abundante vuelo. Su cabello platinado recogido en una coleta alta y su rostro llevaba un maquillaje sutil.

—Estás hermosa. Bueno, lo eres pero así te ves aún más hermosa.

—Gracias. —Serenity sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse por la vergüenza—. Tú también lo estás —dijo, admirando el pulcro traje color marengo, con una impecable camisa blanca y corbata azul.

—Ven, tengo una mesa reservada.

Él le ofreció el brazo, Serenity le sonrió y lo aceptó, dejándose guiar por él. Endymion cruzó algunas palabras con el _maître_, quien los guio hasta una de las mesas en un lugar apartado del restaurante.

—Es un bonito lugar —comentó Serenity mientras el _maître_ le acomodaba su silla.

—Y la comida es deliciosa —dijo, y luego se sentó frente a ella. —Lamento que no hayamos podido vernos antes, pero he estado inundado con reuniones.

—Entiendo, sé cómo es. ¿Cómo has estado?

—Ocupado. Agotado. No es fácil trasladar todo hasta acá de la noche a la mañana.

—Oh, lo siento.

Él paso sus manos frotando la parte detrás de su cuello, y Serenity notó que en verdad lucía cansado.

—Si quieres podemos dejarlo para otra ocasión.

—No, claro que no. Cuando estoy contigo no hay otro lugar en el que quiera estar —él tomó sus manos entre las suyas y se las llevó a los labios para besarlas—. Te extrañé.

Endymion se le quedó mirando fijamente, pensando que en el fondo no mentía del todo. Si bien la estaba utilizando para completar su venganza, cada vez se veía más envuelto en sus propias mentiras. Durante este último mes que la había tratado, su opinión con respecto a ella había cambiado completamente, haciéndolo ansiar su compañía. Serenity había llegado de forma inesperada a su vida, tal vez era una jugarreta de los dioses, porque ella tenía el poder de darle una paz que nunca antes había sentido y a la vez lo enloquecía de pasión.

Serenity se sintió inmersa en aquella marea azul de su mirada, en la intensidad con la que la encarnación de Eros la veía. En sus ojos aun podía ver aquella pasión y deseo que había encontrado desde el primer día; y si bien sabía ella que él intentaba controlarlo y aquello la conmovía, también en el fondo veía potentes sentimientos, confusos y atormentados, que no obstante, le daban la esperanza de un futuro a su lado.

—No tanto como yo a ti —musitó ella, con una dulce sonrisa en los labios.

Endymion ardía en deseo por besarla, maldecía por no haberlo hecho en cuanto la vio, pero se había quedado admirando lo hermosa que se veía. Iba a acercarse hasta ella para hacerlo, pero inoportunamente llegó uno de los mozos en ese momento para tomar su pedido.

Ambos revisaron la carta que el camarero les entregó. Serenity ordenó como _Horiatiki salata _como entrada y _Moussaka_ como plato fuerte, que consistía en un pastel que alterna capas de carne picada y berenjenas, gratinado con queso. Endymion pidió una ensalada de berenjenas y espinacas con queso feta y como segundo plato _Paidakia_, chuletas de cordero con una corona de _Pilaf_ y patatas, también pidió una botella de vino para acompañar.

—Si están trasladando todo a Atenas —comentó Serenity, cuando estuvieron a solas —eso significa que… van a quedarse.

—Malachite no quiere alejarse de Mina, y ella no quiere irse a New York.

—Sí, claro… por Malachite, entiendo —susurró, claramente desanimada inclinando el rostro hacia la mesa.

Endymion estiró su brazo para acariciar la mejilla de Serenity, animándola a alzar la cabeza para verlo, y cuando le consiguió le dijo:

—No pongas esa carita, principalmente lo hago porque no podría estar lejos de ti —le sonrió y Serenity sintió que se derretía por dentro.

—A veces me cuesta trabajo creer que esto sea cierto, pero luego pienso en lo que hiciste por mí y me digo «Serenity, debes creer en él». Ese día cuando les entregaron la casa solo quería abrazarte —le confesó ella.

—Y yo, pero Mina no se apartó en ningún momento de nosotros.

—Tu hermana sospecha, pero aun no le he dicho nada.

—Lo sé, y si te lo pedí, es porque quiero que estés segura de querer empezar una relación conmigo antes de salga a la luz, además de que en ese momento acababa de terminar una relación y solo quería protegerte.

—Lo entendí en su momento y lo entiendo ahora.

Endymion se echó hacia delante y la miró con intensidad.

—Hoy se cumple un mes desde que estamos saliendo, por eso quise invitarte a cenar, para celebrar el que estemos juntos.

—¡Lo recordaste! —musitó emocionada.

—Cómo iba a olvidarlo —respondió él, pensando en que precisamente hace un mes iba a unir su vida con Rei, quien había resultado ser una mujerzuela interesada e hipócrita, que lo habría destrozado y que durante todo ese tiempo no había dejado de buscarlo y rogarle por una oportunidad.

Serenity lo miró y él notó que se estaba mordiendo el labio inferior. Quiso extender el brazo, asirle la barbilla y acariciarle el labio. Serenity bajó la mirada y volvió a subir los ojos antes de expresar embobada:

—Si alguien me lo hubiese dicho hace un mes, no le habría creído.

—Yo ya no tengo dudas de que eres la mujer quiero a mi lado. Te necesito conmigo, Serenity, yo...

Endymion se vio interrumpido por el camarero que traía su cena. Luego de serviles a cada uno sus platillos, descorchó a botella de vino tinto y le sirvió un poco a Endymion en su copa. Este la meció levemente para aspirar su aroma y luego le dio un sorbo ante la atenta mirada de Serenity, quien veía extasiada como degustaba el vino en el interior de su boca, lo vio cerrar los ojos unos breves segundos antes de sonreír ligeramente y ella deseó probar el vino de sus labios y degustarlo junto con el sabor adictivo de su boca. Endymion asintió en aprobación y el mozo terminó de llenar las dos copas de vino y luego se retiró.

Nerviosa por la situación, ella agarró la copa de agua para beber un buen trago. Pero justo antes de llevársela a los labios, vio a la encarnación de Eros alzar la suya a modo de brindis.

—Por nosotros —dijo él.

—Por nosotros —con los ojos clavados en los de Endymion, bebió.

La conversación se volvió natural mientras comían, de temas triviales sin ahondar en lo personal.

—Esto está exquisito —dijo Serenity, tras comer su _Moussaka_

Endymion cortó un pedazo de cordero y se lo llevó a la boca, después de unos segundos se le escapó un pequeño gemido de satisfacción.

—¡Cómo extrañaba la comida griega!

—¿Alguna vez deseaste volver, Endymion?

—Sí, pero primero quería lograr mis objetivos. Al principio solo se trataba de sobrevivir y luego sacar una carrera para crear nuestra empresa y llevar _Shields y Metalia_ a la cima.

—No debió ser fácil para ti y menos en un país extraño.

—No fue fácil, pero lo conseguimos —expresó con orgullo.

—Su esfuerzo tuvo sus frutos. Y ahora además, formarás parte del imperio Shields, que tu padre consolidó.

—Sí, dentro de poco voy a asumir mi puesto en las empresas.

—Ya quisiera ver la cara de Galaxia en ese momento.

—La verás —indicó con seguridad, llevándose un nuevo trozo de cordero a la boca.

—No, ¿olvidas que ya no trabajo en las empresas Shields?

—Te aseguro que la verás, pero hablaremos luego de eso. Ahora solo disfrutemos de la velada.

Continuaron comiendo con tranquilidad, envueltos en una amena conversación. Endymion cada vez se sentía más embelesado por ella. Serenity era como la caja de Pandora, tan cautivante como peligrosa

Fue una tortura cuando la vio degustar su postre. Agradecía haber recordado que Ikuko le había dicho que las fresas eran sus favoritas, solo que su entrepierna estaba sufriendo por ello, al verla disfrutar tanto un simple postre. Endymion hizo un esfuerzo por no quitar la mesa de una patada, agarrar a Serenity, estrecharla con los brazos y estrujarle la boca con la suya.

Un camarero les retiró los últimos platos vacíos. Endymion alzó la botella de vino tinto y, con un gesto, le preguntó si quería más. Serenity, rápidamente, sacudió la cabeza.

Endymion volvió a llenarse la copa y la miró.

—¿No bebes? Apenas probaste el vino.

«Si bebo terminaré arrojándome a tus brazos, Eros» deseó decirle, pero en cambio dijo:

—Esta noche no me apetece. Espero que no te importe.

—No. Claro que no.

Continuaron conversando y, en cuanto Endymion se acabó la copa, se puso de pie. Acercándose a ella le tomó la mano y la miró con ojos brillantes.

—¿Bailamos?

—Por supuesto que sí.

Serenity se dejó llevar a la pista de baile, donde unas parejas se movían al ritmo de una suave melodía. La condujo hasta el centro de la pista de baile y ella, alzando el rostro, le miró.

—Soy la envidia de todos los hombres aquí presentes.

Ella iba a responder pero las palabras se le ahogaron en la garganta en el momento en que Endymion la envolvió con los brazos, estrechándola contra sí. La abrazaba con poderío cuando empezó a moverse. Serenity se sentía en las nubes, volando entre los brazos de la encarnación de Eros.

Serenity recostó la cabeza en su pecho, haciendo que los pies de ella le siguieran natural e instintivamente, disfrutando del momento y de su cercanía, percibiendo el palpitar de su corazón mientras el suyo parecía querer salírsele del pecho. Continuaron moviéndose en la pista, embrujados en la calidez que desprendía el cuerpo del otro.

Entonces, Endymion la movió de tal manera que la obligó separase de él. La hizo girar y volvió a pegarla, aún más si era posible, contra su cuerpo y ella sintió la tensión de los poderosos músculos de torso y tragó grueso al sentir la dureza de su entrepierna. Abrió los ojos para suplicarle con la mirada que parara con aquella tortura; pero en cambio, él rompió el contacto con los ojos y continuó bailando.

Endymion dejaba pequeños y húmedos besos sobre su cuello y por un instante apresó el lóbulo de su oreja. «La encarnación de Eros ha vuelto» pensó Serenity sintiéndose extremadamente expuesta, vulnerable. Y, con cada movimiento, con cada paso de baile, le pareció que Endymion era más y más consciente de lo mucho que lo deseaba, así como también, de lo mucho que él la deseaba.

Por fin, sonaron los últimos acordes de la melancólica música. Serenity respiraba trabajosamente y se sentía mareada.

—Me vuelves loco —soltó Endymion, con la mirada fija en ella.

Serenity sentía que sus piernas así como todo su cuerpo se volvía como gelatina, abrasada por la calidez de su cuerpo, sintiendo las ondas de choque que reverberaron a través de ella con su toque. Atónita y vulnerable, lo siguió con paso tembloroso fuera de la pista de baile.

Apenas se dio cuenta de que regresaban a la mesa por sus cosas y que Endymion le daba unas breves órdenes a un hombre; en seguida, se encontró atravesando el restaurante para salir a la calle, donde el coche de Endymion les estaba esperando.

Súbitamente, antes de darse cuenta de lo que ocurría, Endymion volvió a agarrarla, tiró de ella hacia sí y le aplastó la boca con la suya, dura, firme y ardorosa, penetrándola con la lengua.

Y ella lo recibió y le respondió, con ímpetu y vehementemente. Llevaba días deseando hacerlo y esta noche, especialmente, había sido una tortura. Arqueó el cuerpo para acoplarse al de él, como si quisiera fundirse con de Endymion mientras enredaba los dedos en su cabello azabache y lo halaba ligeramente.

Lo deseaba y lo besó como si no importara nada, como si no hubiese mañana. Lo necesitaba, Serenity era consciente estaba atravesado una línea de demarcación y, si lo hacía, ya no podría volver atrás; pero sobrecogida por la pasión y el deseo, continuó besándolo.

Los besos cada vez más ávidos los hicieron gemir a ambos de ansia y placer. Entonces, Endymion se separó de ella, aunque aun tomándole la mano. La ayudó a subir al _Aston_ y él hizo lo mismo.

Luego de unos minutos, sentada en el asiento y aún aturdida, Serenity declaró avergonzada:

—Creo que hemos dado un espectáculo allá fuera.

Serenity le lanzó una rápida mirada y le vio pasarse una mano por el cabello.

—Fue mi culpa, lo siento. Yo debí controlarme… dije que lo haría… —resopló —lo intento, créeme que intento controlarme pero con solo sentir el calor de tu cuerpo, tu aliento tibio sobre mis labios… sencillamente no puedo —dijo, y era cierto la deseaba y aun no podía tenerla. Simplemente ya no aguantaba la intensidad de la frustración sexual.

Serenity se ruborizó al recordar lo que había sentido mientras bailaban, además de aquel beso que él le dio aquella vez en su casa y cuando él planeó lo de la avioneta, y con solo recordarlo, sintió que su cuerpo ardía.

En ese momento, el coche se detuvo delante de la puerta de la casa. Endymion salió y antes de que ella pudiera hacer lo mismo, él le abrió la portezuela y tras ayudarla a bajar le dio un corto beso en la mejilla, dejando con su aliento un rastro a su oído antes de apartarse.

Serenity levantó la mirada y vio su caliente expresión. Ella lo deseaba con una ferocidad que la sorprendió. Solo bastaba ver la expresión en su rostro, para saber que Endymion sentía lo mismo.

—No hay luces encendidas —dijo él, viendo hacia la casa.

—Mamá fue a visitar a una amiga y me avisó que se quedaría allá porque se le hizo tarde.

Endymion la sostuvo por los hombros, la atrajo hacia sí y la abrazó con fuerza. Serenity se estaba convirtiendo en una obsesión para él; él se había metido en esto y ya era demasiado tarde para dar un paso atrás, no podía, no quería. Tal vez Serenity podía sacarlo del infierno en el que estaba y ser su redención, o quizá por el contrario, ella terminaría por condenarlo.

Le besó la coronilla, dejando sus labios allí por unos segundos, inhalando su dulce esencia.

—Voy a tener que decirle a Mina que le pida al jardinero que plante cientos de rosas.

Los ojos de Serenity se abrieron

—¿Rosas? ¿Por qué? —inquirió e inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado.

—Sí, rosas. Huelen como tú.

Serenity sintió que sus ojos se humedecían con aquella declaración e, impulsada por los sentimientos que él despertaba en ella, envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él abrazándolo más cerca. Se aferró como si nunca quisiera dejarlo ir y la verdad es que no quería dejarlo ir de su lado ni de su vida.

—Mina tampoco llegará a casa. Quédate conmigo esta noche.

Los ojos de Serenity se abrieron de par en par mientras contenía la respiración.

.

.

.

**¡Hola a todos!**

**¿Qué puedo decir? Eros, Eros, Eros, sin darte cuenta la flecha que lleva tu nombre se ha disparado. Nosotros sabemos sobre quién ha caído pero él está empeñado en no verlo.**

**¿Comienzan los remordimientos de conciencia? No, los ha tenido desde aquel día en el parque, tras esos dulces besos. Solo que él hace caso omiso de su vocecilla interior.**

**Inocentes palomillas, ya formaban mil cosas en su cabecitas. Que era Rei, o Galaxia. Gracias a Kary Moon (****Princessqueen****) por la ayuda en la corrección de este capítulo, ya que ella fue la que medio acertó en el pequeño concurso que se formó con el adelanto.**

**Aun no puedo responder sus review, pero se los agradezco de todo corazón.**

**Pueden encontrarme en Facebook como Conyta Moonligth de Chiba.**

**Espero sus comentarios y opiniones de este nuevo capítulo.**

**Se les quiere.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sailor Moon y todos sus personajes que aparecen en esta historia, le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi**

**Capítulo 8**

.

.

.

La noche había sido mágica. La cena, la compañía del hombre que estaba empezando amar, sus palabras dulces, sus intensos ojos azules mirándola con tanto cariño y devoción. Simplemente todo había sido perfecto.

Y ahora estaba allí, en su habitación, con la respiración agitada, estremeciéndose en sus brazos a causa del deseo mientras él la besaba. Tal vez estaba cometiendo un error al entregarse tan pronto a él, pero ya era demasiado tarde para arrepentimientos.

Se meció gradualmente contra él y deslizó sus manos hacia aquellos anchos hombros. Eran tan fornidos y sensuales como había imaginado. Por primera vez se permitía acariciarlo sin restricciones, como había deseado hacerlo desde el primer día. Ella gimió cuando él abrió sus labios para profundizar el beso.

Él tenía las manos en la espalda de la mujer que lo enloquecía. Sabía que estaba apresurando las cosas, que primero quería ganarse su confianza, pero ya no podía contenerse y la atrajo hacia él. Ella sintió la fuerza de su erección sobre su vientre cuando el beso se hizo más intenso, más íntimo.

Ninguno de los dos podía dar un paso atrás. La pasión entre ellos se había vuelto tan incontenible, que solo podían pensar en una cosa: entregarse al otro. La boca masculina la besó más ferozmente, su cuerpo ardía por él cuando su lengua la penetró y ella sintió un calor abrasador, húmedo y urgente entre las piernas.

—¿Estás segura? Dímelo ahora, porque no creo poder detenerme luego.

—No te detengas —ella se aferró a sus hombros para tomar el impulso y poder alcanzar su boca.

Le devolvió el beso extasiado por su dulce sabor, lentamente comenzó a bajar el cierre de su vestido y a acariciar su piel febril y sensible mientras sentía como ella torpemente desabrochaba su camisa. Cuando ella por fin lo logró, dio un paso atrás para apreciar la belleza de aquella diosa que tenía enfrente. Sus ojos azules lo miraban con deseo, el mismo que él sentía, y su sensual boca estaba hinchada por los besos.

—Eres hermosa, tan hermosa.

—Tú también lo eres y que me envidien todas la mujeres de Atenas, New York y del mundo, porque esta noche serás mío.

—Solo tuyo, mi corazón te pertenece.

Sintiéndose atrevida avanzó hasta él y comenzó a despojarlo de su pantalón. La levantó en brazos y la llevó a la cama, donde la dejó tumbada. Él se recostó a su lado.

Deseaba desesperadamente besarla, tocarla y hacerla suya. Había deseado hacerlo desde hacía mucho tiempo y nada impediría que lo hiciera ahora.

Volvió a reclamar su boca pero besarla no era suficiente, le desabrochó el brasier y dejó sus pechos al descubierto. Miró aquellos hermosos pezones excitados y deseosos de ser besados.

—_¡Theós Mou! _—exclamó, al sentir el contacto de los labios en sus senos desnudos, su lengua relamiéndolos mientras sus dientes le rosaban suavemente la piel.

Ella no podía pensar ni sentir nada que no fuera en aquel hombre que ahora estaba segura de que amaba, ya no había dudas. El placer que le estaba era tanto, que deseaba algún tipo de liberación de su deseo y sentía una urgencia que solo él podía satisfacer, más cuando le acarició el pecho con el pulgar con cadencia, mientras sus labios succionaban y su lengua se deslizaba eróticamente a través de sus pechos.

—Por favor —gimió excitada, movió sus caderas contra él. La estaba quemando y sentía que se desintegraría de placer.

Se alejó de ella para quitarse la última prenda que los separaba, lo vio sacar un paquete metálico y tras colocarse el preservativo, se puso encima de ella. Sus cuerpos se acoplaron y ella sintió la evidencia de su excitación entre las piernas cuando él se acomodó presionando contra su entrada.

—Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado —deslizó su lengua eróticamente por el sensible pezón y ascendió lentamente hasta su boca.

Su cuerpo temblaba con la anticipación de lo que iba a venir, más cuando lo sintió adentrarse lentamente en su interior, se aferró con fuerza a él y le clavó las uñas en los hombros. El corazón le latía aceleradamente mientras lo sentía cada vez más dentro, haciendo instintivamente que ella se arqueara contra él, en el momento que atravesó esa barrera, que era prueba de su virginidad.

—Mía, por fin mía… solo mía —jadeó cuando estuvo completamente en su interior, y esperó unos segundos a que ella se acostumbrara a él mientras disfrutaba de su unión.

—Es mejor de lo que había imaginado.

Él se retiró unos centímetros para comenzar con un lento vaivén, que poco a poco fue tomando intensidad, al igual que sus besos y caricias. Las embestidas eran cada vez más aceleradas mientras ella alzaba las caderas en busca de mayor contacto.

La pasión en su cuerpo aumentaba cada vez más, hasta que no pudo seguir conteniéndolo y gritó de placer y se convulsionó. Él continuó arremetiendo alcanzando también, al poco tiempo, la cima del placer. Su cuerpo se estremecía cuando se dejó caer sobre ella.

Con la respiración agitada giró sobre la cama y la atrajo a su pecho. Se sentía tan letárgica, tan saciada, que no podía pensar en nada en ese momento, solo sentir. Él acariciaba su espalda suavemente mientras sus respiraciones se armonizaban.

—¿Te arrepientes?

—Claro que no, tontito —dijo besándolo —¿Cómo crees que voy a arrepentirme?

—No sé, tenía miedo de que lo hicieras.

—Nunca. Jamás de los jamases lo haría.

—No sabía lo que era el amor hasta que te conocí. Te amo.

—Tanto como yo te amo a ti, Mal.

Malachite la alejó levemente para verla a los ojos.

—¿Me amas?

—Por supuesto que te amo, no me hubiese entregado a ti si no te amara.

—Me amas —sonrió feliz —¡Gracias,_ Theós Mou!_

—Soy tan feliz en este momento, nunca pensé sentir esto.

—Yo también soy inmensamente feliz, por tenerte así, pero sobre todo por haber sido el primero.

Ella enterró la cabeza en tu pecho.

—Sé que has estado con muchas mujeres y quizá yo no…

—Ni siquiera lo digas —la interrumpió y buscó sus labios —lo que tú me hiciste sentir nadie más pudo ni podrá hacerlo. Gracias por darme el honor de ser el primero.

—Yo también quiero darte las gracias por esta noche, por ser tan dulce y cuidadoso conmigo.

—No podía ser de otra manera, _glyka mou._ ¿Crees que Endymion sospeche que ibas a quedarte conmigo?

—Definitivamente no me creyó cuando le dije que me quedaría con una amiga.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Porque dijo que no quería ser tío tan pronto y me dio un sermón digno del que me hubiese dado papá.

—Entiendo que esté preocupado, pero sé que aun eres joven y que primero debes terminar tus estudios. Sin embargo, quiero que sepas que nada me gustaría más que formar una familia contigo.

—A mí también.

Permanecieron abrazados largo tiempo. Malachite percibió la pausada respiración de Mina y cubrió la desnudez de ambos con la sábana creyendo que ya dormía, pero de pronto, la escuchó hablar.

—Cuando murió papá, creí que todo lo bueno de mi vida se había ido con él, que nunca más volvería a ser feliz… pero llegó Endymion y, junto a él, llegaste tú —suspiró emocionada —. Ustedes son lo mejor de mi vida, quienes le dan sentido a mis días y si no los tuviera conmigo no sé qué haría. Nunca me dejes, Mal —dijo, abrazándolo con fuerza.

—Nunca lo haría, eres y serás el único amor de mi vida. Esta noche hicimos el amor y desde ahora somos uno.

—Mal, mi Malachite.

—Descansa, _glyka mou_, yo velaré tu sueño.

Le dio un casto beso y la acunó contra su pecho, dejándose envolver por las cálidas sensaciones que lo embargaban.

.

.

.

.

Serenity levantó la vista con sorpresa en su rostro fijándose en el de Endymion, que la veía nervioso, seguramente por lo que acababa de proponerle. ¿Pasar la noche con él? ¿A quién engañaba? Ella quería, deseaba hacerlo. Solo la detenía lo que él pudiera llegar a pensar de ella, porque desde que se habían conocido, él se había llevado una impresión equivocada de ella y, aunque aún no podía hablar con él de ciertas cosas, no quería que lo que había entre ellos se complicara.

La susurrada petición traspasó los labios de Endymion antes de que pudiera detenerla y quiso morderse la lengua por aquella indiscreción. Ya lo había dicho y, por su reacción, ella lo había escuchado. Se había precipitado, aunque pensándolo bien aquello podía jugarle a su favor.

—No quiero que pienses cosas que no son —dijo él, después de un tenso silencio—. Mina me dijo que este barrio es peligroso, más por la noche.

—Sí, eso dicen.

—Con mayor razón. No es conveniente que te quedes sola.

—Solo será una noche, tranquilo.

—Si algo te pasa, yo… por favor, ven a casa conmigo. Te juro que me comportaré como un caballero y no te tocaré ni un pelo. Mis intenciones son honorables.

Serenity sonrió.

—¿Tengo su palabra, _Kírie Shields?_

—Por supuesto_. _No creo que debas estar sola esta noche.

—Probablemente no.

—Yo tampoco quiero estar solo —suspiró.

—Entonces, debería hacer algo al respecto, ¿no?

—Sí.

—Bien. Siendo así, creo que voy aceptar tu invitación.

—Gracias —dijo rozando sus labios y al hacerlo supo que esta noche sería una verdadera prueba.

«¡Idiota! ¡Cómo si tuvieses intenciones honorables con ella! A ver si aguantas toda una noche con Afrodita a pocos metros» le dijo una vocecilla interior.

Haciendo caso omiso de la voz de su conciencia guio a Serenity de regreso hasta el _Aston _y condujo de regreso a casa. Encendió la radio, con el fin de distraerse. Se comenzaron a escuchar los primeros acordes de _Narc _de _Interpol, _le prestó atención a la letra. Él era un solitario ¿Sería precisamente ella quien le enseñara algo de amor y respeto? Y, de inmediato, recordó las palabras de Ikuko, podía mentir con los labios pero no con la mirada; lo que lo llevó a pensar ¿Qué ve Serenity en su mirada? ¿Podría ella amarlo? Definitivamente no quería tener una vida llena de remordimientos, ¿Sería ella la mujer que estaba buscando?

«_'Control me, console me'_ Definitivamente Serenity es la única que tiene el poder de hacerlo» pensó para sí. Se volteó a verla y ella tenía sus ojos clavados en él, el estomago se le encogió cuando le dedicó una dulce sonrisa, como si de alguna forma le estuviese diciendo que ella estaba dispuesta a hacerlo a ser esa mujer que él necesitaba. ¿Cómo lograba desarmarlo con tan solo una sonrisa?

Cuando llegaron a casa, él la ayudó a bajar y entrelazando sus dedos, la llevó hasta el interior.

—¡Quedó hermosa! —dijo Serenity, admirando la decoración.

—Les quedó hermosa —le sonrió Endymion y la invitó a sentarse en un sillón de piel color chocolate —. Tú también ayudaste.

—Solo un poco. Mina estaba muy emocionada con todo y no quise intervenir mucho. Por cierto, ¿Dónde está?

—¿Quieres la verdad o lo que ella dijo? —Serenity lo miró sin entender —. Dijo que se quedaría con una amiga.

—¿Y eso que tiene de raro?

—No creo que para ir a quedarse a casa de una amiga se haya arreglado tanto. Ella cree que puede engañarme, pero no. Podría apostar todo lo que tengo a que está con Malachite.

—Ahh.

—Seguramente después hablará contigo para contarte. ¿Te puedo pedir un favor?

—Claro.

—Yo ya hablé con ella y confió en Malachite, y sé que va a cuidarla, pero ella aun es joven e inexperta. Mal es su primer novio y a veces ocurren… accidentes o te ganan las hormonas. ¿Podrías hablar con ella, aconsejarla, no sé… quizá llevarla con tu ginecólogo?

—Yo… hmm sí. No te preocupes.

—Gracias. Ahora, ven aquí —dijo abriendo su brazo, animándola a acercarse a él. Serenity le sonrió y así lo hizo.

Endymion la abrazó, sintiéndose cada vez más turbado y dividido. Una parte de él continuaba odiándola, convencido de que solo estaba con él porque le recordaba al hombre que amaba, a Mamoru. Y, por otro lado, además del incontrolable deseo que sentía por ella, en su sangre, como si algo ardiera, empezaba a bullir aquel goce espiritual, una sensación cálida y dulce, que no sabía definir.

—Eres un gran hombre, Endymion… un gran hermano —dijo Serenity, rompiendo el cómodo silencio—. Sé que Mamo estaría muy orgulloso de ti.

«Mamoru. Mamoru. ¿Qué no puedes dejar de pensar en él?» gritó él, en su interior.

Llevado por oscuros sentimientos que no quería definir, la tomó por la nuca y aplastó sus labios con los suyos. No había nada de los besos suaves y tiernos que le había dado los últimos meses. Era un beso posesivo, demandante, como si quisiera marcarla y con sus labios dejarle claro que no era su padre quien la estaba besando sino él, que era suya.

Ella al principio no le correspondía con la misma voracidad. Parecía asustada y turbada, pero terminó doblegándose al él y a sus labios; sin embargo, le bastó escucharla gemir para cortar con aquel asalto.

Serenity abrió los ojos y al hacerlo quedaron como presos en la mirada masculina. Endymion tomó el rostro de ella entre sus manos y comenzó a recorrerlo con sus labios, completamente perturbado.

—Serenity… Serenity… no sé por qué siento esto.

—Endymion…

—¡No sé, maldita sea! Yo no quiero sentirlo —su voz se alteró como si algo invisible lo agitara—. No quiero, ¿me oyes?

—Me estás asuntando. ¿A qué te refieres?

Él se alejó y vio como hubo un temblor en aquellos labios sensitivos e hinchados a causa del beso.

—Lo siento, yo… prometí comportarme. A eso me refería.

—¿Estás seguro que solo es eso?

—Sí.

—Endymion… —acarició su rostro y él cerró los ojos ante su toque —mi Eros. Me gustas por quien eres. Necesito que lo entiendas.

—Ahora él que no entiende a qué viene todo esto, soy yo.

—Lo sabes. Sí que lo sabes —lo besó tiernamente—. Yo estoy confiando en ti, a pesar de mis dudas. Sé que tú también las tienes, pero necesito que confíes en mí.

—Lo hago.

—No me mientas. No confías en mí, lo veo en tus ojos. A veces me duele, pero sé que estás en tu derecho.

—Estás diciendo cosas sin sentido.

—No soy tonta, Endymion. No sé las razones que te llevaron a buscarme. A estar conmigo.

—Creí que te lo había dejado claro aquel día.

—Sí, lo hiciste, pero sé que hay algo más… algo que ocultas y que te lastima.

Endymion pensó que ella tenía razón. No era tonta. Era el momento perfecto para decirle la verdad y pedirle que lo ayudase a llevar a cabo sus planes, pero estaba seguro que Serenity no se prestaría para algo así.

—Lo único que me lastimaría es que te alejes de mí —le dijo. Y, en el fondo, él sabía que había algo de cierto en aquella declaración.

—Me pediste que aquiete tus demonios, que te diera una oportunidad para conocerte. Me dijiste que ibas a enseñarme tus cicatrices y querías que me quedara a tu lado para besarlas… y es lo que quiero hacer, Endymion… pero si no te abres, si no confías en mí, no podré hacerlo.

—Te necesito a mi lado. No puedo… no quiero alejarme de ti.

No podía dejar de ver aquellos torturados ojos zafiros, enmarcados por pestañas negras que hacían que sus pensamientos y su capacidad de hablar se dispersaran.

—Eres tú quien me aleja. Si tan solo fueras sincero conmigo… porque aunque te esfuerces por ocultarlo, he descubierto en ti un hombre maravilloso. Cada nueva faceta tuya que descubro me atrae más. Te quiero por quien eres, Endymion, no porque seas el vivo recuerdo de…

—No lo nombres —la calló, posando sus dedos en los labios —. No ahora.

—Tenemos que hablarlo, Endymion.

—No. Simplemente dame tiempo. No tienes idea de lo confundido que me siento con todo lo que ha ocurrido desde que regresé.

—Tarde o temprano tendremos que hacerlo. Es mejor que sea ahora.

—Entiéndeme, no puedo.

—Está bien.

—Solo no me dejes —la atrajo hacia sí y la abrazó con tanta fuerza que Serenity se quedó sin aliento.

—No lo haré.

Continuaron así largo tiempo. Endymion se sentía cada vez más desorientado, sentía que ella lo llevaba del infierno al cielo en cuestión de segundos.

La respiración lenta y pausada de Serenity le daba paz, deseaba permanecer así y que en sus brazos pudiera olvidar. Sin embargo, no podía hacerlo. No debía involucrarse con ella. Serenity no era un reemplazo de Rei.

—Ya es tarde. Ven para enseñarte dónde vas a quedarte.

Endymion se levantó y ayudó a Serenity a hacer lo mismo. La tomó de la mano y la llevó hasta la segunda planta. Ella conocía bien la distribución de las habitaciones y sabía que la de Mina estaba del otro lado, por lo que se dirigían a la de él.

—Malachite ocupa esta habitación de vez en cuando, pero las sabanas están limpias. Acaban de cambiarlas esta mañana —indicó, acomodando a Serenity en la habitación contigua a la suya.

—Gracias, pero solo hay un problema.

—¿Cuál?

—Olvidé sacar un pijama cuando pasamos por mi casa.

—Cierto. Puedes ir por algo a la habitación de Mina, pero se daría cuenta.

—Es verdad y, conociéndola, no me sentiría cómoda con una de sus pijamas —dijo nerviosa mordiéndose el labio.

Endymion se imaginó a Serenity vistiendo una de los pijamas que había visto luciendo a su hermanita y, con tan solo hacerlo, se le secó la boca, dándole una sed que no conseguía calmar pero que sabía muy bien cómo hacerlo. Así que, por su bien y el de su entrepierna, lo mejor era que no las usara o esa noche terminaría rompiendo su palabra.

—Espérame aquí, yo lo resuelvo.

Fue hasta su habitación y tras buscar en su closet, regresó con ella.

—Creo que tendré que hacer un viaje a New York para ir por mi ropa. No tengo mucha ropa 'normal' aquí —le sonrió y le dio un par de sus shorts que utilizaba para salir a correr y una camiseta.

—¡Oh, no te preocupes! Esto servirá.

—Bien. Buenas noches. —Le dio un beso, la miró unos segundos antes de marcharse y cerrar la puerta y huyó de la habitación apresuradamente, para así poder cumplir con su palabra.

Cerró los ojos y se apoyó en la pared del pasillo, luchando contra el deseo de volver a la habitación para estrecharla en sus brazos. Una vez dentro de su dormitorio, maldijo por ser tan impulsivo. No sabía cómo demonios iba a aguantar toda una noche sabiendo que Serenity estaba durmiendo a solo unos metros de él.

Se desnudó rápidamente y fue a darse una ducha fría, intentando en vano apaciguar la reacción de su cuerpo. Mal que mal llevaba semanas de abstinencia. Salió, minutos más tarde, con una toalla alrededor de las caderas y se cambió de ropa en un instante. Aunque no solía dormir vestido, optó por colocarse un pantalón de pijama y se dejó caer en la cama con la esperanza de dormir, pero estaba completamente consciente de que eso era lo último que haría esa noche. Que los dioses lo ayudaran para no salir corriendo hasta la habitación contigua.

Cada vez que cerraba los ojos, se vislumbraba envuelto alrededor del cuerpo de Serenity. Se imaginaba besando aquellos dulces labios de los cuales, entre gemidos, se escapaba su nombre mientras la hacía suya. ¡Cómo la deseaba! Su presencia lo envolvía, inclusive desde la habitación de al lado. Saber que ella estaba ahí, en su casa, vistiendo su ropa, solo hacia las cosas más difíciles.

—Esta es tu prueba de fuego, Endymion —se dijo a sí mismo —. Si lo logras lo demás será pan comido. Autocontrol, hombre.

Y, precisamente, necesitaba un esfuerzo sobre humano para hacer uso de todo su autocontrol, para no entrar en esa habitación y meterse en la cama con ella. La gran cuestión era si lo lograría.

Para Serenity las cosas no eran muy diferentes. No dejaba de mirar hacia la puerta, con la secreta esperanza de vislumbrar a la encarnación de Eros atravesándola. Sabía que no era correcto desearlo de la forma en la que lo hacía, pero por más esfuerzos que hiciera no podía, simplemente no podía evitarlo.

Su camiseta aún conservaba su olor, masculino y amaderado, que la rodeaba y seducía, como si de alguna forma él estuviera allí, con ella entre las sábanas. Sintiéndose completamente a la deriva, por las muchas emociones que él provocaba en ella, intentó concentrarse en su respiración para conciliar el sueño.

No sabía si había dormido unos minutos u horas, cuando escuchó abrirse la puerta, provocando que el corazón le golpeteara en el pecho

—¿Endymion?

—Te di mi palabra, pero esto es más fuerte que yo —dijo llegando hasta la cama—. Te necesito, Serenity. Te necesito como no tienes idea.

Ella sintió que el colchón se hundía bajo su peso y como de inmediato se veía envuelta entre sus brazos. El deseo surgió instantáneamente entre ellos. Su boca, dura y dominante, buscó la suya con avidez. Sus manos la acariciaban con desenfreno, él mismo con el que ella se atrevía a tocarlo. Ya nada importaba, esta noche sería suya.

Cada centímetro de su cuerpo pareció derretirse junto a Endymion, podía sentir su excitación, aquella erección que prometía tanto placer. La boca de la encarnación de Eros siguió besándola. Él la despojó de la camiseta, que era la única prenda que vestía y la arrojó al suelo, dejando al descubierto sus pechos y que invitaban a ser acariciados.

—Eres perfecta, tan hermosa —murmuró él sensualmente, mirándola con deseo.

Serenity arqueó la espalda, sintiéndose femenina y poderosa, incitándolo a poseerla. Él le rozó los pechos y jugueteó con sus pezones, luego bajó la cabeza para succionarlos, primero uno, luego el otro.

Ella empezó a mover las piernas inquietamente contra él, pidiendo más, suplicándole más, haciéndose más evidente su deseo cuando ella llevó las manos a su trasero para comenzar a bajar el pantalón de su pijama. Cuando consiguió su objetivo, Serenity sintió la potente erección de Endymion, entre sus pliegues. La penetró de una sola estocada, sintiendo un breve momento de dolor, antes de que él entrase y la llenase completamente.

Las arremetidas de Endymion eran duras y firmes, arrancándole gemidos de puro placer. Su boca, su piel, sus caricias la tenían al límite. Comenzaba a sentir una ola intensa provocando que su cuerpo empezara a convulsionarse, sentía que estaba a punto de estallar de placer. De pronto abrió los ojos y, para su sorpresa, Endymion ya no estaba allí.

Había sido un sueño.

Serenity cerró los ojos para borrar la evocación de aquella fantasía. Los recuerdos del sueño aun la quemaban. Nunca había sentido un deseo tan intenso. ¡Nunca se había sentido tan abandonada al placer!

¡Pero todo había sido un sueño! Y lo peor es que anhelaba que fuera real y deseaba su satisfacción.

Se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia el balcón, esperando que la brisa nocturna pudiera aliviar el calor de su cuerpo. El aire fresco la acarició, pero no parecía apaciguar el ardor que sentía. El amanecer era inminente, vio la hermosa buganvilia que crecía en abundancia, que estaba enredada en los barandales del balcón; aspiró su aroma pero solo podía sentir el que desprendía la camiseta de Endymion.

—Agua, necesito agua —dijo para sí.

Se encaminó hacia la puerta y salió de la habitación. Miró hacia la habitación de Endymion y vio que tenía las luces apagadas. Seguramente él dormía plácidamente mientras ella tendía sueños eróticos con él. Deseaba entrar a su habitación, quería perderse en sus brazos pero no lo hizo porque ya bastante se había dejado llevar por sus instintos y no quería que él siguiera pensando cosas que no eran acerca de ella.

Bajó la escalera, con la intención de ir hasta la cocina, pero se quedó inmóvil al pie de la escalera al ver a Endymion de espaldas en la terraza.

Serenity sintió que sus pechos se erguían debajo de la camiseta al mirarlo. Los recuerdos del sueño la golpearon y sintió un calor intenso entre los muslos, que se extendió por todo su cuerpo.

Endymion estaba tan abrumado por el deseo de besarla, de tocarla, de acariciarla, de hacerla suya que, para evitarlo, terminó en la planta baja, descalzo, vistiendo solo el pantalón de pijama. La noche parecía tan tranquila, a diferencia de él, que intentando contagiarse de aquella paz, se quedó mirando al horizonte desde la terraza de su patio trasero, viendo como los primeros vestigios de colores aparecían en el cielo.

—Eso es hermoso.

Endymion se dio la vuelta sobresaltado, pues no la había oído llegar. Serenity vio cómo su cabello azabache estaba levemente despeinado por la brisa de la noche. No llevaba camisa, por lo que pudo apreciar por primera vez su torso desnudo, tan perfecto como en sus sueños, y desde el ombligo el comienzo de un vello que debía bajar hasta...

Ella lo miró e instantáneamente deseó no haberlo hecho. Él le clavó la mirada.

—¿Serenity... Qué haces aquí?

Ella tragó saliva, inquieta por saberse descubierta pero con la esperanza de que no hubiese leído sus pensamientos que, seguramente, estaban reflejados en su rostro.

—No podía dormir. Hace mucho calor, ¿no?

Endymion la recorrió con la mirada, pensando por qué los dioses querían castigarlo. Si él le había dado un short era para que lo usara. Se perdió en sus piernas desnudas y si él pensaba que no se vería sexy con su camiseta deportiva, estaba muy equivocado.

Ella lo miró, y él fijó su mirada en aquellos bellos ojos, dejando en evidencia el incontrolable deseo que sentía por ella, haciendo que Serenity se estremeciera.

—Sí, algo.

Serenity se acercó hasta él y se detuvo a su lado. Endymion tomó su mano y ella se apoyó en su costado, mirando el cielo iluminarse.

—Es hermoso.

—No tanto como tú —le dijo con voz seductora.

—¿Sueles ver el amanecer? —. Le preguntó Serenity, intentando pisar un terreno más seguro para no sucumbir ante sus encantos.

—Últimamente sí, casi todas las mañanas, ya sabes, por la diferencia de horarios con New York y todo eso; además de que, por lo general, estoy chequeando la bolsa y los mercados extranjeros.

—Deberías delegar y dormir más. Yo odio levantarme temprano.

—Entonces, ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Ya te dije, no podía dormir. Y tú ¿estabas cotejando los mercados y la bolsa?

—Hoy no.

—¿Entonces?

—Yo tampoco podía dormir. Una hermosa mujer que, precisamente ahora estoy viendo, me ha robado el sueño.

La intensa mirada de Endymion y lo que él acababa de revelar hiso que Serenity se quedara entumecida.

—¿No has podido dormir por mí?

—¿Acaso estoy viendo, en este momento, a otra mujer que no seas tú?

—No.

—Claro que lo digo por ti. No soy de hierro, Serenity, y es una tortura mantenerme lejos de ti cuando estás tan cerca.

—No me enorgullece lo que voy a decir pero si hubieses entrado en el cuarto no te habría rechazado. Solo basta que me beses, que me acaricies para que nubles mi razón.

—Lo sé, a mí me pasa igual. Contigo pierdo el control de todo… hasta de mí.

—¿Entonces por qué lo hiciste?

—Porque eres importante para mí, Serenity. Quiero demostrarte que lo que hay entre nosotros va más allá de lo carnal, de la pasión; además, te di mi palabra y no quería que dejaras de confiar en mí por romper una promesa.

Serenity podía ver el trabajo que él estaba haciendo por contenerse, el mismo que ella estaba haciendo. Endymion tenía razón, si lo que ambos sentían iba más allá del calor de la pasión, esta noche quedaría demostrado.

—Apenas amanece y ninguno de los dos ha dormido —dijo, pues no iba a decirle que durante los pocos minutos que había logrado conciliar el sueño había fantaseado con él.

—Pero hemos visto juntos el amanecer.

—Sí, pero aún tenemos un poco de tiempo antes de que tengas que ir a la oficina.

—No quieras convencerme, Serenity… dije que no faltaría a mi palabra —bromeó él.

—¡Endymion, no estoy persuadiéndote a nada!

—¿Ah, no? Me pareció otra cosa.

—Pues no. Solo intentaba decirte que si lo deseas, podemos acostarnos juntos.

—¿Y dices que no quieres seducirme?

—¡Dormir, Endymion! Solo dormir un rato. No somos unos críos por lo que creo que podemos actuar como dos adultos.

—Precisamente por eso no es buena idea.

—¿Por qué?

—Acabo de decirte que no soy de fierro, Serenity, ¿y vienes y me pides que nos comportemos como adultos?

—Sí, eso dije.

—Te dije que mis intenciones eran honorables y los adultos hacen cosas, y yo di mi palabra que no las haría, _Ángelos_.

Serenity se encogió de hombros.

—Vamos —dijo decidida, entrelazando sus dedos con los de él y subió, tan quedamente como había bajado.

Lo estaba llevando al límite, se sentía a un paso de Hades, pensó Endymion, sacudiendo la cabeza. Estaba acostumbrado a enfrentarse a retos que parecían insuperables, nunca rechazaba un reto y hoy sortearía el mayor de todos, porque recostarse en una cama junto a Serenity sin hacerle el amor, efectivamente iba a ser un desafío.

Serenity llegó hasta la habitación contigua a la de Endymion, soltó su mano, fue hasta la cómoda cama y se metió entre las sabanas.

—¿Estás segura acerca de esto? Quizá sea mejor que me vaya a mi habitación.

—Nada de eso. Ya lo intentamos y ninguno de los dos pudo dormir.

—Vas a matarme —dijo, adentrándose en la cama, la cual se hundió bajo su peso.

Serenity reprimió una sonrisa y dijo:

—Eso es lo último que quiero hacer. Solo vamos a dormir.

Asintiendo se acomodó de costado y ella hizo lo mismo, se quedaron mirando frente a frente. Endymion alargó su mano para acariciar su mejilla, mientras su interior era bombardeado por un sinfín de sentimientos.

—Eres tan hermosa.

—Gracias —le sonrió—. Gracias por todo. Por esta noche, por el esfuerzo que estás haciendo.

—No tienes nada que agradecer. Haría cualquier cosa por ti.

—Yo solo quiero hacerte feliz.

Su voz y la expresión de su rostro fueron tan sinceras que Endymion no pudo evitar pensar que era un canalla. La estaba engañando y lo peor es que cada vez se le hacía más fácil hacerlo; las palabras dulces y los halagos fluían naturalmente. Ya no quería lastimarla, pero tampoco podía dejarla ir.

Serenity lo vio ponerse serio, lo que la hizo ponerse nerviosa.

—¿Ocurre algo, Endymion? Pareces incómodo. Si no quieres quedarte aquí conmigo, yo…

Endymion negó con la cabeza y dijo:

—No, nada. Solo pensaba en lo afortunado que soy.

—Yo también lo soy, y mucho.

Endymion estiró el brazo con la clara invitación a recostarse en su pecho y Serenity, sin pensarlo dos veces, aceptó la oferta con una sonrisa. El corazón de él latía con un ritmo constante bajo su mejilla y el sonido era tranquilizador, al igual que las caricias que le proporcionaba sobre la espalda.

—Dijiste que no ibas a tocarme un cabello —bromeó ella.

—Tienes razón, lo siento.

—Estás perdonado, solo si lo sigues haciendo. Me relaja.

Él continuó haciéndolo hasta que percibió la respiración suave y acompasada de Serenity.

—Endymion, mi Eros —dijo ella, mientras el inicio del sueño la tomaba, abrazándose a él.

Endymion refrenó una risita y, solo cuando estuvo seguro de que Serenity estaba completamente dormida, sacó el teléfono del bolsillo de su pantalón de pijama para enviarle un correo a su secretaria y al jefe de su equipo de seguridad, comunicándoles que cancelaran todas sus citas porque hoy no iría a la oficina.

A pesar de la enorme frustración sexual que sentía en ese momento y aunque sus demonios lujuriosos protestaban por hacer caso omiso de ellos, nunca antes se había sentido tan en paz.

Los sentimientos hacia Serenity se hacían más y más intensos. Sin preverlo se había visto inmerso en la red de mentiras que él mismo había tejido y lo peor es que ya era demasiado tarde para hacer algo al respecto. No podía alejar a Serenity, porque formaba parte de su venganza y, ahora, tampoco quería hacerlo.

—¿Qué me has hecho? —susurró, apretándola contra su pecho.

Completamente confundido, apagó su teléfono móvil y lo dejó sobre la mesita de noche y cerró los ojos, dejando que la paz que ella le transmitía lo embargara hasta conciliar el sueño.

.

.

.

El sol ya se había asomado hace unas horas cuando Malachite hizo un intento por desperezarse, pero se detuvo al ser consciente de un cuerpo pequeño y cálido junto al suyo. Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro antes de abrir los ojos y ver a su adorada Mina junto a él. Su Mina, su mujer.

Le quitó un mechón de cabello del rostro, la contempló en silencio un breve instante para luego comenzar a besar sus mejillas, su cuello y sus labios. Ella suavemente comenzó a responder a sus caricias.

—Buenos días, glyka mou.

—Buenos días —respondió con una sonrisa —¡Qué hermosa manera de despertar!

Mina de pronto fue consciente de la desnudez de ambos y, a pesar de lo que había ocurrido hace unas horas, se sonrojó completamente. Malachite intuyendo su reacción la besó levemente.

—Aun no puedo creer que estés aquí conmigo, Mina.

—Créelo, agape mou.

Malachite volvió a besarla y poco a poco fue tomando intensidad. Sus manos acariciaban el cuerpo del otro arrancándose suaves gemidos.

—Mejor nos detenemos, debes estar adolorida —soltó Malachite en un jadeo mientras Mina besaba su cuello.

—Estoy bien, te necesito.

Él no necesitó más y giró con ella dejándola bajo su cuerpo. Besó cada centímetro de su cuerpo y de su estremecida piel. Mina respondía a sus caricias con frenesí y gimió de placer cuando él, tras ponerse el preservativo, se introdujo en su cuerpo.

Dejándose llevar por el amor y la pasión que ambos sentían, se entregaron y ofrecieron al otro, permitiendo que el placer los guiara hasta alcanzar la cima.  
>Algunas horas después, luego de tomar un baño juntos, disfrutaban de un delicioso desayuno cuando Malachite recibió una llamada de la oficina notificándole que Endymion se tomaría el día.<p>

—¿No te dijeron algo más? —preguntó preocupada Mina, apurando su café.

—No, solo que envió un correo diciendo que se tomaría el día. Me parece extraño, nunca ha hecho algo así.

—Tal vez amaneció enfermo. Vuelve a marcarle.

Malachite así lo hizo.

—No, volvió a arrojar el buzón.

—No estaré tranquila hasta verlo. ¿Puedes llevarme a casa?

—Sí, aunque no sé si le guste vernos juntos.

—Eso no importa ahora; además, ya te dije que no se creyó eso de que me quedaría con una amiga. Llévame, ¿sí?

—No tienes que pedírmelo. Vamos —dijo levantándose y le tendió la mano.  
>Poco tiempo después llegaban hasta la casa en la que vivían desde hace unas semanas. Vieron el automóvil de Endymion aparcado en el garaje, cosa que terminó de preocuparlos a ambos.<p>

Luego de ingresar en la mansión y de corroborar que no estaba en la sala, el estudio, ni en la cocina, ambos subieron a la segunda planta y se dirigieron directo hasta la habitación de Endymion.

—No está aquí —dijo Mina, que luego fue hasta el baño interior pero el resultado fue el mismo.

—Quizá salió a correr.

—Puede ser.

—Acompáñame al cuarto de al lado mientras lo esperamos, para ir por unas cosas que dejé.

—Bien.

Mina tomó la mano de Malachite, grande y protectora, y juntos fueron hasta la habitación. Grande fue la sorpresa de ambos al encontrarse a la pareja que dormía plácidamente en la cama.

Debí imaginarlo, pensó Malachite.

Endymion estaba de espaldas a la cama, solo con el pantalón del pijama y con el torso desnudo, sobre el que descansaba la cabeza de Serenity, que se abrazaba a él. Y, para ninguno de los dos pasó desapercibida la sonrisa, que aun dormido, adornaba el rostro de Endymion.

Mina iba a gritar de asombro, cuando Malachite intuyéndolo le cubrió la boca con sus manos y la arrastró fuera de la habitación, llevándola de regreso al pasillo.

—¡Lo sabía! —chilló, en cuanto Malachite retiró sus manos.

—Shh, vas a despertarlos.

—Están juntos —susurró feliz, abrazándolo —Mi hermano y Sere están juntos —repentinamente se alejó de él —. Tú lo sabías, ¿verdad?

—Sí.

Mina entrecerró los ojos

—Malvado, debiste decirme.

—No me correspondía a mí.

—Lo sé y solo por eso te perdono. Lo que no entiendo es por qué ocultarlo.

—Es asunto de ellos. Ahora, lo mejor es que nos vayamos.

Mina asintió y siguió a Malachite de regreso a su automóvil.

—Esta vez mi hermano no se salvará de mi interrogatorio. ¿Viste la sonrisa que tenía? La ama. Mi hermanito está enamorado.

—Sí —dijo desconcertado.  
>.<p>

.

.  
>Serenity se removió en la cama; hacía mucho tiempo que no dormía tan plácidamente. Abrió los ojos al recordar por qué y buscó el cuerpo de Endymion junto a ella, pero solo estaba ella en la cama.<p>

—¿Endymion? —lo llamó, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

Fue hasta el lavado interior y se apoyó en la cubierta de mármol del lavamanos. Luego de unos segundos de desconcierto se enjuagó la boca y lavó el rostro, se arregló el cabello y salió de allí para ir a buscarlo.

Fue hasta su habitación y tocó suavemente la puerta que estaba entreabierta, asomó la cabeza al no obtener respuesta y tampoco lo encontró allí.

—Se debe haber ido a la oficina, pero ¿por qué no me despertó? Pudo haberme dejado una nota al menos.

Iba a regresar a la habitación en la que habían pasado la noche cuando escuchó que alguien subía la escalera y se volteó para encontrarse con la encarnación de Eros.

—Veo que despertaste. Quería darte una sorpresa —dijo él, alzando levemente la bandeja que traía en las manos.

Pero la verdad es que al despertar y verla a su lado, abrazada a él, con la mitad de su cuerpo sobre el suyo y con una de sus piernas a escasos centímetros de su entrepierna, supo que debía salir de ahí.

—No te vi en la cama cuando desperté y pensé que te habías ido.

—¿Sin avisarte? Por favor, Serenity, no eres una de mis amantes —señaló, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo por su comentario.

—Yo... eso se ve delicioso —indicó la bandeja.

—Regresemos a la cama entonces —sugirió con una sonrisa seductora.

Luego de desayunar juntos y de informarle que se había tomado el día libre y convencerla de llamar a Lita para hacer lo mismo, permanecieron largo rato tumbados y abrazos sobre la cama.

—Serenity, hay algo que quiero preguntarte.

—¿Qué? —inquirió, mientras deslizaba sus dedos por su la cálida piel bronceada de su torso.

—He querido darte tiempo, que te dieras cuenta de lo que siento por ti —dijo acariciando su espalda—. Sin embargo, ya no quiero seguir ocultando lo que sentimos. Por eso quiero formalizar nuestra relación.

—¿Formalizar? —preguntó, alzando la cabeza de su pecho.

—Sí. Serenity, ¿aceptarías ser mi novia?

Ella lo miró fijamente, pensando que bromeaba pero al ver la seriedad de su rostro supo que hablaba en serio. Por su parte, Endymion notó el brillo de sus ojos celestes y la sonrisa que surgió en los tentadores labios de ella.

«Eres un maldito cabrón», le gritó su conciencia.

—Sí, claro que quiero ser tu novia.

Serenity lo abrazó y unió sus labios con los de Endymion. Este la atrajo a su cuerpo, dejándola sobre él. Su boca reclamaba la de ella con tanto ardor, que Serenity comenzó a estremecerse y más al sentir como acariciaba su cintura, sintiendo sus dedos rozando la piel desnuda de sus costados y su espalda baja.

El teléfono de Serenity comenzó a sonar y, aunque ninguno de los dos querían hacerlo, terminaron por separase, a causa de este.

—Es mamá —dijo, con la respiración agitada cuando tomó el inoportuno aparato.

Endymion sentía como una vez más el deseo insatisfecho lo rasgaba con sus garras, como burlándose de él. Se levantó mientras ella hablaba con su madre y le hizo gesto para indicarle que iría a su habitación, donde tomó una ducha fría.

Pasaron todo el día juntos, recorriendo las calles atenienses. Ya por la tarde, la llevó a casa, donde estuvo varias horas en compañía de Ikuko. Endymion no regresó a la mansión hasta pasada la medianoche.

.

.

.

Las cosas no estaban saliendo según lo planeado, Endymion seguía en Atenas a pesar de haber terminado su relación con Rei, hasta se había comprado una casa relativamente cerca de la mansión Shields y el día anterior lo había visto llegar con aquella mujerzuela. De solo pensar que estaba con ella le hervía la sangre, no entendía qué le veían. Mamoru había llegado al extremo de meterla en su casa y ahora también el imbécil de su hijo caía en sus redes.

Hasta el momento Endymion no había hecho nada, pero estaba segura que estaba tramando algo, solo que no sabía qué. Y, por otro lado, la estúpida de Rei no había hecho nada por reconquistarlo. Debía hacer algo, no había pasado una vida llena de humillaciones y desprecios junto a Mamoru, como para que ahora viniera aquel bastardo a despojarla de lo que por derecho le correspondía y más porque era hijo de aquella maldita mujer que le había robado el amor de su esposo y la posibilidad de ser feliz. No iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados y si era necesario Endymion tendría el mismo destino que su madre.

—¡Tranquilízate, madre! —dijo Jedite, cansado del mal humor y la paranoia de Galaxia—. Si el bastardo hubiese querido hacer algo, ya lo hubiese hecho.

—Jedite tiene razón —musitó Rei, mirándose las uñas —. Por más que demuestre que era hijo de Mamoru solo conseguirá una pequeña tajada de la herencia.

—¡Tú cállate! —gritó Galaxia—. No eres más que inútil.

—Pues hace unas semanas, cuando Endymion estaba convencido de dejar todo por mí, no decías lo mismo.

—Porque no era nada del otro mundo lo que tenías que hacer. Solo tenías que tenerlo comiendo de tu mano, hacer que renunciara a todo y llevártelo de aquí, pero ni siquiera eso pudiste hacer.

—¡Ya basta, madre! Bastante tuve que soportar ya, permitiendo que ese idiota la tocara, como para que ahora salgas con esto.

—¡Pues no sé qué le ves! Cientos de veces te dije que esta simplona no te convenía, que buscaras un señorita de sociedad, una mujer a tu altura.

—No te metas en mi vida, madre.

—Antes pensaba que te tenía embrujado porque era una buena amante, pero es evidente que no deber ser muy buena en la cama como para que Endymion la haya cambiado por la amante de tu padre. Eres una idiota —dijo viendo a Rei —. Ni siquiera sabes complacer a un hombre.

—Lamento no haber tomado clases contigo, Galaxia. Se me olvida lo experta que debes ser tú para que tu marido se buscara a una jovencita.

—¡Cállate, estúpida!

—No, no me callo. Nunca pudiste conseguir que Mamoru te amara, de milagro conseguiste que se acostara contigo para engendrar a Jedite y Mina. Tú misma lo dijiste una vez, Jedite nació por una noche de despecho, luego de que Mamoru se tragara las mentiras que le hiciste creer acerca de la madre de Endymion y luego tuviste que emborracharlo para concebir a Mina

—Pues deberías hacer lo mismo. Emborráchalo, drógalo, haz lo que sea pero hazlo.

—Volveré a tener a Endymion en mi cama —le aseguró altivamente Rei, acomodándose el cabello—. Lástima que tú no puedas decir lo mismo ya que nunca pudiste tener a Mamoru.

—¡Calla a tu zorrita, Jedite!

—Si tanto alardeas —continuó Rei—, ve pídele a Endymion que te haga el favor y, de paso, te imaginas que es tu esposo con quien estás, así también te quitas las ganas.

Galaxia se acercó a ella y le volteó el rostro de una cachetada

—¡Nunca vuelvas a hablarme así!, ¿me escuchaste?

Rei se llevó la mano a la mejilla, sintiendo como la piel sensible le ardía a causa del golpe.

—Y tú no vas a defenderme. Soy tu novia —le dijo viendo a Jedite.

—Te excediste, Rei... Pero tampoco justifica que la hayas golpeado, madre.

—¿Solo dirás eso? Eres un poco hombre. Sigue escondiéndote en las faldas de tu madre.

—No te hagas la ofendida, ni la digna, Rei, que no te queda —espetó Galaxia—. Tú solo cumple con tu trabajo que es convencer al bastardo de Endymion de que renuncie a su parte de la herencia, para eso te estoy pagando muy bien.

—Sí, lo estás haciendo y yo cumpliré con mi parte, créeme que lo hare.

—Ahora sal de aquí —le ordenó Galaxia —. Tendremos reunión de directorio dentro de unas horas.

Rei se levantó de su silla y salió de la oficina de presidencia de las empresas Shields. Ya estaba cansada de sus humillaciones. Antes la aguantaba porque amaba a Jedite, pero tampoco quería seguir al lado de alguien que no le daba su lugar, de un hombre que no lo era lo suficiente como para atreverse a enfrentar a su madre por ella. Jedite era tan diferente a Endymion. Él la había tratado como una reina, la había llenado de lujos y siempre le había dado su lugar como su novia. Él sí era un hombre, un hombre que volvería a ser suyo.

Dentro de la oficina, Galaxia arrugó furiosa unos documentos que tenía sobre el escritorio ante la atenta mirada de Jedite.

—Estás perdiendo la cabeza con todo esto, madre.

—Estoy harta de esa zorrita tuya. Si quieres tenerla como amante, perfecto, pero será mejor que empieces a buscar alguna chica de alcurnia para comprometerte.

—¡Oh no! Olvídate de eso. Yo no soy Mina para que quieras dirigir mi vida.

—Ni me recuerdes a la ingenua de tu hermana. Si no fuera por ella no tendríamos de qué temer.

—Tranquila madre, el bastardo ese no va a salirse con la suya.

—Lo sé. Haré lo que sea por impedirlo. La infeliz de su madre arruinó mi vida y él no va a quitarnos lo que nos pertenece, así que será mejor que Rei vuelva a tenerlo comiendo de su mano. Y en cuanto a ti...

—¿Yo, qué?

—Vas a ayudarle a tu zorrita. Vas a quitarle de encima a la maldita de Serenity, y esta vez lo harás bien.

—¡Eso es imposible, madre! Serenity no me tolera, no pude siquiera acercarme a ella para que papá creyera que teníamos algo, mucho menos ahora.

—No sé cómo, pero lo harás. Yo ya me encargué de plantar la semilla de la duda en Endymion. Tú debes encargarte del resto.

—Lo intentaré, pero no prometo nada.

En ese momento los interrumpió Reiko Aya, la secretaria de presidencia, para informales que los estaban esperando en la sala de reuniones.

Jedite le tendió el brazo a Galaxia y se encaminaron a la sala de juntas. En cuanto llegaron se encontraron con dos de sus socios: Souichi Tomoe, un viejo amigo de Mamoru, de unos cincuenta años, de porte alto, de cabello platinado y expresivos ojos azules y, junto a él, Kakeru Ōzora, un joven empresario ateniense, de cabello rubio y ojos miel.

—Buenas tardes, estimados —los saludó Galaxia — ¡Qué sorpresa verte, Souichi! Hace mucho que no venías a una reunión de directorio.

—Esta no me la perdería por nada, querida —respondió con una sonrisa ladina.

—Kakeru, me extrañó que citaras a una, querido. Más por qué no enviaste una minuta.

—Bueno, no fui yo quien citó a esta reunión, sino otro de los socios.

—Bien, entonces solo falta Alfa para que comencemos.

—Alfa no vendrá, Galaxia —dijo una voz ronca y sensual, llamando la atención de todos—. Me vendió sus acciones. Yo soy tu nuevo socio.

.

.

.

**¡Hola a todos!**

**¿Alguien quiere matarme después del adelanto y de leer ahora el capítulo? Ay, lo siento pero ustedes sacaron sus propias conclusiones. Yo dije que omitía todo comentario. ¿Ustedes creían que iba a hacérsela tan fácil? No, mi gente linda. El p****obre e incomprendido Eros, tuvo una noche larga y cuando finalmente estuvo a punto de "hacer la maldad" suena el inoportuno aparato que tanto odia. ¿Se dan cuenta por qué se desquita con los móviles cuando le dan sus ataques de furia? xD**

**¿Qué tramará Rei? Como ya dije es más astuta, incluso, de lo que Endymion piensa.**

**Aparecieron nuevos personajes que serán parte fundamental de esta historia.**

**Gracias a Kary Moon (Princessqueen) por ayudarme a revisar el capítulo, a mi Bunny por ser la primera en amar a Eros y a Morita por la recomendación de la canción que apareció en este capítulo.**

**Aun no puedo responder sus review, pero se los agradezco de todo corazón.**

**Pueden encontrarme en Facebook como Conyta Moonligth de Chiba.**

**Espero sus comentarios y opiniones de este nuevo capítulo.**

**Se les quiere.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sailor Moon y todos sus personajes que aparecen en esta historia, le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi**

**Capítulo 9**

.

.

.

Los ojos azules de Galaxia brillaron llenos de confusión y sus mejillas se pusieron rojas de acaloramiento cuando miró al hombre alto que estaba allí, de pie en el umbral de la puerta de la sala de reuniones.

El atractivo rostro de Endymion Shields le devolvió la mirada, fría e imperturbable, hasta que sus labios terminaron torciéndose en una sonrisa.

—¡Esto debe ser una maldita broma! —gritó Galaxia.

—No. Cuando se trata de negocios, no suelo bromear —respondió Endymion—. Además, al igual que usted, solo estoy ocupando mi lugar —agregó con determinación.

—¡No tienes nada que hacer aquí! —protestó ella.

—Se equivoca, Galaxia —contestó bruscamente Endymion, entrando en la sala—. Por ahora solo estoy aquí como un socio más, pero no por mucho tiempo.

—¿A qué te refieres, infeliz?

—Pronto lo sabrá, Galaxia.

—¿Ustedes sabían algo de esto? —inquirió ella, mirando a los presentes.

—Sí —respondió Kakeru—. Por eso cité a una reunión de consejo, aunque falta tu hija, Galaxia. Ella también es accionista.

—Mina no vendrá —respondió Endymion—. Quiere dedicarse a la universidad, por lo que me ha otorgado un poder para representarla.

—Eso no puede ser posible —protestó Galaxia—. No solo te llevaste a mi hija de su casa sino también le has lavado el cerebro.

—Me parece una decisión sensata. Mamoru lo hubiese aprobado —comentó Tomoe, levantándose de su asiento. Se acercó a Endymion y le tendió la mano—. Un placer conocerte, Endymion.

—Lo mismo digo, señor Tomoe.

—Solo Souichi, hijo —dijo, mirándolo detenidamente —¡Vaya! El parecido con tu padre es impresionante, pero he de suponer que ya te lo han dicho.

—Sí —respondió con disgusto.

—No pareces muy contento con ello —torció la boca—. Conozco a tu padre desde que éramos unos niños. Si quieres, podríamos ir por un café o algo más fuerte uno de estos días, quizá haya algunas cosas que quieras saber.

—Seguro —le dijo para no ser descortés, aunque la verdad no estaba seguro de querer saber más cosas acerca de su padre.

—Endymion Shields, el as de los negocios. ¡Qué bueno volver a verte!

—Lo mismo digo, Kakeru —dijo, estrechando la mano que él le ofrecía, para luego darse unas palmaditas en la espalda, el típico saludo de hombres.

—¿Ustedes se conocen? —inquirió Jedite, quien hasta ese momento había permanecido callado.

—Sí, más de alguna vez hicimos negocios juntos durante mis visitas a Nueva York —respondió Kakeru.

—Bien. Ya hechas las presentaciones —indicó Souichi—, creo que deberíamos comenzar esta reunión.

Endymion tomó asiento al lado de Kakeru y Souichi. Galaxia estaba en la cabecera y a su lado Jedite.

—¿Reunión? —repitió ella, furiosa—. Sí era para enterarnos que el estúpido de Alfa le vendió sus acciones a este bastardo, ya nos dimos por enterados. No es necesario continuar con esta payasada.

—¡Oh, no querida! —soltó Souichi, con sarcasmo —. Tras la muerte de Mamoru, todo ha cambiado y los números hablan por sí solos.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Que necesitamos recuperar la confianza de nuestros clientes, de los proveedores, del personal, cosa que hemos perdido durante los últimos meses que tú has estado a la cabeza, Galaxia.

—Es un proceso de adaptación. Es lógico que se pierda la estabilidad —protestó ella.

—Pero tomaste el puesto arbitrariamente —añadió Kakeru—. Aunque no llevo mucho tiempo como accionista, no estoy seguro si Mamoru te hubiese dejado a cargo.

—Como su amigo, puedo asegurar que estás en lo cierto, Kakeru —lo apoyó Souichi.

—¿Qué es lo que intentan decir? Soy su esposa, y obviamente quien debe estar a cargo de todo soy yo.

—No todos pensamos igual, querida —respondió Souichi.

—Sabía que algún día te cobrarías el que hubiese escogido a Mamoru y no a ti.

—Estás equivocada. Yo no mezclo asuntos personales con los laborales.

Para Endymion no pasó desapercibido que había cierta tensión entre Souichi Tomoe y Galaxia. Tal vez tomaría en cuenta el ofrecimiento de Tomoe, él podría darle información importante.

—Estamos desviándonos del tema —medió Kakeru —. La razón por la que estamos citando a esta reunión no solo es para presentar al nuevo socio, sino también para hacer lo que debimos desde un principio, someter a votación quién quedará a cargo.

—¡Es evidente que están todos en mi contra! —alzó la voz Galaxia

—Tranquilízate, madre —le pidió Jedite, posando la mano en su brazos.

—No puedo cuando se está cometiendo una injusticia.

—Se nota que no estás familiarizada con los protocolos de negocios —dijo Endymion, con tono neutral—. Ya que esto es una sociedad, debe someterse a votación.

—Bien. Quedando esto claro, comencemos —indicó Souichi—. Galaxia, como hasta ahora has estado a cargo de la presidencia ¿quieres ser una de la opciones a votación?

—Por supuesto.

—Siendo así, alguno de los presentes quiere proponer a alguien —continuó Souichi.

Hubo un breve silencio hasta que Kakeru dijo:

—A Endymion. Propongo a Endymion.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó Jedite —. Él no tiene derecho.

—Lo tengo, Jedite. Por si lo olvidas soy accionista, además de ser un Shields.

—Endymion está en lo cierto. ¿Algún otro candidato? —Souichi esperó unos segundos y como el silencio se mantuvo, él prosiguió—. Bien, comencemos con la votación. ¿Galaxia?

—Por mí, por supuesto.

—Kakeru, tu voto.

—Endymion.

—Bien. ¿Jedite?

—Por mi madre, claro está.

—Gracias. Van dos a dos. Endymion, dado que representas a Mina tu voto vale doble.

Endymion fijó sus ojos zafiro en Galaxia y curvó sus labios, en una sonrisa jactanciosa antes de decir:

—Endymion Shields.

—Uno arriba Endymion. Ahora solo queda mi voto.

Galaxia miró a Souichi, esperando que este le diera un voto de confianza. Si lo hacía quedarían en igualdad de votos y quien decidiría seria ella, la accionista mayoritaria.

—Mi voto es para… Endymion.

—¡Malditos traidores! —gritó Galaxia furiosa. Se puso de pie y salió de allí. Jedite salió tras ella.

—Enhorabuena, Endymion —lo felicitó Kakeru—. Llevarás las empresas a la cima.

—Hijo, confiamos en ti —lo alentó Souichi—. Sé que dejarás el nombre empresas Shields tan alto como lo hizo tu padre.

—Gracias por la confianza. Les aseguro que no los defraudaré.

—Bueno, yo los dejo —dijo Souichi, poniéndose de pie—. Endymion, hijo, la oferta está en pie. Esperaré tu llamada.

—En cuanto me sea posible.

Tras un apretón de manos, Souichi salió de la sala de juntas.

—Agradezco tu apoyo, Kakeru.

—Te dije que contabas con él cuando me llamaste para que citara a junta. Pero también te mencioné que hay alguien a quien me gustaría que incorporaras en la gerencia.

—Tengo alguien en mente para ese puesto. Pero dile que haga una cita con la secretaria de presidencia, que diga que viene de tu parte, y yo lo entrevisto. Encontraremos un puesto a su altura, dalo por hecho.

—¿Te parece si puedes hacerlo hoy? Como estuve fuera durante algunos meses quedamos en vernos dentro de unas horas y puedes aprovechar la ocasión.

—Tengo algunos pendientes en la oficina. Debo dejar a Malachite a cargo de todo. ¿Puede ser otro día?

—La verdad me urge. Sé que no te arrepentirás.

—Está bien. Está bien. Vamos.

.

.

.

Endymion siguió a Kakeru en su Aston. Tras conducir algunos minutos llegaron hasta el barrio de _Kifisia_ donde estacionaron. En cuanto bajó del vehículo, se dirigieron al restaurante _Eleas Gi_, ubicado en una de las zonas más elegantes de Atenas y privilegiadamente enclavado sobre una colina desde la cual se disfruta de unas excepcionales vistas de la ciudad. Excelentemente decorado en estilo rústico, el olivo, árbol representativo de Grecia, forma parte como elemento ornamental, proporcionando al restaurante un peculiar ambiente acogedor.

Ambos se dirigieron a la terraza exterior, donde Kakeru tenía una reservación. Endymion recibió una llamada de Malachite, por lo que se disculpó con Kakeru para alejarse unos metros y poder hablar tranquilamente con su hermano. Luego de darle un breve resumen de lo ocurrido, Endymion se encaminó hasta la mesa. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio a Kakeru abrazar afectuosamente, demasiado para su gusto, a una mujer que él conocía muy bien, demasiado bien a decir verdad.

Era Serenity. Su Serenity.

Se veía simplemente hermosa vestida con pantalones grises de diseño, zapatos de tacón negro y una suave blusa lavanda que se ajustaba a sus formas, era una deliciosa visión. Vio como él besó sus mejillas y volvió a abrazarla. Después, se separó de ella y con demasiada familiaridad acarició su mejilla. Serenity sonreía y le respondía a lo que fuera que él le decía.

Lo había sentido cuando ella hablaba de Mamoru, pero ahora era diferente, él estaba muerto y Kakeru vivo. Lo recorrían sentimientos insospechados e irracionales y, aunque él no fuese capaz de reconocerlo, experimentó el aguijón de los celos. Se sintió aturdido por su vehemente reacción. Luchó por contener las emociones. No tenía ningún derecho sobre Serenity.

«Lo tienes. Claro que lo tienes. Eres su novio»

Aprovechando que ninguno de los dos había advertido su presencia, se aproximó hasta ellos bordeando las mesas para quedar de espaldas a Serenity y alcanzó a escuchar que Kakeru le decía:

—Me alegra tanto verte, _mia_ _bella piccolina._

—Y a mí, Kak.

Kakeru advirtió la presencia de Endymion.

—Mira _Piccolina, _déjame presentarte a un viejo amigo y ahora socio.

Serenity se volteó y, al hacerlo, se encontró con los ojos zafiro de Endymion, que chispeaban llenos de fiereza, junto con una emoción mal disimulada en ellos. Iba a decir algo cuando él se aproximó hacia ella.

Endymion llevó una mano hasta la cintura de Serenity para atraerla hacia él y pegarla a su cuerpo. Estrelló sus carnosos labios contra los de ella, que estaban inmóviles. Continuó asaltando y derribando sus defensas, una a una, hasta que ella comenzó a responder.

Su lengua pidió entrada y ella le dio acceso, invadiendo su boca demandantemente. Sus lenguas se encontraron y, con tan solo un roce, Endymion sintió una explosión de sentimientos dentro de su cuerpo.

Él succionó su labio inferior y Serenity sintió que la excitación se adueñaba de ella, la sangre le ardía, presa de deseo, ansiedad y euforia. Subió sus manos, acarició su espalda tonificada y llegó hasta su cabello, donde comenzó a deslizar sus dedos entre sus cabellos.

Ya no podía seguir negando que amaba besarla hasta quedarse con su dulce sabor en los labios. Lo asombraba sentir que, con solo besarla, lograba hacer que experimentara tanto placer. Lo llenaba de satisfacción que todo su cuerpo reaccionara ante su contacto.

—Eres mía —le dijo Endymion, sobre sus labios.

Cuando esas palabras salieron de su boca, Serenity sintió que su cuerpo se volvía a encender, una vez más Endymion la estaba marcando, solo que esta vez era diferente. Él le dio beso rápido y acarició su mejilla.

—Creo que me he perdido de algo —dijo Kakeru, estupefacto.

Serenity no sabía que decir, solo era consiente de como Endymion la abrazaba con fuerza, posesivamente.

—Veo que conoces a mi novia, Kak. ¡Claro, que tonto! —dijo mirando a Kakeru y luego a Serenity—, eras la mano de derecha de Mamoru.

—¿Novia? —repitió turbado —¿Dijiste novia?

—Sí. Eso dije. Serenity es mi novia, ¿verdad, _agape mou_?

—Sí. Somos novios —respondió aun aturdida.

—¿Desde cuándo?

—Llevamos saliendo un mes —respondió Endymion—, pero recién hace un día, después de haber pasado la otra noche juntos, le propuse que fuera mi novia.

Al ver el rostro desencajado de Kakeru, Endymion sonrió complacido. Era evidente de que su interés en Serenity iba más allá de una amistad. La cuestión era ¿Qué sentía Serenity por él? Giró su rostro para verla y se percató que estaba roja como la grana, seguramente por su comentario.

—Ya veo —Kakeru torció la boca. Endymion disfrutó al ver como la sonrisa que había traído durante todo el camino se había esfumado—. Vamos hasta nuestra mesa entonces.

Endymion guio a Serenity, los pocos metros que los separaban de la mesa, colocándole una mano en la espalda. El fuego volvió a desatarse en ella, aun no podía dejar de encenderse con su toque.

—Asiento, _ángelos mou_ —le indicó la encarnación de Eros, haciendo un ademán mientras le sujetaba la silla.

Serenity asintió, el rostro aún le ardía cuando se sentó. No podía fingir que el beso no la había afectado, como tampoco podía negar la evidencia de su cuerpo. Contempló cómo Kakeru se sentaba frente a ella mientras Endymion se sentaba a su lado. Entonces, él le agarró con fuerza la mano y entrelazó los dedos con los de ella. Serenity sintió que el pulso se le aceleraba ante ese gesto posesivo.

—¿Por qué no empezamos con una copa de champán? —sugirió Endymion.

—Sí, debemos celebrar que eres el nuevo presidente de empresas Shields.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó sorprendida Serenity.

—Te dije que comenzaría a ocupar el lugar que me corresponde.

—Lo dijiste, pero nunca pensé que te referías a eso. ¡Es una responsabilidad enorme!

—Lo sé. Por eso te dije que te necesitaba conmigo, a mi lado.

—Debiste decirme.

—Quería darte la sorpresa y que celebráramos a solas, pero no esperaba encontrarte aquí.

—Pues sí me sorprendiste.

—Y aun podemos celebrar esta noche —dijo, inclinándose hasta ella para dejar un beso en la comisura de sus labios.

Kakeru llamó al camarero, le pidió una botella de champan y, tras tomar sus órdenes, se retiró.

—Aun no entiendo qué haces aquí —dijo Serenity, viendo a Endymion.

—¿Te molesta mi presencia? —alzó las cejas —¿Hubieses preferido verte a solas con Kakeru?

—No, claro que no. Ya te extrañaba —le sonrió, acariciando su mano con el pulgar—. Lo que quise decir es que sigo sin entender qué haces aquí.

—Yo puedo responderte eso —comentó Kakeru—. Le pedí a Endymion como favor personal que me acompañara para que te entrevistara. Quiero que retomes tu puesto en la gerencia pero Endymion ya tiene a alguien más en mente, aun así accedió a entrevistarte y buscar algún puesto adecuado para ti.

—Galaxia no permitiría que regrese a las empresas Shields —dijo Serenity, con pesar.

—Ahora el presidente soy yo, _angelos_. Y, casualmente, la persona que tenía en mente para el puesto de gerencia, eres precisamente tú.

Serenity abrió los ojos sorprendida.

—Endymion, no quiero que te sientas obligado por lo que tú y yo tenemos.

—He escuchado lo excelente profesional que eres. Tu puesto te lo has ganado con creces.

—Doy fe de ello —afirmó Kakeru —y por lo mismo le pedí a Endymion que te diera una oportunidad.

—Galaxia y Jedite intentarán boicotear mi trabajo —añadió Endymion—, Malachite tendrá que quedarse a cargo de nuestra empresa y necesitaré gente de confianza, ¿Quién mejor que tú?

—No la conoces, Endymion. Mamo podía controlarla pero ahora…

—No estás sola, me tienes a mí para defenderte —acarició su mejilla—. No dejaré que te hagan daño—. «Suficiente tienes con el que yo te estoy haciendo»

—Endymion tiene razón, no estás sola —lo apoyó Kakeru —. Cuentas además con mi apoyo y, seguramente, con el de Tomoe también.

—Te necesito a mi lado en todos los sentidos —le susurró Endymion—. Dime que aceptas.

—Está bien. Volveré a formar parte de empresas Shields.

En ese preciso momento llegó el camarero con el champan. Tras destapar la botella, les sirvió el espumoso líquido en tres copas. Brindaron por el nuevo puesto de Endymion y por el reingreso de Serenity.

Comieron en medio de una amena y, a la vez, tensa plática. Endymion aprovechaba cada oportunidad que tenía para besar a Serenity mientras veía como se contraía la mandíbula de Kakeru y empuñaba las manos.

Serenity era suya y no iba a permitir que ni Kakeru, ni el recuerdo de su padre se la arrebataran. Había sido un idiota al pensar que no iba a involucrarse más allá con ella cuando decidió conquistarla, ni que el deseo que sentía por ella aumentaría incontrolablemente. Aun no podía definir sus sentimientos, pero no mentía cuando le había dicho que la necesitaba a su lado.

—¿Quieres que te lleve, _piccolina_? —le ofreció Kakeru, a la salida del restaurante—. Me gustaría saludar a Lita.

Serenity iba a responderle pero Endymion se le adelantó, diciendo:

—Tendrá que ser otro día Kak. Yo llevaré a mi novia.

—Entiendo. Bueno, siendo así entonces me despido.

Endymion reforzó el agarre de su mano en la cintura de Serenity en el momento en el que Kakeru se acercó a despedirse de ella dándole un beso en la mejilla, para luego tenderle la mano a él.

Poco después Endymion conducía su Aston hacia la cafetería de Lita. Ninguno de los dos había dicho una palabra hasta que él rompió el silencio.

—Kakeru y tú parecen ser muy amigos.

—Nos conocemos hace poco más de un año. Cuando se hizo socio de Mamo y del señor Tomoe.

—Hay mucha confianza entre ustedes.

—Es un buen amigo.

—¿Solo un amigo?

—Sí.

—Me dio otra impresión cuando los vi juntos. No me gusta cómo te mira.

—¿Por qué no? —no le interesaba Kakeru en absoluto, pero tenía la clara impresión de que Endymion estaba celoso. Y le gustó la idea.

—Estoy seguro de que le gustas.

Serenity suspiró.

—Mamo decía lo mismo, pero Kakeru no me interesa. El único que me importa y con quien quiero estar es contigo.

—Eso espero. No voy a dejarte ir.

—Ni yo quiero que lo hagas.

Cuando llegaron al café, Endymion le abrió la puerta. En cuanto Serenity bajó del Aston él tiró de su brazo, pegándola hacia sí, le agarró la cabeza impacientemente y la besó. Al principio fue un beso lento, torturador; no solo lo fue para Serenity, sino también para él.

Serenity fue más allá de lo racional cuando Endymion le tomó uno de los labios entre los suyos y lo sorbió unos segundos, que la hicieron estremecer; para luego soltarlo y lamerlo con deleite. Ella estaba convencida de que su cerebro dejaba de funcionar cuando él la tocaba o la besaba. En seguida, lo acarició con el dedo. La superficie rugosa de su piel resultaba muy excitante después del terciopelo de la lengua.

—Tienes una boca increíble… dulce, adictiva.

—Tú también. Cada vez que me besas dejo de pensar.

—Tengo que ir a ver unas cosas a la oficina. Paso por ti en unas horas para llevarte a casa.

—Bien.

Endymion le dio un corto beso en los labios y caminó hacia el Aston, pero la voz de Serenity lo detuvo.

—Me gustó verte celoso.

Él se volteó a verla.

—No estaba celoso.

—Sí que lo estabas. Eso me demostró que te importo.

—¿No te lo he demostrado ya?

—Sí, pero verte así hoy… Eres muy importante para mí, Endymion. Nunca antes había sentido esto que siento por ti.

—Ni yo —soltó en un suspiro, consciente de que no mentía.

Endymion caminó de regreso hasta ella y la besó apasionadamente. Volvía a latir entre ellos, rápidamente, una pasión que les aceleraba la sangre.

—¿A qué viene esto? —preguntó Serenity, entre risas.

—A que no puedo estar sin ti —respondió.

—Hmm —susurró ella, abrazándose de nuevo a Endymion. A continuación, volvió a besarlo—. Yo tampoco.

—Pero tengo trabajo y tú debes hablar con Lita. Ahora sí, me voy.

Serenity lo vio partir. Aquello era una locura. El febril deseo que sentía por Endymion la estaba consumiendo lentamente, pero necesitaba decirle tantas cosas antes de dejar que la pasión la devorara. Solo esperaba que él la dejara hablar.

.

.

.

Lleno de cólera lanzó con fuerza un dardo al tablero colgado en una de las paredes de la oficina. No podía borrarse de la cabeza la imagen de Kakeru abrazando a Serenity, la forma en que la miraba y como ella le sonreía, como le daba esa sonrisa que solo debía ser para él.

Ya había hecho el papel de tonto y cornudo una vez. No estaba dispuesto a volver a serlo. A pesar de saber lo que Serenity sentía por Mamoru, él estaba seguro que podía ganar aquella batalla porque su padre estaba muerto. Sin embargo, con Kakeru las cosas eran diferentes. Él estaba vivo y podía darle pelea.

Lanzó otro dardo a la diana, imaginando que era el rostro de Kakeru, clavándose en el centro en el preciso momento que la puerta de abrió de golpe. Endymion se volteó encontrándose con la persona que menos esperaba ver en ese momento. Se veía soberbia con aquel vestido rojo, cruzado y con un profundo escote; su mirada la recorrió de arriba abajo, deteniéndose en los altísimos tacones negros.

—Tiempo sin vernos, Endymion —dijo Rei, mordiéndose el labio.

«¿Por qué tuviste que traicionarme? Podríamos haber sido tan felices» pensó con dolor al verla.

—Lo siento, señor Shields. No pude detenerla —se disculpó Mónica, la castaña secretaria de Endymion.

—¿Qué quieres, Rei?

—Platicar. Solo serán unos minutos.

Mónica miró a Endymion sin saber qué hacer, esperando la orden de su jefe.

—No tenemos nada más que hablar, Rei —aclaró él.

—Por favor, es lo mínimo que merezco después de… lo que hiciste.

Endymion no podía creer su descaro. Quiso lánzale el ultimo dardo que tenía en la mano, pero se contuvo de hacerlo. Seguramente Galaxia la había enviado, por lo que iba a aprovechar la oportunidad.

—Está bien —respondió mirándola y luego a su secretaria—. Mónica, cuando llegue Malachite dile que me espere. No me pases llamadas y por favor que nadie nos interrumpa.

—Sí, señor Shields —dijo ella, saliendo de la oficina y cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Rei le sonrió a Endymion mientras lo veía acercarse al mini bar y servirse un trago, para luego dejarse caer pesadamente sobre la silla.

—La última vez que nos vimos también estabas bebiendo. Parece que últimamente se te ha hecho costumbre.

—Eso no es algo de tu incumbencia.

—Pareces estresado —señaló acercándose hasta el escritorio, con andar sensual—, ¿un mal día?

—No. Todo lo contrario —dijo, dándole un largo sorbo a su vaso.

—Pues no lo parece.

—¿Sobre qué quieres hablar?

—Te conozco. Sé cómo hacer que te desestreses.

Rei bordeó el escritorio y llegó hasta él. Le sonrió llevando una mano hasta su cintura para desatar el lazo de su vestido, el cual abrió dejando al descubierto un conjunto de lencería de encaje negro.

—Te he extrañado, Endymion —susurró, dejando caer su vestido—. No tienes idea de cuánto.

Endymion se le quedó mirando, perdido en la belleza de su cuerpo. Ese cuerpo que él había adorado con sus labios y al que noche tras noche, durante seis meses, le había hecho el amor.

—No empieces, Rei. Vístete y vete.

—No quieres que me vaya, lo veo en tus ojos —suspiró, sentándose a horcajadas sobre él.

—Lo nuestro terminó.

Endymion intentó levantarse para que ella también lo hiciera pero Rei se aferró a él, abrazándolo.

—No. No ha acabado —dijo besando su cuello mientras comenzaba a frotarse contra él—. Aún me deseas.

Sin poder evitarlo, la entrepierna de Endymion comenzó a reaccionar. ¡Maldita fuera Rei! No quería reaccionar ante su toque, pero llevaba un mes conteniéndose. Las duchas frías y su mano ya no eran una opción, necesitaba el calor prieto de una mujer.

Rei desanudó la cortaba de Endymion y se la quitó, le desabotonó el cuello de la camisa, al igual que los primeros botones mientras sus labios y su hábil lengua recorrían su cuello. Tomó la mano de él y la llevó hasta uno de sus pechos, comenzó a frotarla contra este, hasta que él no necesitó su ayuda y comenzó a hacerlo solo.

Las manos de Rei se deslizaron por el torso de Endymion, delineando su musculatura hasta alcanzar su cinturón, el cual desabrochó al igual que sus pantalones. Introdujo su mano en el bóxer gris hasta coger su miembro y comenzar a acariciarlo. Él gimió de inmediato.

—Solo yo sé lo que necesitas —dijo ella, quitándose el brasier—. Solo yo puedo complacerte, porque solo conmigo haces el amor.

Rei sonrió satisfecha cuando él estiró su brazo para botar todo lo que estaba sobre el escritorio y la alzó para dejarla sobre este. Se quitó las bragas y abrió las piernas invitándolo a poseerla.

Embrujado por su belleza, él se levantó y se acomodó entre sus piernas. Rei se abrazó a él, entrelazando sus piernas en las estrechas caderas masculinas y su boca buscó la de él.

A Endymion solo le bastó unir sus labios a los de Rei para que su excitación se cortara en seco. No era ella. No era su sabor. No era…

—Serenity —musitó alejándose abruptamente de Rei.

Se acomodó el bóxer y el pantalón mientras caminaba hacia el ventanal, abrochándose el cinturón con una sola pregunta en su cabeza ¿Por qué?

Amaba a Rei. Era la única mujer que había amado, por la que había estado dispuesto a dejar todo en pro de un futuro juntos. Y, a pesar del inmenso amor que sentía por ella, solo le bastaba besar a Serenity para olvidarla. ¿Por qué no era igual a la inversa?

Se había dejado llevar pero solo le bastó pensar en ella para refrenar su excitación. Había sido solo calentura, no había nada de lo que Serenity le transmitía, de lo que lograba despertar en él con solo una caricia, con el roce de sus labios y hasta con su presencia.

—¡Ese es el nombre de la zorra con la que me estás engañando! —le gritó Rei, furiosa por su actitud.

Se atrevía a hablar de engaño cuando ella lo había traicionado de la peor forma: enamorándolo mientras lo traicionaba con su medio hermano. No obstante, Endymion era consciente de que ni siquiera acababa de rechazarla por su engaño con Jedite, lo había hecho por Serenity.

—¿Engañando, Rei? Te recuerdo que tú y yo no tenemos nada —respondió sin voltearse a verla.

—Teníamos una hermosa relación hasta que esa zorra se metió en medio.

—Ella solo me hizo darme cuenta que nunca te amé —dijo con voz firme, pero por dentro era un mar de dudas.

—Y lo que acaba de ocurrir ¿Qué? ¿Quieres pretender que no pasó nada?

—Lujuria, eso pasó; mas no amor —Endymion se encaminó hacia la puerta.

—¿Qué haces? No puedes dejarme así ¡Endymion!

—Cuando regrese no quiero verte aquí —dijo, cerrando la puerta tras de sí y caminó hasta el escritorio de Mónica—. Asegúrate de que se vaya.

—Sí, señor Shields —respondió, percatándose de la apariencia desaliñada de su jefe e imaginando el porqué.

—¿Malachite ya llegó?

—Sí. Está en su oficina.

Endymion fue hasta el baño y se mojó la cara, intentando despejarse. Luego de unos minutos fue hasta la oficina de Malachite. Tras golpear y escuchar un "adelante", entró.

Malachite estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio, hablando por teléfono con una radiante sonrisa en su rostro.

—Sí, _glyka mou._ Llegó tu hermano, hablamos luego —dijo, antes de cortar.

La sonrisa que hasta entonces tenía se desvaneció completamente y le dirigió una dura mirada.

—Creo que no necesito preguntar qué hacía Rei en tu oficina.

—No pasó nada —respondió, dejándose caer en la silla frente a su amigo y hermano.

—¿Ah no? —alzó la cejas, viéndolo detenidamente —, pues déjame decirte que no es lo que parece.

—No pasó. No pude.

—¡Claro! —rió —¡Cómo ibas a poder después de todo lo que te hizo!

—No puedo sacármela de la cabeza.

—¡Eres un idiota, Endymion! Rei no es más que…

—No hablo de Rei —lo interrumpió —hablo de Serenity.

—¿Qué tiene ella que ver en esto?

—Tiene todo que ver. No pude. Estaba a punto de hacerle el amor pero Rei me besó y no pude. No era ella, no era Serenity.

—Te dije que no te involucrarás con ella. Te enamoraste.

—No. Amo a Rei, pero Serenity me tiene loco.

—Mina y yo te vimos con ella en la cama ayer por la mañana. Sonreías dormido. Endymion, te enamoraste de ella.

—Que no.

—¿Pasó algo entre ustedes?

—No. Le di mi palabra y no sabes la tortura que fue eso. Solo dormimos. Bueno… estuvimos a punto pero la llamó su madre.

—La amas.

—Lo que siento por ella es cualquier cosa menos amor.

—Entonces fóllatela y déjala ir.

—No quiero follármela y ya. Quiero disfrutarla, quiero… la necesito a mi lado.

—Dejaste a Rei porque te utilizó y engañó con Jedite, pero tú estás haciendo lo mismo con Serenity. Hermano, no me quedan dudas. Ella te ama.

—No me ama. Ama a mi padre y ahora, al parecer, está interesada en Kakeru.

—¿Kakeru? ¿El mismo con el que hicimos negocios en New York?

—Sí. Son amigos. La hubieses visto como se dejaba abrazar por él, como le sonreía, cuando tan solo hace unas horas había estado en la cama conmigo—. Apretó los puños y la mandíbula con fuerza.

—Estás celoso.

—No. Es solo que…

—Lo que tienes se llaman celos, hermano —lo cortó.

Endymion resopló, se alborotó aún más los cabellos azabaches y dijo:

—Tal vez un poco.

—¿Un poco? —sonrió de medio lado—. Estás que revientas de celos.

—Bien. Estoy celoso. ¿Contento?

—Sí. Que lo admitas ya es un gran paso.

—¡Dios, Mal! Estoy hecho un lio.

—Estás así porque quieres. Te lo dije, aun estás a tiempo de hacer las cosas bien. De decirle la verdad a Serenity y acabar con esta estupidez.

—No puedo, Mal. La necesito a mi lado. Lo que tuve con Rei se acabó, pero Serenity… ella me hace sentir completo.

—Te enamoraste.

—No. Me gusta, la necesito a mi lado… pero no la amo.

—Allá tú si no quieres verlo. Solo voy a decirte una cosa Endymion, será peor cuando termines por aceptar que la amas y ella se entere de los verdaderos motivos por los que la conquistaste.

—Esto solo lo sabemos tú y yo. Eres en quien más confío, por lo que espero que nunca me traiciones.

—Jamás lo haría. Por lo mismo no voy a permitir que te traiciones a ti mismo. En tu búsqueda de venganza, estás olvidando quién eres y te estás convirtiendo en alguien igual o incluso peor que aquellas personas que odias.

—Todo está saliendo a la perfección.

—Pero ¿a qué precio? Date cuenta de lo que sientes, antes de que la pierdas para siempre.

—Serenity se ha vuelto importante para mí, eso no lo niego. Sin embargo, mi corazón, a pesar de todo, le pertenece a Rei.

—No amas a Rei, solo te aferraste a ella, a la ilusión que creo en ti, a la esperanza de un futuro, de una familia, pero no la amas.

—Yo… —resopló frustrado —me siento perdido.

—A veces el problema es que tu corazón no quiere admitir lo que tu mente ya sabe. Admites que la necesitas, que quieres que esté a tu lado. Ahora debes definir el porqué.

—No quiero verla como un reemplazo o un premio de consolación. Aunque no me creas, no quiero dañarla. Tal vez en un principio quise hacerlo, pero si lo pensé es porque no la conocía —alborotó sus cabellos—. Quizá tengas razón y deba alejarme de ella.

—¿A quién quieres engañar? Te conozco de toda la vida, hermano. Lo último que quieres es alejarte de Serenity. En medio de esta venganza, la encontraste a ella, aun tienes la oportunidad de ser feliz.

—No sé qué hacer.

—Mamoru dejó todo arreglado a tu favor antes de morir. Deja a atrás el odio y escoge el amor. Dedícate a ser feliz. Ámala. Pero sobre todo permítele a Serenity que te haga feliz y que te ame.

—Estoy confundido, pero tendré en cuenta lo que me has dicho.

—Por cierto, cambiando de tema, me llamó el investigador.

Endymion tragó grueso, sintiendo que de pronto le faltaba el aliento.

—¿Averiguó algo acerca del paradero de mi madre?

—Dijo que encontró algo acerca de su paradero, que iba a ir a confirmar la información y te llamaba en cuanto tuviese noticias.

—Bien. Tendré el móvil encendido —dijo levantándose—. Voy a mi oficina, necesito dejar listo algunos pendientes antes de asumir la presidencia de las empresas Shields.

.

.

.

Serenity estaba guardando un pastel que acaba de sacar para servirle a un cliente, cuando vio a Mina entrar en la cafetería como si fuese un torbellino.

—¡Serenity Winston, a ti te quería ver!

—Mina, que bueno verte. Justo iba a llamarte para quedar contigo.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste, Sere? —dijo con el cejo fruncido y cruzándose de brazos.

—No sé de qué hablas, ¿Decirte qué?

—Lo que tenías que decirme.

—Sigo sin entender.

—Creyeron que no iba a enterarme. Te lo pregunté cientos de veces. Ahora dime, ¿Dónde pasaste la noche pasada?

—Yo… —respondió roja como las fresas del pastel que acababa de guardar —¿Endymion te dijo algo?

—No. Ese hermano mío se está escabullendo, pero me va a oír.

—Entonces, ¿Cómo…?

—Los vi en la cama —dijo sugerente, con un movimiento de cejas.

Los ojos de Serenity se abrieron desmesuradamente y, si era posible, se ruborizó aún más.

—Endymion… Yo…. Nosotros.

—Tranquila, solo los vi durmiendo.

Serenity suspiró sonoramente. No que es qué hubiese pasado algo de lo que tuviese que avergonzarse, en caso de que Mina los hubiese visto; bueno, Endymion y ella estuvieron a poco de hacer el amor si no hubiese sido por la inoportuna llamada de su madre, pero aun así se sentía aliviada de que Mina solo los hubiese visto durmiendo.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que estaban saliendo, Sere?

—Endymion quería darme tiempo, después de todo él acababa de terminar su compromiso y yo no estaba segura de lo que sentía por él, quería ganarse mi confianza.

—Y ¿ya lo sabes?

—Lo quiero —suspiró —. Yo… creo que me estoy enamorando de él.

—Y él de ti. Lo hubieses visto. Bueno no lo viste porque dormías pero él sonreía.

—¿Sonreía?

—Sí. Sonreía dormido, como nunca antes lo había visto hacerlo —esta vez fue Mina quien suspiró —. Se veían tan lindos juntos.

—¿Tú lo crees?

—¡Claro! Desde el primer momento quise verlos juntos. Hacen una hermosa pareja o lo que sea que son.

—Bueno… ya somos novios.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Sí. Ayer me lo pidió. Estoy tan feliz, Mina.

—Con mayor razón entonces.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Vine a secuestrarte.

—¿A secuestrarme?

—Sí, eso dije.

—No inventes, Mina. Tengo que trabajar.

—Ya me dijo mi lobito que es tu último día aquí, porque Endymion asumió la presidencia de las empresas y te pidió que te reintegres.

—Es cierto, por lo mismo no puedo dejar a Lita.

—Por eso no te preocupes. Yo hablo con Lita, ¿Dónde está?

—Adentro, horneando unos pasteles. Mina, ¿Endymion tiene algo que ver en esto?

—No —hizo un mohín.

—Ah —musitó, sin poder esconder su desilusión.

—Bueno, indirectamente sí. Así que no pongas esa carita.

—¿Indirectamente?

—Sí. ¡Ay, ya no hagas tantas preguntas! Voy a hablar con Lita. Ya regreso.

Serenity la vio alejarse mientras pensaba qué tramaba Mina, quien regresó a los pocos segundos con una gran sonrisa.

—Listo. Ya podemos irnos —dijo Mina, haciéndole un gesto para que se quitara el mandil.

—¿A dónde vamos?

—Menos preguntas y sígueme.

—Pero tengo que cambiarme de ropa.

—No. Ya estamos retrasadas —indicó entregándole su bolsa.

—Al menos déjame avisarle a Endymion —dijo buscando su teléfono móvil—. Quedó en pasar por mí.

—De eso nada —respondió arrebatándole el aparato —. Esto queda requisado hasta nuevo aviso.

—Pero...

—¡Eres peor que Endymion! Definitivamente ustedes son tan para cual. Confía en mí y no preguntes. Vamos —dijo, halándola del brazo para sacarla de la cafetería.

Horas después Serenity se dejaba caer exhausta, en un pequeño sillón de una exclusiva tienda ateniense, luego de haber visitado otro par.

—Ten piedad de mí, Mina. Ya perdí la cuenta de cuanta ropa y zapatos me he probado.

—No seas exagerada, no han sido tantas cosas. Anda, pruébate estos —dijo, enseñándole varios conjuntos de lencería.

—No, Mina. Ya te dije, no voy a usar eso —respondió, mirando los diminutos conjuntos.

—¡Dios mío! ¿Que hice para merecer esto? —preguntó dramáticamente, mirando al techo —¡Qué necia eres! Más importante que la ropa que vistas es lo que llevas debajo. Te dará confianza, te hará sentir sensual y femenina.

—Mina, aún estoy en desacuerdo con toda la ropa que me has comprado, y ahora esto... no quiero convertirme en alguien que no soy.

—No se trata de eso, Sere. Eres una mujer hermosa por dentro y por fuera, pero no te sacas partido. Esto es algo que siempre quise hacer, pero papá no me dejó.

—¿Qué cambia ahora?

—Endymion.

—¿Él te lo pidió? —preguntó abatida.

—¡No!

—¿Entonces?

—Mira, debes entender que ya no solo eres Serenity Winston, la gerente de empresas Shields; ahora también eres la novia de Endymion.

—Y ¿Eso qué tiene que ver?

—¿Sabes cuántas lagartonas van a andar tras de él? Muchísimas, incluida Rei. Mujeres descaradas, ofrecidas y que no conocen de límites con tal de hacer caer a un hombre como Endymion en sus redes.

—¡¿Crees qué no lo sé?!

—Bueno entonces debes hacer algo al respecto. Endymion iba a casarse con Rei, una mujer hermosa y sofisticada, pero solo es un bonito envoltorio. Si se enamoró de ti, es por lo que tienes allí dentro —dijo, llevando su dedo índice al pecho de Serenity, sobre su corazón —, pero no creo que se enoje si potenciamos un poquito esa belleza que ya posees.

—Tal vez tengas razón.

—¡Claro que la tengo! ¿Te imaginas la cara que pondrá cuando te vea con esto? —preguntó, alzando un sugerente conjunto de encaje negro.

Serenity enrojeció de inmediato.

—Tú ganas —resopló —. Me los probaré. Ahora sal.

Algunos minutos después salían de la tienda cargando varias bolsas.

—Te saliste con la tuya, debes estar feliz.

—Feliz y satisfecha.

—Ahora si puedes entregarme mi móvil ¿Endymion ha llamado?

—Un par de veces, pero no le contesté. Debes dejarlo que te extrañe un poco. Y no, no voy a dártelo aún.

—Pero ya hicimos lo que querías. Compramos más ropa de la que voy a usar.

—Sí, pero aún falta una parte importantísima de tu transformación —dijo, metiendo las bolsas en el portaequipajes—. Vamos.

Serenity la vio entrar en el automóvil y no le quedó de otra que hacer lo mismo. Se ajustó el cinturón de seguridad pensando qué estaría haciendo su amado Eros en ese momento.

.

.

.

Aquella mujer hacía maravillas con sus labios y con sus manos. Se estremeció al sentir el rastro de húmedos besos en su cuello y luego su cálido aliento sobre este. Estaba excitado, muy excitado, tanto como había estado hace unas horas. Quería sexo, duro y salvaje, quería dejar de pensar y solo dejarse llevar.

La vio alargar el brazo y tomar uno de los preservativos que estaba sobre la cómoda, mientras lo acariciaba haciéndolo gemir la vio abrir el paquete metálico con los labios y se lo colocó.

La tomó con fuerza para rodar sobre el colchón y quedar sobre ella, la pelirroja soltó un gruñido mientras le enterraba las uñas en la espalda.

Se le quedó mirando, buscando en ella aquellos dulces ojos celestes, esa mirada tierna, esa sonrisa que lo hacía estremecer. Y, una vez más, aquella sensación lo embargó.

No era ella. No era Serenity.

—Vamos, cariño. ¿Qué esperas? —lo animó alzando las caderas.

Endymion agitó la cabeza, deseando alejar la imagen de Serenity. Volvió a concentrarse en la pelirroja pero no pudo.

Se incorporó y se sentó en el borde de la cama, apoyando sus codos en las rodillas y escondió su rostro entre sus manos.

Sintió las manos de la mujer acariciando su espalda y masajeando sus hombros.

—¿Cómo se llama? —preguntó ella, besando su cuello.

—¿Cómo se llama, quién?

—La mujer por la que estás así. Debes amarla mucho, cariño.

—Yo no...

—La amas, créeme. No tienes nada que hacer aquí. Ve y búscala. Dile que la amas y hazle el amor hasta la madrugada.

Endymion había ido a aquel burdel, donde en algún tiempo vivió con su madre, con la esperanza de sacarse a Serenity de la cabeza. Le había pagado a una de las prostitutas por estar con él, una pelirroja con un cuerpo que de inmediato lo hizo ponerse duro, con el único fin de demostrarse a sí mismo que si no había podido estar con Rei era simplemente por el dolor de su traición; pero ahora ya no sabía que pensar.

—Si quieres te ayudo con eso —señaló su erección —. Hay otros métodos.

Endymion negó con la cabeza. Le pagó a la mujer la otra parte de lo acordado, se vistió y se fue de allí.

Condujo a casa, donde fue directo al baño, abrió el grifo y se desnudó. Dejó que el agua intentará borrar sus pensamientos, se sentía en medio de una tormenta de sentimientos que no lo lograba definir. Su erección dolía, llevó su mano hasta su miembro y comenzó a recorrerlo en toda su extensión, apoyando la frente sobre los fríos azulejo. Así que, tras aliviarse a sí mismo, se dio una ducha fría y salió de allí.

Sacó de su armario una camiseta roja de manga larga y unos vaqueros oscuros, que había comprado aquella vez con Serenity, se calzó unos zapatos negros y se aplicó un poco de loción.

Miró su reloj pulsera, percatándose que tenía el tiempo justo para ir por Serenity a la cafetería. Necesitaba definir lo que sentía por ella y solo había una forma. Esta noche no habría interrupciones ni inoportunos aparatos. Serenity iba a ser suya.

Unos minutos más tarde iba tras el volante de su _Aston_. No dejaba de pensar en lo que había pasado. En cómo, increíblemente, había rechazado a Rei, en las palabras de Malachite y en lo que había ocurrido más tarde en el burdel.

—No. Yo no pude haberme enamorado de Serenity. Lo que siento por ella no puede ser amor.

Llegó hasta la cafetería, pero no vio a Serenity esperándolo. Aparcó y aguardó en el automóvil hasta que saliera. Pero tras unos minutos, bajó del Aston e ingresó a la cafetería. De inmediato vio a Lita, la amiga de Serenity, tras la barra.

—¡Hola, Lita! —la saludó, sonriendo de medio lado.

—Siempre es un placer verte, Endymion —le respondió la sonrisa.

—Igualmente, ¿Y Serenity?

—Lamento decirte que no está.

—¿Cómo que no está? Quedé en pasar por ella ¿Ocurrió algo?

—Tu hermana vino a secuestrarla. Ve tú a saber dónde la llevó. Lo único que dijo Mina es que fueras a casa de Sere y la esperaras allá.

Endymion negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía, ¿a qué clase de tortura estaría sometiendo su loca hermana a su novia?

—Bueno. Voy para allá entonces. Gracias, Lita.

—No es nada. ¡Ah! Sere ya me dio la buena noticia. Felicidades, has escogido a una gran mujer para tener a tu lado. Eres muy afortunado.

—Lo sé —soltó un suspiro—. Gracias otra vez.

Poco tiempo después Endymion llegaba a casa de Serenity. Le había marcado un par de veces a ella y a Mina pero ninguna le había respondido. Bajó del Aston y luego de tocar la puerta, fue recibido por Ikuko.

—Endymion, hijo, qué alegría verte. Justo estaba terminando de preparar un pastel de chocolate, lo estoy enfriando.

—Mi favorito —dijo Endymion, relamiéndose los labios.

—Excelente. Acerté entonces. Anda, pasa. Mi hija rezongará un poquito porque no hice el de fresa que tanto le gusta.

—Ya lo creo —respondió con una sonrisa, imaginando la reacción de Serenity.

—Toma asiento, hijo. Iré por un trozo y una taza de café.

Endymion se acomodó en el sillón, percibiendo aquella calidez que siempre lo envolvía en ese lugar. La radio estaba encendida y le prestó atención a la canción que estaba sonando, _Amazed _de_ Lonestar_.

Inevitablemente pensó en Serenity. Lo que ella le hacía sentir era tan diferente a lo que cualquier otra mujer le provocaba, incluso Rei, a quien creía amar.

Cada vez que sus ojos se encontraban, lo embargaba esa indefinida sensación dentro de su interior -tan fuerte, tan potente- que casi no podía soportar. Su toque, sus caricias lo hacían sentir su cariño, ¿Su amor? ¿Serenity lo amaría? No lo sabía, lo único que tenía claro es que su tacto lo hacía volar. Nunca había estado tan cerca y tan conectado con algo o alguien.

¿Tendría Malachite razón? ¿Se habría enamorado de Serenity? Había aceptado que la quería a su lado, que quería pasar el resto de su vida con ella, por siempre y para siempre. No podía renunciar al olor de su piel, al sabor de sus besos, a la manera en la que susurraba su nombre dormida, a la forma en la que su presencia lo rodeaba, a la manera en la que tocaba cada lugar en su corazón porque él…

—Una hermosa canción, ¿No? —dijo de pronto Ikuko, haciéndolo dar un salto sobre el sillón—. Expresa muy bien los sentimientos de una persona enamorada ¿No crees?

—Yo… eso creo.

Ikuko dejó un plato con un trozo de pastel y una taza sobre la mesa. Se acercó hasta Endymion y se sentó junto a él.

—Tus ojos reflejan la tormenta que hay en tu alma —expresó, tomando sus manos—. Un hombre enamorado nunca será infiel, especialmente en su corazón.

Endymion abrió los ojos, sorprendiéndose por lo que Ikuko acababa de decirle.

—No hay peor energía malgastada que sostener una mentira —continuó ella —¿Para qué desgastarte en algo que solo va a traer destrucción cuando puedes comenzar a construir un futuro?

—Es necesario. Debo hacer justicia, por mi madre y por mí.

—Cuando un pájaro está vivo, se come a las hormigas. Cuando el pájaro está muerto, las hormigas se lo comen a él. ¿Por qué buscar la venganza si sabes que el karma va a alcanzar a esa persona de todos modos?

—No puedo quedarme sentado y esperar a que eso ocurra.

—El tiempo y las circunstancias pueden cambiar en cualquier momento. No subestimes o lastimes a nadie en la vida. Puede que hoy seas poderoso, pero recuerda que el tiempo es más poderoso que tú. Si no lo haces, cuando eso suceda, después el karma irá por ti. Va a destruir a lo que más amas, porque tú la amas.

—Estoy confundido. Yo… no puedo definirlo.

—Solo te niegas a hacerlo. Sé que la harás sufrir y, de alguna forma ella también lo sabe, pero amar sin arriesgarse es cómo vivir la vida detrás del cristal de un escaparate. Mi Sere se está arriesgando, hazlo también tú y olvídate de lo demás.

—Siento que voy a enloquecer.

—Se necesita solo un árbol para hacer un millón de cerillos y solo un cerillo para quemar un millón de árboles. Haz lo correcto Endymion, aun estás a tiempo de hacerlo si le hablas con la verdad, puedes perderlo todo por un error.

Endymion soltó un pesado suspiro y dijo:

—¿Puedo pedirle un favor?

—Claro, hijo.

—¿Podría darme un abrazo?

Ikuko sonrió emocionada, aguantando las lágrimas que se asomaban en sus ojos. Parecía un niño, completamente perdido y desorientado, que solo necesitaba un poco de cariño. Se acercó a él y lo abrazó con fuerza.

.

.

.

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Ya vieron cómo ardía de celos nuestro Eros, Kakeru lo trastornará un poquito y tal parece que su presencia lo hará ser consciente de la mujer que tiene al lado así como de lo que siente por ella. ¿No se ve adorable celoso? A mí me encanta saberlo celoso y así de posesivo, ya quisiera yo uno de aquellos besos.**

**Se dan cuenta, todas aquellas que me siguen en Facebook, como juzgaron a mi pobre e incomprendido Eros. Ninguna le dio el beneficio de la duda. Ni una, hasta querían dejarlo sin descendencia al pobre pero ya ven, no pasó nada con Rei. No pudo porque el hombre se nos está… (sonó mi teléfono, ya regreso xD)**

**Aun no puedo responder sus review, pero se los agradezco de todo corazón.**

**Pueden encontrarme en Facebook como Conyta Moonligth de Chiba.**

**Espero sus comentarios y opiniones de este nuevo capítulo.**

**Se les quiere.**


End file.
